A Dance All My Own
by Silverfawkes
Summary: AU 4th year, Harry decides it's time to man up and dance to his own tune instead of the Headmaster's. Story contains some language, Dumbledore bashing, and a tiny bit of Ron bashing,
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer; JKRowlings Scholastic books and Warner Brothers films own Harry Potter and although I'm borrowing her characters and setting the plots of this story are my own and I make no money for writing it._

 _*_ cannon*

 _Thoughts_

^ German^

~parseltongue~

#Goblin language#

Harry pulled the curtains around his four poster in the Gryffindor fourth year dormitory. He'd had such high hopes for a normal year this year, but as usual Halloween had put paid to his hopes. Instead of getting to spend the year figuring out what girls he liked and how to interact with them as he'd wanted to do, he was now stuck in this Merlin be damned tournament. He sucked back the desire to cry, he wasn't a baby, but the events of the evening had finally convinced him that the magical world was every bit as treacherous for him as the normal world if not even more so.

Harry took deep calming breaths as he fought the tears that sought to rise. Despite the unmanly nature of crying, he found himself losing the battle just as the evening's overwhelming events had made him lose Ron's friendship. He hated Halloween. Harry finally gave in to the tears. This would be the last time he promised himself; he would allow himself this one last release.

His tears weren't just for his now ruined friendship with Ron. They weren't just a release of his fears although that was certainly part of it as well. In this moment Harry gave up on his dream of being normal, and he cried for the betrayal of trust he had experienced from a man he had loosely regarded as a mentor/grandfather figure. He cried for the other losses he had known: his parents, his childhood, his innocence, a normal life. He acknowledged for the first time that he was alone and could rely on no one else for anything that truly mattered. In years to come he would point to this moment as the one when he grew up.

The tears lasted for over an hour. Harry was very glad that he had mastered the art of crying silently as a young child. As his tears finally slowed Harry became aware of how irritated his eyes were so he crept quietly from his bed to go to the bathroom attached to the dorm, and gently washed his face with a cool washcloth, pressing it to his eyes to relieve the built up heat.

After fifteen minutes he looked into the mirror. _Time to plan._

Planning required information. Information that he either didn't have or that was incomplete. Harry came to the inevitable conclusion that he had been exceptionally lazy and led. Two things he could no longer afford. Hindsight being twenty twenty Harry could easily see how Dumbledore had groomed him to be what he wanted: ignorant, blindly loyal to the old man's version the light, and a perfect puppet hero. First and second year he had no doubt performed exactly to the Headmaster's specifications. Third, well, hindsight on Sirius' situation over the summer while at the Dursley's had planted more than a few doubts as to just how honorable and good the Headmaster was, and now here he was being coerced into the bloody tournament. Harry didn't quite believe the your name came out so you must compete but he wasn't quite willing to risk his magic to fight it either. Unfortunately he seemed to be the only one with that opinion.

Harry knew little about the wizarding world, probably because Dumbledore wanted him ignorant and biddable. First by being raised muggle, second by having Hagrid show him around instead of an actual teacher like the other muggleborns got, and third by subtly encouraging Harry to be best friends with Ron, one of the laziest pureblood students in their year. The main reason Ron had passed each year was Hermione dragging his lazy arse into doing his schoolwork. Harry had been maneuvered via Hagrid and the Weasleys into Gryffindor because what else would a hero be?

Harry had been placed with the Dursleys and basically squashed mentally, emotionally, and physically because the Headmaster said so. That needed to change. The Sorting Hat implied he was smart and stated he was more than a little Slytherin. It was high time he used his snake side for more than speaking parseltongue; and started applying the brain he'd ignored having. He could no longer afford to be ignorant of anything, or lazy because this made four out of four years where in supposedly the safest place in Britain his life was once more on the line and he did not want to be the last of the Potter family. It was high time he broke old habits of not applying himself, and took a stand for his own benefit. If he could save others then he could bloody well save himself.

Harry idly wondered if his first friend his own age had been part of a set up, he suspected it was at least a partial one. Why else would Molly Weasley have been talking so loudly about the platform 9 and 3/4 despite the Statute of Secrecy? The Weasleys being as loyal as they were and Dumbledore being as controlling as he was. Harry being friends with the Weasleys meant built in spy on the Headmaster's hero network. One or two gently worded questions and the Headmaster would doubtless have a plethora of information about Harry and a few assurances from him that Harry exaggerated as young men were sometimes want to do and any real problems about the treatment he got from his relatives would be swept away from the Weasleys' minds. He sometimes half wondered if the Headmaster gave them money for their kid's schooling to encourage their thinking he was a great man because that didn't seem like much of a stretch in his mind, given the lengths the man went to control Harry.

Harry wondered where Hermione would fall in all this. He was confident that she was genuinely his friend, but he was equally certain that authority would trump friendship (again as it had last year over his Firebolt) if it came down to it. Hermione was just that sort of person. If she believed that he hadn't put his name in he would ask her help with the tournament, but he would keep the rest of his cards and his plans close to his vest. One thing was for damn sure though, this year would be the last time he danced to anyone else's tune.

"Hermione, I didn't enter myself."

"Of course you didn't."

"You believe me?"

"Of course. You, Harry James Potter, hate your fame there is no way you would enter a death defying contest for mere fame, and your family was reported to be well enough off that a thousand galleons is a drop in the bucket. If it meant saving a friend's life you might enter, but fame and fortune? No way, you're not that shallow."

"Wish Ron believed that.."

"He's just jealous."

"I know, but I also know that I don't think I will trust him again. He's acting like such an arse. He has so much that I would just about die to have, and all he sees is the stupid bloody Boy-Who-Lived shite. Why does he place so much value on stupid shite instead of seeing how bloody good he's got it."

"Here. I brought you some breakfast. This way you won't have to face everyone in the Great Hall this morning. I get you're frustrated, but could you tone down the language?" She handed him a stack of toast wrapped in a napkin."What are we going to do?"

"Still working on that. Reckon I'll be studying my arse off."

"You should write to your godfather and let him know."

"But-"

"Better he hear it from you than find out from a newspaper, because you know as well as I do, this is going to make the papers."

"You're right, but since Sirius asks me to use a different owl than Hedwig. I think I should write to Crouch and Bagman first. Get them to give me a copy of the contract I'm being held to. While she takes those I'll use a common school owl for Padfoot."

"Finding out about the contract is a really good idea. Maybe I should dig into the history of the tournament see if I can get some ideas of what the tasks might be."

"While you're at it could you maybe find a way I could convince everyone I didn't enter myself."

"You write your letters. I'll head to the library.'

Harry gave Hermione a one armed hug. " Be there in a bit."

After she headed out the portrait hole. Harry returned to his dorm and pulled out several sheets of parchment. The letter to Sirius was both the easiest and the hardest. Easiest because he didn't have to structure it he was able to blurt out his thoughts on paper. Hardest because he didn't want his godfather to endanger himself because he was worried about Harry, so Harry had to control his fears. He also asked if Sirius knew a way he could convince everyone that he hadn't entered himself.

He was a bit surprised when Neville approached him. "What is it, Neville?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Unlike most of Gryffindor I don't believe you entered yourself. You were too surprised when your name came out. I figure someone else, someone with bad intentions entered you. Are you going to be okay?"

'I don't know. Maybe. Maybe my Potter luck will hold for another year."

"Potter luck?"

"Piss poor until, it's life and death when I pull some stunt and miraculously survive covered in glory."

"Ah. I'm not much of a wizard, but if there's anything I can do let me know."

"Thanks, Neville. You're a better friend than most."

The letters to Crouch and Bagman were harder because he wanted to word them formally enough to be taken seriously to get what he wanted. As he finished Bagman's letter it occurred to him that he might need additional books from Flourish and Blotts. He quickly wrote out a catalog request and added that to the pile of letters for Hedwig to take.

Harry headed to the owlery. As soon as his beloved owl was out of sight he approached a school owl with his letter to Sirius. Once the school owl was gone Harry headed to the library. He wished he had slept last night, but if wishes were fishes we'd all live in the sea he thought.

Most of the school took his entrance into the tournament very poorly. He got even more stares and whispers than usual, and more than once he was hexed behind his back. Classes weren't much better because except for Flitwick and Hagrid, the teachers seemed to blame him for being in the tournament. Trelawney had stepped up her predictions of his death and he fought the urge to hex her.

Harry thought of another potential source of help and wrote letter to Remus Lupin. He hoped that the werewolf was willing to help him. He made it a job offer because he didn't want the man to feel obligated to help and be in dire straits because he needed money. Harry knew Remus looked up to the Headmaster and owed him a lot but he hoped that Remus' connection to his father would trump whatever debts he felt he owed Dumbledore. If so he could get advice from one of the few adults who had actually ever done anything for him.

Harry knew he was stuck with the tournament, and considering the summertime dream he'd half forgotten it meant he was probably on some collision course with Tom again which was all in the "not good" category. Harry figured if he was a cat he was running out of lives in an all-fired hurry. Unfortunately he wasn't stupid enough to believe that too-many names Dumbledore knew nothing about it. That the old man refused to confide in Harry why Voldemort was after him, was reason enough for Harry to start looking elsewhere for his future.

Fortunately Hedwig was her usual swift self so only three days had passed since his name came from the Goblet when she brought him the contract. She had also been willing to set right back out with Remus' letter after he provided her with several owl treats and a stunned mouse.

Harry had not been idle those three days he had pulled all his books from first year and was revising every spell they contained. Part of his revision included thinking of at least five alternative ways the spells could be used. His spell repertoire might be the smallest of all the champions but he was going to make sure he got absolutely every nuance out of every single one.

Harry planned to do the same with all his spell books, but felt an overwhelming sense of doom. Nerves were making his appetite shrink so he struggled to eat most meals. On receiving a copy of the contract Harry immediately dropped working on his Transfiguration essay and read the contract instead. The sections that dealt with the specifics of the tasks had been redacted so he wouldn't know the particulars.

"Are you done yet, Harry?"

"No, Hermione, the contract came. I've been reading it instead."

"And?"

"Still reading."

'Well I finished that research on the tournament itself. Once you've finished your transfiguration essay I'll tell you what I've found."

Harry resisted the urge to yell at her. He loved her, really he did but he would never be able to see her as anything but a sister. She was too controlling, bossy and nagging. The nagging reminded him of his aunt. Her soprano voice also had a shrill tone to it that always bothered him. He was currently expected to live according to her schedule, which he hated because while she found studying relaxing he did not. However, he was ninety percent sure that without her help he would die in this effing tournament so he did what he did when he was with his relatives. Stuffed down his irritation with her and did as he was told.

He closed the contract as soon as he finished his first reading of it and picked up his quill to finish working on his transfiguration assignment. Once he got the remaining required six inches plus one inch extra to satisfy Hermione, he handed it to her for proofing. Saying, "Spill, I know you can talk and read at the same time. So tell me what you found out."

"I find it really hard to believe people thought bringing the tournament back was a good thing. Historically it has been used to establish bragging rights between the three big European schools. Hogwarts won the last one, actually it's won the majority of them, not without cost though. Three quarters of the contestants have either died or gotten some sort of permanent injury. A couple times the creatures being used even got loose and killed spectators. Sherman Peabody the wizard who won the last tournament died six months afterwards due to injuries sustained in the tournament. He lived like a king for five months, but ran through his winnings and couldn't afford the potion that kept his injuries from killing him. That's actually what has happened to fair number of the so called winners.

"Ugh. I'm so glad you weren't stupid enough to enter yourself. It's a good thing there was an age line or Ron would've, never mind that the claims of eternal fame are definitely pure hype. I bet I'm the only one who can name the last champion and that's only because I've looked it up. "Supposedly this time the tournament is safer. But after looking at the tasks of the past and the things we've faced before here at school I shudder to think what still might fall in to acceptable risk. This is real bread and circuses stuff, Harry.

"The tournament has four required elements and a fifth that is not technically required but still expected. The first and easiest required is the weighing of the wands. It should take place in a few more days. The champions wands are examined and checked to be sure they are in good working order, so you might want to clean and polish yours. Then towards the end of November the first task is done. That task has usually involved class five or higher creatures sometimes it's been retrieving a clue from their care, other times it's involved subduing the creature. The expected yet not officially required task has historically been a Yule ball. Champions are expected to start the ball by leading off the dancing. You'll have to get a date. The second official task is usually late February. That is usually retrieving something from an difficult and dangerous environment within a specified time limit. The final task is usually some sort of timed obstacle course that includes lots of creatures and spell traps.

"By the way your essay is better organized than normal."

"I don't have time to rewrite it so I thought about it more before writing it down."

"Professor McGonagall will probably give it a low E. If you rewrite it in the second and third sections and add examples you could probably get an O."

"No. I need to finish my revising of first year. I do not have time to rewrite that essay; an E will be fine."

"I'm just saying-"

"Hermione, I know that you are all about the grade. But I-" Harry cut himself off before saying something that would damage their friendship. "I'm more worried about surviving." Thanks for the information about the tasks. I'm heading back to the dorm for my broom. I need to think."

Thankfully Hermione understood he needed to blow off some steam and dropped it. 

Half an hour later Harry finished the last of the conditioning workout Oliver had the team doing last year, and he felt a little better. He decided then and there to do the workout at least every other day. Being fit would doubtlessly prove a boon in the tournament and the stress relief his mini-workout had given him made him determined to continue it in the future. He let himself soar high above the pitch and just be letting the almost bitterly cold winds pull at his hair and nip at his ears, nose and cheeks. He stayed that way for ten minutes and watched the sunset before beginning to think again.

Harry had to compete, he wasn't willing to give up his magic. He had had less time to study magic than his competitors, plus they were all magical raised. He only had three years and a couple months worth of knowledge. That could be both a hindrance and a boon. Hindrance because he might not know things that would help him but boon because he would think of things from a different angle, from outside of the box that wizards and witches grew up in. Not that his relatives had let him accumulate much in the way of experiences but he knew for a fact he approached life differently than his friends did because he hadn't been raised normally. It was time to take the lemons life had given him and make some lemonade.

Harry reflected on what he would likely need to be competitive. He would need knowledge. To gain knowledge he would need access to information and time to study. He could probably argue and get access to the restricted section of the library since the rest of the competitors were all NEWT students and already had such access. Something else the older students would also have is freedom to leave the school outside of class, since they were all of age. A non advertised perk of being of age that he had learned about from Oliver last year. Harry might not be able to get the leave at any time, but he could probably argue successfully for a trip or two that went farther afield than Hogsmeade. His biggest limitation though came back to time how would he get time enough to maintain his present classes and still study far enough ahead to not die in the tournament. If only…

The epiphany hit Harry hard enough that he tumbled through the air as he lost control of his broom for a moment. Time, he had been thinking of time as a constant, but it didn't have to be. He would have to marshal his arguments carefully and he would have to plan things carefully as well no sense in repeating the mistakes Hermione made. 

"Mr. Potter, what brings you to my office."

"I want to get a time turner as soon as possible. If I'm expected to compete in this bloody tournament I need a time turner."

"Preposterous." The single word answer held a wealth of his Head of House's Scottish burr.

"Not any more preposterous than giving one to a thirteen, okay, fourteen year old girl for the simple reason of allowing her to take every class. I at least have the reason I need more time to learn everything I can, so I don't die. I swear, Professor, I will be completely responsible with it. I'm thinking I will stay out of sight by using an unused room in the castle. Please, please, Professor, for my parents sake, for the sacrifice they made, will you at least ask if I can get one?"

Guilt flashed across her face for a second before she schooled it back to her normal stoic expression. "I'll speak with the Headmaster. Is there anything else? Blood perhaps?"

"Two things more."

"What?"

"Access for myself and Hermione to the Restricted Section like the NEWT students have, and the leave like the seventh years have to leave campus when class isn't in session. It is just so I can be on level ground with the other champions."

"I'll speak with the Headmaster."

"Thank you, Professor." 

"Minerva tells me you want a time turner, a pass to the restricted section of the library and the right to leave the castle."

"That is what I've asked for, since by tournament regulation teachers are not allowed to assist me and the other champions have years of experience, access to the restricted section, and leave to be away from the castle when not in class. I'm just trying to level the playing field."

"I will talk to my contact at the Ministry for a time turner; it will take a few days. Are you sure, my boy? Time magic is stressful at best. Also I'm not very keen on the idea of you using the restricted section but you are correct that the other champions have access so I will grant you and the sensible Miss Granger access. On the subject of leave for you however, that is one place I cannot be moved. You are not of age and your wand still bears the trace, I cannot allow it."

"I'm positive I want the time turner. I get that you have concerns with me not being at the school, but what if I need something for the tournament and I can't get it in Hogsmeade."

"How about I allow three trips anywhere and you are escorted by a professor?"

"Up to five trips and Remus Lupin escorts me."

Dumbledore considered for a moment then conceded. "I think that would be acceptable, I'm glad we could come to an agreement. I'm sorry this year will be so strenuous for you."

"Yeah, well it is what it is. Thank you for getting a time turner for me."

"Of course."

"Is there any progress on finding out who entered me?"

"I'm afraid not." 

"A Time Turner?!" Harry, that's a horrible idea. You saw me last year. Mum and Dad gave me hell when I got home because I lost twenty pounds and it took three weeks of sleeping most of fifteen hours a day before I got rid of the circles and bags. No I'll just-"

"Hermione I've already asked for it an hour ago. Demanded it really, and I'm not going to be stupid with it."

"I was not stupid with it! And wouldn't using a time turner count as getting help from the teachers?"

"You didn't plan for extra meals or extra sleep. That's why you got worn to a thread and I wasn't saying you were stupid. Hermione, you are probably the smartest person I know. I am just saying that you're not perfect and everyone makes mistakes. I'm getting a time turner for an approved purpose: more time to study. I just plan to repeat more time so I can eat and sleep and exercise in addition to studying. It would count as help from the teachers if that time was being spent In extra classes or getting one on one tutoring from them, but I'm not. I'm getting extra time to learn the spells I need for the tournament on my own. Time that Cedric, the stuck-up Mademoiselle Delacour, and Krum already got courtesy of being older. I'm not like you and able to learn spells practically overnight. I need the time and the time turner is the only way I'll bloody well get it. Time turner or not I'm still going to need your help."

Hermione bit her lip and was quiet for a moment before conceding, "I guess that's true."

Harry felt he had several of his ducks falling into line but there was a key piece to his plan that he intended to have in place by the weighing of the wands tomorrow. He hoped the little elf was listening and willing to be hired. "Dobby!"

"The Great and Kind Harry Potter sir has called for Dobby?

"Dobby, I was kind of hoping I could hire you, and could you just call me Harry. The Great and Kind Harry Potter sir is just too much."

Dobby looked downcast for a second then asked, 'Is Harry sir needing an elf for just one thing or is he needing for many?"

"Many. Definitely many."

"Dobby would happily do anything for Gr- Harry sir."

"How much should I pay you?"

"Dobby would prefer a bond." The look the elf gave Harry while making the request was filled with trepidatious hope. "Dobby knows since he got clothes and be disgraced he not worthy to be Grea-Harry Sir's elf but Dobby wishes it more than anything. Dobby likes being paid and wearing clothes but a bond with Harry Sir would be even be even better."

Harry was stunned. He must have missed something. "How about you have a seat we can talk about it. I'm not really in favor of slavery you know. Now explain to me why you want a bond more than a job and being paid."

"House elves is having very strong magics, hard to controls. Bonds helps bind and bank the magic so elves' magic not burns out as quickly. Works help use it too. Without bond and works magics burns us up. A bonded elf lives long, long time three to four hundred years. An unbonded elf lives maybe fifty years. It's why elves only have elflings with permission from Masters."

Harry felt his stomach turn over. "I am so sorry Dobby I didn't know. I didn't mean to shorten your life."

"Dobby knows Gre-Harry sir was just trying to help Dobby when he gets him freed. It made Dobby very happy because Dobby prefers short happy life to long miserable, pain-filled life as Malfoy's bonded elf."

"I'll bond you since that is what you want, but there will be rules. Absolutely no calling me master; I prefer Harry, but I can live with Harry sir but absolutely nothing grander than that. I don't need my ego inflated. You are my friend as well as becoming my elf, and my friends call me Harry. You get two days off each week and a sickle a week to spend as you please. We can discuss what you wear, I prefer you be in clothing over a tea towel or a pillowcase. If I ever hand you clothes, I'm not dismissing you. I probably forgot, or am giving you something for you to wear yourself, or to put away for me. Most importantly no punishing yourself, if you do something wrong you tell me and we'll figure out a just punishment."

"Half day each month only and two knuts a month. And Harry sir can just leave clothes for Dobby to pick up."

"I'll put them in a basket or hamper. Half day each week and two sickles a month. You have to take good care of yourself and you get to explain this to Hermione so she doesn't kill me. No crying or carrying on if I say please and thank you, I'll be saying it often because everyone deserves to be appreciated not taken for granted. And if you ever change your mind about being bound you ask to be released."

"Dobby accepts."

"Harry Potter accepts." Harry was startled by a flash of pink light around himself and Dobby.

"What does Harry sir wish for Dobby to do?"

"Lots of things, but first I need you to clean up the Chamber of Secrets."

"How is Dobby to be getting there?"

"Follow me. Once you've been somewhere you can pop there right?"

"Yes."

"Can you pop people?"

"Yes, but not many."

"That's good. I know elves can hear their Master's call but could you hear someone else if they called?"

"Yes, if Dobby knews to listens fors them."

"Better yet."

Ten minutes later they were in the caverns/pipes that lead to the Chamber of secrets and Dobby was looking like Christmas had come early. Then Dobby noticed the cave in. "Dobby bes not knowing hows to fix that, Harry sir." He frowned. Then his face brightened "But Hogwarts is having an old elf who does."

"Go for it then. Let me know when all this is clean and fixed and I'll get you into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Also under all that is a basilisk skin I don't know if that has a use but save it if you can. Can you please pop me back to Gryffindor? Curfew has just started and I don't want to be caught." 

The next day turned into the worst of his entire Hogwarts career thus far. The day started with Harry failing completely to grasp summoning charms and getting extra homework. Then came double Potions with the Slytherins and whiny obnoxious Malfoy with those lame badges. Harry didn't really care about them saying support Cedric after all Diggory had actually volunteered for the insanity of this tournament and he could have lived with that easily enough but stupid, spoiled effing Malfoy had to take it that one step further and add Potter Stinks. Harry had lost it and went to hex Malfoy only for it to go wide and hit Goyle. Malfoy's shot had also missed and hit Hermione. Snape's following arseholery had resulted in Harry getting a bloody detention. Somewhere there should be a rule against teachers being bullies, but clearly Hogwarts didn't subscribe to that rule.

Harry got pulled from potions class for the weighing of the wands. Harry didn't mind much because he had the horrible suspicion that Snape intended to poison him by making him test his own potion. His patience was worn to a thin thread by Colin telling him there were photos being taken by the Daily Prophet. He could feel his magic starting to burn the way it had before he blew Aunt Marge up. Harry started taking deep breaths the last thing he needed was another bout of accidental magic.

*"Ah here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, In you come…Nothing to worry about, it's Just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment—"

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated nervously.

"We have to check your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter, " he added, gesturing towards the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet…"

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry.*

Harry's gut instincts said this woman was a crocodile just like her purse.

*"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" She said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Harry. "The youngest champion, you know…to add a bit color?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is—if Harry has no objections."*

Harry dodged the reporter's claw like hand reaching for his arm. "I object."

The resulting pout on the reporter's face reinforced Harry's decision, but brought added pressure In the form of a disapproving look from Bagman which was followed by a verbal censure. "Come now, Harry, how can the tournament promote international cooperation without each of the champions doing their part to communicate with the press."

"Maybe then she should speak with the champions who actually entered themselves and leave me alone."

"How sweet The-Boy-Who-Lived is shy! I don't bite, sugar! I just want to ask you a few questions."

Harry just moved closer to the other champions, hoping they would distract the reporter.

It didn't seem to work very well and her pout shifted to a frown. Thankfully before more could be said Dumbledore, Olivander, and the remaining tournament judges entered the room.

The wand weighing proceeded as expected. Harry was mildly surprised to learn that Fleur Delacour had a veela grandmother but wrote it off as not being important. After Harry's wand produced a fountain of wine and was pronounced in perfect condition he readied himself to leave.

*Thank you all, " said Dumbledore, standing at the judges table. "You may go back to your lessons now— or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner as they are about to end—"

Feeling that at last something had gone right today Harry got up to leave, but the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat.

"Photos, Dumbldeore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. 'All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er, yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were on Harry again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

The photographs took a long time. Madame Maxime cast everybody in shadow whenever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her in the frame eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her. Karkaroff kept twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl; Krum, whom Harry thought would have been used to this sort of thing, skulked half hidden at the back of the group. The photographer seemed keenest to get Fleur at the front, but Rita Skeeter kept hurrying forward and dragging Harry into greater prominence. Then she insisted on separate shots of all the champions.*

Rita saved Harry's individual shot until last and tried to corner him again. Parchment and acid green quill to take notes at the ready. She asked about his parents. Harry tried to side step her but then noticed the quill writing *Tears fill those startling green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents he can barely remember.*

The temper he had barely kept in check all day flared. Harry was relieved that it merely attacked the reporter's parchment and quill. Both items flared brightly as if they were a small suns and turned instantly to ash in midair. Skeeter's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Ms. Skeeter, I have no patience for liars. If you ever put to press any lies about me, I will squash you like a bug. In your shoes I would also be very careful of any salacious speculation, or rumor mongering about me as well. You have now been warned, stay away from me. If I wish to speak to the press I will contact you, not the other way around. Clear?" Harry was a little surprised when he said the word bug she had gone somewhat bug eyed and at the end she seemed actually somewhat terrified, but he'd take it as an unexpected gift.

"Crystal."

Harry went to dinner and ate alone because Hermione wasn't out of the infirmary yet. Harry returned to the tower torn between thinking of all the extra work on summoning charms and toying with ideas for the first task. Since it historically involved creatures he wondered if there was such a thing as a magical muzzle. In the tower the barn owl he had sent to Sirius was waiting for him. In some respects it was great to hear from Sirius but in others it wasn't helpful. What did his godfather mean make a public oath? 

Sunday The Daily Prophet article about the tournament had come out and to Harry's relief it hadn't said much about him. Just that he had mysteriously been entered despite being underage.

On the Monday after the weighing of the wands, Harry made his way to the Headmaster's office. He really hoped the time turner was waiting for him. If not he would probably have to give reverse manipulation a try on a man who he acknowledged was a master at the art.

"Harry, what brings you to my office."

"My time turner? Where is it? You said it would take a few days I've waited a week. I need to start having that extra time studying."

"My boy these things take time and frankly your pictures in the paper haven't helped."

"Excuses, Headmaster? I'm disappointed beyond belief. I believed that you were the most powerful and influential wizard in Britain but this makes twice, no three times, that you have led me to believe one thing and then delivered the opposite.

"Obviously you're not the wizard I believed you to be and as such I'm no longer comfortable with the liberties you take with my name implying that we are close and have a trusting mentor/disciple relationship. Perhaps it would be better if you called me Mr. Potter; as you call your other students by an honorific and their surname.

"I mean, you tell everyone Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain but this year makes the fourth year out of four that my life has been put in danger just being here, and strangely many of those troubles lead back to decisions you made. I've asked for an explanation as to why Voldemort and his followers are after me, but you have refused to give me a straight answer. If you don't trust me, I frankly don't see why I should trust you.

"It is my life I am most concerned with, and if anything it has been demonstrated you feel the opposite. I asked you for one thing; something I already know for a fact you've done for another student for a much less important reason, something that may very well save my life in this deathtrap tournament you have helped force me into and you are dragging your feet. Why?

"Is it you wish to kill me off, Headmaster?"

Harry wondered if he unintentionally nailed it when the Headmaster actually paled and had a dropped jaw for a moment.

"I-I would nev-" Albus coughed as if to clear his throat, "never. I'm sorry that you feel as if I would do such a thing. I will push harder for it to arrive very soon. " 

Wednesday Harry found a spell in one of the previously used Care of Magical Creatures text books (from at least fifty years ago) for a muzzling spell so he set himself to learn it before the 24th maybe he wouldn't be much good in the tournament but at least he could keep himself from dying in the jaws of some creature. He was still struggling with the summoning spell and felt like an idiot because of it. It had never taken him this long to learn any spell, save the patronus spell.

He found out what Dumbledore had meant about his pictures in the paper, the Slytherins gave him crap about being justly embarrassed by his appearance. He found out from his classmates it was because in the photo he was trying to exit the frame in most every photo and when dragged into view was inclined to give the viewers a two fingered salute while looking disgruntled. Since publicity was not something Harry wanted and he wasn't feeling much in favor of the magical world since being forced into the tournament, he actually found it kind of funny. The teachers did not; they found excuses to take points and Harry found himself getting censuring looks from all the adults and Hermione.

Dumbledore still hadn't come through with a time turner and Harry was starting to get seriously pissed about it. He also still hadn't heard back from Remus. Harry was looking forward to talking to Sirius and found it ironic that his on the run godfather was proving more reliable than his werewolf pseudo uncle, who was free.

Harry also knew his teenage hormones were kicking in, because despite his stress over the tournament he couldn't help but notice every pretty girl that crossed his path in a most embarrassing fashion thankfully robes hid a lot. During the day his mind was mostly in control he didn't have to work to hard to control his body all he had to do was remind himself of how the various girls had treated him over the years. He also reminded himself that he was hardly the sort of male specimen that the girls noticed; he was too runty, scarred, and he wore glasses. Definitely nerdy not at all like Cedric, not to mention what girl would want to deal with all the crap he had to deal with. He did take advantage of his hormones to generate some stress release in his bed at night, it never seemed to take long and he did sleep a bit better.

Harry wished he had a dad he could go to for advice on girls, but he frequently reminded himself just how useless wishing was. Nevertheless he found himself unintentionally spending time thinking of the older Gryffindor girls and the some of the girls of Beauxbatons, and how he found Cho Chang of Ravenclaw attractive, which made concentrating on tournament preparation and getting his schoolwork done more difficult.

Hermione had not had any real luck finding a way he could prove himself to the school. The only things she found as proof of truthfulness had been using memories in something called a pensieve and veritaserum in courts of law which didn't apply to what he wanted to do. The references for oaths she found were unbreakable vows and oaths of office which didn't help Harry either.

The morning of the seventeenth Hedwig finally reappeared with a letter from Remus.

Dear Cub,

Sorry I've been slow getting back to you. Things have been a little chaotic for me. I wasn't too sure about taking you up on the job offer, The problem with the offer isn't your fault, it's more a matter of my pride taking offense. But if I'm honest, it is needed if I'm to be available to help you. You also mentioned wanting some sort of promise to keep your secrets are you looking for a wizarding oath? Which I'm fine with, or an unbreakable vow? Which I would want to thoroughly clarify before making.

I won't be able to get to Hogsmeade before the twenty second partly because of the moon but also the fact you won't be allowed outside of school without an adult so I don't know what you want to do. I promise my next letter won't be as slow as this one was.

Take care. Remus.

P.S. I'm no longer your professor so it's Remus or Moony, no exceptions. 

Upon reading Remus' letter Harry figured there was some wizarding nuance about an oath that he was missing because of his upbringing. In years past he would have asked Ron, but that was now out so he figured Neville would know. The question was how to phrase it so Neville would understand what he was asking and why. Harry jotted a quick note back to Remus telling him he should just show up for the first task, Harry hoped to speak with him afterwards assuming he survived.

Dobby had the Chamber clean. Through Dobby Harry had managed to negotiate the sale of the dead basilisk in the Chamber to the goblins Harry sold them everything but the venom and the skins and hide. He didn't sell those three things because a, the only people he could think of that would buy the venom probably had bad intentions and he didn't want to be responsible for the uses they might put it to, and b, he figured the shed skins and hide could be useful for armor the same as dragon hide was. Harry was far from disappointed when Dobby came back with a key to a vault holding a little over three quarters of a million galleons a few gallons of venom and a receipt from a tanner who was curing the hide and showed an interest in negotiating a price for some of the skin and hide. Harry instructed Dobby to set up the Chamber with four sleeping areas, (one for Dobby) a dueling area complete with some dueling dummies and a study area. He was toying with adding a kitchen and bathing area as well. He advised Dobby to make it as comfortable as possible using up to a fifth of the basilisk money. Dobby cheerfully headed off to do Harry's bidding.

The morning of the nineteenth Harry was excused from his first class to meet with an Unspeakable that brought him a time turner that had an allotment of 4000 hours and gave him the do's and don'ts of using it. Harry was relieved and used his repeat days of the nineteenth and twentieth to work on the muzzling spell.

The twenty first was a Hogsmeade day and as much as Harry wanted to stay put, Hermione convinced him he needed to get out of the castle for a break. Most of the school were sporting the support Cedric Diggory badges and made sure to flash the other message when he was around. Harry was just glad he'd nipped Skeeter's spin on the tournament article before it went to press or he was sure things would have been even worse.

Harry also got an inkling that Hermione was trying to get him to make up with Ron so they could be the golden trio again. As much as Harry missed Ron, and he did, he wasn't going to make up with Ron without some serious groveling on the redhead's part and a couple promises he doubted the red head would make let alone keep. Harry did give in to his bushy haired friend and agreed to go for butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks on the condition he was allowed to be under his dad's cloak.

*"I look like such an idiot, sitting here on my own," Hermione muttered. "Lucky I brought something to do."

And she pulled out a notebook in which she had been keeping a record of S.P.E.W. members. Harry saw his and Ron's name at the top of a very short list. It seemed a long time ago that they had sat making up those predictions together, and Hermione had turned up and appointed them secretary and treasurer.

"You know, maybe, I should try and get some of the villagers involved in S.P.E.W.," Hermione said thoughtfully, looking around the pub.*

"Umm, Hermione, don't you think that maybe we should, umm, I don't know. Like maybe talk to some house elves make sure that they want-"

"Want what? Their freedom?"

"I'm just saying it's a little presumptuous assuming they want the same things that we as humans want. They aren't human." Harry had a sudden flash of how to get Hermione to pause in her efforts that would actually harm elves. "Besides if you keep trying to free the elves you might wind up expelled from Hogwarts."

"What? *For wanting elves to have decent wages and working conditions?"*

"No. For interfering with the way the school functions. Look I agree that elves deserve decent care, but what if the bond is some form of symbiosis and they actually need it to live? You don't know anything about them other than they serve wizards without being paid wages and some of them are mistreated. Your heart is in the right place, but we don't have enough information and making assumptions will more than likely make things worse not better. Slow down, check things out, don't be a hard headed Gryffindor that went off half cocked."

"I thought you were a better person than that, Harry Potter," Hermione hissed. "Fine I'll do this without your help." She looked around. "There's Hagrid, I bet if I talk to him…"

Harry was looking around and wishing he could be like the other kids. If only his name hadn't come out of the goblet. He saw Cho and felt a small twist inside, his heart reacting to his attraction. He also saw Cedric who looked as he usually did since his name came out of the Goblet, happy and excited. The other Hogwarts champion was enjoying the attention generated by the tournament. Despite being under his cloak Harry lifted a hand to wave at Hagrid out of habit.

Although Hagrid couldn't see him, Hagrid wasn't alone and the next few minutes were enough to tell Harry the curse on the DADA job and it's effects on him as a Potter were alive and well. Harry debated the wisdom of following Hagrid's request that he meet him that evening but decided he would even if it made his planned fireside chat with his godfather difficult. Harry spent the rest of his day outside the castle controlling a desire to have hysterics.

At dinner Harry sat next to Neville partly because Hermione was angry with him and was sitting with Ron and partly to ask him about oaths and vows. "Neville, I have a question that I hope you can answer. Um…Guess blunt is best. What role does a oath or a vow play in the establishment of truth?"

"Harry?"

"If I wanted to establish that I didn't enter myself using an oath how would I go about it?"

"Didn't your magical guardian teach you this? I mean with your family's position this should have been given at the beginning of your social education.

Harry inhaled sharply. Screwed over again, he seriously was beginning to hate Dumbledore. "Neville, my innocent Godfather, was who was supposed to be my guardian, would have, but to date I've barely spent an hour with the man."

"Your godfather?"

"I'll tell you who if you promise not to react."

Neville nodded.

"Sirius Black."

Neville's eyes went wide, but he held to his promise.

"I found out last year that he was framed by someone else, but certain people have denied him a fair trial so he hasn't been able to be there for me. That however does not excuse the person, if there is one, who was appointed to fulfill that role when Sirius was put in prison. Assuming there was someone, which I'm uncertain of. I was raised by my mum's muggle sister, magic hating bigots that she and the rest of her family are. I knew absolutely nothing of Hogwarts or my parents until Hagrid brought me my letter and took me shopping before first year. I suspect I was raised in deliberate ignorance of "my place", and in, shall we say discomfort, so I would regard the wizarding world as a haven and the person who brought me back to it highly."

Neville blew out a shocked breath. "Ron never told you anything?"

"I don't think the Weasleys place much emphasis on stuff like that for all they're purebloods." Harry gave that answer since that was what he hoped was true, despite his anger at Ron and the family's seeming naiveté in Dumbledore's plots he was fond of the Weasleys.

Neville rolled his eyes. "I suppose that's true. I learned all of this from three books I got from Gran when I was eight and able to read them. I could send for them so you could read them."

"That would be great, but can you give me just a quick and dirty run down on an oath."

"Harry, you need to be careful because if you make an oath and break it it can ruin you socially not to mention the penalty called for in the oath. Vows are even worse."

"I understand, but I still want to know how to give an oath."

"Quick and dirty, huh? To establish you didn't enter yourself I assume."

"Yep." Harry answered popping the p.

"When?"

"I'm thinking lunch before the task. That's when it should deliver the most punch."

"An oath on your magic, your life or both would be best. I'll help you word it. You'll need to pick a spell to perform afterwards. I would recommend your most showy spell although most people just use lumos."

"Patronus it is then. Prongs will be impossible to miss." 

Harry followed Hagrid that evening and discovered what awaited him in the first task. The only thing that kept him from hyperventilating was the need to get back to Gryffindor to speak to Sirius. Harry informed his godfather about the dragons. Sirius speculated that Karkaroff was the one to put Harry in the tournament which Harry supposed was possible, Harry did not put forth his own speculation that Moody might well have done it on the Headmaster's behest since he knew it sounded ridiculous. It was just between Dumbledore's track record and that conversation in his office Harry quietly in the back corner of his mind couldn't help but wonder. The longer they had talked the better he felt and Harry didn't know if it had gone on longer if he'd have confided in his godfather or not. He had felt heartened by his chat with his godfather and wished it had gone longer but Ron, the bloody git had to interrupt and Sirius fled before he could mention the spell he thought could help Harry with the task.

All in all, the twenty-first was traumatic enough with the discovery that yet again it seemed the DADA professor might intend him to die and the Headmaster intended to let him have his shot that Harry opted not to repeat the day. Not to mention Hermione was out of sorts with him regarding the S.P.E.W. thing at the Three Broomsticks. Never mind Harry had only suggested that she needed more information before going ahead. Harry just hoped she'd still help him figure out what the hell he was going to do about facing a bloody dragon.

The twenty-second (both times, once under the cloak) was spent in the library desperately searching for information that just wasn't there although Harry reflected if dragons were on his OWLs for Care of Magical Creatures he would likely get an O.

Monday morning the twenty third, Harry felt exhausted because he had barely slept but as he looked around the Great Hall he came to the conclusion that he would rather be here and struggling than with the Durselys and safe. He felt reassured by the thought even though it made him wonder about his sanity.

As Harry saw Cedric leave the Hufflepuff table at breakfast it occurred to him Cedric didn't know about the dragons. Fleur had probably been told by Madam Maxime. Karkaroff knew too, which meant given he was a low down Death Eater and likely to cheat that Krum probably did as well. But no one had communicated that to Cedric. Harry's sense of fair play reared its head.

*"Hermione, I'll see you in the greenhouses," Harry said, coming to his decision as he watched Cedric leaving the Hall, "Go go I'll catch you up."

"Harry you'll be late, the bell's about to ring—"

"I'll catch you up, okay?"*

Catching up to Cedric and telling him about the first task wound up taking even longer than Harry had initially thought because Harry was found out by Moody. Harry played it cool despite his reservations about the Defense Professor, and in the end he was glad he did because the man gave him a suggestion that actually gave him a strategy for dealing with his dragon. Harry immediately blew off classes and headed to the Chamber to work on his summoning charm. He worked on it fourteen hours straight and was only marginally closer. He had Dobby bring him a bunch of food and then exhausted slept ten hours before turning back to attend classes and recruiting Hermione to help him get over whatever his problem was and learn the summoning spell.

At two o'clock the morning of the task, Harry and Hermione were finally confident in his ability to summon things and headed to bed. 

The next morning Harry could barely eat breakfast he didn't know if he was more nervous about the task or about the statement he planned to make at noon. He suspected the Headmaster would be furious and try to stop his oath but he suspected there would be enough outsiders in the castle that if he was quick enough he would be heard. He ignored the taunts of his peers and went over his planned speech in his head. Time did not seem to flow evenly that morning but when he walked into lunch he gathered himself and approached the head table. The school was full. In addition to all the teachers and students from all the schools there were the tournament judges, there were other adult guests including the reporter from the weighing of the wands.

Harry set off the firecracker spell Dumbledore had used Halloween first year to gather everyone's attention and then cast sonorus on himself to be sure everyone could hear.

"I'm glad everyone is here. I just wanted to make a small statement before the first task kicks off."

"Mr. Potter what are you doing?" McGonagall hissed.

"I decided I needed to voice my opinion; since everyone else in this castle has over the last month. Despite having been told repeatedly that it is more important to do what is right than what is easy, I feel I have been surrounded by those that prefer the easy path. There have been a precious few who have willingly supported me and I wish to thank them. It may be my last chance. Thank you both. I also wanted to make something crystal clear. I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and my magic that I did not knowingly, nor willingly enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament, nor did I ask anyone to do so on my behalf. I am participating only because I have been told to not do so is to forfeit my magic. So mote it be. Expecto Patronum." Prongs clattered the length of the Great Hall.

Harry turned and faced the head table. "So at this time I will give the traditional salute of those forced to risk their lives for the amusement of others: we who are about to die salute you." Harry accompanied his verbal salute with two fingered salutes. The he cancelled the sonorus, and turned sharply in an about face fashion before the first person responded.

Neville at the Gryffindor table only paused a moment before he started clapping and was swiftly joined by Hermione who was then followed by most of the rest the Gryffindors and by a lone Hufflepuff. Cedric also joined in the applause. Harry didn't stay to eat or watch the reactions. As he left the hall he summoned Dobby who he asked to bring him to wherever the champions were supposed to meet then to bring him a very light lunch because he needed to eat something but anything heavy wouldn't suit.

Albus couldn't contain his wince when Harry cut loose in the Great Hall. In one respect the boy's timing was flawless. In another it could not have been worse. Albus was going to be putting out quite a few fires in the next few days thanks to Harry's little spiel.

Minerva was first shocked Harry had ignored her, but as his speech went on she realized that deep down she had believed he had entered himself because it was just the sort of thing James would have done. Now she knew he didn't, and that meant she had left one of her favorite if troublesome, cubs floundering for a month, only aiding him when he had blackmailed her into it. It left her feeing incredibly guilty.

Snape at first thought it was just Potter being a braggart again, but later as he watched Potter face a dragon the words would sink in and it would finally dawn on him that Harry was Lily's son and he would never look at the boy in quite the same way again. It did not however stop him from continuing to hate the living proof that Lily loved James Potter.

Moody just smirked inwardly, so the brat was aware of his own mortality. All the better for the ritual to revive his master.

The remaining teachers present who taught him except Flitwick and Hagrid were shocked and in retrospect more than a little ashamed that they had harassed the boy in their classes and done nothing about the bullying Mr. Potter had received in the halls or in class as a consequence of his entrance in the tournament.

Flitwick was getting over his excitement at seeing such a young student cast such a marvelous patronus.

Hagrid was absent. Why eat in the Great Hall when there were dragons close by to gaze at.

The non Gryffindor students were divided most felt embarrassed that they had been so mean spirited to a fellow student caught up in major events beyond his control. A few were jealous of the opportunity for wealth and fame Harry had gotten by being in the tournament and were derisive that he had the nerve to complain about it. The remainder either didn't care, or hated Harry Potter and his ability to sway public opinion and were mad that he had done just that.

Harry was joined in the champions tent forty minutes later by the other champions and Ludo Bagman who carried a sack. Harry thought the man ridiculous; wearing his old, ill fitting Whimborne Wasps quidditch robes. As Bagman gave them their instructions Harry noticed that neither Fleur nor Krum were surprised. He had been right. They could hear the chatter of the students as they passed the tent but to Harry's ears they seemed oddly subdued considering how excited the school had been just yesterday.

Harry wasn't particularly surprised that he drew the Hungarian Horntail and shrugged it off as Potter Luck at its finest. Bagman attempted to talk to Harry, but stuttered to a halt a few moments later as Harry gave him the sort of look you give something you scrape off your shoe. A few minutes later the first whistle blew and the task had begun. 

While he waited Harry envisioned himself performing the task flawlessly according to his plan. Summon his broom that was sitting next to the open window in the Gryffindor dorm so he would have speed and maneuverability. Cast the muzzling spell keeping the perfect image of a metal and dragon hide muzzle that would prevent the dragon from either biting or breathing fire at him in mind, lure her away from her eggs then dive for the golden egg as if it were a snitch.

Harry tried not to listen to the commentary of the other champions and just focus on his own plan. He didn't succeed entirely. He knew that each of them had been successful and had survived. As his own whistle blew he told himself, "Here's to following their example."

The stands were oddly silent as he walked out. Too many faces staring at him. Deep breath, "Accio Firebolt!" Harry stood nervously just inside the arena and waited. The Horntail was eyeing him from next to her eggs and he could tell if he moved towards her she intended to breath fire at him as soon as he was in range. She blew a short warning blast in his direction and even this far away he could feel the heat. Then he heard it, the sweet sound of his trusted broom traveling through the air. Moments later he swung aboard and soared into the air.

"Capistrum draconis!" When Harry had found the capistrum spell in a section about training crups it had suggested adding some identifier for the creature to be muzzled, this time he did so with great pleasure. What happened next surprised him.

The mother dragon freaked out. Her attention went from him and her eggs to the thing on her face. First she tried to back out if it not realizing it was strapped to her head. She whipped her head back and forth trying to shake it off. When she smashed against the wall protecting the judges and spectators stands and Harry felt a moment's amusement.

Harry took immediate advantage of her distraction to go for the eggs. He had just grabbed the golden egg when he realized that he and the eggs were in imminent danger. The mother dragon was flinging herself to the ground trying to be rid of the muzzle. Harry figured he could get clear but cast "Protego totaleum" the strongest shield he knew of at the eggs so she wouldn't smash them on accident. His timing was off slightly and the dragon's spiked tail caught him at the hip and ripped down through his robes and trousers along his thigh as he flew away. It hurt, but the buldger that broke his arm second year had hurt worse. Once he was out of the dragon's range again he canceled the muzzling spell and then a few seconds later let the protego drop as well since the Horntail's attention was returning to the well being of her eggs.

"He's done it! The youngest champion has completed the task in the shortest time and with only four spells!"

Harry ignored the rest of the commentary in the interest of getting out of there. The handlers had rushed into the arena to subdue the dragon. Charlie Weasley paused long enough to say, "Thanks for protecting the eggs, Harry. I'm glad we didn't lose another batch. Where on earth did you get that muzzling spell?"

"In an old Care of Magical Creatures book I'll send the title to you later. I need to get checked."

*McGonagall bustled up. "That was excellent Potter! You'll need to see Madame Pomfrey before the judges give out your score…Over there she's had to mop up Diggory already…"

"Yeh did it Harry! said Hagrid hoarsely. "Yeh did it! An' against the Horntail an' all, and yeh know Charlie said that was the wors'—"

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Harry loudly, so Hagrid wouldn't blunder on and reveal that he had shown Harry the dragons beforehand.*

Harry saw a happy looking Moody come up and rather than accept congratulations from the man he suspected entered him in this travesty Harry asked McGonagall, "Which way to Pomfrey my leg hurts."

For once his Head of House made herself immediately useful and showed him directly to the first aid station. Poppy helped him shed his torn quidditch trousers and gave him a sheet to preserve his modesty. The she poured a purple potion over his hip and thigh and let it work a few minutes before casting a spell that closed the wound. "Sit here, Potter, for five minutes then you may go collect your scores. Do try and take it easy for the rest of the day."

Harry used a sticking charm to make sure the sheet ensuring his modesty stayed in place, he knew that Skeeter woman was around and the last thing he wanted was for her to get a picture of him showing more than anyone had seen since he was eight. Jittery though his adrenaline was making him, Harry did as he was told by Poppy. He bounced his unhurt leg and tapped his fingers on the exam table while he waited. Hermione burst into the tent trailed by Ron.

"You were great, Harry! Where and when did you find that muzzling spell that was brilliant! Talk about distractions."

"A little more than two weeks ago. Once you said the first task usually involved creatures I thought about how do you keep an animal from biting you and how muggles use muzzles. So I hunted for a spell like that, and then worked like crazy to master it. I figure it might also help with the final task since didn't you say there are usually creatures with that one too?"

"That was really smart, and yes I did. You were amazing!"

"Ron, what brings you here?"

*"Harry," he said, very seriously, "whoever put your name in the goblet—I—I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

"Just realized that did you?"* Harry felt a twinge in his heart. Part of him wanted to immediately forgive Ron and go back to the way things used to be, but that was no longer possible because Harry was no longer an oblivious child that believed in the good of others, he had two powerful wizards after his hide and Ron's childish nature was a weakness he could not afford: both as a distraction and as a security concern. He could see his friend struggling to apologize and part of him wanted to let him off the hook, but his Slytherin side warned him therein lay a most dangerous hook. Harry had proven to everyone he had not entered himself. Apologies especially half hearted ones would only hurt him in the long run. Harry needed to surround himself with those that were strong enough to buck the dangerous currents that swirled around him and though he held Ron as a dear friend, strength and maturity were not things Ron had a lot of, he was too tied up in his insecurities.

"I forgive you, but I can't— we can't go back to the way things were. I can't afford to. Things will have to change, Ron. You will have to change, grow up and focus on what is really important, let some childish things go. Perhaps you should think about if you're truly ready and willing to do that. If not, that's okay. We can still have the occasional chess match or quidditch game, we can be friends just.. maybe not best friends."

Hermione's, "Harry!," was half scolding, half shocked.

Ron looked searchingly into Harry's eyes. Then he gave a reluctant nod and said, "They'll be putting up your scores soon."

"I'm supposed to sit for a few more minutes and the truth is I don't really care about my score. I survived that's all I cared about. Besides I need an elf to bring me new trousers from my trunk, the ones I was wearing have had it. If I hadn't held my robes closed I'd have been flashing everyone on the way here."

Dobby popped next to him a minute later with new trousers and a fresh robe. "Harry sir was best of all wizards and witch. I'll mend those other clothes."

"Thanks, Dobby, I appreciate it."

The elf blushed then popped away taking Harry's damaged robes as he went.

Hermione frowned at Harry but didn't say anything.

Harry gave her a pointed look, and after a minute she turned and left so he could dress.

Harry went and heard his scores, Dumbledore, Maxime, and Crouch all gave him nines, Bagman gave him a ten, and Karkaroff gave him a five. Those scores apparently put him in the lead. He listened as Bagman gave them instructions for the second task and mentally put it aside to think about later. Leaving the first task arena Harry figured Gryffindor would be wanting to celebrate his success but his heart wasn't in it, and debated what to do.

"Your dad, would be bursting his buttons."

Harry whipped towards the voice. "Remus!"

"Your mum, on the other hand would probably check you from head to toe for injuries, give you a head slap, demand what you were thinking and only after all that allow that the magic you chose to use was damned impressive." He accepted the hug Harry was bestowing on him. "As for me, Moony was terrified for his cub but the wizard in me is amazed. I don't know how anyone could have done what you just did any better. Padfoot is going to demand the memory the next time he and I are in a room together with a pensieve, then he'll be insufferably proud for at least a month."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Harry gave a mega watt smile. "Let's go chat; away from all this hoopla. I found a room the Marauders never found."

"No way."

"Yes, way and I'll prove it. Of course I only found it because I can speak to snakes…"

"That's right you did mention last year you had an ability that was considered dark. Well lead on McDuff."

Harry had done some searching as part of planning to use the chamber as a base while waiting for the time turner and had found another entrance off the stairway to the dungeon, one leading to the forbidden forest and another to the fifth floor, but he found the slide from Myrtle's bathroom the most fun and especially since the elves had cleaned everything up and added a mattress loaded with cushioning charms at the bottom.

Harry was very glad that Myrtle was elsewhere as he led Remus to the bathroom. He enjoyed the trepidatious look on Remus' face as he eyed the entrance to the slide. "See you at the bottom!"

As he reached the bottom he heard a whoop of enjoyment/ excitement from the man behind him. He smiled again and quickly hopped out of the way.

"That was fun!" Remus hooted as he hopped to his feet. "Where the heck are we?"

"This is the passage that leads to…" Harry lead the way to the actual Chamber of Secrets. "Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets and if Snape knew you were down here he would be green with envy."

"What about Slytherin's monster?"

"Dumbledore didn't tell you? I slew that beast at the end of second year."

"What was it?"

"A basilisk."

"What?" Remus looked confused for a second then asked, "My hearing must be wonky because did you just say you, twelve year old you, slew a centuries old basilisk? I gotta sit down I'm feeling like I'm gonna faint."

Harry smirked and said, "Hold on a minute and I'll show you my base. ~ _Open.~_ Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets, as far as I can tell Salazar had an enormous ego and was obsessive about snakes hence the decor. Lucky for us I managed to get the best house elf in the world who came up with a perfect solution." He pointed to a wizarding tent set up to one side. "My base!"

Harry had been very surprised when Dobby had shown him the tent. It was definitely of wizard make, while the outside had the clean simple lines of a muggle made canvas pole tent with a tent stove. The inside featured a two story floor plan with the upper story having a master bedroom with a full bath including a jacuzzi tub, a walk-in closet and sitting room, and four other bedrooms with jack and jill configurations for bath rooms between them. The lower floor had a large open conversation pit around a fire pit with a suspended chimney from the two story ceiling, a dining area for twelve, and. although he wasn't sure why, a huge kitchen in an open concept configuration but it also had a large pantry, powder room, large library/study and a small bedroom with a small bathroom for Dobby off a laundry room/ butlers pantry.

Dobby had chosen warm colors mostly browns and creams with occasional touches of either crimson, forest green, or marine blue (depending on the room) to decorate the place and he had chosen cream porcelain and gold fixtures. Harry definitely preferred Dobby's taste in decor to Aunt Petunia's. It was warm and very comfortable without being fussy or overdone.

Harry half wished Dobby's taste extended to clothing but it didn't. After Dobby's third eye searing attempt at a uniform Harry had given the little elf a few guidelines as to how he wanted the Potters presented. Dobby got charcoal trousers and a solid color shirt of his choosing. Dobby choose seven different bright colors. Dobby also got a black waistcoat with the Potter crest on it to wear over the shirt.

Harry had been surprised to learn he had a crest.

Dobby could wear whatever socks he wished and got black leather trainers. Harry also suggested that Dobby get a small chef's apron that could be any wild colored fabric Dobby liked as long as one of the colors in the apron matched the color of the shirt of the day. Dobby was allowed to wear the apron in the castle but if he left the castle to run an errand for Harry the apron had to stay behind. During his off hours he could wear anything he wanted. Harry figured that was as good as it would get on the subject of Dobby's clothes.

Harry showed Remus into the tent and waited for his reaction.

"This is…How can you afford this? Did you wipe out your trust vault?"

"Thanks a lot." Harry replied in an offended tone. "For your information this was paid for out of my basilisk proceeds. I killed it so by law, I get the proceeds. I had Dobby sell all of it but the venom and the skins and hide. He got a shite load of money. He bought the tent and everything inside it and a couple of auror training dummies. He got his uniforms, but most of the money is still at Gringotts."

"Does Albus know?"

"No, and I want it to stay that way. I don't trust him as I once did. He's failed me a few too many times in various ways."

"But he's the Leader of the Light."

"Maybe so, myself I kinda doubt the light part. His mistakes have cost me more than I was willing to pay and I'm no longer willingly blind to the mistakes he makes. He may be powerful, influential and old and I'll grant that for the general population on the surface his intentions are good, but as the muggles say the road to hell is paved with good intentions and he is still human. He can and has made mistakes. I'm tired of being the one that pays for them, especially when he keeps secrets involving me from me.

"There I go, spilling my guts before I even know if I can trust you."

"What do you mean "secrets involving me from me"?"

"Do you realize that the facts I have about mum and dad can be counted on my fingers and toes with a couple left over and I don't even know what my grandparents names were?"

Remus' jaw dropped. That was almost criminal, Harry was the Potter Heir. His mind spun looking for any kind of purchase. "Why don't you trust me?"

"One I know you are beholden to Dumbledore for your education. Two, where were you all those years? Sirius was in Azkaban he has an excuse, but where were you? I would have loved to know that someone out there cared even if it was only an occasional card or letter. My relatives might have treated me better too; if they thought someone on this side cared what they did to me. Three, you barely said anything that wasn't class related to me last year, except to scold me that time for not having high regard for my parents sacrifice; which was untrue. Four you endangered me, I forgive you because you were Moony not you at the time, but still it does not change the facts."

Remus frowned he had written Harry more than once. He had sent Christmas and birthday cards every year up until Harry was ten, and once he thought Harry was old enough to have learned to read he had sent letters once a month telling him stories of his parents for three years, he had stopped because he had never gotten a reply and assumed Harry didn't want contact with him as a werewolf. It was also the reason he had kept his distance last year. He had also written over the summer taking a chance and apologizing for what had happened that night at the shrieking shack. It was one reason he had been so torn as to what to do and taken so long to reply when Harry's letter had reached him. "Cub, do you have a mail ward on you?"

"What's that?"

"A ward that prevents you from getting mail from anyone not on an pre-approved list."

Harry looked first startled, then calculating, and then pissed. "That would explain a helluva lot. I probably do and I only need one guess as to who put it there."

Remus didn't take long to catch Harry's meaning. Moony did as well and seemed to think he should pay a visit to the Headmaster during the full moon for daring to try and interfere in Moony's pack. "It seems to me, the Headmaster has been taking liberties. Perhaps we should indulge in a little mayhem to teach him his place." Remus' dark marauder side growled.

Harry's green eyes glittered behind his hideous glasses for a moment. "I should think that having his puppet totally sever all its strings will accomplish that. However we have to be careful about how we accomplish this goal, otherwise the Headmaster's many positions and his own rather formidable skills at manipulation would see us fail. You need the protection an oath to me can give you. So let's get that ironed out first."

Two hours later they still weren't satisfied. Harry wanted Remus to literally be unable to tell anyone anything about what he was having him do without Harry's express and explicit permission, but he didn't want to endanger Remus' magic or life in the process. Harry didn't know enough to know how it should be worded, he would have pulled Hermione in because of her cleverness but she wouldn't necessarily know that much more than he did. He really needed Neville for this. Harry decided to send a note with Dobby for Neville and Hermione, ask them if they were willing to leave the Gryffindor party he didn't doubt was going on to help them.

Ten minutes later Dobby popped both of them directly into the tent.

"Where have you been, Harry? Why didn't you come back to the dorm? And more importantly why did a house elf bring us here? You know how I feel about house elves."

"Later. I asked Dobby to bring you both here because Remus and I are stuck on how to word an agreement between us so he can, do business on my behalf without being able to talk about it to people who don't need to know but because of who I am will try to be nosy anyway. I want it to be totally binding but I don't want it to cost Remus his life or magic or anything like that."

Neville read through it, and got really thoughtful.

Hermione read it next and got a thoughtful frown on her face for about five minutes. "So if I understand what you two are trying to accomplish it's a secrecy oath. Professor Lupin needs to be able to act on your behalf in business transactions but he will be magically bound to not speak of what he's doing for you to anyone without your express permission and he can only say what things you tell him he can about your business."

"Basically."

"You two need to kiss."

Harry almost fell off his chair. "Hermione!?"

"I"m fond of Harry, but he's too young and the wrong gender for me to think that way, Miss Granger."

"Not that sort of kiss, K. I. S. S. Keep it Simple Stupid, it's an acronym. Not that I'm impugning your or Harry's intelligence, Professor, but this, " Hermione tapped a finger against the parchment they had used to make notes, "is making mountains out of molehills. You're trying to close loopholes only to create more. So simplify. Swear on magic that you will not talk about Harry beyond the general publicly already known stuff, or about the business you conduct on his behalf with anyone without Harry's express permission to speak with that person, and only about that which he has explicitly stated that you may."

Neville put in his opinion. "That's a really good idea, Hermione, one small problem though an oath wouldn't be strong enough, not really. Nothing against you, Professor, but for it to make it so magic stops him from saying something, to mute him, it would need to be a vow."

"But, Neville—" Harry tried to object.

"No, Harry, I think Mr. Longbottom has the right of it. Worst case scenario someone tries to force me to talk and I become mute. There are worse fates. Mr. Longbottom, will you be our binder?"

Five minutes later Remus felt relief he would be able to help his pack's cub without worrying that he may somehow unintentionally betray something.

Harry was equally relieved because he now had an adult to help.

That relief only lasted a second before Hermione said, "Harry James Potter! Where are we? And why do you seem to have a house elf servant? You know how I feel about slavery!"

Harry squeaked, "Dobby, you're up! It's time for you to explain to Hermione, remember our deal!"

"Harry!"

"Harry sir's Grangey needs to calm down. Dobby willingly bonded to Harry sir at Dobby's own request. Miss doesn't understand what bond does for house elves. While free Dobby only live another thirty years. Bonded to Potter family I live another two hundred fifty to three hundred years. Bond keeps elves' magic from burning them up, thats why elves is not liking being free."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Besides Harry-sir drives very hard bargain, Dobby no gets to call him Master, Dobby gets two sickles every month, not two knuts like Dobby's wanted, four half days not working instead of one each month, but Dobby gets uniform, orders to take care of self, and punishments only for mistakes decided by Master. And if ever Dobby changes Dobby's mind he asks and Dobby gets released from bond. Dobby is happiest elf every with kindest Master in the world."

"That's a half day more off work Dobby, you called me Master twice."

Dobby's ears wilted, "Sorry, Harry sir."

"I forgive you but you still get a whole day off this week.

"Hermione, I tried to tell you last weekend house elves aren't human and they want other things. I'm hurt that you think I'm a terrible person who would take advantage of a fellow living creature that way. I started my bond with Dobby only after he explained what the bond does for the elves. When I initially called him I was just going to hire him to do a few jobs for me this year because of the tournament. I can't do everything myself and I need help so I asked Dobby.

"It's like I said Saturday your heart is in the right place. Elves deserve to be treated with dignity and respect, they deserve to not be abused as the Malfoy's did to Dobby. But one thing they don't deserve is one person deciding they need freedom without input from them, just because that is what she as a human wants."

Neville softly said, "He's right, Hermione. I joined spew not because I agreed with you, but because you can be rather intimidating. We have elves at home and Gran would have my guts for garters if I abused them. They do so much of the work that without them my family would be broke. We take the best care we can of them for that reason. Most families do."

"Oh." A very subdued Hermione acknowledged.

"I'll have Dobby pop you two back to Gryffindor and you can tell everyone I'll be up in a bit. If they ask where I've been you can tell them I've been talking to an old friend of my father's."

Dobby took Harry's hint and popped Neville and Hermione away.

Harry flung himself onto the very comfortable couch and stretched out.

"You look like you're making yourself awful comfortable there for someone heading back to the tower soon, Cub."

"Time for me to tell you the first secret of the year. I've got a time turner and I'm using it to repeat whole days. I've repeated five days so far. I didn't sleep well last night and the last thing I want at the moment is to deal with a typical Gryffindor party. So my intention is to stay here talk to you for a while and iron out what I want you to work on for me. Then sleep at least twelve hours, then jump back to about this time tomorrow. Tomorrow? Today? I'm still trying to figure that aspect of it out."

"A time turner… That's—"

"Brilliant I know. I was panicking because the other champions have three years experience on me and then I realized I was thinking of time as a constant. But last year, Hermione had one so she could take every class and she and I used it to save Sirius and Buckbeak at the suggestion of the Headmaster and I realized that time didn't have to be a constant. I argued for one and got it. I had to guilt trip both the Headmaster and McGonagall, but I think in the end it will be worth it.

"It's also part of the reason I set up the Chamber as my base. I can double my time down here without anyone being the wiser. You and I and Sirius, if he comes, can spend whole days together with no one knowing. Cool right?"

"So what role do I play in all this?""

"Officially, I got Dumbledore to approve me going off campus five times with you as my official escort, since all the other champions are—"

"Of age and able to come and go as they please outside of school hours."

"Right."

"And unofficially?"

"Remus, I know Dumbledore has the reputation of the Leader of the Light, and the only one You- Voldemort is afraid of but I'm not sure either of those statements are 100 percent true. the fact that Hogwarts is the so called safest place in Britain outside of maybe Gringotts, has not prevented annual attempts on my life. Usually due to said so called dead dork lord.

"First year the DADA teacher was possessed by his wraith and tried for the philosopher's stone that Dumbledore was hiding in the school. Morty tried to kill me my first quidditch match by cursing my broom. I actually owe my survival to Snape for countering the curse, and Hermione distracting both of them by setting fire to Snape's robes.

"Morty tried again during a detention in the forbidden forest where he was hunting unicorns to prolong his and Quirrell's life. Owe my survival that time to a centaur named Firenze. "Third time we met that year was face to face down in a chamber where Dumbledore had stashed the stone. The stone was supposedly safe behind a bunch of obstacles but three first years working together got past said obstacles in hindsight those obstacles seem more like a test for Dumbledore's puppet hero. A test I suspect I passed with flying colors.

"That time the protection mum left on me saved me. Quirrell literally couldn't touch me without burning up. I realized this and deliberately burned him up. Dumbledore said he would have died anyway because of the possession, maybe so, I don't know.

"I asked Dumbledore then why Morty seems so set on killing me but he wouldn't say. If you want to ask why I went after the stone I'll tell you I figured it out. The clues were there over the course of the year the only thing I got wrong was which teacher was connected to Morty, I thought it was Snape. Hermione hadn't realized Snape was countering Quirrrell cursing my broom. I went to McGonagall and she blew me off. I didn't want Morty to get the stone so I went after it myself. Like I said passed Dumbledore's little test flying colors. Morty had come back to Hogwarts under Dumbledore's nose and with what seems an awful lot like an invitation. Maybe Dumbledore was looking for confirmation of what he suspected, but that doesn't excuse him putting students at risk in my book.

"Second year wasn't on Dumbledore's head per se. If Dumbledore had stood up as the Leader of the Light at the end of the war and demanded veritaserum trials for everyone instead of letting Bagnold and Crouch do whatever including taking bribes it might not have happened. Lucius Malfoy wanting to discredit Mr. Weasley because of the Muggle Protection Act he was trying to get passed and slipped the cursed diary of one Tom Marvolo Riddle into the cauldron of Ginny Weasley. Ginny stupidly wrote in it and it wrote back.

"I don't really understand why, she should have known better but it's possible it had some sort of compulsion charm or something on it. Halloween Mrs. Norris was petrified, and a message the chamber had been opened appeared. I unfortunately was the person to first find it. After the first quidditch game of the year, Colin Creepy, sorry Creevy, got petrified. It came out I was a parselmouth, Ron and Hermione stood by me but most the school turned on me BWL or not. A month or so later Justin Finch-Fletchly of Hufflepuff and Nearly Headless NIck joined them. Then Ginny tried to get rid of the diary I found it and found out why Hagrid got expelled. I had been hearing creepy voices in the halls talking about killing but I could never see who was speaking. Hermione put the clues together and found out the creature involved in the library then she and Penelope Clearwater were petrified. Quidditch was cancelled. Shortly after that Fudge came and arrested Hagrid so the Ministry could be seen doing something. Lucius pressured the Board of Governors into suspending Dumbledore.

"Hagrid had suggested following the spiders if someone wanted answers about the creature, Dumbledore said as long as someone was loyal to him at Hogwarts he wouldn't really be gone. Ron and I followed the spiders. We found a huge nest of acromantulas in the forbidden forest and barely got out of there alive.

"Then Ginny disappeared and a message stating her bones will lie in the chamber forever appeared. I visited Hermione in the hospital wing and found a page she tore from the magical creature book so I knew what the creature was, I put together some other clues and realized where the entrance was so Ron and I collected Lockhart the DADA professor before you and headed to the chamber to save Ginny. That didn't go so well.

"Coward and inept don't begin to describe Lockhart. I cannot fathom why Dumbledore hired him at all. He tried to obliviate Ron and I to infancy, the one spell he is good at. But we had disarmed him and he was trying to use Ron's broken wand. It backfired. It also caused a ceiling collapse with me on one side and Ron and Lockhart on the other. Ron dug a way for us to get out while I went on to the Chamber.

"There I found out Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lord Voldemort are one and the same. I made some statement that showed loyalty to Dumbledore and Fawkes the Headmaster's Phoenix showed up. Tom had already summoned the Basilisk so I was running and trying to not look it in the eyes Fawkes took the eyes out and that helped a lot. Fawkes had also brought the Sorting Hat with him I don't really understand how but I managed to pull Gryffindor's sword from it. I used the sword to stab the snake in the mouth."

"How did you manage not to get bitten?"

"Oh I did get bitten. I just didn't die from the bite because Fawkes cried into it. But first I took the tooth out of my arm and used it to stab the diary thus ending Morty's second try at returning. Once again Dumbledore's golden boy performing up to specs.

"What troubles me about that year starts with how come Dumbledore wasn't aware something as dark as that diary had crossed the wards? Another is why didn't Dumbledore come with Fawkes, and why couldn't he figure out what the creature was he's been here at the school since the time when Myrtle was killed? Hermione figured it out and she knew stuff less than a year. Finally why he didn't get aurors in or send the students home for their safety?

"You were around for third year so you know about at least two of the three attempts dementors made. What I don't understand is why as Chief Warlock of the freaking WIzengamot, he couldn't order a stay of execution or a trial for Sirius."

"Three attempts you say? I knew of two of them. But Albus didn't say anything about a third attempt. I guess he only gave me part of the story of that last night."

"Yeah, he likes doing that, I've noticed. Well after you turned wolf and Sirius drove you off, we headed back to the school. Then it got cold. We heard Padfoot yelping so we went towards the sound." Harry shuddered remembering the horrible feeling. " Sirius was being surrounded and had just lost hold on his Padfoot form. I joined Sirius and tried to drive them off, but it didn't go too well. Then a patronus, the biggest, strongest one I had ever seen came and drove them off. I saw what I thought was Dad in the distance and I fainted. I came to in the hospital wing and Snape was telling the Minister all these bullshit lies saying we had been confounded and he had saved us from the dementors. Dumbledore suggested after he heard what Hermione and I had to say and Snape and the Minister left, that three turns ought to do it. Hermione and I took her time turner and jumped back long enough to save Buckbeak, to distract you in the forest, save ourselves, Sirius and Snape from the dementors, and help Sirius not get kissed by sending him and Buckbeak off together. Which in my mind is extremely fishy."

'And now the tournament."

"Yep. Attempts on my life numbers nine, ten, and eleven and possibly twelve given my luck which sucks. I hope the flip side of my luck holds. The thing is I've lost my blind trust of Dumbledore. I hate the way he makes me go back to the bloody effing Dursleys every year. They don't give a shite about me, never have never will, unless it's to make me miserable. That's what made last year so bad, I caught a glimpse of a life away from them then bam, right back in it. At least I was able to use the threat of my so called convict godfather to keep the worst of what they like to dish out at bay this year."

'But Albus has always said—"

"That I had a loving home? That I was well cared for?" Harry scoffed.

"He lied." Remus deadpanned as he realized.

"In spades. Petunia hates magic and anything connected to magic and her hatred has spilled over into irrational behavior where I am concerned. Vernon barely has braincells to rub together and he figures if Petunia hates me that much I must be lower than pond scum and treats me as such. I am effectively an abused house elf in that house. There may be wards that keep me safe from Death Eaters at that house, but that's the only thing they keep me safe from. Frankly I'd rather take my chances. Hell, I'd rather live life on the run with Sirius, at least then I'd get to see something of the world.

"Now I have read the tournament contract very carefully a couple times and done some cross checking. There are two loopholes created by my entrance to the tournament and I really want to take advantage of them, but I can't do it from here, hence my desire to hire you."

"What are these loopholes?"

"One, the tournament is designed for?"

"Three students from three schools to compete."

"What kind of students?"

"OF age!"

"Umhm. And how many schools?"

"Three."

"Yep. Either of those should have been enough to invalidate my selection, but the judges let it stand. Which means three headmasters, one of whom also is the Supreme Mugwumps of the ICW, and two ministry personnel have declared me of age. I want to find a way to make that adult status stick; so I don't go back to the Dursleys this year. Second each school is only allowed one student, Dumbledore hasn't realized that by letting the selection stand he has effectively made me not a Hogwarts student since Diggory was chosen as Hogwarts' champion as such he has effectively cancelled the standard student contract that keeps me here for my schooling. If I leave the country this summer and apply to a foreign school I can legally get away fro him and his let's see if we can get Harry killed machinations.

"The problem is I'm not sure what is required for emancipation in the magical world, and I don't have a clue about schools. I know in the muggle world finances are a part of what they look at when considering emancipation. I'm sure I have enough money, especially with what I got from the basilisk, but that information is in complete disarray. I have a couple specific tasks in mind but for the most part what I want you to work on first is finding out about schools preferably in English speaking countries and sorting out what I actually have. Over and above that I've ordered standard book of spells years five, six and seven. I will be working my way through them as quickly as I can, but if I run into trouble can I count on you for help?"

"You'll have it."

"Great in return. I offer: wolfsbane although you'll have to find a brewer, housing here in the tent in the chamber which is totally secure so you would even be safe here during the full moon. I'll make myself scarce that night. Unfortunately I can't vouch for Dobby's cooking. He and I have already agreed I'll cook, he'll do clean up but meals are included in your wages, as are general household tasks courtesy of Dobby of course. Dobby will also pop you anywhere you need to go or at least out of the chamber so you can go yourself. For salary I was thinking 200 galleons a month how does that sound?"

"I think you're overpaying me. A quarter of that would be considered very generous, more than I've made most of my life in fact."

"One fifty."

"Eighty and not a Knut more. Cub, I'm used to getting by on fifteen to twenty galleons a month. If I accepted more I would feel like I was robbing someone I see as family and I don't want that on my conscience."

"Fine eighty it is."

"Good now about these specific tasks do you have a list?"

"Yes, first find me a healer that I can get a more comprehensive oath of secrecy from than a standard oath and make an appointment as soon as possible, if they could do a house call here that would be even better. Second, break the mail ward currently on me and replace it with one under my control. I wondered why I didn't get fan mail, now I know. That doesn't mean I want to deal with Mary Sue Fangirl. Its just I don't like the idea of giving up that much control to someone whose intentions I don't trust. For instance does Gringotts send out bank statements if so I never got one. Three, I want to visit Mum and Dad's graves I never have, and I think its overdue. Beyond that I think I already covered things.

Harry's stomach rumbled loudly. "My appetite finally woke up. Dinner?"

"Sounds great."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer; JKRowlings Scholastic books and Warner Brothers films own Harry Potter and although I'm borrowing her characters and setting the plots of this story are my own and I make no money for writing it._

 _*_ cannon*

 _Thoughts_

^ German^

~parseltongue~

#Goblin language#

The Gryffindor celebration wound up being a lot of fun once Harry was rested. Most people who had been cool to him before including Angelina apologized for believing he had entered himself even after he had said he didn't. He was congratulated not just on his performance with the dragon but also on his ballsy speech in the Great Hall beforehand. Many of the students asked where he had been since the task and he said talking with his honorary uncle. When Lee Jordan suggested it they opened his egg, the screeching sound had them closing it again almost right away.

Harry spent much of the evening thinking about the next unofficial task. He really was attracted to Cho Chang of Ravenclaw but with her being a year ahead of him and of a different house he didn't know enough about her to know if they would be able to even hold a conversation. What if they only had quidditch in common? That could be bad.

When told about the upcoming ball Remus had given Harry two bits of advice, "Make sure you go with a girl you can hold a conversation with, and if you don't already know, learn how to dance. It helps pass the time, and generally prevents your date from despising you."

Harry was considering that advice and was thinking about how to implement it as he climbed into his bed in the dorm.

The next morning he awoke early and went to McGonagall's office to see if she was there before breakfast.

"Yes, Potter what is it?"

"Professor, I don't know how to dance. Hermione told me one of the things the champions are supposed to do is dance to open a ball, and right now if I tried I'd probably trip over my own feet."

"Your Aunt didn't teach you?"

"That woman taught me to cook, clean, and garden. But social graces weren't on the list of lessons. I count myself fortunate my table manners are better than Ron's."

"I see. I'll see about arranging something for on the weekends. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I rather imagine several of your peers will also thank you."

"Mr. Potter, I, " she paused and took a deep breath, "am sorry that I was so unsupportive after your name came out of the goblet. I'm afraid I confused you with your father who would have entered himself for the sheer deviltry of doing so. Being treated as you were was in my mind a bit of justice. You are not him and confusing you with him does you a disservice, and myself a discredit. I am sorry. You did not deserve the treatment you received. I hope the turner is helpful?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you for the apology, I did not expect it."

"You should have. I wouldn't be terribly surprised if you got a couple others over the next few days."

Harry continued to contemplate who he should ask to the ball as he walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione would be easy to ask, but there was the whole sister nagging issue. Going to the ball with his sister wasn't what he wanted to do and somehow he doubted she wanted to go with her little brother.

He could probably ask Ginny, but that came with a couple big, very probable negatives. Ginny was okay, but still a bit of a fangirl. At least she didn't squeal at him, even if she still did the gaze longingly at him thing. She was pretty and they could hold a conversation but she was a redhead like his Mum and there was a slight creepy factor when it came to dating someone who looked vaguely like his Mum when he looked so much like his Dad. Then there was the whole thing with Ron being her brother, he was having enough problems there without adding the date the sister thing. Ginny was Fred and George's little sister, too. Yup, not asking Ginny.

Who else could he ask? He thought about the girls he knew. No one from the other houses, most all the girls in his year had worn those damn badges. Pavarti was okay, but pretty giggly and other than classes they didn't have much in common. He would ask someone else first, Pavarti could be a fallback.

Who else did he really know in Gryffindor? The quidditch team. Angelina was out, they were better since his oath but he didn't want to push his luck. Alicia was nice but she liked one of the twins. He could ask Katie. She was pretty, and only a year ahead of him, and they talked all the time. If she said no, he'd think some more.

Arriving at the hall he looked for Katie at the table. She was there so he sat next to her.

"Morning, Katie."

"Morning Harry. Sleep well?"

"Better than before the task that's for sure. um, Katie, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Did you know there's likely to be a ball this year?" Harry asked the question in a rushed fashion.

"Yes, they had dress robes on the list."

"Wouldyagowithme?" Harry could feel himself turning beet red.

"What?"

Harry took a deep breath and tried unsuccessfully to force his blush to fade."Would you go to the ball with me? I know I'm younger, but I think you're pretty, and I bet we could have a good time."

"You think I'm pretty huh? Are you going to be a gentleman," Katie's soft voice hardened, "or a cad like McLaggen was when he took me to Hogsmeade?"

"I'll try to be a gentleman, but I'm not sure what all that means. You'll have to teach me."

She smiled and her expression softened. "You're being awfully cute at the moment. Okay, I'll go to the ball with you, but we'll still have to iron out a few details."

Harry felt a surge of relief at her acceptance and nodded willingly. First and second steps of the unofficial task complete. He dug into his breakfast.

Remus thought about who he could approach to become Harry's healer. Harry could go to St. Mungo's then no doubt his visit would be all over the papers in a matter of days discretion was not the hospital's strong point. That left him pondering which of three other venues to choose from: a private pureblood healer who would be outrageously expensive especially if he couldn't brag to his other pureblood clientele about treating the boy who lived, a more public pureblood practice serving purebloods like the Weasleys whose odds of discretion lasting with Harry as a patient was about as good as it would be at St. Mungo's, or possibly the clinic that had more muggleborns and werewolves as it's primary clientele.

The Bellevue clinic had a staff of four healers all were either halfblood or muggleborn. They had all gotten their credentials from St. Mungo's but had not been held on past their training as most non purebloods usual were because they had sought to mix muggle and magical healing at some point during their training. Most magicals wouldn't consider being treated by healers with its such aspirations so, they found themselves either back in the muggle world or at Bellevue.

Bellevue was kind to its patients using sliding scales for fees and accepting alternative forms of payment. Remus had more than once acted as office or janitorial staff to pay for his own treatments. The clinic also acted as a source for many werewolves to get wolfsbane at only slightly above cost. All in all Remus trusted the discretion of the Healers there and was seriously considering asking Stephen Grimes the Senior Healer at the clinic to come and see Harry.

Remus decided he would go ask in person. After Dobby took him to Hogsmeade, he apparated to the clinic.

"Mr. Lupin, we don't have you down. Are you in distress?"

"No, Deidre, I don't need to be seen as a patient today. I did want to speak with Stephen when it's convenient for him. I know he usually has a short break around now."

"You're timing is great. He has the next half an hour free of patients he's supposed to be doing paperwork and eating but you and I both know he'll spend at least fifteen minutes reading today's Prophet. Go on back. You remember the way to his office?"

"Yes I do, thanks."

Remus tapped lightly on the open office door.

"Come on in. Damn the Arrows lost to the Tornados. Remus Lupin? What brings you here?"

'I want to ask if you can do a house call in the next few days."

"House calls? Why not the clinic?"

"The patient is at Hogwarts."

"Why not let Pomfrey handle it? She's competent enough."

"The patient has been under her care several times and doesn't fully trust her. He feels that there are some aspects of his health deliberately being overlooked."

Stephen's eyebrow rose. "I find that hard to believe."

"Ordinarily I would agree with you, but I trust your future patient's instincts. He wants a second opinion from a full healer, privately. In my opinion you are one of the best, and the most discreet. My task is to make an exam happen… For your information he also wants a comprehensive secrecy oath."

"No issues with that."

"Didn't think there would be. That's one reason I came to you. I didn't feel that would hold true elsewhere."

Stephen looked at Remus for several minutes. "Alright I have a short day Friday, I will make time for your Hogwarts student at three. Do I come to the gates?"

"No. Go to the Three Broomsticks; you'll be met by a strange house elf. He'll be wearing gray trousers, a black waistcoat and a bright colored shirt. He'll bring you to where you need to go."

"Is this pro bono?"

"No. The patient is fiscally very sound. He'll probably pay your fee and then give you a tip."

By the time Harry was getting ready to repeat Friday he had acquired a rhythm to his days. One day was spent in public going to classes studying in the library with Hermione, where they were sometimes joined by Ron or Neville. Harry had finished his revision of first through third year and was beginning to move ahead of his peers in fourth thankfully he hadn't come across another spell that he had trouble with the way he had the summoning spell. On his castle day he did the flying workout. Which resulted in Hermione nagging him to eat more at meals Harry tried but his stomach would usually end up sore. He tended to flip back twenty four hours just after his morning shower. Then spend the previous day in the chamber.

Remus had managed to get a healer to agree to come, he had also made an appointment at Gringotts for Saturday. Harry and Remus intended to use the first of his passes that day. Harry needed to sign some paperwork to allow Remus to act on his behalf. Remus did manage to pry the fact the goblins did see participation in the tournament as reaching his majority so he was going to claim the family vault that included what had been in his parents house that long ago Halloween. They were going to the place where his parents were buried afterward.

Saturday of next week, or in two weeks for Harry, Professor McGonagall had arranged that dance lessons would be offered to students in the Great Hall. Katie on hearing Harry didn't know how to dance had encouraged him to sign up and promised to come and act as a partner. He hoped his innate grace kept him from stepping on her feet too much or from making a public spectacle of himself. The lessons would be offered every weekend through Yule. Angelina and a couple of the seventh year girls were talking about supplementing the more formal Saturday or Sunday lessons with dance parties and opportunities to learn casual dances in the common room on Friday nights in Gryffindor. Harry liked that idea and was encouraging every boy in his dorm to attend. Ron was dragging his heels. Neville seemed a bit like an eager puppy, apparently his Gran had provided lessons at home when he was younger and he hoped to polish his skills.

Harry flipped his time turner twenty four times and stealthily made his way to the Chamber using the fifth floor entrance. He made it to the chamber just as Remus was rousing.

Harry made a breakfast of porridge mixed with blackberries, croissant breakfast sandwiches with eggs, cheese, and sausage, and plenty of tea. Over breakfast he worked on reading the next chapter of his fourth year Charms text. As breakfast ended Remus asked a question.

"Cub?"

"Yeah?"

"How come I never see you in anything but school robes?"

"That's all I have. Well, that and Dudley's cast offs, oh and the dress robe Mrs. Weasley bought for me this year."

"Petunia didn't get you your own clothes?" Remus looked at Harry's expression and then muttered "Of course she didn't. Then why didn't you get your own?"

"And let that bi—hag and her hubby know I have money of my own? Not a chance. If they knew I had money they wouldn't care if it was magical they would steal it and waste it in a heartbeat. Take a luxury cruise around the world or something equally showy and inane. Far better to dress like a bum now and have that money to start a life when I graduate."

"People judge the Potters based on you and your appearance. Right now that is not sending the message your family would have wanted."

Harry bit his lip. "Are you saying I'm doing the wrong thing?"

"I'm not the best person to judge. I think both your parents would be sad, but if you're sure its the right choice, then they would probably understand." Remus paused for a minute. "How can they get into your trunk to even see your clothes? Didn't you get a locking trunk?"

"I'm lucky that Hagrid realized midway through shopping I would need one. Or I wouldn't have the one I've got. He just grabbed the cheapest of the lot I would have loved to look further but I was just one of his errands that day."

"Hagrid took you shopping? I mean, I like the man, but you had been raised in the muggle world. Why didn't you get the normal muggleborn introduction?"

"Why indeed?"

"Albus meddling again."

"Most likely. I mean I suppose it's possible that he figured Aunt Petunia would tell me, but it's equally possible he just didn't want his puppet hero to know anything but what he allowed me to know."

"Did you ever read the books for muggleborn…of course not. Well then while we're at your family vault in the bank remind me to look for Lily's school trunk. She got a two compartment trunk. One for books, and one for everything else. It locks. I also know that she annotated and cross referenced all of her books you could probably learn a lot from those notes."

"I look forward to it."

"What did Petunia say? How did she explain it?"

"I was told I was the unwanted offspring of two drunks who died in a car crash, that I was a freak and that I should not ask questions and do as I was told. They basically lied about everything and tried to squash my magic out of me. I learned not to trust them early on and I always doubted their story, but I didn't have any proof otherwise until Hagrid came."

"What a bitch!"

"That, Remus, is insulting dogs and with the exception of Padfoot I don't even really like dogs. Can we change the subject? I don't like thinking about the Dursleys."

"That's fine what are you working on?"

"Banishing charms. I thought in an hour or so I'd do some target practice then workout a bit. Run all the passages work on my endurance then make lunch."

"You know if you're going to exercise as much as you do you should probably eat a little more."

"I know and I try but if I eat too much my stomach hurts. It's one of the things I want to talk to the healer about."

"Good plan."

"What are you doing while I study?"

"I plan on researching the emancipation issue."

"Sounds good."

Stephen Grimes was easily able to spot the elf he was supposed to meet. Per description the elf was wearing charcoal trousers a black waistcoat and a watermelon pink button up shirt he approached the elf. "Hello."

"You's be Healer Grimes?"

"Yes."

"Take my hand Dobby's be popping you to where my master be's waiting."

Stephen gingerly did as told and a moment later he could see he was inside a wizarding tent in an unknown location presumably somewhere inside Hogwarts.

"Stephen."

"Remus. So where is my patient?"

"I'm here."

Stephen turned and looked. Dark hair, glasses, small possibly as young as a large first year doubtfully older than third. Skinny. Judging by the slight aura his own magic was detecting the boy was powerful. He moved closer and offered his hand. "Stephen Grimes."

"Harry Potter."

Stephen's eyes couldn't help but widen. "An honor."

"I'm not sure I understand why, I am not the one responsible for Morty's first defeat."

"Um, right… Confidentiality oath, or would you prefer a vow."

"Oath will do."

"I, Healer Stephen Jason Grimes oath on my magic to not communicate any details of Harry James Potter's medical history, medical results, or treatments in any form to anyone not designated by Harry James Potter without his express permission. Furthermore all his written records will be placed under a specialized confundus charm that cannot be read without my express consent. So mote it be.

"Sufficient, Mr. Potter?"

"That covers it nicely. To my friends and allies, I'm Harry. Where do you want to do this? I've never been to a healer that I can remember. Pomfrey has fixed me up more than a few times, but I'm not sure…" Harry trailed off uncertainly.

"How about we start with some basics. I have a health form for you to fill out. Do you want Remus here? Is he going to be your medical proxy?

"Medical proxy?"

"A person who is consulted on your medical care if you are unconscious and unable to do so yourself. Usually a close friend or relative serves for this function."

"Okay, Yeah, I don't care if Remus knows and I trust him." Harry took the parchments the man gave him and moved to the table. "Would you care for some tea while I fill this out?"

"That would be lovely."

"Dobby tea for our guest, use the scones I baked yesterday."

Harry frowned he was able to fill in some of the health history but not much of it. He had no idea what immunizations he'd had. He had no idea of either his mum or his dad's health let alone his grandparents. He knew he couldn't remember all his injuries from his youth with the Dursleys. He put down what he did remember from about age six on which was far too long a list in his opinion. He made sure to put down the magical exhaustion from first year's adventure. He put down the broken arm/ vanished bones and basilisk bite and phoenix tears from second, the fall from his broom and the dementor exposure from last year. Last he put the injury he had gotten from the Horntail which because it was caused by a magical creature despite being healed almost immediately had left a long scar on his leg, just as the basilisk bite had left one on his arm. When he got to concerns he noted his vision, his lack of height, and his stomach pain after larger meals. He sucked in a deep breath and handed the pages to the Healer.

Stephen had watched as the boy filled out the papers. He could actually get most that information from spells if he needed to but having people filling parchments saved his magical energy and generally calmed the patients. He got the sense that this time it had the opposite effect.

"Sorry, I can't fill them in any better than that."

"It's alright I can get some of it by spell. That's an awful lot of injuries for someone your age. Accident prone?"

"Not really. The spell will probably find more. My relatives that raised me were most inhospitable. Most of those were 'accidentally' on purpose to teach me my place at the bottom of the pecking order. The almost drowning and pneumonia when I was eight was one of the few times I actually was treated. That was more due to it happened during school hours and the school didn't want to be liable. The hospital wouldn't send me home without the medicines and no one else in the house needed them."

"Abusive then."

"Yep."

'Alright have a lay down on the lounge and I'll get started." Knowing that there was child abuse involved Stephen cast his most comprehensive spells in the court mandated fashion. He would have Remus sign as a witness. While the spells were doing their work he sidled over to Remus. "How is it no one has noticed? Poppy at the very least should have noticed."

"We know. That why Harry is covertly getting a second opinion and hopefully treatment. We believe Dumbledore is behind it and up to something all the way up to the top of his pointy hats. Unfortunately no one will call him on it. Harry is hoping to use his forced participation in the tournament to force his own emancipation to get away. I'm trying to help him as best I can."

Stephen glanced at where Harry had written his concerns on the initial paperwork. Stomach issues and size were likely related. "Stomach upset?" Seeing Harry hesitate. He said,

"We can still talk it won't affect the spell."

"I eat, but it's very easy for me to eat too much. Too much being a single full plate and my stomach is prone to hurting afterwards."

"Did your relatives ever withhold food and I'm talking entire meals not just pudding from you while growing up?"

"All the time, well obviously not all the time, but at least a couple times a week, I think the longest I went without meals was three days. My meals were usually smaller than everyone else"s too."

"Do you have trouble eating greasy foods?"

"Yeah. Especially at the first of the school year, by the end of the year it's not so bad."

"It's probably a shrunken stomach. I'll proscribe a potion for you to take before meals. It will sooth your stomach and stimulate your appetite. You also find its the best tasting potion made."

"That's good because most of them taste like gym socks or worse. Course some of them are worth the shitty taste."

"Really? Do tell."

"Well, second year my right arm got broken during a quidditch game, the nincompoop we had as a DADA teacher vanished the bones in my arm and hand. Which sucked, but I had broken that arm a couple times when I was younger so it usually ached a bit when it got cold. After the bones regrew they didn't ache anymore and my wrist didn't get tired as easily when I wrote my essays."

"I'll keep that in mind. So tell me about your vision."

"Well, I've noticed I'm about the only kid in Hogwarts that wears glasses. I don't particularly like them and was hoping there was something I can do so I don't have to wear them."

"I'll have to cast another more specialized spell and consult with a colleague to answer that question."

"Okay."

"Now, I can already tell you without waiting that your height and stomach issues are probably related. Once any nutritional issues have been addressed we can look at possible giving you a mild growth stimulant to fix any shortfalls brought on by poor nutrition when you were younger, but I think first we need to fix any problems that exist with your bones before asking them to grow and make sure they have the foundation of good nutrition first. Those potions are also likely to start your teenage to adult growth spurt a little early. That okay with you?"

"As long as I'm no longer the shortest in my year, hell yes."

"How much exercise do you do?"

"Here at school or with the Dursleys?"

"Both."

"Well, there I'm doing all the yard work, ninety five percent of the cleaning, and roughly half the cooking. Petunia doesn't let me cook all the time because she's afraid I'll snitch food."

"Do you?"

"Hell, yes. Plus I do however much running is necessary to stay out of the grip of my cousin and his gang of thugs. Which admittedly is a lot less than it used to be."

"And here at school?"

" In addition to the normal getting around for classes, I've been doing the conditioning workout that Oliver had us doing for quidditch last year every other day, and running every other day usually not more than a half an hour."

"How far do you think you go?"

"Two or three kilometers usually, definitely not more than five. It's stress relief mainly.

"Do you take days off training?"

"I haven't been."

"Okay tell me about your diet."

"Tea, small bit of porridge, fruit and usually two eggs, a slice of cheese and a bit of bacon or sausage for breakfast, sandwich a handful of crisps and a piece of fruit for lunch, piece of meat, some starch and some veg for tea and pudding I always eat at least a bit of pudding."

"Never met a boy who didn't. What do you drink? Water, milk?"

"Mostly pumpkin juice, or tea."

"Can you leave the school at all?"

"I can arrange to."

"I'd like you to meet with someone. My mum actually, she's a retired dietitian in the muggle world who has since her retirement gotten a personal trainers credential as well. It sounds to me a bit like you're overtraining and not eating the way you'll need to to get the most out of the next few months. I trust her to know that side of things and to be able to teach it quickly and easily. You game?"

"Bring it. I have this damned tournament to survive and the odds are stacked against me. I need to be fit."

"I get the feeling you don't like to lose."

"I hate to lose."

"Do you play quidditch?"

Harry gave a megawatt smile. "Yeah, seeker on the house team since first year."

"What team do you follow?"

"My friend Ron is a Cannons fan. But if I had to pick a team…"

"Harpies?" Stephen ventured knowing most teenage wizards fancied the all female lineup.

"No, Puddlemere. My old Captain is their second string keeper, and he's damn good. We won the quidditch cup last year."

Stephen encouraged Harry to natter on about quidditch while inside he grew concerned over the length of time the history spell was taking. Finally it finished. Harry could tell when his attention shifted and quieted while Stephen looked at the results.

Stephen read them and read them again. What the hell? Harry Potter was accounted a hero in the last war and it looked like for Harry the war had never ended. He had all his immunizations, wizarding and muggle, through age fifteen months but from that point on he had lived a life no child should ever have to live. Hunger must have been an ever present companion. Harry had doubtlessly been hungry so long that his ability to listen to his body on that subject was doubtlessly damaged. That appointment with his mum just grew in importance.

Harry had gotten his muggle immunizations repeated during primary probably because they had no records. Some mild scarring in his lungs probably from that almost drowning easy fix with a potion. Malnourishment was an understatement Harry was mildly anemic, and had a few scars from both burns and beatings.

Bones in both arms had been broken more than once. The left ankle had been broken and subjected to a dog attack leaving scar tissue that should have made running difficult if not impossible, but Harry said that was part of his workout. Harry had had four concussions. and the bottom part of his ribs showed increased mass from where they had been repeatedly cracked and healed by Harry's magic. Right arm broken vanished and regrown a little less than two years ago.

Stephen was relieved to see no evidence of sexual abuse. He had seen that in a couple of muggleborns who found their way to the clinic. He shifted his attention to looking at the magical side of Harry's history and felt the urge to hurl. Harry had manifested magic very early: seven and a half months. Evidence of very dark magic probably the AK he was famous for surviving. What sickened him was the dark magic residue present in the famous scar had never been removed. No healer worth his salt would have left such a thing which basically meant he was the first actual healer to examine Harry since that night. Which for a magical child was absurd. But Medi-witches like Poppy Pomfrey never got training for this. She was probably unaware that Harry had never seen a healer. Shortly after the evidence of the curse that tried to kill him as a toddler there were two drains placed on his magic. One coming from that bit of magic in his scar the other from some other source Stephen couldn't read. That did not excuse the fact that she had apparently ignored the rest of this.

Curiously, or more exactly unfathomably, Harry had a self applied bind on his magic starting at age twenty months. What the bloody hell? Binds on a child's magic were only applied in incidents of the child manifesting some wildly dangerous talent and then were always carefully monitored. Yet here was one applied to the child, by himself. What in the name of God could have prompted such a thing? Evidence of some more or less normal accidental magic. Magical exhaustion first year of school. Basilisk Venom and Phoenix tears, what the fuck? How did a twelve year old get exposed to two of the most exotic and powerful substances know to man. Dementor exposure. Insanity, but then that described Fudge's decision last year perfectly. Stephen had seen more than one child for mild dementor exposure during the last holiday break. Accidental magic persisting into last year despite training and the drains amazing. Then abruptly about eight days ago the bind on his magic was broken. Seemingly by Harry himself. "Tell me have you learned a new spell recently with great difficulty?"

"Yeah the summoning charm? I had worked on it for most of a month. Took me knowing that the only plan I had on getting past the dragon I faced in the tournament depended on me doing that spell to finally master it."

"Cub, that can't be right. The first piece of magic you did was a summoning charm. By the time you were nine months Lily swore it wasn't accidental magic that you were doing it on purpose. It annoyed your dad and Padfoot, because she put anti-summoning charms on almost everything and they had to walk to go get it themselves."

He looked at Stephen for an explanation. Stephen said to Harry. "There was a self applied bind on your magic."

"They almost succeeded then." Harry stated in a flat voice.

Remus looked confused. "What?"

"They certainly gave it their best shot." Stephen replied.

Harry sighed then explained, "The Dursleys did their best to stamp the magic out of me. I put the bind on myself as a toddler or at least on my ability to summon things. They almost succeeded."

"I'll kill them." Remus growled.

"You'll do no such thing they are not worth it." Harry ordered. "Besides it would only prove to them in their tiny minds their ridiculous opinion of magical beings is justified, something I refuse to do."

"Technically since you are under age I am suppose to report this but with my oath I leave it up to you I did the scan in a way that if Remus signs as witness it would hold up in court."

"Sign it." Harry said to Remus.

"So you want to prosecute?" He asked hopefully.

"No, but I want to hold onto it so it gives me something to hold over both Dumbledore and the Ministry if they try to force me back there as they have in the past. Aren't they supposed to prevent this sort of thing from happening? The fact they let it happen to me, the Boy-who-lived would be like nails in a coffin if I made it public. I may hate that monicker but I'm not above using it if it keeps me free of the Dursleys.

"So what else did you find?" Harry asked Stephen.

"You have some very dark magic still in your scar. It's leeching off your magic. Healers are the equivalent of curse breakers for living creatures. I'll have to do some research. It's quite a ways from what I usually deal with, but we will get you free of it. Do you have any idea what else you might somehow be bound to that might feed on your magic?"

"No."

"He's got a mail ward on him."

"No, that isn't strong enough to register although I can break that too if you want."

"Later. I want a plan in place on how to deal with my mail before we break that one. We're a ways away from that yet. I'll think about the other. Any other surprises?"

"That's it for the nasty surprises. I would however like to hear the story of how it is you've been exposed to both basilisk venom and phoenix tears, which I assume cancelled each other out. You need most your magical immunizations we can start those today it will take regular doses over the next six months but you'll be protected from some of the nastier wizarding illnesses. You need a muggle Dtp booster, I can do that one today as well. Chronic malnutrition, no surprise from what you told me. I recommend the stomach potion, and nutrient potion twice a day twelve hours apart. I can give you start up doses enough for a couple days but after that you should plan on brewing them yourself or make other arrangements, neither is difficult. I can give my Mum a call to see about setting up a time for you to meet with her."

"Ask her if she could possibly do it tomorrow. It doesn't matter what time. If she can fit me in I'll be there. When you leave I'll send Dobby with you you can tell him what she says." Harry said giving Remus a look Stephen couldn't interpret when it looked like the older man might protest.

"Okay. I'd like to come back and see where you are at in a week. If your levels are high enough nutritionally I'd like to start undoing some of the old damage. It's more likely to be a month. I think we can increase the functionality in your ankle and in your left arm and I'd like to see if we can mend your ribs so they won't ache in the cold. All that will take a while. A couple weeks of meeting every few days if you can manage it. I'll have to order the potion for your lungs as a special order. It's not something we see usually magic being what it is. I should have that next week, I should also have the potion that will remove the minor scarring from the concussions you had as a child. If you want I can get a cream for the surface scars it will work on any that aren't magically induced. I'd like to cast the diagnostic spell on your eyes now and I'll need permission to show just the results to Alain Duchov he's our clinic's eye specialist. He'll be able to tell what if anything can be done for your eyes."

"I, Harry James Potter, give my express permission for Stephen Jason Grimes to share the results of the eye examination with his colleague, Alain Duchov, leaving my name out of it. Good enough?"

"Covers it nicely. My mum is Gladys Grimes. I'll need permission to speak with her as well. I need to tell her what potions I'm prescribing and let her know about the malnourishment history."

"I, Harry James Potter, give Stephen Jason Grimes my express permission to inform Gladys Grimes of my treatments and history as it pertains to her educating me."

"That'll do." He fished into his bag and pulled out the potions. He smiled at the faces Harry made over the immunization potions but really those were not the worst ones Harry would be taking. He cast the spell for Harry's eyes then wrote up an invoice and the two potions recipes while he waited for those results. When it was through he scanned the results then tucked them in the file he had started for Harry. He then handed the invoice to Harry.

Harry glanced at the bill then called for Dobby to bring him his money pouch. To Stephen's surprise Remus' prediction came true. Harry paid the bill and added thirty five galleons to it. "I appreciate you coming despite the unusual circumstances."

"I'll see you in a week."

An hour later Dobby came back with news that Gladys had rearranged things slightly and would see them from nine a.m. to noon and that they should bring two hundred muggle pounds with them. Remus looked perplexed about how they would keep the appointment until Harry tugged at the chain around his neck.

The next day Harry made sure everyone in the dorm knew he'd be away for the day. Remus then publicly met him near the front doors after having Hagrid let him in via the gates.

Their first and longest stop was Gringotts. Harry signed papers formally naming Remus as his steward so he could manage the Potter finances for him then Harry and his account manager went through what seemed like every bit of business the goblins had done on behalf of the Potters since the deaths of Harry's grandparents since they had died during the war and James hadn't made time to come and settle things afterwards.

That lasted from eight in the morning until half two. At noon Harry sent Dobby for some lunch for Fortescues and they made it a working lunch. After that Remus and Harry went to the family vault. On Remus' advice Harry focused on finding the family ring with it's crest so he could seal stuff and have the protections it offered, the family grimoires and histories, and the family penseivie. Remus looked for Lily's trunk. He got distracted when he found James' jewelry case and the toys they had rescued from Harry's wrecked nursery. Harry found him misty eyed touching a stuffed dog, stag and wolf.

"Remus?"

"We could never figure out why. You never wanted to be held by Peter and always threw the toy rat out of the crib. It's probably good that someone else did the Nursery while I packed up the library and Albus did the study. I would have chucked your dog. It used to drive James nuts that you preferred your stuffed dog to your stag."

"Ah. We have still have places to go. Can you finish looking for Mum's trunk? I've found the case that holds the penseivie as you've described it, and the grimoires and histories, but I'm still looking for the ring."

"It's probably in this case." Remus handed him the jewelry case. Harry opened it and sure enough there was a ring. It wasn't quite what he expected. The ring pulled instantly on his magic Harry assumed that it could feel his family magic. it was a large gem encrusted two sided bead mounted on a small bar with the sides coming up to make it look closer to a normal ring. The bead was slightly rounded not sharp on the sides had bezel set triad cut sapphire with several pave set white and black diamonds around them the other side had the small reversed magical Potter crest.

Harry had seen the crest on Dobby's vest and an enlarged version on a tapestry in the vault. Had he known heraldry he might have known it was a azure shield with a per chevron in white ermine with a chained allerion. In the larger versions on a ribbon underneath were three words in latin. "Remus, what do those words mean I'm not sure I'm translating them right."

"Heart, will, strength. Let's find your mum's trunk."

Harry lingered for a moment longer and stuffed the dog, wolf, and stag into his bag as an afterthought. It took another half an hour for them to find the trunk. Harry restocked his money pouch and grabbed about fifty galleons which he had the goblins convert to muggle money. As they left the bank they figured they only had another half an hour until sunset.

Remus apparated them directly to the graveyard and the graveside he had been to so many times.

"And the last enemy to be destroyed is death? What the fuck does that mean? Whose blinking idea was this." Harry had hated the white marble headstone on sight.

Remus bit his lip before replying, "The Headmaster's. The saying was from the Bible."

"Were Mum and Dad Christian?

"James was mostly pagan, and much like yourself Lily considered herself agnostic."

"What the hell is wrong with him, that he is still using them for his propaganda even after they died? Can we change it?"

"To what?"

Harry looked around. The white marble seemed so wrong. It didn't reflect the mourning in his soul for his parents. He spotted a dark stone several rows away. "That. Their stone should be dark like our lives without them in it."

Moony howled his approval from deep inside Remus. Remus realized he had subconsciously hated coming here for so long because it always struck him as not quite right. Not reflecting his friends.

"What about an epitaph?"

"I don't know. Something about the eternal nature of love and how we remember them in out hearts."

Remus remembered an epitaph he'd seen in France. "Life is not forever. Love is. Forever in our hearts."

"Yeah. Forever in our hearts." Harry pulled the weeds that had grown over the grave and unthinkingly transfigured them to a bouquet. He then walked over to the dark stone and examined it closely in the dusky light. He returned to his parents headstone and read for the first time their birth dates. "Mum was older than Dad?"

"Just by a couple months."

"I never knew that. Aren't you going to stop me?"

"I'll tell you a secret. The trace is a myth. The ministry puts sensors near muggleborns' homes to catch them out."

"That is so bogus."

"On three we do it together." They both lifted their wands. Moments later the white marble stone was gone in its place stood a dark gray granite stone with Remus' epitaph and James and Lily's birth and death dates on it.

Harry placed the bouquet he'd made at the base of the new headstone. He brushed his fingers over it. "Thank you for bringing me here, Remus."

"I think we both needed the closure. Every time I've been here before I was alone and I left feeling just as alone. I think having you with me is comforting in a way coming alone never was."

"You're less alone in your grief." Harry stated with a nod.

"We should probably charm the gates so everyone going through them doesn't notice the change."

"Either that or the stone."

After charming the gravestone, Harry called Remus over and looped the necklace holding the time turner over both of them. and flipped it eleven times.

Suddenly it was earlier in the day and James and Lily's headstone was once again a beacon of white amongst the graves.

"You should take us to Gladys Grimes' house we're supposed to be there in ten minutes."

Gladys Grimes was a dynamo. Remus was sure of it. He knew that Steven was almost fifty eight. Gladys had to be at least fifteen years older than Stephen, more likely closer to twenty, but she seemed the same age as her son.

Harry gallantly joked with her. "Mother, I think not. Now sister I might believe, younger sister at that."

She laughed and told Harry, "Get in here you scallawag, I've got a lot to teach you in the next three hours."

She led the two of them into a sitting room that held a small settle and two chairs and a coffee table with some books on it. There was also a bookcase full of books, a doctor's scale that could also measure height, and a small desk with some file drawers. "I'm going to be informal because I like to think I'm friends with my clients. You can call me Gladys or if because of my advanced age you aren't comfortable with that you can add Ms. I'd like to call you Harry if I may?"

"Please."

"And you are?" She asked turning to Remus.

"Remus, I'm Harry's honorary uncle."

"Very nice to meet you both. Harry, for my own records do you mind if I get a height and weight on you?"

Harry stepped over and shed his shoes before stepping onto the scale.

"39 kg and 150cm. Pretty small for fourteen."

"Yeah know that, thanks for the reminder."

"Sorry didn't mean to poke a tender spot. Moving on. How much do you know about a healthy diet? And do you have any food allergies?"

"That it includes fruits, vegetable, protein and something else and that it in no way resembles most of what my relative ate. And no, not that I know of."

Gladys smiled and replied, "Well, at least you know fruits and vegetables are on the list. Moving on, as you know you have been malnourished. I'm going to teach you how to figure out how healthy food is and what a good diet for someone with your goals would consist of. My son said you want to reverse the damage your family has done which is going to mean eating well in addition to the potions he's prescribed.

"Let's start with calories they are the energy existing in food. Normal teenage boys need about 2800 calories a day at your age. As a magical you should adjust that upward by about a thousand."

"Should I be taking notes?"

"It wouldn't hurt. I've even got a journal for you to do it in." She sat in one of the chairs and gestured for both Remus and Harry to seat themselves. She picked up a spiral bound book on the coffee table. "This is your tracker. Stephen said he suspects you aren't very good at listening to your body which in my book is a very bad thing. So until you learn to listen to your body you should use this. This one should be good for six months of tracking diet and exercise.

My other clients use this. Some are trying to lose weight, others who have other issues are trying to balance themselves and gain, or still others just want to find a happy medium. The first ten pages is where we will fill in what your goals are, and what details are of diet and exercise that we think will get you there. Those will also be the ten pages you revise once daily until you know all of it by heart.

Harry looked at the first page There were spaces for him to write in his name his age and what his health goals were. On the second page was a measurements chart, on the third page it said I am what I eat. To be healthy I need to eat about, and then there was a line followed by the word calories. Harry noticed there was a pen in a loop attached to the cover with a grin he pulled it free and uncapped it. Then wrote 3800 on the line.

Gladys gave him an approving smile. "What does it say after that?"

"Line percent needs to come from healthy fats. Why does it start with a line?"

"Because that percentage changes according to someones goals. People who want to lose weight put down between ten and twenty"

"I want to grow and gain weight so what percentage should I put there?"

"Thirty. That's the maximum percentage anyone should eat but in your case you need it. So do you know how to do the math so you can find out how many calories that equals. I know Hogwarts doesn't teach maths per se."

"I'm a little rusty but I was good at it in primary school. 1120?"

"Close 1140 actually. I ran the numbers just this morning. Now I'm not sure you know, but there are nine calories per gram of fat so can you divide and get how many fat grams you want to aim for?"

Harry calculated, "126.666 repeating."

"You are good. Yes, 126. Is what you want to aim for. It can be a little more or a little less depending on the day just like the calories are approximate but that gives you a target to shoot for. Do you know the difference between healthy fats and non healthy fats?"

"One is good and the other is not?"

Gladys laughed. "I asked for that one. Healthy fats are generally the ones that occur in nature without processing like you find in nuts and avocados and olives. I recommend those over the saturated fats like you find in butter, and cream, cheese, animal fats in meat or eggs and things like mayonnaise because they are long chain fatty acids but even saturated fat has a small place in a healthy diet. What I really like people to stay away from are the heavily processed fats: margarine, and hydrogenated cooking oils. Aim to have only five or six teaspoons of oil added to your food each day, that should keep you in your fat budget.

"The next segment is about protein. Do you know what foods fall in that category?"

"Meat, eggs and dairy is what I remember from school."

"That's right it also includes nuts and beans. Beans can count as starches as well so they can be counted in either protein or carbohydrates. One thing to remember if you're using plant sources as proteins is to remember they are not complete proteins, unlike the animal sourced proteins. To make them complete proteins they need to paired with another food beans and rice is common. At your age with your history to build with your body you need to eat between a gram and two grams of protein per kilogram of weight. A couple of years from now you'll need to drop that down to about half of what I'm currently recommending. Protein has four calories a gram. So you'll be eating between 180 and 360 calories in the form of protein. This isn't counting the three servings of protein I recommend you get from a dairy source because that will give you calcium. Usually I encourage people to lean to the leaner sources of protein, but most my clients are trying to lose weight and watch their cholesterol. But I've heard from my son that cholesterol is less of an issue for magicals until after they reach the century mark. So I'll say it's up to you."

"Hey, I've only got one body and it has already been put through wars. I'll take the best care I can of it. Thank you."

"That is the right attitude. So last we get to carbohydrates. More commonly known as carbs. There are two kinds of carbs simple and complex. The most common simple one is sugar. I'm not saying that you can't have it, but limiting yourself to having only a tenth of your total daily calories from simple carb sources is generally a really good idea. Complex carbohydrates are found all over the place. Fruit, not fruit juice mind you, is generally made of simple carbs but it has enough other good stuff like fiber and vitamins that it gets a nod as if it were a complex carb. Fruit juice on the other hand is a simple carb. Vegetables are complex carbs and have fiber and a bucket load of vitamins. Nine servings is what you want to aim for of those two. I'll discuss what comprises a serving in a moment.

"Now the final bit of carbs is starches. Starches come from grains and foods like potatoes and yams. Yams are more complex than white potatoes. Grains are often processed and the more they've been processed usually the less nutrition they have and the closer to simple sugars they are. Brown rice has more fiber than white. Whole wheat flour has more fiber and vitamins than all-purpose flour."

'So breads and the like made from whole grains are better than breads made from white flour."

"You got it."

"No wonder Dudley is so freaking fat."

Gladys raised a questioning eyebrow.

"My cousin, he's as wide as he is tall or almost. He eats tons of simple sugars and saturated fats, and next to no complex carbs. It doesn't help that he sits on his arse for most of the day. Last summer my aunt tried to put us all on a diet because the school said Dudley couldn't fit the uniforms the shop carried any longer. It was like part of a grapefruit and one piece of toast, and celery and lettuce for lunch and cottage cheese."

"From one extreme to another. I feel sorry for your cousin."

"Don't. At least not too much. His being a fat pig has probably saved dozens of fit kids from his bullying ways. They can out run him."

"Anyway moving on. What's next in your notebook?"

"Line calories from carbs. So I take the 3800 subtract calories from fat and calories from protein and fill in the line. So 2000 to 2100 in carbs and allowing 380 to come from simple ones? Right?"

"Exactly. The next segment is talking a little bit about food values. Things like fiber and the big vitamins A, B, C, D, E and minerals like calcium and magnesium. Vitamin A influences your body's ability to repair and protect itself and influences things like your vision. The B vitamins and yes there are several of them influence your energy levels. C influences how well you fight off colds. D does a bunch of things but it mostly influences your mood and how well your body can absorb other vitamins and minerals. it also has the advantage of being the vitamin your body can make provided you get time in the sun. E largely comes from fats and influences how your body functions. Calcium—"

"Helps bones, I remember from health class. What does magnesium do?"

"It helps with managing stress. With your history Harry, I believe you would benefit from making sure you get enough magnesium."

'You're probably right."

"Rule of thumb at least one vitamin C rich food a day, at least 20 minutes of sunshine, three calcium rich foods and for the magnesium I recommend a twenty minute soak in a weekly epsom salt and baking soda bath. Unlike many of my clients to whom I recommend a multivitamin and possibly additional supplements, you'll be getting a nutrient Potion twice a day."

Harry placed that his notebook, and looked at the next section. "Hydration?"

"Water. The recommended is one to two fluid ounces per kilogram so about 2.6 liters for your size as a minimum. Twice that as a maximum unless you're sweating a bunch, like you would from a high fever. Drinks like milk and tea can count toward the water but caffeinated ones like coffee and soda pop or other fizzy drinks don't."

"How am I to remember all this? Let alone know the fat grams, and fiber and ex cetera."

"Remembering at meals will be easy five fingers of balance and your plate. Thumb is water, First finger is fruit, second finger and biggest is vegetables, third is starches, and the final finger is protein. Think of the size of your fingers and imagine dividing your plate in quarters adjusted by the size of your fingers and the proportions should be about right. Some dietitians have dairy for the beverage and that works too but I like to think of the thumb as water because once you're done growing you don't need as much calcium.

"Another thing to keep in mind is variety, that way you cover a broader spectrum of vitamins and minerals the Americans are calling it eat the rainbow. White, yellow, orange, red, green, blues, I don't quite remember all that but the principle behind it is sound. Try to get at least four different colors as a minimum each day.

"The actual counts are in the food counts book there on the table. You'll be taking it with you. Write down what you eat and when you eat it. It will make you aware of your dietary habits. Over time you won't have to use the book because you'll remember the information on the foods you eat most."

Harry noticed the next line. "Sleep?"

"Part of getting healthy is getting enough rest. Our body is designed to regenerate and grow during rest. You want to grow don't you?"

Harry groaned. Somehow he knew he would feel like a little child because of this. "Yes, ma'am."

"At your age you need between eight and ten hours. I urge you to try for nine at first. If you are still a little tired when you wake try sleeping a little longer, if you consistently wake on your own short of nine then you can sleep less. But sleep is very important especially when you're growing. Most teens don't get enough."

Harry perked up when he saw the next section was listed as exercise. He wanted to be as strong as possible. He noticed there were several blanks to fill in in this section.

"There are four components of fitness although the last doesn't apply as much before you're forty. Cardio or aerobic fitness, fitness of the heart. For this section you should be engaging yourself in an moderate activity that raises your heart rate or pulse to fifty to seventy percent of your maximum heart rate (220 minus your age) for 180 minutes per week, or a high intensity activity seventy five to eighty five percent that raises it for 90 minutes. Doing more than this unless the goal is weight loss is likely to require increasing calorie intake. So Harry what have you not been doing correctly?"

"Eating enough to allow how much I've exercised. I've done at least twice that much exercise every day"

'In the future?"

"I'll eat more and exercise a bit less."

"And not train one day a week. Your body needs a chance to recover. Once your at a healthy weight and growing we can talk about how to actually do large scale cardio conditioning. But first your body has to get in a healthy state.

"Strength training is the second component maintenance is doing a half an hour of muscle conditioning twice a week. Building muscle means you add a day and increase the intensity but you still don't train more than three times a week. At your age and with your history I would limit the exercises to bodyweight exercises not weights. I got you a book there, You Are Your Own Gym by Lauer, it's on body weight exercise and will show you where to start and how to increase difficulty. In a year or two that could change. Adding weights to your routine right now unless they are only a few pounds will cause compaction in the bones and you won't grow as much. Conversely running and jumprope would encourage good bone density more than say swimming of cycling so keep that in mind.

"The third component is flexibility."

"So stretching right?"

"Yes, I recommend ten to twenty minutes of stretching every day including on your 'rest' day.

"With your history you're probably good at tuning your body out."

"If by that you mean tuning out pain or hunger messages if I need to then yeah."

"That's exactly what I mean. Stretching means tuning into your body. Because you do a stretch just until the muscles let you know they are there not until it actually hurts. I would normally advise a yoga class or qigong or tai chi they encourage the mind to tune into the body, but I know that won't work with Hogwarts so I got you three books that I hope you can use to learn one or more of those disciplines re-establish or strengthen the are safe to do every day and they will help with your flexibility and in a small ways strength and endurance. I also got you a stretching book just in case the other three don't work for you."

"I know what yoga is, one of the neighbors in Surrey does it; but what are tai chi and qigong?" Harry didn't argue that he was in tune with his body because he knew she wouldn't believe him, but he had to be to fly the way he did.

'They are a bit of ancient Chinese equivalents to yoga, movement and mediation in the format of a martial art."

Harry perked up at that. Martial arts in his mind equaled defense and he would never say no to that.

"The final component is balance being aware of where your center of gravity is. Once again yoga, tai chi and qigong will encompass balance work.

"I would also recommend learning to meditate once again to help you get in touch with your body."

"I would second that recommendation, cub. It can really help with your magic there probably some books about it in your mum's trunk."

"Okay I'll consider it."

"Good so now I'm going to show you how to judge portion size what constitutes a serving and how to look up in the food counts. Fruits one cup is a serving unless they are dried in which case half a cup is a serving. Vegetables green and leafy 2 cups is a serving and one cup for everything else. Starches a serving is a slice of bread, half a bagel, a medium muffin, or 1 cup of box cereal try to avoid the sugary ones, a half cup or cooked cereal, pasta, potatoes, rice or other cooked grains. Oh and popcorn, can't forget that, 2 cups plain popped is a single serving. It's also a place a lot of my clients add part of their fat. Dairy is one cup of milk or yogurt, 42 grams or an ounce and a half of natural cheese avoid the heavily processed kinds but if you can't two ounces is a serving of those. Keep in mind a lot of the fruit flavored yogurt also add a lot of sugar so be a little careful of those. Protein is one ounce of meat, poultry or fish, one egg, a quarter cup of beans, a tablespoon of peanut butter, and a half an ounce of nuts or seeds."

"That seems small," Remus muttered. "Don't restaurants sell eight ounce or heavier steaks?"

"Yes they do. But the fact is our bodies don't really need that much protein. A little bit goes a long way. Some argue that more protein is better but they don't take into account the stress that puts on the liver.

"So let's take your breakfast this morning and I'll show you how to look up the values."

Harry's stomach chose that moment to give a hungry gurgle. He and Remus hadn't eaten since the bank roughly eight hours ago.

"You skipped breakfast didn't you?"

It wasn't true but Harry gave Gladys a sheepish smile.

She gave a ferocious scowl. "You will never grow if you skip meals!" she roared. She took a deep breath and blew it out. Then snarled disgustedly at Remus, "And You let him!" she took another deep breath. "Fine we'll look at the last meal you ate."

"Chicken Pot pie, salad and a butterbeer." Harry told her.

Gladys frowned but helped Harry look up the values for everything but the butterbeer. As they did Harry began to realize how much food he was being expected to eat. "I can't eat this much, I'll get sick."

"Harry," Gladys said to get his attention, "I want you to think about something think about your friends. How much do they eat in comparison to the amounts we're talking?"

Harry thought for a while and realized Both Ron and Neville ate the amount they were talking about and more. Hermione ate only slightly less and Harry began to realize that was why she nagged him to eat so often, currently he ate less than she did. "My male friends eat even more than this, Hermione eats more than I do now, but only about a fifth less than what we're talking about and she doesn't exercise beyond just the running around the castle that all the students do getting to class," Harry answered in a subdued tone. "I just don't see how I…"

"Stephen said that meal size would be a concern so can I show you a plan that will let you eat, sleep, and exercise?"

"I guess."

Gladys looked at his expression and mentally added a few small changes to what she was going to advise. She knew that turmeric had several properties for health but the one she was thinking of might help this young man avoid sinking further into depression.

"Okay, I suggest you get up early like around six or seven so you have time to really wakeup before breakfast and classes. When you first get up I want you to drink 1 cup hot water with 2Tbsp lemon juice, 2 Tbsp. Apple Cider Vinegar, 1 Tbsp honey and 1 tsp of cinnamon and a dash of cayenne. Sounds weird but it will help prep you digestive system for the day. Fifteen minutes after that have a fruit and vegetable smoothie. You can even spread the smoothie out as a pre- and post workout smoothies if you're exercising that morning. Start sipping on your water, a few swallows every half an hour. About an hour after the smoothie have breakfast. Do the five fingers but skip the vegetables as you already had them in the smoothie. Two starch, two protein one of which is a dairy and half a fruit. Mid morning have a snack a fruit and a protein I would choose something fairly small and easy to carry like an apple and either peanut butter, nuts or a hunk of cheese. Go for a protein that is not meat. Lunch 2 starch, 1or 2 protein if 2 make one a dairy, 1 or 2 vegetable, 1/2 a fruit. when your stomach is bigger add more starch, vegetables and fruit. Afternoon snack aim for around 3 p.m. 1 starch, 1protein, 1 vegetable; sandwich wraps or stuffed pitas are great. Again you probably want to avoid meats for your protein. This is also a place where as your stomach gets bigger you can add more starch and more veggies. Dinner 1or 2 starch, 2 vegetable, 1 fruit, 1 protein. Then about half an hour before bed which if you're getting up at six should be around eight thirty eat 1 starch, a medium size muffin or graham crackers or popcorn and drink a cup of golden milk. I'll write down the recipe it's not dairy milk but it has calcium so it can count. Floss, brush your teeth and be in bed by nine.

"Start small, I imagine especially when you first start this is going to seem like a lot of food, but by eating small meals frequently your stomach will get bigger. If at first you can't finish everything that's okay. Eat as much as you can, the potions Stephen prescribed for your stomach have them before the larger meals breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Harry, the best way to start, is figure out your current calorie consumption, start adding a couple hundred calories a every few days at the beginning choose more calorie laden nutrient dense foods but be consistent. In a month or two you'll be amazed by how much better you'll feel how much more energy you'll have and how much you'll have grown.

"You might be concerned about getting fat like your cousin but because you exercise your body will take the excess calories from what you eat and put it where it needs it or it will burn it as unnecessary That means you'll get a good metabolism eating this way.

"Now, This sheet is a list of supplemental books, on there is a cookbook of smoothies to try. There's a few other cookbooks that I highly recommend, but start at the top with the Light Basics Cookbook by Martha Rose Shulman and the Simple Green Smoothies by Hansard and Sellner.

The ones after that are good but not necessary unless you love to cook. The sheet after that is some exercise equipment that will allow you to easily workout wherever you are. The first five are practically required after that its up to what you like and your budget." Gladys went to the desk and opened one of the drawers. She pulled at few papers out, "Here's the directions for making the golden milk, and a suggested shopping list for your kitchen, and an assortment of my seventy five favorite recipes. I leave it up to you if you want to come back. I would appreciate an owl to let me know how it goes even if I don't see you again."

"Thank you, , I appreciate how you made time for us this morning and here's the two hundred pounds Stephen told us to bring. I hope that covers the books."

"It does as well as my time. Take this young man for some food." She ordered Remus.

"Yes, ma'am."

Over a meal Harry read through the fitness equipment and shopping lists Gladys had given them. He told Remus, "Well, I now what we're doing most the rest of today."

"What's that?"

"Shopping. We'll have to get Dobby to get us more pounds. Do you think you'll go back to the bank before Healer Grimes' next visit?"

"Probably."

"Okay, then I'm just going to have Dobby convert the rest of what I have on me and have you restock my pouch next time you're at the bank."

"If that's the plan we can make it work."

After Dobby exchanged the galleons in the pouch for pounds they went to Waterstone's and got the two must have cookbooks Gladys had told them about, and then browsed through the rest on the list. Harry picked three others off the list including one that gave recipes for a variety of sandwich wraps, and how to make the wraps themselves.

Then they went to a sporting goods store where Harry got a good set of trainers, some clothes to train in and a stainless steel bottle that Remus promised to inscribe with runes so Harry would always be able to have clean fresh water available to him. Harry also picked out the rest of basic equipment that Gladys had described as must have: a jumprope, and a mat. He skipped the pedometer because he didn't think it would work at Hogwarts. Harry also got a stability ball that had exercises printed directly on it, a 20" plyo box that would double as a chair in his workout area, and the pull up bar that were further down the list. It was a start.

They still had lots of time and muggle pounds left so Harry persuaded Remus to go to the cinema.

Harry had heard of Star Trek but didn't know much of anything about it. As they watched Star Trek Generations he got the feeling he would have enjoyed it even more if he had known more about the characters. Remus had been amazed and bewildered by the film. He and Remus had had both enjoyed popcorn and fizzy drinks. Harry told himself he would eat well according to Gladys' tomorrow.

It was late afternoon when the movie ended and Harry took them to a cooking store and a grocery store. The tent's kitchen had only two pans and if Harry was going to be cooking healthier food he needed some things the tent didn't have. At the Grocery store Harry kept in mind what Gladys and the cook books had said and went a little wild as result he almost didn't have enough money to pay.

Remus shook his head as they left the grocery with Harry only having a few coins in his pocket. Dobby came to their rescue and popped their purchases back to the tent while Remus apparated Harry back to the Hogwarts gates.

Harry was very tired and had little to say as he ate dinner in the great hall with his peers. He went to bed as soon as he got to the tower. Hermione gazed worriedly after him, but said nothing.

The following morning he took his shower and since it was after he had left yesterday he flipped back a full 24 hours made himself breakfast then went back to bed to catch up on sleep. Ten hours later he woke up. Harry gave Dobby the run down on everything he and Remus were doing and what tasks he would need Dobby to do when Harry returned fro the day outside the castle. Dobby popped out when he was needed by Harry and Remus, but was more than happy to be of service to Harry at the castle as well.

When Dobby popped an exhausted Remus back to the tent. Remus was startled to find Harry there. "Cub? But I thought?"

"Carpe Diem, Remus. Come on, head to bed. I know you've been up like thirty hours now. I'm just going to take a crack at my clue for the next task." Harry opened the egg and as the shrill shrieking noise escaped. Remus covered his ears and all but collapsed to the floor.

"Oops, sorry Remus didn't think that one through."

"Damn straight you didn't! How am I supposed to sleep if you have that flipping thing shrieking Mermish!"

"Silencing charms?"

"You'd do better to plunge it in a vat of water! I'm going to bed, and if you know what is good for you, you would too!"

Remus stomped up the stairs to the bedroom he slept in.

Harry watched him go; amusement at his honorary uncle lighting his face. "Well, that was easy."

Inwardly Harry was cringing. Mermish meant a water environment for the next task. Ever since Dudley, Gordon, Malcom and Piers had almost drowned him during swim class in elementary school when he was eight, Harry tended to be (was) phobic about water. He even preferred showers to baths. He had been phobic enough so that in following years during swimming segments the P.E. teacher excused him. Looks like breaking his bind against summoning wasn't going to be the only fear he had to break this year.

Harry made himself useful and helped Dobby put the shopping away organizing how he wanted things in the kitchen and marveling over the stasis spells that would keep everything at the peak of freshness in the cabinets. Dobby agreed that he could easily pop Harry his morning drink and that he knew a spell that would mimic a blender for Harry's morning smoothies. Dobby and Harry also figured out when Dobby would be popping Harry his snacks in the castle. Harry went ahead and used three of Gladys' recipes to make the muffins for either breakfast or evening snacks and Harry made the base of tumeric paste for the golden milk. Then he made up a variety of wraps and sandwiches for afternoon snacks. Finally tired again Harry went to bed leaving a very happy elf a very messy kitchen.

The next morning Harry officially started his new routine. Days one three and five Up at six, nutrition potion and 1/2 smoothie at six fifteen strength workout, followed by ten minutes of jump rope and then twenty minutes of tai chi. He decided to start with that, since that book gave the best directions. Other 1/2 smoothie. Shower, dress gather stuff for the day. Stomach potion and breakfast in the Great Hall, classes or library, snack, classes or library, stomach potion and lunch, classes or library until 3, snack, classes library until dinner and both potions, then socialize with friends (usually the quidditch team) or study in the common room until half eight when he drank the golden milk that Pavarti said smelled a bit like chai and ate his last snack then at quarter till he went up and got ready for bed on the even days he would don his invisibility cloak before leaving the bed and flip back.

On days two, four and six the official switch over took place as he went for his workout. Harry waited a moment then slipped from the dorm and down to the chamber where he would have 1/2 a smoothie, run for half an hour, tai chi for twenty then have another 1/2 smoothie. At that point he would shower have a potion and breakfast, then he began what he called Harry Potter lessons. He spent the time until his snack studying the Potter family history.

Day three also held an unpleasant discovery, Harry had just had his nutrition potion and noticed an aftertaste of nutmeg. He got some pumpkin juice and after a swig of water to clear the taste of the potion he sipped on it only to notice a similar aftertaste. So he looked in his mug for some evidence of the spice only to realize the was none and he was tasting an aftertaste of a potion. He stopped drinking pumpkin juice and relied on his water flask after that. He wasn't sure anything else was in the pumpkin juice and didn't want to overdose on nutrient potion and he didn't really want to know if there was something more. He thought it low the school dosed the students without informing them.

After his morning snack he would study the books from his mum's trunk. He began with the muggleborn books and her diary from her first year. Her muggleborn books explained a lot of why he had issues. It also gave him new things to research in the Hogwarts library things like mind magic. Lily's diary had a couple notes about something called occlumency that she learned about from her friend Sev and his mother, that made learning and keeping information straight a piece of cake and ensured her privacy. Sev and his mum were the same people who first informed Lily she was a witch. Sev apparent had a drunk for a father and Harry felt some sympathy for the boy whose early years probably were as unpleasant as his own. These studies would go on until three p.m. with Harry working through his potion accompanied lunch. After his afternoon snack Harry would attempt to meditate but he found it very difficult to not think and just be for longer than a minute.

After that Harry would either practice potion making. Between his mum's notes and the muggleborn books Harry could literally see himself improving and he couldn't wait until he could rub it in Snape's face that he could learn more from his mum in a few weeks than Snape had taught him in over three years. Harry would spend a few hours with Remus sometimes they discussed the Potter family business, some times they discussed Harry's parents, or progress on Harry's emancipation or school for next year. It was starting to look Like Remus might have to make a couple of trips to get the information. They would have dinner then Harry would sleep in the master bedroom of the tent. Until it was time for him to leave and spend the day in the castle again.

On Wednesday castle day Harry didn't work out and the workout days as to where he did cardio and strength training swapped. The Friday castle day was spent doing the Gryffindor dance party instead of a morning workout which was a lot of fun, even if Harry proved he needed dance lessons to the entire house. Friday in the chamber meant a second visit from Healer Grimes.

"Hello, Harry, How are you today?'

"Feeling almost too full. Felt that way a lot recently."

"I would imagine so. Know how many calories you're eating?"

"I'm up to 2400."

"Really that far? This soon? Well, that's good I guess. Any trouble with the rest of Mum's recommendations?"

"Sunlight. I'm in freaking Scotland in December. the sun is only out a couple hours and I'm usually in class."

"The soleil spell. The one for vampires. Put it up on your wand and hold it for twenty minutes it works just as well as time outside. Ready for the diagnostic spell?"

"Hit me."

The spell took a moment to work. "You've gained half a stone that's great. Another week like that we can consider undoing some of the bone damage I'll have to bring some skelegrow with me next time. I have the potions for your lungs and the old concussions. I also have the results from your eye exam which are a little disappointing I'm afraid."

"Tell me."

"Alain was dismayed by the amount of damage that the malnourishment and alternate periods of no light and too much light, and improper prescriptions had done to your eyes the good news is that can all be reversed and your vision should improve quite a bit. The bad news is that you inherited the instability in your eyes that your dad had, so you'll still need glasses. At least after the course of potions you won't be almost legally blind if you do lose your glasses; things at a distance will just be a little blurry. I imagine you'll be an even better seeker since your vision will be so much better."

"I suppose I can live with that. When?"

"That is mostly up to you. When you take the potions you'll need new glasses within twenty-four hours."

"And to get new glasses I'll need to leave school. Understood. Remus will you be up for another trip just before the holidays?"

"Sure, Cub."

Over the next two weeks Harry, at least for him, Harry found out a lot of the things he suspected Albus wanted him knowing nothing about. He found out that the Potters while not noble were nevertheless a highly respected and a well off family. They had mostly eschewed politics, but had always stood up if there was a dark lord to fight. Even Fleamont who had been almost blind had helped in the fight against Grindelwald. Some Potters usually fighting Dark Lords or Ladies of their era had been aurors, but many more had been Unspeakables working for the Department of Mysteries and were not necessarily answerable to the Ministry for their research.

Financially the Potters were not equal to the Blacks or Malfoys, but Harry could probably out bid the Minister of Magic Fudge if there was something they both wanted. He had shares in multiple businesses because it was a habit of the Potters to invest in people they knew and believed in and hold onto a small percentage of stock in those companies afterward. Harry found out that his Grandfather Fleamont had been a potioneer that created a famous potion, Sleekeazy's Serum. Fleamont had patented it and sold maker's rights to the current producer who paid a percentage to the family vault. The patent would last another two hundred years and make Harry an income for all of that time.

Harry sent a request for a bottle and wondered if it would help his uncontrollable mop.

Neville's books had arrived and Harry began to see the way magical society's mores worked. He also on reflection could see where he had muffed things with his magical peers on more than one occasion.

Remus had found in the financial records that Lily had taken about a third of the Potter family money and invested heavily in the muggle stock market through a managed investment brokerage firm and as long as the Potter's made money so did the brokerage. As result Harry had a great deal of money in the muggle world, enough that he could probably buy and sell the Dursleys six or seven times over.

Lily had also been very creative magically, she had copious notes in her school books that when paired with her diaries showed her creating new spells for her own use as early as third year. His mum had taken ancient runes and arithmancy. Harry had delved into her old texts and found himself wishing he'd have known this before so he could take those classes instead of stupid divination.

As for the family magic Harry found it very intriguing. Much of it was keyed to the family blood. Anyone picking up the family grimoire that didn't have the blood would find it a dreadfully boring history. A part of any wedding ceremony for any woman marrying into the Potter line involved binding her blood to the family. Harry only partly understood what he was reading. Another bit of the family magic that drew him were the rituals that were meant to strengthen and solidify the spirit, body, mind and magic of the Potters. Harry decided he would study and do the rituals that had his father been alive he would have done before coming to Hogwarts over the Holidays.

In school Harry had pretty much finished fourth year material in DADA and Charms and much to Hermione's surprise was starting to look at fifth. Harry and Katie ate at least one meal a day together and spent at least a few minutes flirting. Harry was growing closer to the older member's of the quidditch team who were gradually shifting from thinking of him as ickle Harrykins our star seeker and just thinking of him as Harry.

When Stephen Grimes came again he knew something was not quite as it should be. Harry was too healthy considering where he had started from. "Harry, it may be none of my business but I have never seen someone respond to treatment like this. I've never seen someone grow five centimeters and gain a stone of mostly muscle and bone in two weeks. You're doing something that may affect what I'm doing to help you so spill. You know I can't say anything and I want to be sure its not something that can hurt you."

"I'm using a time turner. I live one day up in the castle sleep then flip my turner back 24 hrs and live the same day over except I spend it down here, mostly studying. I got forced into competing in the Tri-wiz. This is my way of trying to even the odds. I eat and sleep the same for my day down here the same as I do for my castle day."

"So while it's been two weeks for me its been a month for you?"

"Yep."

"Well that explains a few things. So if I do your left arm with skelegrow today, I could come and do your lower right leg two days from now and it will be four days from now for you?"

"Yes."

"So do you want to be rid of your aching bones?"

"Heck, yes."

Stephen pointed his wand at Harry's left arm "Brackium emendo!"

Harry gave a grunt as his left arm became boneless.

Stephen gave him a dose of skelegrow to drink.

Harry grimaced but drained it down anyway.

Stephen smiled at him. "There's the worst of it over. I did a little more research into the drains on your magic. The one on your scar is being elusive. But the one on your main core bears a strong resemblance to some sort of protective ward. I think we need to remove that one soon because as you get stronger it seems to be increasing its draw on you. Did Dumbledore ever say anything about you and some wards?"

"Yeah, he says I have to go back to my aunt's every year to renew the protection granted me by mum's sacrifice."

Remus frowned. To him that sounded like some sort of blood ward but blood wards were illegal because if they were done incorrectly they could drain a wizard down to squib levels. He looked at Stephen.

Stephen also had a concerned expression. "That might be it. I'll do a bit more research and lock it down." He looked at Remus, "You have a place for the seventeenth's full moon?"

"Yeah, he does. Dobby told me about this room on the seventh floor, that's what I'll be using for my repeat or I may take a day off. Remus will be alright down here, he can only get out with Dobby's help and during the full moon Dobby will be with me."

"I'll bring potion with me then, it will keep in a stasis cabinet just fine. Harry, I'll see you Sunday. We'll do your the left side ribs and Thursday the right side. You'll be good as new."

"Parts of me will be new."

"True enough."

The Friday before the full moon, Harry discovered he had a problem. He had been reaching for a book in the library and the seam on the underside and to the back of his arm on his school robe split. It brought his attention to something he should have noticed several days before his robes were getting tight and short. He wanted to swear. He had outgrown robes previously but never this fast. After classes ended, before the dance party began Harry headed to the dorm he needed to check of this was just a flaw in the one school robe.

He was surprised when Katie and Hermione joined him. "What brings you two up here?"

"Hermione had a question for you, and I wanted a glimpse of your dress robes to be sure we coordinate for the ball."

"What's your question, Hermione?"

"I wanted to know how it is that I always see you snacking in the halls."

"You act like it's all the time, it's only twice a day."

"Three times, you have food three times a day when no one else does. Twice in the hall once in the dorm and you've been going to bed early."

"Remus was concerned about my weight and training he found a healer for me and I was told I needed to eat more and go to bed earlier."

"I told you most of that."

"Yeah, but you couldn't give me a way to do it without making my stomach worse. The Healer gave me potions to take with the main meals and suggested snacking in between meals so I've had Dobby putting snacks in my pockets and it's working. I'm finally growing."

"I noticed your robes are getting tight and a little short." Katie commented.

"Yeah, that happens when you grow."

"Hermione, could you head back down? I wanted a chat with Harry."

"Sure, Katie."

"So what's up, Katie?"

"Um. Can you show me your dress robes now?"

"Sure." Harry started pulling the bottle green robes Mrs. Weasley had bought him from his trunk. "I was just going to check them for length since I started growing."

"Good plan so if they don't fit you can replace them at Hogsmeade." Katie looked at them and looked a little downcast.

"What?"

"Um, Harry. I don't mean to judge, but why do you only wear your school uniforms? Why don't you have casual robes and such? Even the muggleborns have clothes they wear on the weekends but you it's always the uniform."

"Something is wrong with the robes isn't there? Beyond the fact they may not fit me anymore." Harry had gotten fairly good at reading Katie over the last three weeks.

"They're nice. But they're practically everyday not school robes. Who told you they were dress robes?"

"Mrs. Weasley bought them for me while I was at the World Cup with Ron and Hermione."

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Harry, dress robes are something of a status symbol. Robes period are a status symbol. Rich and Noble families have very elaborate dress robes some with animated embroidery. Think of Dumbledore's robes."

"I'd rather not thank you."

"Yeah, his taste is more than a little out there." She giggled. Then resumed her serious expression. "The Weaselys are great people but they're dirt poor and everyone knows it. Rumor in the tower is Ron's robes are hideous. The only thing these robes have in common with dress robes is cut and even then it's not current fashion. The Potters are…"

"Gentry."

"Exactly. You wearing robes like this to the ball will be taken as a bit of an insult. No one will say anything, but..

"It won't be taken well."

"I know you don't really care what people think of you and that's part of what makes you who you are. But it also reflects on me, on Gryffindor. After what happened at the beginning of the tournament that may not matter to you…"

"They may not but you do. So what do your robes look like?"

"They're sort of a shimmery white and gold, and they have a red roses that open and close and green vines embroidery nothing huge only an inch along the bodice and cuffs and two inches on the hem but I was so pleased when Mum helped me pick them out."

"Okay. I find a way to get something. Remus will help me."

"You might want to make sure they come with growth charms."

"I'll do that." Harry kissed her cheek.

She smiled sunnily at him.

"Thanks for not judging me by my clothes."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Mostly because it never occurred to me. Katie, the only clothes I got growing up were my cousin Dudley's cast offs and there is such an enormous size difference between us there was never a chance of them coming close to fitting. I refused to wear underwear for years because I wanted nothing that touched his privates to touch mine. The first underwear I got were the ones Mrs. Weasely handed me as she shepherded me through my shopping second year, and I came to the conclusion I'm not fond of briefs."

"Boxers, huh?"

"No, I still only have the briefs. She did my shopping this year too remember?"

"And the other reason?"

"The Dursleys. If they found out I had money they would try and take it. Nothing says money like clothes."

"You could always tell them the clothes were gifts from your adoring public."

Harry snorted. "The dance party is likely to be starting soon, we should go down, but I need to change first."

"Why?"

Harry raised his arm showing the burst seam.

"Ah, see you down there then."

When Harry repeated Friday over lunch he brought up the topic of robes. "Katie looked at my robes and informed me they weren't quite up to snuff."

"Leaving it a bit late aren't you."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"I'll have Dobby pop me to see Geoffrey Gieves. I'll see if he's available to help."

"Whose he?"

"Geoffrey was a muggleborn a year ahead of us. He was a bit of an odd duck. Had no interest in boys or girls, said he was asexual, but he had a define interest in fashion even as a third year. He and your mum got along a fair bit. Discussed a lot of muggle vs. magical fashion. After he graduated he couldn't get a job on this side, so he joined his dad and uncles in the family tailoring business in London some place called Saville Row. He takes private clients from this side but he doesn't have many. He did make your mum's wedding dress and James and Sirius' robes. James offered to pay for a set for me but I turned him down. The robes my dad bought me for graduation were still in good shape back then."

'Good enough, if he can make it tomorrow afternoon meeting up the Hogsmeade will be great."

"You seem to mention Katie a lot."

"Yeah, I suppose we're kind of dating."

"Have you gotten her a Christmas gift yet?"

"No, I haven't done any shopping yet."

"Make sure you get her a Christmas gift and a token gift as your date to the ball."

"Token gift? Like jewelry?"

"You are so clueless." Remus smirked. " Only if you are thinking you might marry her. Jewelry denotes definite interest in a serious relationship. What does Kate like?"

"Quidditch and oddly enough Potions. She hopes to sign on with Puddlemere as a chaser."

"Okay, a possible appropriate Christmas gift is a new pair of chaser gloves. Token gift for the ball, either a corsage for her wrist or some flowers for in her hair."

"Got it. I was thinking of hauling Ron to Gladrags for a decent set of robes. The ones his mum found second hand are hideous and social doom waiting to happen. Not to mention they're maroon, he hates maroon."

"What about the rest the quidditch team?

"I was thinking gloves for them too."

"Okay, but if you do that you may want to rethink Katie's or add something to it like a Potions book or some quills or maybe a potions journal, since you said she likes potions."

"Noted."

"What about your other friends?"

"Hermione is easy; gift certificate for Flourish and Blotts. Neville is easy as well, a gift certificate to the Nursery in Hogsmeade. For Hagrid a certificate for the Three Broomsticks. Since the Weasleys usually send me stuff for Christmas and my birthday I thought I'd send them a certificate so they could replace Errol. Just you and Sirius left. If I knew where he was I'd send him a bunch of food or something."

"I could help you spell some sort of basket so it could be weightless, and keep the food fresh."

"Maybe we should add a couple of blankets with warming charms."

"That would be good too. What about a set of winter outdoor work robes? Have Ron try them on, he's tall enough, get them a size or two big around the middle and three inches long on him then I think they would fit Sirius closely enough. Help him be a bit less noticeable, look a bit respectable, and a bag that can carry it all while he's Padfoot."

"I like it. It also gives me an excuse to drag Ron to Gladrags with me. Thanks, Remus. I decided not to repeat all of tomorrow I'll just repeat the hours for the meeting with Geoffrey if he can make it."

"Use one of Madame Rosemerta's upstairs rooms, not the ones on the ground floor. People usually ignore the upstairs altogether there."

"Set it up and just tell me when when you get back."

"Lily's son, hmm. Alright, Remus I'll make time for a consult in Hogsmeade. It's not like I had any plans. It had better be worth my while."

Harry dragged Ron into Gladrags and picked out a warm set of outdoor robes for Sirius. He looked at the dress robes on offer and could see what Katie meant. When he told Ron he was getting him a decent set of dress robes, his friend looked torn.

"You don't have to-

"I know I don't, but we both know you hate the robes your mum found and they look awful. How can you have a good time at the ball if you're wearing something you hate. The answer is you can't, so for your Christmas and birthday present from yours truly to you. I say pick out a decent set of robes that you won't be ashamed to stand up in."

Ron carefully looked through the robes. Most were in his mind too fancy or elaborate but he found three that weren't very expensive: a clear navy, an aquamarine blue and a coffee colored one. The navy had a chuddley cannon orange piping, the coffee one had a simple 1/2 inch wide embroidery of leaves on the cuffs and collar that changed from green to orange to light brown mimicking the fall leaves, and the aquamarine was textured with windowpane embroidery over the entire robe but the cuffs.

"Which do you think looks best, Harry?"

"Which one do you think you'll feel most confident in, Ron?"

Ron considered, he liked all three but the navy ones were pretty plain and the aquamarine was more a color the twins might choose. "The brown."

"Then I guess we're getting the brown ones." Harry quietly asked the clerk to add growth charms to the robes so Ron would hopefully get more than one year's use of them.

Harry finished his gift shopping with Ron's help. At the florist's he ordered a half dozen baby roses in red and a single full bloom wrist corsage to be delivered to Katie the morning of the ball with stasis charms to keep them fresh. As everyone returned to the castle Harry paused, donned his dad's cloak and turned back four hours and made his way to the Three Broomsticks for his meeting with the tailor.

Harry had been there five minutes when a knock came on the door. He opened it.

Geoffrey Gieves was tall and slender with a smart and definite style to him.

Geoffrey's first impression of Harry was far from as good. "Your mother and father would be appalled. Oh, you look like them, but look at yourself. Scruffy, unkept, robes don't fit. Do you like giving people permission treat you like dirt? Like a carpet to be walked on?"

Harry who had at first been taken aback by the man's words, replied vehemently to the last statement, "NO!"

"That's not what your appearance says, darling boy. I always say dress like crap get treated like crap, dress like a prince—"

"Get treated like one?"

"In my experience generally, yes."

"Fine. I need a wardrobe that reflects the way I wish to be treated. As you say like a prince. Just not a poncey one. I know," Harry held two fingers a few millimeters apart, "this much about fashion. I want to subtly say mess with me at your own peril."

"So BAMF prince. I can do that. How large a wardrobe? Magical only, or muggle as well?"

"Both, although I prefer the idea of muggle fashion. My most urgent need is something appropriate for the Yule ball at Hogwarts, I don't wish to clash with my date. I was thinking maybe something in green."

"Don't think. Judging by what you look like you're not qualified. What is your date wearing?"

"She described it as shimmery white and gold with an embroidered border of blooming red roses and green vines."

"Maybe you're not completely hopeless after all. What is your opinion of Wizarding fashion?"

"Most of it looks like something out of the fifteenth century, and I loathe it."

Geoffrey didn't hold back on his smirk. "So you're willing to shake things up a bit?"

"Definitely."

"Any restrictions?"

"No flowers, no spinning planets or shooting stars. I like dignified, not deranged. Quality but since I'm still growing nothing outrageously expensive fabric wise. If moving embroidery is involved I could live with something small like a snitch or leaves changing colors but anything else is likely to be a no. Freedom of movement, and comfort are must have."

"Color preferences?"

"Browns, greens, grays, blues and some reds."

"Sports?"

"I have some workout gear, but only two outfits. I'm open to more. Flying robes for sure. Tai chi, running. I like the outdoors. Remus is the main push behind this, as my steward he needs a new wardrobe as well. Ask him about numbers of robes required don't let him go overboard I get the impression Dad was a bit of a clotheshorse and sometimes I think Remus expects the same from me. I tend towards minimalist, less stuff to keep track of. For every robe he says I need he gets one as well make sure he knows that. Don't accept any arguments and on his, not more than one gray. If he objects warn him I said I'd turn them pink. I've outgrown my school robes already this year and expect to grow more so anything I buy for myself I plan on having growth charms on."

"I'm not allowed to make Hogwarts robes Madam Malkin's has an exclusive on them but I can deal with ordering them for you with growth charms. Actually if I'm doing a full wardrobe both magic and muggle odds are I'll be more of a personal shopper than a tailor for a lot of it. there's not a really good reason to tailor more than suits for growing children."

"That's fine, while you're shopping could you get me a decent trunk, three or so compartments, one for books, a good lock, featherweight charms, and shrinking?"

"Am I also to conclude this wardrobe is from skin out all the way to accessories?"

"Yes, although check with Remus before acquiring any jewelry type items. I inherited several things from my father. He was taking them to be cleaned, appraised and repaired if required and I don't know what all is there.

"Underwear preference?"

"I went commando from the earliest I can remember until I was twelve. I do know I don't care for briefs.

"Boxers it is."

"Spells?"

"Sure and don't ask me which ones I haven't a clue."

"I'll use my best judgement. Will you be replacing your glasses anytime soon?"

"Yes, that is I plan to next week."

"Good, get a haircut at the same time. I recommend Stuart Phillips on Monmouth Street in London. If you tell me when, I'll make the appointment. For glasses you'll need to choose a frame that flatters your face. Or if you like I could find an appropriate frame and take them to the occulist in Diagon Alley."

"Please."

"Pull your hair back. Glasses off. Hmm. Oval, ivory peach fair not rosy, black hair but you don't have the blue undertone your father had, its more of a red like your mum's. Your mother's green eyes those glasses of yours are a crime they hide your cheek bones. Yes, you, young man, are a deep autumn, not a winter as your father was or a warm spring as your dear mother was. You also have her cheekbones and slightly longer face. On James round horn rims were flattering, on you they're unflattering, plus they hide your eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Seasons, and shapes. Two aspects of fashion that determine what looks good and timeless versus what looks expensive and passé. Anyone can buy expensive if they have the money and many with money chase fashion never grasping that fashion changes so fast that what is hip and upcoming today is passé tomorrow. Better to figure out what is great on you and timeless, much cheaper in the long run, too. Then to seem to stay current go with one or two vogue accessories.

"You have an oval face which is lucky it broadens your choices of what looks good. Your mother was also an oval, Your father had a square face. Her strong cheek bones, his strong jaw softened slightly by your face shape, quite nice. I imagine that you hear you look like your father with your mother's eyes. But the truth is, young Harry, you are your own person. A handsome blend of them both, you just need to figure out who you are and showcase that person to the world."

"When you said mum and dad would be appalled, I didn't like you very much."

"Few people do. My own family say I'm far too opinionated and outspoken."

"Let me finish, Now that I know you a bit better, I think you will be very useful to me, because you seem to see me."

"Do you trust me?"

"As a?"

"Stylist."

"I think so."

"This will be fun. I will have your clothes for the ball done on time. The rest will probably take me longer. Rushing leads to mistakes and for what you'll be paying you don't want mistakes. Now, I will need you to strip down to your skivvies. I need to measure and get an idea of how your body is going to develop. That way your clothes will fit you longer. I will use a spell your mother helped me create to make a mannequin that I'll use for fitting your clothes. The nice thing is with a drop of your blood in the wax it will develop the way your body would.

"Would the fact that I'm working out change anything?"

"Working out? You are a treasure. You will have others flocking to me seeking to look as good. They never will of course, because not one of them will understand to look perfection it takes more than a mere tailor. It takes the most dreaded of all things, it takes hard sweaty work."

Harry chuckled. Geoffrey Gieves had quite the opinion of his own abilities. Still Harry had noticed the physical laziness of most wizards and agreed. He began shucking his school robes.

Harry's return to the common room wasn't what he expected he entered to the middle of a loud row between Hermione and Ron. It seemed Hermione already had a date to the Yule Ball and Ron had decided to ask her at the last moment having realized he had yet to acquire a date to said ball. Harry winced as Hermione's voice shrilly told Ron what he could do with his less than graceful request for her to be his date. Indeed he found himself grateful once more for the advice Remus had imparted to him. He wondered vaguely if this meant Ron would be coming to the ball stag.

Harry's next day away from the school was the Saturday before the ball. Harry started the day at the oculist's. He had taken the potions for his eyes the night before and found himself very dependent on Remus to guide him because his vision while better was blurry with and without his old glasses. Geoffrey had come through and supplied a set of frames Harry liked. Part tortoise shell like plastic temples and rectangular gold wire to hold the lenses, Harry liked them. What made them better in his mind was they came with a second frame of colored lenses that attached with wires and magnets so he had both glasses and sunglasses in one. The oculist tested him to see if brown or gray sunglass lenses were better. (Brown seemed to add clarity.) He was surprised when the occultist also fitted him with a set of swimming goggles, and two sets of wrap around lenses. (One that was clear and one that was the protective brown that gave him protection from the sun and greater clarity.) The visit lasted most of an hour. Then he and Remus headed to the hair salon Geoffrey suggested.

Harry let the hair dresser have his way and came to the conclusion the only person he should trust with his hair was himself. The cut he was given was somewhat flattering but Harry got the sense the hair dresser wasn't any more satisfied than he was. Harry's mix of curls and cowlicks were challenging for anyone, but the result of today's effort was far too short for Harry's liking. Harry resolved to get a hair growth potion from Diagon Alley and try to style his own hair. The one thing he took away from the experience that he liked was how his hair felt after the shampoo and conditioner. Needless to say he bought some to take with him.

He and Remus walked to Gieves and Hawkes the shops where Geoffrey worked because Harry was having a final fitting of his dress robes.

Geoffrey took one look at Harry's hair and frowned. "They didn't get it right."

"No, Geoffrey, they didn't. Although I will admit this is one of the better efforts I have experienced. Shall we get on with this?"

Harry felt amused in the dressing room when Geoffrey first presented him with a pile of boxers. "The colored and patterned ones are for every day and should not feel especially confining on your.. package. The white and black ones are designed that you will not need to adjust yourself they also have been spelled so that any reactions that young men are prone to having will not show. I highly recommend them beneath your dress robes. For the purpose of this fitting wear a set of the white and put on the this undershirt." He handed Harry one of three white undershirts. "Remus, you brought the case?"

Harry stepped behind the dressing screen in the room took of his clothes and put on the ordered underwear. As he finished Geoffrey handed him a pair of trousers. He put them on then rejoined Geoffrey and Remus.

"Your shirt. I recommend either the black onyx shirt studs or the plain gold. For cufflinks either the black onyx or the Potter allerions."

Harry debated. He would love to wear the pieces of Potter history but then if Dumbledore noticed he might figure out Harry had been to the family vault. "I think the onyx will be a safer bet."

Remus fished the requested items from the jewelry case.

Harry used them to fasten the shirt. Struggling slightly with the first cufflink.

Geoffrey handed him a black on black paisley silk bowtie. "Know how to tie this?"

"I think so. Aunt Petunia had to show Dudley how to enough times."

"Go for it."

Harry took it slowly and managed to tie it his second try.

Geoffrey handed him a waistcoat he put it on and buttoned it.

Geoffrey then pulled the robe he intended for Harry from the covering protecting it. The silk brocade was black, red, and gold. The pattern was similar to the acanthus leaves seen in heraldry. The black velvet cuffs and collar would serve a definite break between the robe and the person wearing. it the robe came down to within four inches of the floor. It was reminiscent of a colonial era dressing gown crossed with a dress coat of the same era. Geoffrey had spelled it so it didn't require buttoning to stay in place. He stepped behind Harry and helped him slip it on.

"Wow." Remus said.

Harry looked in the mirror and slowly smiled. This was impressive, classy and something he would feel good wearing. It also would go very well with Katie's dress.

"You approve I hope?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, I also have a standard tuxedo jacket for you to try on for when you're at a muggle black tie. Everything has growth charms they should fit for twenty-five centimeters and three stone. I also commissioned shoes but the only pair done so far go with this outfit. I did get the general shopping portion finished so you'll have school robes that fit again and some casual wear."

"So how far into it am I?"

"Not counting Remus' robes which I haven't even looked at yet, twelve hundred galleons so far. That has all but your two casual robes, a navy suit, a sport coat, dress shirts and a pair of trousers. You get to try it all on and pick shoes from ones I got on loan for you to choose from.

"I was talking to an old chum from Hufflepuff at the leatherworkers in Diagon and he told me about the potential to acquire some basilisk skin and hide or at least there's someone out there with some. I wanted to ask do you want me to see if I can acquire some? I could use the skin to make a proper holster for your wand, and the hide could make some excellent armor. I was thinking a vest that could go under your robes. Basilisk hide is supposedly thin enough for that. Dragon hide is bulkier and is for wearing over your clothes. Either is spell resistant that's why people make armor from them but I am certain it will be very expensive in any case."

"No, it won't."

'Okay, no armor then. It was just a thought."

"I didn't say that. I said no it won't, as in it won't be that expensive." Harry enjoyed the moment of Geoffrey looking perplexed before he explained. "It won't be super expensive since I already own the skin and the hide."

Geoffrey's eyes about popped. "How?"

"I killed Salazar Slytherin's monster in the chamber almost two years ago, and claimed the proceeds. That money is paying for my clothes and other things."

"Huh? I guess you owning BAMF is going to be a lot easier for you than I thought."

"Gee, thanks."

Geoffrey collected himself and they spent the next hour with Harry trying on clothes and shoes until all of them had been picked and had spell work adjusted accordingly.

Errands done Remus and Harry visited the bank briefly, then Harry stopped at the hair salon in Diagon and bought three bottles of Hair growth potion, a new comb, and two bottles of Sleekeazy's. He was going to fix his hair problem before the ball. It would make Katie happy. He stopped at the instruments shop and bought a pair of barber shears and a couple other items he needed for the family rituals. He also stopped at Slugg and Jiggers and bought everything he needed for his health potions, the herbs he needed for the rituals he intended to do over break and refills for his school potions kit plus what was on the list for the fifth years. Then he returned to school in time for the dance lessons.

When Harry repeated Saturday he started by growing his hair out. He thought maybe extra length would smooth it out.

It didn't. His hair bore a strong resemblance to Hermione's out of control mane. Harry, for grins, had Dobby snap a photo to share with his honorary sis.

He tried smoothing it with the Sleekeazy's it took most of the two bottles to smooth his hair back when he looked in a mirror it looked to him like a cross between Malfoy and Snape.

Long hair for him was definitely out, Harry bundled it into a ponytail and cut it off leaving himself with collar length hair that had too much potion in it. He washed all the potion out.

He had liked having more shape to his hair but the hair dresser hadn't bothered to really figure out the directions his hair naturally wanted to curl and had clipped it too short for it to actually curl so it had stuck out and the hairdresser compensated by just clipping it shorter. Harry tried to do what the hair dresser had failed to do take into account the curl but he started on the top of his head and it just looked like it had when Aunt Petunia tried to cut it. He drank half a hair growth potion and started over. He closed his eyes and thought about what the steps the hair dresser had done were.

"Dobby"

"Yes Harry, sir?"

"Can you get me some big mirrors so I can see the back of my head and a couple hair clips so I can do just a bit at a time."

"Yes, Dobby dos."

It took Harry several starts and stops, all the hair growth potions he had bought, and almost an entire day but he managed to cut his hair in a flattering way that wasn't the shaggy sheep's mop he had always worn previously. It also wasn't Aunt Petunia's usual butcher job and it wasn't the short crop the hair dresser had given him. Instead it curled gently and dare he say it gracefully about his neck and ears and with just a couple drops of Sleekeazy's and some encouragement, artfully over his forehead. Hiding his scar without hiding his entire face. Harry smiled. He finally looked good. Given his past, he would be set for the rest of the year, well, with regular application of Sleekeazy's.

Christmas morning was interesting. Yesterday Harry had sent Dobby to Honeydukes for chocolate so everyone in the tower, save his actual friends who got real gifts, had a chocolate frog from him. Something he found out his mum had done during her Hogwarts years. Harry as usual got gifts from Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Hagrid. He also got a really cool pocket knife from Sirius. Over lunch Katie had voiced a wish that her mum and dad could see her in her ball finery, so Harry decided to make it happen.

"Colin."

"Harry?!"

"I was wanting a small favor from you if I might?'

"Anything, Harry."

Harry fought the urge to shudder the only thing worse than fan girls was fan boys, and Colin and his brother were the biggest. "I was hoping that you could take some photos of Katie, and then Katie and me together tonight before we go down to the ball. Would a galleon cover your film and development costs?"

"Yeah, a couple sickles probably would."

"Fine, I consider everything over your costs a tip, so it doesn't go into production for the masses if you catch my meaning."

"I'll get the negatives to you."

"Sounds great. Katie'll love it."

Harry let Katie know to meet in the common room fifteen minutes early while they were outside participating in a what amounted to school wide snow battle. The girls pretty much disappeared around five. Harry knocked off at half six psyching himself up to be the BAMF prince that his robes suggested he was.

Hair and robes in place Harry waited in the common room for Katie to come down.

It was worth the wait. Katie had used the baby roses in her hair tucked into the seam of her french-twist up do. Her lipstick shaded her lips the same color as the roses on her dress.

Colin took half a roll of pictures of just her before Harry joined her.

"My, my, Harry, you do clean up nicely."

"Why thank you, milady. Okay, despite you not getting to approve the robes?"

"Definitely. Although they're different from what most everyone else will be wearing."

Colin finished the roll. Promised them the pictures tomorrow and wished them a pleasant evening.

The evening wasn't quite as pleasant as Harry would have wished. McGonagall had been slightly disapproving of his open robes but at the same time must have felt they were suitable enough that she said nothing. She led him and Katie to where the rest of the champions were, Cedric was accompanied by Cho Chang, Fleur by Roger Davies, and Krum by Hermione which was a bit of a surprise for Harry but he was fine with it. Ron clearly had a different opinion and Harry could feel the currents swirling.

Eating with the judges wasn't something Harry wanted to do but he didn't really get a choice. What made it worse was Percy filling in for his boss. Harry thought Crouch was a uptight prig and an arse, but Percy was worse. Percy acted like the worse sort of know-it-alls. Harry wondered what idiot gave Percy any sort of power because it was clearly going to his already overinflated head.

Harry and Katie were glad when the dancing started. They spent most their time dancing. Krum and Harry had exchanged dates for a dance. Harry had also exchanged dates for dances with the twins' dates, the other Gryffindor quidditch girls. Harry stood up to Ron when he decided to give Hermione a hard time for coming to the ball with Krum during the first break.

"You know what Ron this is the beginning of the tournament all over again except instead of me, this time it's Hermione. You need to grow up and stop punishing your friends for your insecurities. I do not have a problem with Hermione being here with Krum. We're supposed to be building ties with people who came for the tournament. She's doing that. You're just too childish to see that. You need to go cool your head and apologize. You've practically ruined her evening, which was a really shitty thing to do to someone who has helped you as many times as she has."

"Fine take her side!"

"I do, just like you would take Ginny's." Harry snorted at Ron's confused look.

*"Vare is Herm-own-ninny?" Victor came up with two butterbeers.*

"How about I go find her?" Katie offered while shooting a glare at Ron.

Harry nodded to her, and then moved away from Ron while Victor went back to his friends.

Harry debated going outside to cool off but didn't want Katie to have to look for him.

"Hey, Harry, worked out your egg yet?" Cedric asked.

"Yes." This wasn't precisely true. Harry had yet to work up the nerve to actually get in water with the egg to listen to it.

"Oh," Cedric got a downcast look. "Alright."

"Why?"

"Well, I got a little help on the egg, and I thought if I could help you with it we'd be square for the help you gave me on the first task."

"Don't worry about it. Um, Cedric, just to appease my overwhelming curiosity; who helped?"

"Mad-Eye. Cho's back. Later, Harry."

Harry couldn't quite suppress the shiver of dread that ran through him. He once again had that icky feeling another of his defense professors had it in for him. He hung out on the edge of the Hall until Katie brought Hermione back.

"Hermione, don't let Ron ruin your night. He's a git. And you and I both know he's a jealous insecure git. Don't let his gitish insecurities make you doubt yourself. He's the git with issues. You are a beautiful young woman who deserves a fun night with Victor Krum, quidditch superstar, envy of most girls here and a few of the guys. I will freely admit to being a little thick myself on not exactly realizing how pretty you really are until I saw you in your robes tonight, but then again I don't really look at you like that because I see you as my big sister. You know the one that likes to nag me, your little brother who's always getting in trouble—" Harry's last sally apparently did the trick because Hermione lost her scowl and smiled.

"That's better, let's go find Victor. Maybe you can persuade him to part with an autograph for your little brother that is a fan of his seeking skills. Or better yet, get one for for Ron as a token that we really care about him even when he's being a supreme git. Then you can give it to him after he finally pulls he head out of his arse and apologizes. "

"Harry!" Hermione couldn't help scold.

Katie brought Victor up and the four of them began dancing again.

It was during the next band break when Katie and Harry were standing near the doors where they were cooling off that Malfoy had to prove how annoying he could be.

"I see someone finally gave you some fashion pointers, Scarhead."

"Jealous much, Malfoy."

Draco flushed. "Of you never!"

"Really then why do you care? We've been in school together for the better half of four years now, and every year its the same whiny, self pretentious, wannabe, quasi gangster you comes up yapping like a Yorkshire or a Chihuahua for my attention. Making annoying self important statements when you can't even stand on your own merit. Challenge your yapping and everything is: when my father hears about yada, yada, yada.

"Look around you and your type are all the same. Not an iota of originality or thought between you. All you Slytherin boys are wearing one of four colors, with one of two types of decorations, flattering or not. Boring. Not one of you did the courtesy of bothering to coordinate with your dates. Alright maybe Zabini did or maybe Greengrass did it for him but not one of the rest of you bothered which is a shame since Pansy obviously went to some effort to be especially chic and fetching tonight. You've practically ignored her. Pity you are so self centered that you couldn't put anyone else's feelings ahead of your own ego. It does escape me however how such a tiny person can handle having such an enormous ego." Harry snapped his fingers. "Maybe that's why you keep Crabbe and Goyle around, you need their help to move your ego."

"Why you—"

"Yes, me Draco. The half blood who has bested you every time it mattered. I would think you'd have figured out by now, I always will. It's called having wit. Are you some sort of closet masochist? Need a regular dose of humiliation to be happy?"

Katie couldn't help herself she snickered.

"I may be a half blood, but that doesn't really matter. I may not be as rich as the Malfoy family. That doesn't really matter either, because I have faced your daddy's half blood master and kicked arse, and I'll do it again if required. I have faced a basilisk and a dragon. Tell me Draco what have you done? Other than let your mouth write checks your body can't cash."

Draco's mouth hung open.

Harry waited a full minute and Draco still said nothing, so Harry finished, "That's what I thought. Come on, Katie, let's get some butterbeer before the next set starts."

The following morning Harry slept in. He decided to just relax completely for one day.

During lunch he sat next to Katie, "So, Katie, we've been seeing each other for about a month and I'm curious how's my boyfriend/ gentleman rating?"

"On what scale?" She asked airily.

"One to ten, one being McLaggen and ten being your dream guy?"

"Oh that scale. Hmm. I suppose you rate a solid six."

"Only a six? Didn't I get you flowers and learn to dance for the ball?"

"Yes and that raised you to a four. Coordinating your robes makes it a 4.75, you have respected my boundaries, 5.25. But then again we haven't had a one on one date to Hogsmeade so that drops it by half a point. You did get pictures for me to send my parents and my Christmas gifts were good. So like I said a nice solid six."

"Hmm. What does one have to do to raise the rating to say a seven?"

"You have to WOW me."

"I thought I was wooing you."

"Woo, wow, it's only a little difference." She smiled mischievously.

"Hmm, guess I'll have to think on that." Harry smiled back. He liked Katie, but he was fairly certain she was not the one for him but he was enjoying learning the ins and outs of male/ female relations by having a relationship with her.

Angelina and Alicia were close by, had listened to the entire conversation and were now giggling.

"You two are so cute together." Alicia offered.

"You did look smashing last night." Angelina said. "where did you get your robes, Harry?"

"Well as you all have probably noticed I've started growing. I outgrew the robes Mrs. Weasely had bought me before school. So I asked Remus, former Professor Lupin and friend to my parents, if he could recommend some where since he's sort of helping me with tournament stuff. He gave me the name Geoffrey Gieves. He's a tailor my parents patronized and I have to admit the man knows his craft. Geoffrey helped me replace my too small school robes and talked me into getting a couple other robes, well, clothes period. He also picked out the frames of my new glasses. Like I said he knows his craft."

"Well I say, its about time." Angelina stated.

"How far has the Hogwarts gossip mill gotten on how Harry went to town on Draco Malfoy last night?" Katie asked.

"Obviously not far enough since we haven't heard." Alicia said. "Dish."

To Harry's amusement he could practically see Lavender and Pavarti's ears stretching to catch this latest gossip. He leaned over and kissed Katie's cheek before excusing himself.

Harry made his way to the common room where he stretched out on one of the sofas and fell asleep. Two hours later Hermione woke him up.

"Harry. If you want to sleep tonight you might want to wake up."

"Didn't realize I had fallen asleep." Harry looked around, the common room was virtually deserted. It must be almost dinner he thought.

"Are you ready to discuss the next task?"

"I know the environment is going to be water, probably in the Black Lake."

"In February are they out of their tiny little minds?"

"Bread and Circuses."

"Right far be it for the organizers to come up with magically taxing tasks that aren't life threatening."

"It gets worse."

"How so?"

"I'm… I'm pretty much petrified of water especially water deep enough to be over my head."

"What? I mean how? Why? didn't you learn to swim at primary?"

"Swim class when I was eight. I was really small, not tall enough to stand on the bottom at any rate. Dudley and his friends…they pantsed me right there in the pool. Not that it was hard since Aunt Petunia would only give me Dudley's old trunks which were stretched and the cord I'd tied them up with broke when Malcom pulled. They pulled me off the wall I was only a few feet out but I couldn't stay above the water. No fat to help me float. The teacher saved me, gave me mouth to mouth. Dudley and his friends swore it was an accident. They actually got suspended for the three days I was in the hospital with pneumonia caused by the near drowning. I spent the next few weeks in my room with my medicine because the hospital wouldn't let me leave without it. I was terrified of water after that. I even persuaded Aunt Petunia that I'd use less water showering, she agreed and let me."

"But the boats first year?"

"Had a death grip the whole time."

"Jiminy crickets. That's…"

"Choir."

"I don't like your family."

"They aren't my family never will be, they are my relatives and I hate them."

"Don't blame you. I knew it wasn't good, but I'm sorry I never realized…"

"Do you know you're the only person I've ever willingly told?"

"I'm honored." "I don't know how I'm going to do this task. I don't even know the specifics and I'm scared half to death."

"You've faced your fear of speaking about it, conquered it even. Now you just have to face the rest of it, I'll help. One step at a time."

"Then I suppose the next step is to find out exactly what I'm dealing with. So I guess I need to take a bath."

"Wish the school had a pool."

Harry remembered the room Dobby spoke of on the seventh floor. "It's got something better."

"What is that?"

"A come and go room that changes to what the user requires."

"Really? I wonder…" Hermione noticed Harry's expression. "Sounds perfect."

"You don't…"

"Think less of you. No it's beastly what your cousin and his friends did and quite understandable that it left a deep emotional mark. It's very brave of you to face your fear."

"You probably don't approve, but I'm wishing I could visit a little just retribution on the judges, since they were the ones to think up this tasks."

"Tell me, oh twin of mine, did I just overhear a mention of just retribution?"

Harry wasn't sure how he had missed the twins entrance to the tower, but apparently he had and now he was going to have to deal with the twins.

"Just what sort of just retribution are we talking here?" Fred asked.

Hermione looked to him for permission. Harry nodded.

"For the next task the champions are being sent into the Black Lake in February." Hermione told them.

"That's—" George breathed out.

"Bonkers." Fred summarized.

"Likely to freeze to death in minutes." They said together.

"I was of a mind that the judges should get a dip in the lake, since they think it's such a great idea." Harry hinted.

"Cruel. Definitely cold. One might go so far as to say—" George started.

"Ice cold. Viscous even. We like it." Fred finished.

"You two willing to team up with Moony to see it happen?"

"Harrikins actually knows Moony? One of the famous Marauders?" They said together.

"I can name all of them and you've met one before. Well I guess technically two of them although the second doesn't deserve the honor of membership in such an august group, traitorous bastard."

"Tell us.'

"Prongs was my dad. Padfoot is my godfather. Moony is Remus Lupin, last years defense professor. And Wormtail, Wormtail was the traitorous rat bastard who betrayed my parents to Voldemort and framed my Godfather for it. You know him better as Scabbers. Dirty Death Eater hid with your family as a pet so he'd be close enough to hear if his old master was ever rising again. Left Padfoot to rot in Azkaban. He's also known as Peter Pettigrew and he won't like it if I ever get my hands on him again. I showed him mercy and the bastard ran away leaving Padfoot still a wanted criminal in the eyes of the public."

Fred and George gave a brief questioning look to Hermione. Her jaw tightened and she gave a brief quick nod.

"I'm afraid I have to leave revenge on the judges to the three of you. My hands will be quite full brushing up on ways to keep warm not to mention figuring out how to breathe."

"Well there's always the bubble head charm."

"If you're up for such an advanced charm as an ickle fourth year."

"Is it in the fifth or sixth year text?""

"Fifth towards the back.

"Does it have any prerequisite charms? Like levitation and movement charms are for summoning?"

"Sort of—"

" The balloon blowing charm."

"And don't forget the bubble charm."

"Good, I've already learned those."

"You've been working harder than I thought if you've gotten those down, Harry. The bubble charm isn't until the end of this year."

"I'm practically done with this year in the everything but potions. I'm still having a bit of trouble with the end of year transfiguration spells but I've read and am getting ready to start casting in fifth year charms and DADA. I've recently found some books that are helping me with potions not to mention getting Katie's help so I'm catching up there as well."

"Ah yes the lovely Miss Bell."

"Enough you two rogues. I'll not discuss my fair maiden. Go plan my prank on the Merlin be damned judges."

"As you command, Great One."

On his next day in the chamber Harry took the egg with him. He was glad Remus was gone on business because it meant he was alone he set the egg in the bottom of his jacuzzi tub in the master and turned the water on. On reflection he added the epsom salts and baking soda to it the way Gladys advised. He made sure the water was hot he didn't want to remind himself of the lukewarm pool he had almost drowned in. He ran the water until it just covered the egg then turned it off it was maybe eight inches of water. He stripped and set his feet in the water. Then he slid from where he sat on the edge to sitting in the water.

Harry carefully reminded himself that he was in control of this that there was no one here to push him under. That the water wasn't over his head. When his breathing had resumed a normal pace, he pushed himself further and laid on his back in the water. His breath once again speeded up until he was close to hyperventilating. He closed his eyes and focused on slowing his breaths. The water was in his ears but not on his face. He told himself, I can do this. When his breaths were close to normal he allowed himself to sit up and open the egg. Then he laid back down and listened.

He listened to it over and over until his twenty minutes was up. He memorized the message but focused more on getting through the twenty minutes in the water than on the upcoming task.

When twenty minutes had gone by, Harry closed the egg and drained the tub. He had made it. He got out and dried off. He did a session of tai chi and then sat to calm himself down. It hadn't been quite as bad as he'd thought. Maybe that was because he'd known there was no one else there to try to drown him.

Then Harry started thinking about what problems he saw with the task. He couldn't control what the organizers took. He could only control his own actions. He would have an hour. So he needed to find ways to keep warm. He needed to find ways to breathe for an hour to an hour and twenty minutes. Finally he needed to look up what creatures lived in the lake so he would be prepared for any that he may encounter.

Muggles used wetsuits to stay warm while swimming in cold water maybe he should get one.

Fred and George had mentioned the bubble head charm. There was muggle scuba, but he didn't know how that worked so that was out. There might be some way he could transfigure gills but he didn't think his skills would be up to that level. He was good at transfiguration but he wasn't that good at least not yet. human transfiguration wasn't taught until seventh year. Katie might know if there was a potion he could use, he'd ask her tomorrow.

Creatures, well the giant squid, and merpeople for sure. He thought over what other water creatures he knew of and decided he would have to revise a book.

Then the thought occurred. How would he know where to go in the lake? More research; maybe he'd have Hermione find him a book.

Harry cast a tempus charm. If he was going to get through the first of the Potter rituals before Remus returned he needed to get started.

Had Harry grown up with his parents he would have done this ritual when he was eight. It was a simple ritual. Designed to teach Potters how to self induce a trance and break out of it again. Harry cleared a small area in his tent bedroom and lit the tiny burner he had gotten in Diagon Alley during the last trip with bluebell flames. He put the herbs for the ritual into the flames. As the smell of the herbs began to permeate the air he began the chant from the Potter grimoire.

A few minutes later he swore he felt his entire body but at the same time he felt mildly separate from it that was supposed to happen, so he began the second chant.

The second chant enhanced Harry's senses and his internal awareness grew which meant he had entered the trance successfully. In this state he found he had a better connection to the energy inside himself that was his magic, he was more aware of his thoughts. He was more aware of his body and the reaction it had to this morning's foray into solving the clue for the next task, his subconscious linked it to the drain he felt after confronting a bogart/dementor and he resolved to finding some chocolate when he awoke. Last step to wake himself from the trance, then repeat the ritual until it merely took the thought of the trigger chant to induce this state. Most Potters did this twice a month from age eight until they entered Hogwarts, most mastered the skill in time for their ninth birthday and the next ritual. Harry didn't have that kind of time, he intended to master this skill today and move on to the next ritual tomorrow, well the day after tomorrow technically.

Moments later awake and aware he called Dobby to bring him chocolate then grabbed more herbs. One time down fifty to go.

Around time number ten Harry ceased burning the herbs because he didn't need them as much and a sufficient amount lingered in the air. He continued to practice taking mental notes of what changes he could feel in his body mind and magic each time. At go number twenty Harry decided to attempt longer periods in trance, as a precursor to doing meditation. At go number thirty that line of thought backfired. Harry slipped from trancing to sleeping.

"Cub, what in the name of Merlin have you been doing? It reeks in here."

"Sorry, Moony." Harry cast a couple air freshening charms. "Can't say much beyond Potter family ritual. I need to do it a few more times to make sure I've got it but I should be able to do it without the herbs now."

"The point of this ritual? Or do I want to know?"

"Deep trance at the drop of a pin."

"Ah, I used to be jealous of your father's ability to do that when we were pulling pranks it always sped up his part. Lessened his chances of being caught you see. The Potters have a ritual to teach it?"

"Yep. I was trying to use it as a precursor to meditation but I guess I was a little too tired."

"How many times did you do this little ritual that it made you tired?"

"Thirty, I think. The last couple are a little fuzzy. Traditionally the Potters are taught this on their eighth birthday and they do it twice a month until they leave for Hogwarts. Most have it down by their ninth birthday when they learn another one.

"I think I want to give it a couple more goes."

"No, if you're tired enough to fall asleep you need to rest first. Plus we need to talk about what I've managed to find out about your tournament induced emancipation."

"All right come talk as I work on dinner. I assume it's close to dinner?"

"You didn't eat?"

"I did. Just probably not as much as I should have, I was distracted. You talk while I cook."

"You're not going to like it."

"Talk."

"You're right participation in the tournament does constitute recognition of adult status, however one legal requirement is OWLS."

"Which I don't have."

"Yep, add to that once Albus realizes he would probably move to block it with the Ministry."

"Alternatives? I know you've thought of some or you wouldn't have brought it up."

"Well, the alternative to taking your British OWLS is taking the ICW version."

"The ICW? Why would that make a difference? Isn't Dumbledore the grand high muckitty muck of that bunch?"

"Yes, but I don't think he carries as much influence thing is because the tournament is not just British but European as a whole it could be argued that your adult status has been recognized outside of Britain already. The ICW would support your adult status if you were to have ICW OWLS.

"The difficulty comes with actually having you take them, ICW OWLS are organized differently than traditional OWLS. Traditional OWLS are taken by subject Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, etc. ICW break it down differently and cover several more topics. Natural magic which encompasses Astronomy, Herbology, care of Magical Creatures even a little potions, Healing magic, Active offensive and defensive magic which is a lot like DADA, Passive defensive magic which covers Privacy spells, concealment spells, and warding. The thing is the divisions aren't just one class in a tradition school setting and they cover a much broader range of topics including Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Plus you'll have to travel to where the tests are being administered in June."

Harry thought about that as he got the rice going and started chopping vegetables and some turkey breast for the stir fry. In a lot of ways that sounded interesting to him and more understandable because it would show how spells fit in to a large whole of magic something he sometimes wished would be taught at Hogwarts. "Good thing I have a time turner. I guess your duties are going to be changing then. Can you change up your schedule so I can pull you in as a tutor for a couple hours a day? And are there any sort of study guides for the ICW tests?

"Yes and I think so. I will head to ICW headquarters in Lucerne, Switzerland. There I can find out test dates, get study guides, and figure just how much influence Albus will be able to peddle.

"I've got your finances pretty much together over the last month. It was pretty easy since there were no properties involved. Your dad didn't hang on to your grandparent's place because your mum thought it too grand and intimidating to be comfortable there, and the Ministry took the cottage as a memorial following your parents deaths. I think Fleamont Potter's family was the first of the Potters to have lived in one place for more than two generations and they had only been there for three. I suspect that wanderlust is part of the reason they never climbed higher than gentry."

"Probably. Did the Ministry reimburse the estate for the value of the cottage?"

"I'm not sure, I'll check and if not I'll write a letter of protest since they have enjoyed the receipt of funds from people who have visited the site. I'm sure they'll be quick to pay because it could easily turn into a publicity nightmare if they don't."

"Sounds good," Harry had a flash of a devilish look pass over his face, "no wait don't."

Remus apprehensively asked, "Why not?"

"If the ICW has questions about why I want to leave Hogwarts, Britain and Dumbledore's care, how will it look if I can point to the documented abuse, and then the British ministry taking financial advantage of the little orphaned supposed hero?"

"Really, really bad." Remus chuckled. "Marauder worthy thought, Cub."

"We should hold off on doing that until we need a distraction of the first order, while we stick it to the ministry maybe we should also stick it to all the arsehats that make money off my name and likeness too."

"We don't now if the Ministry is guilty yet so lets not count our chickens, but you're right suing those businesses would be a capital distraction. As for study guides and testing information I'll have to find out on my trip to the continent. While I'm there I can get information about the various ICW schools elsewhere I know there's only one in Europe. It's in Greece. Mostly because Europe has the highest wizarding population in the world and most practitioners in Europe follow the traditional model for education.

"How are you doing on preparing for the next task?"

"I finished identifying the exact nature of the task this morning. The organizers are going to take something I treasure and put it at the bottom of Black Lake and I have an hour to retrieve said item or I don't get it back or so the clue says. My feelings about this task can be summed up by the words sheer terror. But when did that ever matter. I have a lead on a breathing spell that may work, the bubblehead charm. Fred and George mentioned it when I was musing on giving the judges a taste of their own medicine and dumping them in the loch in February see how they like it. I volunteered you to help them. Hermione now knows how I feel about water and is probably working as we speak on ways to help me a, learn to swim and b, get over my phobia. I intend to look up everything I can find about the lake, like where to look for the merpeople village, what creatures live there etc. I also intend to find out if there are more possible ways for me to breathe for some reason that keeps striking me as being important for some strange reason."

"I might also suggest working on silent casting and maybe finding a propulsion through water charm if there is such a thing."

"Duly noted."

"What about staying warm?"

"I'm planning on asking Geoffrey to buy me a thick wetsuit. It may be muggle but I should avoid hypothermia pretty well."

"Well that takes a bit of weight off my mind. How's the rest of your life going?"

"Can't complain much. I've gotten to mum's fifth year journal. You guys were class A prats, you now that? Dad with his saying Mum was the only girl for him then when she told him no he'd run around with the Quidditch quaffles. The pranks you all pulled; you crossed the line into bullying lots of times."

Remus paused a little shocked Harry used Quidditch player slang for the girls who pursued the quidditch players. Girls being quaffles, boys being either hoops if they were mostly decent or bludgers, if they were arses. On reflection he supposed Harry had been on the team three years even if he was a little young for the terminology. "We were young and dumb, full of ourselves, but you're right we did cross the line many times and only a few of those could truly be justified as defending others or as being retaliatory. The teachers named me prefect hoping I'd stop Sirius and your dad, but I didn't, not really. I counted myself lucky if I could get them to tone down the pranks."

"I forgive you, after all I wasn't one of your victims, but I'd be lots happier if I knew you had gotten back in touch with some of the people you hurt even if it was only emotionally and gave them a sincere apology. They deserve at least that much."

"I would if many of them were still around. Unfortunately most my year mates are dead, incapacitated, gone to other countries, or were dark sympathizers or Death Eaters who don't deserve apologies.

"Why do you feel so strongly?"

"Because I've been on the receiving end. I don't dislike pranks per se. But I think unless they are retaliatory for something serious like the judges sending people into Black Lake in February, pranks should be funny even for the person pranked. That they should be spread around and not target one specific person. After hearing about some the Marauders pulled I think the only people amused were the bullies who pulled it and unkind people nearby who did not want to make targets of themselves so they laughed."

Remus looked thoughtful, then nodded. Then he changed the subject sort of. "So, you're wanting to prank the judges and dump them in the lake?"

"Yep, and I've recruited Fred and George Weasley to work with you. I'm sure between the three of you you'll see it done. You can use Hedwig and Dobby to pass stuff back and forth with them."

"What if the judges find out you're behind it?"

"I don't care, I almost hope they do. It's not like I'm trying to win this thing. I'll do my best, but at the end of the day I really don't care if I win or not, I'll be happy surviving. The prize money is effectively peanuts to me. I'm already famous and hate it. The only reason I'm in this thing is because if I don't I lose my magic or so I've been told. Since the judges should have overturned the draw and could have in the first twenty four hours I think they have some comeuppance coming. I know I'll be laughing as they fish themselves out of the lake. But they're grown wizards and witches so they should be able to take what they're willing to dish out. If not, it's no skin off my nose.

"Besides with what you've told me about my OWLS I will probably be shifting the focus of my tournament prep to my regular school days in the castle and focus on OWLS prep when I'm down here. I need to not be here at Hogwarts next year. When will you go to the Continent?"

"Because I'm a werewolf it will take a couple days, special clearances. We should probably look at getting you a passport so you'll be able to travel. You'll need your birth certificate."

"I'll work on that. If I have one, I've never seen it."

"Your mum had you at St. Mungo's, but I remember her also registering you as a home birth in the muggle system. I believe the Headmaster sent your muggle one to your Aunt when we were clearing the house. Lily wanted you to have options. You should check with your Aunt first. She also probably needs to give permission for you to get a passport."

"Okay. Getting her to cooperate should be pretty easy all I need to do is say I'm trying to never come back, I can probably get her to keep quiet about it too."

"Our next trip to London?"

"Yes. I'm thinking the weekend before the second task. What did you find out about the accounts Mum had in the muggle world?"

"She set it up pretty tight, No one but you can access it. Your annual access is limited to five percent of the base principal until after you hit twenty-one.

"Base principal being what the principle was when she started it?"

"No the base principle resets at the first of each year to the balance that it was on the last day of the last fiscal year."

"So I take money out and the amount I can take out shrinks each year but if I leave it there to grow the amount I can take out grows."

"Yes, until you're twenty one and then you get to decide for yourself. The management company pays all the taxes and handles everything their rate of return after taxes is hovering about 12 percent."

"Man, Mum was smart, That's a fantastic rate of return."

"Quite. We need to have a bit of discussion. Geoffrey contacted me regarding a wardrobe imagine my surprise when it wasn't about robes for you but was a consult on a wardrobe for me."

"Oh, that."

"Harry, I can't—"

"Remus, are you my steward?"

"Yes. But—"

"When you do business on my behalf what do you think the people you meet with think of the Potters when they see you looking like a bum off the streets?"

"Cub—"

"You want me to dress to impress for the good of the Potter name, I expect you to do the same. More people see you than me. Discussion over."

Remus stood there mouth open, because Harry had just turned all his arguments back on himself.

Harry sat down with Remus and they outlined a plan for the next few weeks. Harry decided that until Remus had the ICW information his time might be better spent in the castle so he could save time on his turner for when he might need it to travel to the Continent without Dumbledore being aware. Remus asked if Harry minded him taking a little bit of time off just until his travel papers came through. Harry didn't mind the fact Remus wanted a few days away from the oppressive environment of the Chamber and okayed it. As a last evening together for a few weeks Remus began teaching Harry the basics of silent casting.

For the rest of the holiday break Harry planned to spend mornings working on the Potter rituals in the Room of Requirement. He it took him more two days to get where trancing became second nature.

Harry moved to the next ritual that he would have learned at age nine where he learned to ground his own magical energy it surprised him to realize he had been subconsciously been doing it as long as he could remember. The Potter journals said that this skill was one of the staples of the family magic that made them so powerful compared to most wizards. It strengthened their shields by diffusing attacks into the ground and allowing them to draw on power from outside themselves.

He was still getting over his shock when he sat down to lunch with Katie, Hermione, Neville and the Weasley twins.

"So Hermione has ordered us to teach you lot the bubblehead charm this afternoon." George said.

"We wanted to know why?" Fred asked.

"I need it for my OWLS. " Katie answered.

'Remember the screeching from my egg?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Turns out that screeching is Mermish. For the next task I need to find a way to breathe underwater for an hour or so. I was going to ask Katie if there was a potion—"

"There's a plant." Neville inserted. "I read about it in the book Mad-Eye gave me after the unforgivable class."

Harry resisted the urge to shudder. Moody again. "Tell me about it." As much as he feared Moody's intentions the man's hints had been helpful. It was possible this plant would be his best option.

"It's called Gillyweed. You eat it and it gives you gills and webbed feet and hands for about hour. It is also used to make gillywater. It grows in the Mediterranean."

"Mind if I borrow that book?"

"No, I'll even mark the page."

"Still want to learn the spell?" Fred asked.

"Yes!" Came from Hermione, Katie and Harry.

Hours later Harry was able to create a bubble but he found that he could only hold it and keep the air fresh four minutes long enough for OWL testing but not for his purpose. Then he found out that Hermione had an ulterior motive for asking the twins to teach them. She wanted him to be able to reassure himself he was in no danger of drowning by placing the bubblehead charm on himself during their swimming lessons.

The first attempt went poorly. Hermione had pictured the pool that she had had her first lessons in. Harry got one whiff of the chlorinated water and had a panic attack. He'd actually went to the the infirmary for a calming draught with only a small bit of pressure from Hermione.

Once Harry was calm they tried to figure out what had set him off. They settled on that it was the smell. Hermione decided that on their next try instead of a normal pool she would picture a shallow tide pool like she had been to during some of her vacations in France. She was eager to try again the next morning but Harry persuaded her to wait until afternoon. He also offered her the distraction of trying to track down a book about the Black Lake and it's denizens.

Harry had a slightly harder time getting privacy to do the third Potter ritual the next morning, but he managed to get to the room of requirement and do it.

The third ritual taught Harry to center his magic. As with the ritual to ground his magic it didn't take long for Harry to master this ritual mostly because he had taught himself to be aware of drawing in his magic before casting a spell. Something he had become conscious of during Dementor practice last year. Harry was annoyed as he did the ritual because it made him acutely aware of the draws on his magic that Stephen had said were there.

The swimming lesson that day went better in the sense that Harry actually made it into the water, but because he was so stressed his bubble head charm collapsed almost immediately. Hermione cast one on him so they could continue the lesson; she worked on teaching him to float. The choice of sea water worked in their favor it helped Harry's buoyancy just enough that he didn't immediately sink, it also worked against them because by the time they stopped both of them had lips that were blue from cold. Hermione insisted that stop by and see Pomfrey for pepper-up to stave off getting sick. They spent much of the rest of the day huddled next to the Gryffindor fire while Harry read the book Hermione had found about the lake and the animas/ creatures that lived there. Unfortunately there were no maps saying merpeople village here.

That evening before heading to bed he asked, "Hermione, what size do you wear?"

"Why?"

"Well, since we discovered your tide pool idea is different enough that we can get through a lesson, I thought that maybe we should think about getting wetsuits so we can do the lessons without giving ourselves a chill every time. What do you think?"

"That's a good idea, and you could wear the wetsuit for the actual task. I wear a ladies small. Will you be asking Remus?"

"Actually I was planning on sending Dobby to my tailor's. Merlin that sounds pretentious, but Geoffrey knows about the magical world so Dobby won't be breaking any rules but he's muggleborn so he'll know what a wetsuit is and where to get them. Plus he'll know what size to get me, I wouldn't have a clue."

"Do you need me to get you some money for mine?"

"Nyah, I've got plenty."

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask have you been using the time turner?"

"Not for the last few days. I probably will again once school starts back up."

Hermione laughed softly, "I'm sorry I was such a snot about it at first. I couldn't conceive of you handling it better than I had. But I can't even tell when you're using it and when you're not which just proves I was a silly and slightly stupid girl last year."

"You're never stupid. A little blind, short sighted, certain you know what's best, and ego centric on occasion maybe, but never stupid. Heck your mistakes last year taught me what not to do this year."

"Did you really think I looked pretty the night of the ball?"

"Yes, I thought Victor was lucky to get to go with you. I also noticed you've done something with your teeth."

"When Draco hit me with that tooth growing spell. I let Madame Pomfrey shrink them a little smaller. Mum and Dad won't be happy. They wanted to use braces."

"Who cares what they say? It isn't their mouth, it's yours. If having smaller teeth makes you happy, why not?"

Hermione gave him a happy grin.

"I'm off to bed, I was hoping that tomorrow you could see if there's some sort of water propulsion spells and navigation spells that I could use in the library. I was thinking I'd work on my holiday homework."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nyah, I'm good. I'll let you check it tomorrow night. I think I'd prefer to bail on the swim lessons until the wetsuits arrive though."

"I suppose it won't hurt to put them off a day or two, let you work on your bubblehead charm some more. Did my idea of keeping the charm around your nose and mouth so you always had air help with your fear?"

"Yes, it does without question. I'm still tense and hyper alert to the fact someone is in the water with me though; makes it hard to relax and just float even though I know you wouldn't try anything detrimental."

"It will get better with practice."

"I hope so, or whatever they take for the task is gone forever according to the clue. I almost think I'd be willing to part with whatever they take just so I don't have to deal with being in the wafer."

Hermione gave him a hug. "Things will look better tomorrow head to bed, your early bedtime is doing good things for you and it will all still be here tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

Harry got up early and worked out then pulled the Potter family grimoire from his trunk to re-read the fourth ritual. Harry hadn't told Hermione the truth last night; he had finished his holiday homework in the chamber before the ball. There were only three more days of break.

He wanted to finish the fourth family ritual unimpeded. It was the last of the rituals that he would have done before school had he grown up with his parents. If he understood it correctly this ritual would allow him to close off any draws on his magic. They would still be attached to him but he wouldn't be powering them, at least not while he was consciously staying grounded and centered which he found easy to maintain all day. It was basically closing his magic so only he could use it. This sounded good to Harry so as soon as he finished his breakfast and he went to the seventh floor. He gave Dobby orders to visit Gringotts for four thousand pounds and two hundred galleons for his next couple healer visits and a restock of the tent kitchen, and then a visit to Geoffrey giving Dobby instructions to leave the pounds from the bank visit and a brief note Harry had written with the man.

Closing his magic even with the help of the ritual was proving very difficult. The drain from his scar seemed to have an almost human intelligence behind it and by lunch Harry still had not succeeded. Harry stopped in the dorm on his way down to lunch and grabbed two thirds of his homework so he'd have something to satisfy Hermione with at lunch. There he found a return note from Geoffrey saying he'd get the wetsuits tomorrow and a general idea what they were likely to run. Geoffrey would buy them when he got off work this evening. At lunch Harry found his attention far from his surroundings, as such other than brief hellos to his housemates he didn't talk. He did hand Hermione the finished essays, "Still have more to do, Hermione. I'm off to finish the rest and put in a bit of spell practice as well. See you at dinner."

By dinner he still hadn't gotten it so despite not planning to use the time turner to repeat the day he did. He wanted to close that drain. As semi-usual the universe decided to thwart him.

The next day Harry and Hermione were annoyed when Ron was a bit of an idiot when it came out in the Daily Prophet that Hagrid was a half giant. Neither of the could see what the big deal was. Hagrid was still Hagrid. Harry found himself really glad his threat against that reporter worked to keep her away from himself.

Harry worked to learn the point me spell from Hermione to use for navigation. Hermione was still searching for a propulsion spell for him. She had eliminated the spell they used on the Hogwarts boats because it only worked for the surface of the water. Apparently wizards were not into deep sea exploration. He and Hermione had a second lesson in the tide pool that went better than the first. Harry had cast his own bubblehead charm first and it did not immediately collapse on his entrance to the water. Something Harry counted as a win, but it still failed to refresh the air after five minutes, which Hermione counted as a failed attempt. To finish the swim lesson Hermione cast the replacement.

Harry worked mostly on floating but Hermione also taught him two different kicks. the basic flutter kick and a frog kick. Harry didn't care for the frog kick because it meant his face was closer to the water. But courtesy of a kick board Hermione had asked the room for Harry didn't have to stick his face in the water just yet.

The holidays came to an end and classes resumed. This proved to contain a bit of a hiccup because Hagrid was still trying to hide from his outing as a half giant. Harry found himself to his slight disgust working alongside Dumbledore to convince his first friend that he, Hagrid, was still worthy of friendship and being a teacher. Harry found Dumbledore's remarks about his brother fairly odd.

For someone who advocated family so much it sounded somewhat fishy to Harry that Dumbledore didn't have contact with his brother. Maybe the Headmaster idealized family because his own was so bad. Which was just one more way the man showed his insanity, trying to see a rose colored vision of how he'd like life to be rather than what was.

Harry divided his non class time into homework, spell practice, spell research, and swim lessons. The first three were comparatively easy, the last was frustratingly hard. Almost as difficult as closing the magical drain from his scar was proving to be. Harry was repeating every second day and spent each of the repeated days trying to close the drain on his magic. Finally the day before Remus was due back from the Continent Harry managed to close the drain from his curse scar. His magic was completely under his own control. He quickly tied it into the now perpetual grounded center of his magic.

Buoyed by his success Harry sent Dobby to the magical markets to stock the kitchen for a cooking spree. He had a number of recipes that he'd seen or heard about for years and always wanted to try plus he needed to restock his prepared snacks. His last visit from Stephen had resulted in Stephen clearing him from having to take the stomach soother. Harry knew he would probably be on the nutrient potion until summer or at least through the series of growth potions which he was supposed to start after the second task; so Harry figured there was no time like the present for a little celebration.

While things baked, Harry examined the next ritual. It was more complex, it required him to inscribe a ritual circle on both the floor and a few runes on himself in addition to burning herbs and chanting. He read it through twice and then copied the pertinent passages if he was reading this right this ritual might free him of the spells on him. He decided to wait until tomorrow to ask Hedwig to take what he'd written to Stephen for his opinion.

Then it occurred to him if Dumbledore had any monitors on him they would stop working as result of the ritual too. What to do? He didn't want Dumbledore to know.

As he fixed dinner in the chamber Harry thought carefully. He would need someone willing to sneak into the Headmaster's office and charm whatever to make it seem like it was still working, but how to keep that person, likely Moony, from being spotted while doing so. He could offer his dad's cloak. But the Headmaster had seen through it first year. Or had he? Better safe than sorry.

"Dobby, I need a couple favors."

"Yes, Harry sir?"

"I need you to go to Diagon Alley and purchase or order at least four hours worth of Gillyweed for me. I also need sea salt and chalk and woad for a ritual, those I'll want by next week a few grams of woad should be plenty, ten times the amount of woad in salt and chalk. And a paintbrush. The other thing I need you to do is find out when the Headmaster will be gone from his office for the day starting next week until… of let's say the second task. The thing is I don't want him to know that I asked."

"Ifs that is what Harry sir wants, Dobby do. Right now or tomorrow, since Harry sirs food is smelling really good."

"You're right, tomorrow's fine. I cant wait to taste the seafood gratin. I've never had shrimp or scallops before. Would you dish up the salad? I was thinking tomorrow night I'd make lamb shanks in a demi-glace, garlic mashed potatoes, broccoli, and caesar salad, pears and stilton, and chocolate plaster cake since Remus will be back."

"Wolfie sir will like that very much Dobby thinks."

Remus felt nothing but relief as Dobby popped him to the tent in the Chamber. It amazed him how much a temporary structure had become home. It was six weeks until the second task, and he wondered how Harry was doing. Full moon was in three days and he felt exhausted. The smells welcoming him were in a word amazing. "Cub?"

"Remus! You're here. Just in time, I just pulled the lamb shanks out. You have just enough time for a quick clean up while I mash the potatoes and dish up dinner."

"It smells divine."

"It should taste even better and there's chocolate for afters. Scoot."

The there occupants of the Chamber made fairly short work of the dinner and Dobby began cleanup while Harry and Remus moved to the lounge area to talk.

Remus leaned back and sighed. "Remember how you thought being Supreme Mugwump would give Albus lots of influence to peddle against your emancipation with the ICW?

"Yes."

"It doesn't. Point of fact that position only allows him a tie breaker vote and to control the order of the agenda. Truth is after World War Two and the fight with Grindelwald a lot of wizards and witches from outside Europe don't think much of Dumbledore. They set up the ICW to help with rebuilding and to hopefully stave off having another Dark Lord's rampage that they would have to deal with. They gave Dumbledore the Mugwump position because it sounds important but apparently they do end runs around him all the time and stick him with most the paperwork."

Harry couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Next topic testing. Sorry, if I seem a little out of it; I'm knackered. It turns out if you register for testing they'll actually have enough students testing that they won't sent you to Africa they'll bring testers to Europe something apparently only happens about once a decade. Testing will be tight to schedule they start the first of June and end the twenty first."

"I have to turn in my turner on the twenty third. Final task is the twenty fourth. Definitely tight."

Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny tied package then enlarged it. "Study guides one for each test and a book listing all the ICW schools every where. I also picked up a book listing all the schools in each country. So you'll be able to figure out where you want to apply and what the testing requirements are for incoming NEWT students. You need to apply for testing by the end of February, I would recommend sooner. Unless you want to go all the way to South Africa where the closest official ICW testing center is and where they usually begin testing in ten weeks."

"I'll pass on that thanks, my calendar is already full."

"Figured you might."

Dobby popped next to them he gave Harry a cup of golden milk, and Remus a cup of Wolfsbane and a second cup of golden milk. "Wolfie sir should try drinking Harry sir's evening drink wash taste of nasty potion away and is good for sirs."

"Thanks Dobby, if you would please unpack for me and clean the clothes in my case it would be appreciated." Remus eyed the cup of potion with a gimlet eye. "Oh well bottom's up."

Remus chugged down the potion and announced , "Blah, I love the effects, but hate the taste."

"Drink your golden milk, I think you'll find the taste grows on you. Pavarti says the smell reminds her of chai."

"So what have you been up to while I was gone?"

"Oh you know the usual: classes, homework, learning to swim. Hate the last actually but for someone so against slavery Hermione is a slave driver of the worst sort. Flirting with Katie, usually the best part of my day. Studying ahead I'm roughly two thirds through fifth at this point. Katie is having me work on OWL reviews with her which is kinda cool. I wasn't able to find a propulsion spell like you talked about but I have a plan and a back up for breathing during the task. I plan on testing gillyweed at tomorrow's swim lesson, because outside the water my bubblehead tends to stop refreshing itself at eight minutes. Still that's double what it was when you left so that's progress right?"

"How goes silent casting?"

"That one depends on how familiar I am with the spell. I can get most of first year and about half of second. But that's better than every one else in my year. I can trance at will, and have mastered the next three Potter rituals and am currently researching when would be an opportune time for me to do the fifth."

"Opportune time?"

"Yeah, if I read it right. Stephen's job is going to be lots easier because the next ritual will snap every spell that others have placed on me."

"That's fantastic!"

"And problematic."

"How so?"

"A certain gray beard Headmaster with an unhealthy interest in yours truly ring any bells?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Doesn't matter I'm working on a solution and guess what?"

"I get to help?"

"Uh huh."

"What do I have to do?"

"Well, you have to sneak into the Headmaster's office and find a way to keep any little gizmos that are attached to my magic to keep working even after I detach them from said magic. Without being seen."

"That's all?"

"Yep."

"I can do that."

"I'll even lend you Dad's cloak."

"Piece of cake. speaking of, could I have another slice of the cake you made? It was delicious. This milk isn't bad either, but it doesn't taste like milk."

"Sure I made the cake for you have as much as you want. As for the milk it's almond and coconut milk blended with vanilla, spices, and honey. I need to head to bed busy day tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Cub."

"Night, Remus."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer; JKRowlings Scholastic books and Warner Brothers films own Harry Potter and although I'm borrowing her characters and setting the plots of this story are my own and I make no money for writing it._

 _*_ cannon*

 _Thoughts_

^ German^

~parseltongue~

#Goblin language#

 _The next day Harry got through classes and decided he wanted a break so he settled down to read the book on ICW schools around the world. Courtesy of the tournament he had learned about the eight traditional schools around the world now he learned of fifty ICW schools that encompassed the globe and sat on six of the seven continents._

Harry found the school he wanted to go to with all his heart, the Maritime Magical College. It would also be the hardest to get into. It didn't teach students prior to their OWLS it had a five year curriculum but when a student graduated they were considered the best all around magic users and usually they were at least journeyman status, if they attended year round they might even have their mastery in something. They had nearly twice the teachers of Hogwarts for what appeared to be half as many students from all over the world. They also taught muggle subjects alongside magic ones. About a quarter their students went to a normal university following graduation.

The things that drew him the most were the fact that the school literally took you around the world and their mission statement. Visiting ICW heritage sites and preserves as well as UNESCO sites. He had been all of five places in his entire life; most of his classmates could claim two to five times that. It was time he caught up. Harry knew that living on a ship might be a huge stretch for him given his fear of water, but he figured, and would make sure before he went aboard, they had some sort of failsafe like personal port-keys to dry land. That they were striving to educate tomorrow's leaders with integrity, strength, and compassion for a greater world through knowledge and service; sounded far superior to Dumbledore's vague greater good crap.

The tuition was substantial, roughly three and a half times his Hogwarts tuition. But with that many teachers to that many students it was understandable. He looked at the requirements to get in seven E or better ICW OWLS and have a minimum of twelve. Guess he had some work to do.

Harry flipped open the pamphlet that Remus got about the ICW tests that had the test application form in it. It talked briefly about what could be found on each of the fourteen tests. Harry was more than a little surprised. At the end of the information portion of the pamphlet was a small note that said it was recommended that students wanting to apply for MMC should strongly consider taking all fourteen OWLS offered by the ICW.

Harry couldn't hold back a wince. This was going to be hard. He knew one language, two if you counted parseltongue. Yup, screwed unless there was some way to magically implant whole languages to your head. Harry still filled out the form to sign up for testing and he followed the advice at the end of the pamphlet he asked to be tested in every subject. Then he noticed that there were fees for testing and felt like knocking himself in the head of course there were fees. He wondered if there were such things as magical check or money orders because he wasn't comfortable just sending that many galleons all the way to Switzerland. That meant two questions for Remus.

Harry opened the study guides. They came in a pretest, analyze results, then suggested courses of study based on what questions you got wrong. Harry suspected on at least a couple of the study guides his answer would be study everything. He sighed. Then he sucked it up.

Harry took the first guide which was for alchemy and took the pretest figuring he would get a T for sure. To his surprise between science he remembered from grade school and what he had studied in his mum's journals he only got a P that wasn't that far from an A.

The guide suggested revising a muggle chemistry book, working a bit harder on his potions, and reading the book _Equivalent Exchange; Beginning Alchemy_ to brush up on his alchemic theory.

Somewhat encouraged Harry headed to dinner.

After dinner Harry and Hermione had a swim lesson. The thing that was different about this evening's lesson was Harry intended to use gillyweed for the first time. Hermione knowing this asked the room for a different tidal pool. Today's pool was bigger and had an area that was deeper and had actual animals that she had seen in France.

Harry found using gillyweed made a huge difference. He felt relieved to be underwater instead of afraid. Hermione taught him loads about how to move in the water and he could now sort of see the draw to swimming and diving. They lost track of time and although he was underwater when the gillyweed wore off to his surprise he didn't panic. For the rest of the lesson Hermione had him sit on a shallow shelf and practice putting the bubblehead charm on himself while his face was in the water. At first he failed, but about the fifth try he began to get it and his bubbles which had only lasted a minute in the beginning lasted about five when they called a halt for the evening.

"You're doing really well, Harry. We now know the gillyweed will work well for you, and I think another night of practice with the bubblehead will see it good enough to use as a back up. How's your work on the other spells?"

"I completely reviewed the spells for creatures in the lake especially grindylows. I think I've got that point me spell down, but I want to do it a few more times. I still don't feel confident in the water though."

"Confidence will come with practice I think after another night of bubblehead practice maybe we should work on you becoming an actually swimmer instead of a quasi aquatic dog."

"Are you saying I dog paddle instead of swim?"

"If the shoes fits."

Harry splashed her and they had a mini water battle until Hermione fell off the shelf into deeper water and Harry laughed at her. "Come out of there you, water sprite, or we'll be late for curfew."

Remus awoke to find Harry diligently studying one of the ICW OWL guides. "How are you feeling about all this, Cub?"

"Found the school I want to apply to."

"Which one?" Remus had scanned through the catalog of schools around the world.

"MMC"

"Isn't that aiming a little high, Cub?"

"I think Mum would encourage me to try."

Remus winced at the slight verbal slap upside the head. "She would." Dobby served him breakfast.

"I liked their mission statement. I like the teacher to student ratio. I really like the fact that they travel around instead of staying put."

"Those are solid reasons to like that school, but it won't be easy."

"I know. I am obviously going to need help. First off do you know of a magical way to learn a language?"

"Yes but its very expensive."

"Remus, is money really an obstacle for me?"

"No. Sorry, used to being on a tight budget." He bit into the breakfast quiche, bell pepper, broccoli and cheese.

"I get it. I don't object to making my knuts squeak as I pinch them, but I also don't object to spending if the results are worth it."

Remus finished chewing then responded. "Alright point taken. Languages, yes, there are ways to gain a new language in about two weeks. Its a combination thing; a potion every night for a week and wearing an enchanted headset that you get language crystals for. The more you wear the head set the better because they have two modes one is night where the crystals talk to your sleeping mind and day where the crystal interprets everything you hear into the language you want to learn and speaks it into your ear. So you're hearing it in both English and whatever other language. From what I understand the day mode can be hard to deal with but makes the learning faster. You buy one headset and then potion and crystals for whatever language. the crystals are only good for one use but the headset can be used over and over."

"What languages can you get?"

"You name it they've probably got it."

"Ancient Runes?"

"Yep. Latin, Greek, Ancient Egyptian, Hebrew, Aramaic, Mermish, Gobbledegook, Modern languages too."

"And this works?"

"How do you think Crouch got to where he could speak so many? His grandfather invented the system? It's how they got wealthy enough to go into politics. The two generations before that were almost as broke as the Weasleys; never mind the Crouches like the Weasley go back half way to the Founders."

"So how much are we talking?"

"Headsets run a thousand galleons. Crystals plus potion enough for one language runs another twelve hundred."

"Ouch. But it might be worth it."

"You should probably ask Stephen first."

"Ask him what?"

"If the potions will interfere or react with any of the ones you're on?"

"Good point."

"I would also point out that learning say futhark, also known as ancient runes, or any of the ancient languages does not include knowledge of how to use them for spell creation."

"Would the study of the language increase the speed in which I could gain that sort of understanding?"

"Possibly, I don't really know."

"Okay, on the list to be decided later after we've consulted Stephen. Next topic do we have a master list of books in the vault and in Mum and Dad's trunks?"

"I don't think so."

"How hard would it be to make one?"

"It would be time consuming but not hard."

"Okay, that's your next project. Go about it however it seems best. Think you'll have it done by the second task?"

"Likely." Remus answered through a bite of food that time.

"All right, how do I go about arranging for payment for my tests?"

Remus swallowed then answered, " We get Gringotts to issue a bank note for the proper amount."

"So basically a money order then, okay. I'll also need one for my application to MMC. The one to the ICW is for two hundred eighty. The one for MMC is thirty. Petunia sent my muggle birth certificate, my NHS card, and a blanket permission for me back with Hedwig. So we are a go for getting a passport during my next outing. I'll have to pay for that too. When I'm testing what sort of arrangements are made for where I sleep and eat?"

"I'll add a note inquiring to your testing application. Or you can, your choice."

"You going to be okay tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm just…"

"Having that time of the month."

Remus snorted. "What are you working on?"

"I'm doing the pretests in all the study guides. This one is Conjuration. It's seems like it's mostly transfiguration."

"Conjuration is advanced transfiguration. It's when you transfigure the air into what you need. But at the OWL level they are testing the preliminary skills."

"Okay that makes more sense. How much did all this cost?"

"When I told the witch manning the reception desk in the ICW Education Department what I wanted, she went back and gathered everything came back handed it to me and said ten galleons. The schools guide was another two. As much as was there I just shrugged and paid her. I didn't even look through it.

"The hard part of the trip was getting the emancipation guidelines. Technically there isn't a guideline internationally. What I got was what is agreed by the member nations makes a qualifying adult wizard. The Japanese wizard in that office was very helpful, he actually helped me look up the actual statutes, the long and short of it is you get your ICW OWLS and fill out the right paperwork and turn it into the judiciary committee they will back you as far as it goes. He gave me copies of the suggested summaries the ICW would want to see for your sustainability and future plans and the mental health questionnaire that would be part of any proceeding to try and revoke your adult status. He pointed out we could justifiably ask for Albus to recluse himself since he's involved and then it would be turned over to one of the other old fogies in the ICW judiciary three of whom were young pups themselves when they were forced to grow up too soon. They will sympathize with you especially once you air Albus' dirty laundry where you are concerned.

"He was also the wizard that told me how the non EU members view Albus. Although I'm not sure what an EU is."

"European Union. It's a series of treaties that determine how various countries in Europe interact economically. Most countries in Europe are part of it."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

They were interrupted by a loud pop.

"Yes, Dobby."

"Dobby is sorry to interrupt sirs, but Dobby found out that next Wednesday Headmaster Whiskers is going to be gone from castle all day. Not sure why, but know he and his pretty birdy will be gone for day."

"Great. Thank you for finding that out, Dobby."

"So Wednesday huh?"

"You going to be up for it?"

"Let me be a lazy slug between now and then and I'll manage. Any ideas on how I get in?"

"I think it might be best to let Dobby pop you. What do you think, Dobby?"

The tiny elf looked thoughtful. "Dobby thinks M-Harry sir is right. Dobby's can borrow a Hogwarts towel pop to office and acts like he bes cleaning. Dobby can find whats tied to Harry sir quick like. Dobby bes suggesting we goes a ways ahead of Harry sir's ritual. And be silencing things before that ways no tattle from portraits reaches Headmaster's ears. Maybe's they's should be sleeping? Once ritual is being done Wolfie sir can make things bes acting like nothing is wrong Dobby bes popping us both back out."

"Half an hour before I start then? You think?"

"Sounds about right."

"Alright. Dobby one last question my ritual is also going to cancel the current mail ward on me. Are you up for sorting my mail."

Dobby's ears flapped as he nodded.

"Do you know how to set up a new mail ward?"

Dobby looked downcast as he shook his head no.

"No bother, Cub. I know how to do that. It's a pretty simple ward. Especially since all you're after is a mail redirect ward from you to Dobby."

"Teach me as you do it?"

"Sure."

"Good. so we have a plan for next Wednesday. I'll be one step closer to my family's magic and two steps away from those that would use me. Now if I'm going to finish this guide's pretest and analysis this morning I need to get back at it."

Over the weekend Harry got through the study guides. It had been kind of discouraging because as it stood he was only currently set to pass five tests. To get into MMC he needed twelve with seven of those needing an E or better which at the moment he only had in Active defensive and offensive magic, and Non Magical Relations, the equivalent of muggle studies. Remus had not been kidding when he said getting into MMC was going to be hard. The one bright spot he could see was he was likely to have enough passing OWLs that the ICW backing of his emancipation was a sure thing.

Hermione had been puzzled by what Harry had been doing all weekend but since he seemed to be doing some sort of studying she had left him to it except durning his swim lessons and meals.

Harry's second Wednesday morning came and he nervously prepared to do the ritual that would free him from the spells. He was outside the tent in the chamber for this one because he wanted a sure, strong and direct connection for his ground. He was also barefoot and bare chested, meaning that he was a little cold. Remus had helped him paint the woad on his chest and shoulders and had double checked the layout of his ritual circle of salt and chalk before heading to the Headmaster's office. Harry shivered. Time to do this.

Up in the Headmaster's office Remus sent a strong wave of the spell that sent portraits to sleep towards the wall of Headmaster and Headmistress portraits that way if he slipped and exposed himself from under James' cloak it was even less likely he'd be noticed.

Dobby led him to a table of whirling, and puffing instruments he studied each of them briefly wondering what each monitored. It offended him. With this many monitors it would have been impossible for the headmaster to be unaware that Harry's relatives mistreated him. It was also a horrible invasion of Harry's privacy. That sort of monitoring on a criminal fine, but Harry was a young and innocent boy who had done nothing wrong except be exceptionally unlucky. It made Remus sick to realize he had trusted the man so deeply when he was capable of this.

Remus shook himself, focus on the job. He put up a bubble of silence around himself and the table so if any of these made noise when the spells dropped there would be nothing to make enough noise to wake the sleeping portraits.

A few minutes later three of the little whirling mechanisms shrieked and the smoke of four others changed from thin and white to black and copious. A few moments after that they all went dead. Remus felt an old Marauder grin creep onto his face. Time to get to work.

Down in the Chamber Harry swore he heard a weak shrieking as the spells connected to him shattered. He was startled by the sensation of something running down his forehead, and reached to wipe it away. His fingers came away wet with blood and some sticky greenish black ichor. Harry shook himself he had to finish the ritual and dismiss the circle before he could tend to his forehead. A few minutes later ritual complete he went to the tent to shower off the woad and clean his face of the mess.

When Harry exited the shower he, dug into the first aid box that Remus had for the full moon as he expected he found an ointment for minor cuts he smeared it onto his old scar that was still oozing blood.

"Why am I smelling blood?"

"Breaking the spell on my scar made it decide to reopen and bleed it's not bad and now I've treated it so it's all good. How was the Headmaster's office?"

"He shouldn't have a clue once he comes back."

"Good. when do you want to do the mail ward?"

"There's no time like the present."

"I agree."

Twenty minutes later Harry had learned his first basic ward and Dobby had instructions about how to handle Harry's mail. Howlers were to be incinerated before they could go off. Harry believed that he really didn't care enough about anyone's opinion other than his own to allow himself to be shouted at especially by proxy. If they wanted to yell at him they'd bloody well have to get off their arses and do it in person. Proposals and endorsements were to be put aside for later consideration by his steward. Charitable requests were to be handled likewise. Letters from the Ministry or Gringotts were to be duplicated with the original coming to Harry the duplicate to Remus. Threats were also to be duplicated one to Remus, and the other to the DMLE. Autograph requests and gifts were to be put aside for later consideration by Harry.

That task complete Harry moved to the next ritual in the family grimoire. It wasn't a ritual per se, it was a potion and a bit of blood spread on a spelled parchment that was to reveal magical affinities strongest to weakest. It was traditionally done before a child turned thirteen. That way if an affinity for runes was present (super common in the Potter family) the child would know to sign up for that class their third year. Harry thought that was extremely practical, as he continued to read he found out that it was forbidden to speak of this ritual since midway through the eighteenth century. It was considered blood magic and was officially forbidden by the Ministry of Magic. The head of the Potter family the era had agreed it was blood magic, but argued since the amount of blood required was small (about a tablespoon) and voluntary it did not qualify as Dark Magic, however the Ministry had no way to tell if the ritual was done. Harry found his great great grandfather's reasoning sound and decided to go ahead with it despite its illegal nature.

The potion wasn't an easy one but thanks to Katie and his mum's journals he was up to the task. Harry applied the spell to a parchment and spread the blood laced potion onto it and said the second spell to finish the job.

Minutes later he saw what his affinities were. It was the first time he noticed that his first name wasn't actually Harry it was Herald. He went and grabbed his birth certificate and confirmed it. Then turned his attention back to the parchment to see his affinities.

 _Herald James Potter_

 _Magical Affinities: Defensive and Offensive Magic, Potions, Charms, Mind Magics, Parseltongue, Runes, Creatures_

Harry felt vaguely like he'd been cheated. He would have chosen Ancient Runes over Divination if he had known this back when he should have. Finding out he was supposed to have an affinity for potions was a bit of a surprise. To hear Snape talk he was a hopeless dunderhead at the subject. Harry at least felt vindicated that if he was, it was clearly the teacher's fault. With Creatures being listed Harry felt glad he at least got into one class he should have. Well he could rectify not starting Runes when he should have. He would just have to think of a way to persuade Hermione…

Later that evening he and Remus met with Stephen.

Stephen ran the diagnostic and was surprised that Harry was reading as spell free.

"What did you do? I hadn't found anything yet about how to get rid of the AK residue on your scar."

"A family ritual for clearing magic. So it worked?

"Yeah, You are foreign magic free."

"Cool. So are we a go for the growth potions following the second task?"

"I don't see any reason not to your bones are looking good, no anemia or other shortages nutritionally. After today your immunizations will be current. You no longer are completely scrawny and you're actually on the chart for your age now so, yeah.

"I'll order them for you from the brewer I prefer to use for the advanced stuff. It will be one vial dose once a week for about six weeks, and make sure you're still taking the nutrient potions. After two months we'll evaluate and see if we think a second course will be needed. You'll need to pick them up."

"Can do. I'm suppose to have a day out with Remus the weekend before the task."

By the time February rolled around Gryffindor as a whole had gotten used to a much more studious Harry. Most of that was after seeing him triumphantly face a dragon the older students understood that Harry's life was at risk and didn't blame him for wanting to learn enough to survive.

The rest was due to Katie. She had come across Harry's fan club talking after the first task about how they should get his attention on them so that he would take one of the third year girls the Yule Ball. (Romilda Vane had considered herself a top contender.) Katie's response was to recruit Fred and George to prank the lot of them ruthlessly anytime they approached Harry. The smart ones figured it out by the time the ball rolled around. (Romilda had gone to the ball on McLaggen's arm wearing a mountain of makeup to hide the effects of said pranks.)

It wasn't that Katie was feeling that Harry was the one for her. She was pretty sure he wasn't. She felt protective of him; he had enough on his plate without some pretentious little fan girl trying to grab his attention and demand a bunch from him when he needed to be focused on learning what he needed to to survive. Between herself, Hermione and Harry himself, it wasn't terribly hard for him to have lots of study time, but enough playtime/light moments that he wasn't getting burnt out. Katie had noticed that there was something different about Harry since his name came out of the Goblet. He was so much more focused and he seemed to be learning at a phenomenal rate, but if it kept him alive she wasn't about to complain.

Katie enjoyed the potions tutoring sessions she was having with him, not only because it helped her revise for her OWLs, but also because she could see that Harry had some talent for the art. If they had had any other teacher than Snape, Katie bet herself that Harry would have developed into a potions prodigy.

The tutoring wasn't all one way either, Katie had usually struggled a bit with Charms and Defense. Harry freely shared what he knew which Katie privately suspected was as much as many seventh years. She wasn't terribly surprised Harry had started casting some first and second year charms and defense spells silently the first week of February. She suspected if he ever went into teaching he would be as good as Flitwick and Sprout were. He just had that way about him.

The week before the second task Hermione informed Harry that his swimming skills were adequate for his next phase of training. He just stared at her apprehensively.

"Seriously, Harry, you aren't in danger of drowning except by accident any more, so its time for you to get used to having more people with you in the water. I was thinking Katie, Fred, George, Ron and Neville and maybe Angelina and Alicia."

"The tide pool isn't that big and they don't have wetsuits."

"I was thinking of asking Fred and George to envision the pond at the Burrow."

"Hermione, are you sure you want to be the person responsible for introducing the Room of Requirement to the twins?"

"Fair point. I'll have Ron do it then. Him, I can cow if I need to."

Harry could feel his gut twisting in apprehension. 'Do we have to?" He could hear the borderline whine in his voice and blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes, besides the pond, as they'll picture it, is a comfortable temperature to swim in without wetsuits. It will also lack the extra buoyancy the sea water gives which will make it more like the lake, and it won't smell of chlorine. I'll talk to them and we'll go up to the room tonight after dinner."

"Fine."

Hermione's conversations with the others went a little differently. Ron was anxious to be of service to Harry and was quick to agree. She had everyone but Harry meet her at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy five minutes before Harry was supposed to arrive.

"Hi, thanks for coming and for being prompt."

"What is this about?" Neville asked.

"Yes, oh great—"

"and noble friend—"

"of our little Harrikins." the twins finished together to matching nods from the girls.

"Well as you are aware the second task is next week and Harry needs our help. You see the second task involves—"

George's voice took on a serious note, "going into Black Lake in the middle of freaking winter."

"Yes, but what you probably don't know is Harry, courtesy of his cousin almost drowning him when he was eight, is…" Hermione paused, unsure of what word to use to describe Harry's fear of water. Petrified had definitely applied a few weeks back. She settled for, "scared of water."

"I get that," Neville said. "Took me months to get back into the water after the time Uncle Algie dropped me off Blackpool pier and I didn't almost drown."

"Sorry, Neville, I didn't know. Will you be okay with this?"

"I'll be fine. I'm a good swimmer."

"So what exactly are we here for, Hermione?" Alicia asked.

"We are near a room that is a bit of a secret room here at Hogwarts. In a few minutes it will recreate the pond near the Burrow and Harry will be having a swim lesson. The thing is Harry can swim, but he needs to get used to doing so when there are other things, other people in the water with him. I encourage you to splash him, bump into him whatever, but under no circumstances do I want any of you to either dunk him or grab at him like you might dunk him. If you do, I'll drown you myself."

"We can do that." Fred said speaking for all of them.

Hermione gave them all a smile as if she hadn't just threatened their lives. "Ron, I need you for a second." She guided Ron a few steps away. Then she whispered instructions of how to activate the room, and a warning why he might want to keep knowledge of the room working from the twins. "Understand?"

Ron nodded and began walking. He carefully pictured in his mind the family pond and mentally added two tents, one for boys one for girls, with swimming costumes in them on the shore on a hot summer day. The door had just appeared as Harry joined them.

"Let's do this shall we?" Hermione said opening the door.

On Saturday before the task Harry met Remus by the front doors it was his third official trip and they had many errands to run. The night before Harry had sent Padfoot the next Hogsmeade dates and he hoped he'd be able to bring Sirius to the Chamber soon.

At the bank Harry removed what seemed to him an obscene amount of money and had the goblins shift half of it to muggle currency. He and Remus also found and pulled the dozen books his study guides had recommended that the Potters already owned. The one Harry looked forward to the most was the one traditionally given to a Potter on the fourteenth birthday about the Mind Arts. The one Remus had noted in the inventory had been his Dad's.

Then they went to the magical instrument shop and Harry selected a language learning headset. The one he chose was more of an ornate earring/ear cuff wrap that required he pierce his ears but Harry didn't mind. The wrap looked like a dragon holding the language crystal and he thought it looked cool and way more masculine than the other headsets available. He winced slightly as he paid the 13,000 galleons that got him all the languages he knew he immediately wanted to learn. The shop keeper mentioned that in addition to the day listening mode, users got the best results if they read a few books in whichever language they were studying at the time and that it wasn't recommended that you try to gain more than one language in a month.

Their next stop was Flourish and Blotts. Harry got several books and wound up ordering eight others that they could get but didn't normally carry. Harry didn't know why he was surprised that the three ICW approved History books weren't something Flourish and Blotts carried but he was. The other books weren't a surprise because they weren't common enough. The Arithmancy basics book was more of a summary than textbook. The futhark book was less a teaching book and more a collection of writings Harry would read as he learned the language. The store also didn't make a habit of carrying books written by other races so them not having books by goblins go figure.

The apothecary's barely qualified as a stop they were so quick picking up the growth potions, additional gillyweed and the potion supplies Harry had preordered.

They left the wizarding world and made their way to a post box company where Harry got a six month lease on a post box. Their next stop was a shop offering passport photos. Then they went to a post office where Harry applied for his passport. They gave the reason he needed a passport as a school trip abroad. They had pre filled out all the paperwork and it didn't take long for their errand to finish.

They stopped for lunch and Harry ordered a pizza and salad for them both. Remus lead them to Geoffrey's apartment where Harry picked up the last of his wardrobe. Harry was pleased by the basilisk items: a holster, boots, and upper body armor. He was surprised that although his new trunk had all the expansion spells on it it had yet to be warded, though it had a simple lock.

Remus told him the trunk would be a small project for him to learn about wards with.

Geoffrey approved of Harry's choice of earrings and suggested a shop a few blocks away for some additional earring choices for when he wasn't learning languages. Geoffrey also had the rest of Remus' clothes so Harry dropped a fair chunk of his money there too. Harry agreed but first they sent the majority of their purchases thus far back to base with Dobby.

The jewelry store was not a quick stop. Harry chose several pairs including eight that were precious or semi-precious stones plus several others mostly that were simple studs or basic wire hoops in various metals. He saw some sapphire earrings he thought Hermione would like to thank her for all her help, and a set of pearl studs he thought would be a nice birthday present for Katie. He spent more than he intended but didn't regret any of his selections. They bid Geoffrey goodbye and headed to Waterstones.

At the famous muggle book store Harry ordered a several textbooks covering chemistry, biology, and geography. He also ordered some books written in French, German, and Spanish so he would have them when he needed them. Harry also selected The Way Things Work and other books on various subjects like first aid, human physiology. Since most weren't in stock the shop would ship them to his post office box as soon as they got them.

He stopped at a drug store and bought a set of earplugs; he wanted to shut out Binn's soporific voice and actually study instead of sleep during History of Magic.

Harry stopped at a sporting goods store to by a dive knife with a full tang blade just in case.

Their last stop was the grocery store where Harry once again spent almost every pound he had left.

Harry woke in a good mood the day of the second task. Remus had shown him and given him instructions that on exiting the lake he was to step on this specific flat blue gray stone that would be on the shore in front of the judges podium. It would send the judges about fifteen yards out from shore. Deep enough and far enough out that no one not even Madame Maxime should get hurt landing in the water and close enough that they should easily get back to shore.

Harry dressed himself carefully that day pulling on his wet suit, he would probably feel too warm before the task but better that than freeze when he went into the lake. He strapped the dive knife he'd bought to his leg, tucking his wand into the holster on his arm and his gillyweed into a pouch at his waist. He piled the clothes he would have Dobby bring him after the task on the bed, assuming there would be a champion tent again. Classes had been cancelled so instead of his normal Hogwarts uniform, Harry pulled the plain charcoal gray cassock style robe that Geoffrey had made him for a casual robe on. It was a subtle message he was willing to bet most all would miss, that he was no longer was considering himself a Hogwarts student. He was vaguely surprised as none of his personal treasures was missing.

When he sat down to breakfast he wondered where Hermione and Katie were. After breakfast he looked for them and they weren't in the library. It was only when a worried looking Cedric came to find him and asked if he'd seen Cho that Harry put it together.

Harry's good mood evaporated like a single drop of water on red hot metal.

Cedric read his face. "You don't think?"

"Yes, yes I do. Those bastards!"

"How long until the task?"

Harry wordlessly cast a tempus charm. "Half an hour."

"Head out you think?"

"Might as well."

Harry wasn't terribly surprised to see the other Champions looked somewhat anxious as well. Bagman tried to cozy up to Harry as he had first task and Harry gave him the same reception.

Bagman figured it out pretty quickly and started proceedings. *Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my —"

Harry ignored Bagman as he spoke of the task and removed his robe and shoes. Harry was amused as he noticed the shocked look on Cedric's face as he revealed the form fitting wetsuit. Harry fished the gillyweed from his pouch and when the whistle sounded he popped it in his mouth and began chewing while walking into the lake when he felt the prickles along his neck he dove forward and began swimming. He silently cast a point me spell. Between the gillyweed and his wet suit he wasn't nearly as cold as he had expected. He could tell that with his webbed hands and flipper like feet he was making good time.

As he swam past of a meadow of water weeds he got grabbed by a grindylow. Within seconds several more joined it Harry pulled his wand from his holster to fling a Relashio towards the first while he drew the dive knife with his off hand and lashed through the arm of another. He was slightly surprised by the shriek the one he knifed made. He continued to fight with knife and spells until the annoying pests decided he was more trouble than he was worth.

As he got clear he realized he had lost track of his direction so he recast the point me spell. He tucked his wand away because it was easier to swim with both hands. He swam with purpose once more and a short time later he could hear the Merpeople singing. He arrived in the Mer village just as they changed their song to announce the time was half gone. He swam a little further and saw the hostages. The sight infuriated him. It was bad enough that the champions had to risk their lives but for the organizers to endanger by-standers showed how little the wizarding world had in the way of morals. All the hostages were underage and Harry was willing to bet not one of their parents had been asked if their child could participate. Yeah, Harry wanted to see this come back to bite the organizers on the butt.

Harry was half willing to bet he could take Katie and the rest would be fine. But half was not completely and given Hermione was down here and how young Fleur's hostage looked he couldn't in good conscience just leave. He cast a tempus he would stay until there were only ten minutes left of his gillyweed. He was fairly certain he could make the surface before the weed ran out, it would probably put him over the task's allotted hour but that didn't matter to him. The lives of the hostages did.

To Harry's relief Cedric arrived. Cedric had cast a bubblehead charm, he indicated that he'd gotten lost and that Fleur and Krum were behind him. Cedric like him had included a knife in his preparations so it took him no time to cut Cho free. Harry gave him a thumbs up.

The merpeople were socializing or singing animately. Harry moved closer to the hostages and began to consider how he could transport all of them to the surface. Maybe a sticking charm and stick all of them to himself?

Then a human body with a shark head cut through the gloom surrounding the village. Harry realized this was Krum. Victor didn't have a knife and began biting at the ropes holding Hermione. Harry feared for her hands so he tapped Krum on the back and offered his knife. Victor took it and sliced Hermione free before handing it back and taking Hermione.

Harry was feeling much better about his odds of getting Katie and Fleur's hostage to the surface. When the ten minute mark came Harry took action he first cut Katie free then when the merpeople tried to stop him from cutting the little girl free he took his wand stunned one and threatened the rest if they tried to stop him. Intimidated they let him cut her free as well. Harry used a sticking charm to secure the little girl to his back and then looped one arm around Katie and pushed off for the surface. All his workouts had paid off. Despite the extra drag he made very good time to the surface. He had just felt the faint prickles of the gillyweed wearing off completely mere feet from the surface. He put a little extra oomph to the last kicks as his feet went back to normal.

The air had never ever felt, smelled, and tasted so good as that first breath. As he pulled Katie to the surface she woke up. To his surprise multiple merpeople heads broke the surface around them. Katie immediately started kicking to keep herself afloat rather than drag at him. Something he appreciated because Fleur's hostage wasn't quite as able. He felt the little girl immediately start shivering.

"Race you." he said to Katie.

Katie started stroking towards shore. Fleur fought free of her Headmistress to greet them on the shore.

*"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?"* "She's cold, but she's not down there. She's here." He canceled the sticking charm and handed the young girl to her older sister. The French champion was very grateful to Harry and he got a solid taste of Fleur's veela alure as she thanked him for "saving' her sister by kissing him on both cheeks. Harry mindful of Katie a few feet away patted Fleur's shoulder and tried half heartedly to get away from the mind altering pheromones.

Harry was annoyed that four of the judges had left the podium to greet the returning champions. He decided to wait and see if they returned to their seats to deliver scores before triggering his prank.

He grew even more frustrated when Madame Pomfrey practically straightjacketed him with a blanket and tried to force a hot potion down his throat. He pushed it away. "Drink it,Mr. Potter. I do not want to be dealing with you coming down with pneumonia."

While Harry didn't speak at all loudly he made his opinion of this treatment known to the Mediwitch."I'm fine, and I decide what I ingest. If you were truly that concerned you would have skinned those idiots before letting them send people down there in the first place. But that would take intestinal fortitude wouldn't it?

"I'm well aware Pomfrey you are the Headmaster's go to person for healing, and in general you're damn good. But you don't have the guts to tell him anything he doesn't want to hear. Instead of bothering with me, whom you've half ignored for years, maybe you should concern yourself with Fleur's little sister."

Harry fought the urge to smirk as a stricken look crossed Pomfrey's face, before she turned and did as he suggested.

To Harry's vast disappointment the rest judges did not remount the podium. Ludo Bagman announced scores and to Harry's dismay instead of penalizing him for being back outside the time limit the judges awarded him extra points for refusing to leave until all the hostages had been rescued. For spite since the other judges had at least got their feet wet, Harry stepped on the trigger stone and sent Karkaroff and Percy Weasley who was filling in for Crouch flying out into the lake.

"Oh dear me, how did that happen?" Ludo Bagman drew his attention back to the task at hand. *"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."*

Madame Pomfrey lingered to assist the foreign Headmaster and the former student.

Harry didn't wait for Madame Pomfrey to gather everyone up he reached down and picked up his discarded robe while maintaining a hold of the warmed blanket that he'd adjusted to be more of a toga than a straightjacket; stuffed his feet into Dudley's old shoes that he'd worn today just so he could do this. Then started back to the castle as water trickled from his wet suit.

Thursday evening after dinner Harry made a point to ask Katie on an official date to Hogmeade because she was still irked at him for not stopping Fleur from kissing him. His boyfriend rating was currently down around a three. He hoped that taking her and her parents to the best (most expensive) restaurant in Hogsmeade for an early lunch on her birthday and giving her the earrings he'd found would be enough that he'd get back up to a five if not a six. He also had received instructions on where to meet Padfoot. He hoped the transition for leaving Katie in Hogsmeade on her birthday would go smoothly. It was actually his main reason for inviting her parents the day he'd gotten the letter from Sirius letting him now about the meeting in Hogsmeade. Harry also had Dobby pack a large satchel that he intended to shrink with things he thought his godfather could use and food that Harry had made.

Harry ignored the hullabaloo over the second task. Apparently the loud cheers when he had surfaced were more from gladness the boring (for the audience) task was over than anything else. Most everyone tried to pry what happened under the lake from him, but gave up when he stated, "I don't really remember, I've blotted it out because of the sheer terror water holds for me I almost drowned back when I was eight. Been scared to death of water ever since. The second task was sheer hell for me and I really don't want to remember. Sorry, can't help you."

To most, who did not know him, it was believable, and people quickly focused their attention on the other champions and the hostages. Harry hoped that that story would convince Dumbledore that Harry would never even consider a school like MMC, instead of putting it at the top of his list.

Friday evening Harry sat down and calculated how many hours he had used and how many he still had on the time turner and was pissed to realize that the skinflints at the ministry had not even given him a half a year. He'd been given 4000 hours which basically equalled a hundred sixty six days and sixteen hours. He had currently used seventy four of those days and the sixteen hours meaning he only had ninety two left. He planned to use twenty three of those for his testing meaning he only had sixty nine left to use to learn stuff. He didn't regret having spent those days as he had, but the ones he had left were going to have to be extremely focused.

Harry would still need to sleep, eat, and be active for his health but he would have to find ways to integrate studying into almost every waking hour and he would have to figure out which studies would give him the most return for his time in terms of preparing him for his ICW OWLs. He began to pour back over his study guides. Runes would be easiest to start. He could learn futhark through the crystals and plug in the notes he could no doubt pry from Hermione and get Remus to tutor him through to OWL level. He picked up the Mind magic guide his initial test on this subject had been a T, Harry glanced at it again something about it was tickling his mind. The fourteen year old training of his family magic was some how related; he looked at the description in the guide again, at OWL level the main focus was occulmency the examiners wanted to see mind organization and the ability to recognize an intruder was present. They might test for the other aspects of mind magic including scrying which he knew a bit of from reading his divination books but if he organized his mind and was able to recognize an intruder he would get a passing grade. He pulled the Potter family grimoire; then flipped to where he was. Organizing and closing of the mind. Yep, that was going to be his next focus because organizing his mind might very well speed up his ability to recall information and spells. Active and Passive defense, well the only thing he was lacking in active defense was dueling practice and that could double as a workout if he did it in an obstacle course or actually fighting format and it might be good practice for the third task if that ran true to historical form. He could doubtless get Remus to help with that, he could also have Remus quiz him as he cooked.

Harry considered he had not liked cooking for his relatives, but had found great enjoyment cooking for Dobby, Remus and himself down in the Chamber. Perhaps he should assign Dobby more of the prep work and use spells to speed up the cooking. The spells would count towards preparing for his general magic test.

Sixty nine days spread over three, well, four months, he would be able to double turn in June normal me running around, me in the Chamber, and finally me in Lucerne. Yep, that's not mind boggling at all. He added up how many days there were between going from tomorrow until the twenty third of June when he had to turn in the time turner, one hundred five days. So total he had one hundred seventy four days to do this. He better make them count.

Harry thought about Remus since was wasn't going to be in the Chamber as much he should tell him to find a property for them. Remus could keep using the Chamber during the full moon it was very safe, confined without being confining. Harry also thought about his godfather the Chamber would be safer for him as well; less out in the open and easier to make sure he was taking care of himself.

At breakfast Harry cornered Hermione briefly, "Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your—"

"Since when do you have pierced ears?"

"Since last weekend."

"Huh. Guess I had other things on my mind."

"Like Victor?"

Hermione blushed, but affirmed, "Yes. He asked me to visit him in Bulgaria this summer."

"Sounds fun. Guess I'll have to talk to him."

"About what?"

"About how if he breaks your heart he'll have me and your father to answer to."

"I can take care of myself."

"Maybe so, maybe not. I'm just doing my duty as your closest male friend and, " He grinned as he pulled out the photo Dobby had taken back when he grew his hair out, "brother."

Hermione looked at the photo and burst out laughing. "My god, when did you?"

"Back before the ball. This picture is reason alone to never date you. Can you imagine if we did get together, and have kids?"

"They'd never forgive us."

"Dead in the black. Anyway, I was wanting to borrow your ancient runes and arithmancy notes for last year and this year. I know it's not likely, but what if the third task has riddles as well as obstacles and creatures?"

"Good point. How will you learn it in just a couple months?"

"Well last weekend I broke open the piggy bank and invested in my future or rather the one I hope to have when all is said and done. My earrings aren't just earrings. The crystal the Dragon is holding by my left ear is teaching me the language that ancient runes is written in, In a month I should know all of it. It doesn't teach me the magical implications and how to combine them, but it will make it that I can at least understand what they say. I figure even that much understanding is good right?"

"When you say broke open the bank how broken are you talking?" Hermione looked intrigued.

"A thousand galleons for the earrings, another twelve hundred for the ancient runes set. Before you ask, they key the headsets to you when you buy them and the crystals are one time, one language use."

"Ouch. Sure, Harry, is tonight soon enough?"

"It's fine. I'm talking Katie to Hogsmeade today for her birthday. I'm surprising her by having her parents meet us at the restaurant."

"Which one?"

"Windsong."

"Isn't that—"

"Yep."

"She's going to think you're serious—"

"It's possible, but if I read her feelings right she'll want to run me off the minute her dad starts asking those sorts of questions, in fact I'm counting on it. I get the feeling we're both on the same page relationship wise. It's fun and good company, but not serious."

"Why do you want her to run you off?"

"Padfoot is meeting me in Hogsmeade today. by the way he wants us to switch his code name for Snuffles when we talk about him."

"Oh, do you want company?"

"Only if you want to. If you're busy with Victor, I'll understand."

"Where and when?"

"Half one, corner of high street near Dervish and Bangs."

"Katie, darling how we've missed you! Christmas just wasn't the same without you!"

"Mum! Dad! What are you doing here?" Katie was surprised first that Harry was bringing her to the Windsong for lunch on her birthday and second that her parents were here waiting for them.

"Harry invited us, darling."

"Surprise! Happy Birthday." Harry said.

"You sneak."

"Good idea?"Harry asked.

Katie had missed her parents so she nodded. She had been bummed that she hadn't had a birthday present in this morning's post but she now knew why. She just prayed her parents didn't try to read more into the situation with Harry than there was. Harry was sweet and good company but she wasn't ready to settle on a serious boyfriend yet and Harry was willing to let her set the pace unlike most the guys she had gone on dates with in the past. "Did you get the pictures from the ball?"

"We did and you looked lovely. I knew that gown was the one for you the moment you tried it on. I thought the flowers in your hair were an inspired choice."

"Harry got them for me."

"So, Harry, how long have you and my daughter been seeing each other?"

"Daaad! I haven't even properly introduced you both, and you start the inquisition."

Harry smirked. Katie looked mildly alarmed. He would be willing to bet that by the time lunch ended she would be wishing him away. He stuck out his hand, "Harry Potter. I know your Katie's parents, but I don't know your names sorry."

"Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter and Harry these are my parents Janet and Willard Bell."

"You may call me Mr. Bell."

"Oh, Will, stop. Call me Janet, Harry. We appreciate you inviting us today. It's wonderful that Katie has found such a considerate boy to keep company with."

"Your table is ready, Mr. Potter."

Harry smirked again as Mr. Bell intercepted and took Katie's arm leaving Harry to escort Janet Bell.

They had a nice lunch with Mrs. Bell stopping her husband from indulging in a full fledged inquisition. As Harry was paying the check, they gave Katie her presents. As Harry expected his gift incited Mr. Bell just enough that the inquisition was well on its way and Katie wanted him gone so she could deter her father.

"Harry, didn't you have some errands today?"

"But I thought we could spend your birthday together."

"Aren't you so sweet? But you know, I haven't seen my family since school started and I really would love some one on two time with them." Katie said through a gritted smile.

Harry couldn't quite control his smile. "If that's the way you want it, Katie. I'll see you back in the common room later." He kissed her cheek as she glared at him through narrowed eyes. With a "It was nice to meet you both," to Katie's parents, he departed.

He had fifteen minutes to get to the meeting point which was only five minutes away, so he strolled leisurely. Hermione joined him and the walked until they met up with Snuffles who lead them to a cave that he was sharing with Buckbeak.

Harry was relieved to see that Sirius was wearing the robes he had sent at Yule, but was very concerned to see that his godfather was not any better mentally than he had been when Harry first met him. He was also if anything thinner. Harry chewed thoughtfully on his lips as he listened to all the information Sirius obsessively shared about the various players in this year's school drama. It was good information to have, there was even some potential blackmail there, but he and of got the feeling his godfather saw him as a replacement for his former auror partner and friend, rather than as Harry, his godson. He debated internally on the walk back to school what he should do.

Harry and Hermione were going over her ancient runes notes from last year when Katie got back just before dinner.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry grinned, "Yes, Dearest?"

"That! How dare you make my parents think—"

"That I am in love with you?'

"Exactly!"

"Katie did you like your birthday surprise?"

"It was wonderful, but—"

"I admit I chose to go about letting or was it getting you have one on one time with your parents in a very ornery way. However I didn't want you to feel obligated to keep me around for the day just because we're seeing each other and it is your birthday. As for your gift. When I was getting my own," Harry played with his earrings, "I saw those and remembered you had a birthday coming up. I realize that for some couples jewelry denotes intent. But I just saw them, and thought you'd like them nothing implied or expected. Okay?"

"Okay. I guess, but that still wasn't very nice. I had to convince Daddy that we weren't serious, which wasn't easy especially after mum realized they were real pearls."

"Forgive me?"

Katie looked into his green eyes that were a cross between a puppy dog look and dancing green sprites inviting her to join in on the fun and caved. "Yes, just don't do it again."

"As you wish."

Which started Hermione giggling for some strange reason.

Sunday Harry got up and did his Tai-chi/qigong exercise to warm up/ relax and stretch then he asked Dobby to bring him breakfast up in the come and go room. He took the Mastering Your Own Mind book that his father had been given on his fourteenth birthday. He knew from the study guides that Mind Magic consisted of Occlumency, legilimency(which he suspected both Dumbledore and Snape practiced despite laws against it), extra sensory perception which divination in it's truest form fell into, and mind altering spells: confundus, notice me not, which he would be expected to now and obliviate which he was not expected to now. Technically the imperious also fell into the category but because it was illegal it got classified as a dark arts. Since he suspected knowing occlumency would help him, he wanted to get started.

The first chapter told him what he had already learned about mind arts and a few things he hadn't. Such as every magical was capable of scrying if they found the proper medium and had a disciplined mind. It seemed that disciplining the mind was the most important part of the mind arts. Then the chapter outlined the book the first chapter being an introduction. The second chapter was about meditation and was quite long. It listed what seemed like at least fifty different techniques. It was highly recommended by the author that the reader not move on from the second chapter until they had achieved discipline enough to meditate for thirty minutes without trouble.

Harry winced. He had attempted to meditate many times and the longest he had ever to his knowledge managed was ten minutes. The third chapter was about how to defend your mind. Fourth was organizing your mind. Fifth was developing your sixth sense, the sixth and final was entitled good defense is a strong offense awakening your awareness of other people's minds.

Harry put the book down for a moment got up and walked around the room and stretched lightly before resuming his seat to read the second chapter. He promised himself a half an hour with the last bit of fifth year in his mum's journal after he got through this chapter. He tried very hard not to be discouraged. As Harry read he looked at each meditation technique. Most of them were based on muggle meditation techniques that he had already tried with little to no success. It wasn't until he was most the way through that he found one that was a magical technique that the first stages bore a strong resemblance to the Potter family trance ground and center techniques he had already learned. He finished reading the steps to that technique put the book down and started working his way through the steps.

Twenty five minutes later Harry opened his eyes and cast a tempus. "Twenty minutes! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about." Inwardly he acknowledged that this was just the beginning but it was twice what he had managed it the past. He pulled his mum's journal from his pocket and started reading.

 _I'm feeling very sad and angry right now. I thought Sev wasn't what everyone in the tower said he was. I thought he was my friend not some stupid blood purist bigot._

 _I guess I was lying to myself. On reflection maybe I've been lying to myself for a long while. I used to think Severus disliked Petunia because she likes to pretend she's better than everyone else in Spinner's End, but today made me realize he hates her for being a muggle. I think the worst part is I never realized how much he has belittled me since he finally got accepted by his housemates this year as Regulus Black became the power in Slytherin. It's always been little slights. I don't know if I'm more angry at the Marauders for treating him poorly or if I should be grateful that they showed me the truth or both._ _Alice and Marlene tried to warn me but I didn't listen._

 _I guess I have to listen now. He called me that word in front of everyone. I feel really stupid._

 _The saddest part to me I think is my Sev, the one who was my friend when I was younger would be appalled to know he has become just like his father. But I won't be Eileen to his Tobias Snape, when he comes round swearing he didn't mean it and it won't happen again. I'll have to tell him he's right, it won't because I won't be Eileen. I'm not his possession to use and abuse. I won't let him do it to me again, I won't forgive him. At least not anywhere but in the privacy of my own heart, maybe then he'll wake up to what he is becoming._

Harry fell off his chair. The person in his mother's journals, her SEV was SEVERUS SNAPE! Harry didn't know what was worse that Snape had called his mother Mudblood or that they had been friends, both gave him sour stomach. Harry put the journal away. He was going to need a bit more time before he could read more.

Maybe he should resume meditation practice.

Harry repeated Sunday and started the day with a workout followed by a discussion with Dobby.

"Harry sir?"

"Yes, Dobby?"

"Dobby is-"

"Try to use correct English, please, instead of Dobby is, say I am."

"I am wondering what.. I.. should do with the really old mail Harry sir has been sent?"

"What really old mail?"

"Headmaster Whiskers had a mail ward on you. So any mail sent to you went to where it was anchored. Jombie was elf tasked to free owlses of mail. Jombie did but Jombie was never given instructions of what to do with mail. When the old ward collapsed and the new one was given to me Jombie figured I bes bestest being to ask. But I is not knowing, so I bes asking."

"How much is there?"

Whole room."

"How far back does it go?"

"Back to November 1981."

"Crap." Harry shook his head, what a mess. "Okay, Dobby. I guess go through it and sort it the same as my normal mail. Divide it by year. I also wanted to chat with you about regarding the cooking. I know I've been doing the prep you know washing and cutting ingredients and such well I got to looking at my schedule and I was hoping I could ask you to take over that part."

"Dobby can do that."

"That is great. Now can you get Remus? He and I need to talk about bringing my godfather here and breakfast is ready."

Harry eyed Remus as he entered the older man was looking better than he had back in December. Regular nutritious meals and a lack of financial stress was good for him. Harry wondered sometimes what Remus thought of their relationship. It wasn't strictly business between them, and it wasn't student teacher, nor was it parent to child. Harry thought of it as a strange melange of all of those with a slightly odd aspect of them treating each other almost as equals because Harry had seemingly equal standing. "You never told me Mum and Severus Snape were friends."

"They had a falling out at the end of our fifth year, brought on partly by the Marauders I'm afraid."

"Her journal implied as much.

"Is that why Snape hates Potters? He had the girl, lost the girl through stupidity, then Dad won the girl's heart?"

"That's probably a good share of it. Some of it was your Dad was a bully to him most the time."

"Yeah, I kind guessed that between Mum's journal and his hatred of all things Potter."

"It wasn't all our fault. I mean it started off a lot like you and young Mr. Malfoy, or perhaps more like young Mr. Malfoy and your friend Ron. Snape was poor, James and Sirius were privileged. Snape idolized Slytherin, James, Gryffindor. As soon as he joined the house Sirius idolized Gryffindor as well. And there was also Lily to be considered. If James and Sirius had been something other than pranksters…"

"But they were."

"Yes and Snape believed in revenge. For all he was outnumbered, he gave as good or often better than he got. He quickly escalated to the nasty and he didn't particularly care if non combatants got caught in the crossfire. He was careful never to display that side of himself to Lily, at least until that day.

"Sirius was bored. James had been shot down by your mum that day when he asked if he could write her over the summer. I think his jealousy of Snape's friendship with your mum had a lot to do with his agreeing with Sirius' choice of targets. I'm ashamed I did nothing. I was a prefect and I should had done something. I didn't. I think that day laid most the ground work for what happened the following year."

"What exactly happened? I mean Dumbledore told me Dad save Snape's life and I know that you, or rather Moony was somehow involved but I am very sketchy on the details."

"I can't claim I understand it all myself. Severus and Sirius were sniping at each other from the train on, and then in October Sirius dared Severus to follow me on the night of the full moon as I left the grounds. According to Sirius, Snape implied he knew I was a werewolf. So why on earth would he follow me to the shack? Snape claims Sirius was trying to kill him via werewolf. I'm not sure how James found out. I'm just very grateful he did. Prongs managed to get between me and Snape. Saving Severus' life and mine. Severus was sworn to secrecy, but no doubt resented it, Sirius couldn't be openly punished it would raise too many questions. He lost fifty points and spent the rest of the year in detention every full moon. Usually being forced to write lines or do research into the potential consequences of his actions.

"James was so angry at Sirius it almost seemed like the Marauders were no more. I sometimes wonder if that year was when we lost Peter to the Dark. I was so shocked that Sirius would do that that I withdrew emotionally. I suspect that year was what made me possibly believe Sirius might betray your parents. James showed his quality that year. I was so withdrawn that James stepped up in the house where he could, so my prefect duties in house were met. He kept on accompanying me during the full moon. I suspect the way he helped me and the fact he saved someone called enemy is why Dumbledore made him Headboy the following year.

"Sirius didn't seem to get what he had done, not until in April when James lost his temper with Sirius and pointed out that his actions were a betrayal to the Marauders because as a group we were supposed to be about fun and keeping the blood purists who at that time were a real power here at the school in check. But Sirius had almost caused a life to be taken, sure it was Snivileus who was dark inclined, but Snape was still a living breathing person and didn't under any circumstances deserve to be bitten by a werewolf. Then he pointed out to Sirius that he had also endangered me because if I had bitten Snape I would have been put to death. Then he asked Sirius why should we trust someone who was willing to put a friend in that sort of danger.

"Do you know why Sirius is a grim?"

"No."

"Grims are associated with Death. The first Grims were magical hounds that were so loyal to their master that even after their master was killed by a rival wizard the hounds traced the magic that killed their master to the rival and killed him before spending the rest of their lives guarding the tomb of their master. Sirius had that kind of unreasoning loyalty for James, mostly because James and his family took him in and nursed him back to health after Walburga Black almost killed him between fourth and fifth year.

"To have James accuse him of betrayal really shook him."

"Hmm. I'm not sure Sirius is completely sane. He seems a trifle obsessed with Death Eaters and he doesn't seem to realize danger comes in many guises."

"You've seen him? Recently?"

"Saturday. He's too thin, I gave him a food package like the one we sent him at Yule, so hopefully that will help but…I'm concerned. He's living in a cold stone cave with only a hippogryph for company. It's not that different from Azkaban barring the dementors that is. There are limits to what Padfoot aka Snuffles can reasonable expect to beg or steal from Hogsmeade. He confessed to eating rats."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Bring him here, he won't be in danger of being kissed down here. We can feed him, keep him warm, interact with him, see if we can get him more sane. A lot of this is going to fall on you. I'm not sure how much we can tell him of our plans. I think he still trusts and believes in Dumbledore despite the fact the man has done nothing for him. I'm going to give you leave to tell him what you like of me and my plans but keep in mind I think he's pretty close to insane and doesn't have good judgement right now.

"I sat down and figured out how many hours I still have on my time turner allowing time for testing, I only have sixty nine days and tons I need to study. The Ministry stooges were too chintzy to even give me a full half a year of time. All of my tournament prep is moving upstairs I may quiz you for spell ideas for use up there, but most my time down here is going to be spent doing test prep. I have to pass those exams."

"But what about when Stephen visits?"

"I want him to check Sirius. See if there are potions that can help him."

"But Sirius is wanted."

"He never got a trial. And if he was guilty of what he was accused of, wouldn't you and I want revenge more than most? Stephen is a rare thing; he's a logical wizard. I believe we can sway him to our point of view."

"And if not?"

"An obliviate is always an option."

"Okay." Remus ate about half his breakfast. "I guess breakfast like this are going to be a bit of a thing of the past then."

"Most days. I can make more on the days I'm down here so there are leftovers but.."

"You need to study more than you need to cook."

"Sorta. I will probably only cook half as often, but I don't want to give it up entirely. Unlike when I cooked for my relatives, I've found it's a stress reliever. Plus I like good food that is good for me. Pity we don't know of any free house elves that can cook."

"I know of elf, Master."

"Half a day off, Dobby. Now who is this elf?"

"Her name is Winky."

"Crouch's former elf?"

Dobby nodded vigorously.

"You know of this free elf Harry?"

"Sorta. I think she got a bum deal for sure. Crouch dismissed her during the craziness at the World Cup. She was found stunned under where the dark mark was cast, with my wand. Which was the wand that cast the dark mark. The thing was I was there close by and I heard the voice that cast the spell. It was a man's voice, not Winky's. Crouch wouldn't listen to reason he just dismissed her. Pissed Hermione off I'll tell you. Dobby, I'm willing to bond Winky on the same terms I bonded you her duties will be to look after Remus and Sirius on the days when I don't come down to cook. If she's agreeable have her present herself to me tomorrow. Thank you, Dobby. It means a lot I don't have to go back on my word to Remus."

"Cub, you know I am capable of looking after myself. Sirius, too, if it comes down to it."

"It's just the two of you are the closest thing I have to family. I want, no, I need to take care of you."

Remus looked at Harry for several minutes. Then said, "I can accept that, for now, but keep in mind that need to care is a mutual thing.

"Now what help do you need with your studies?"

Harry and Remus spent the next forty minutes looking at and discussing the schedule Harry had come up with to be as prepared as possible for the ICW OWLS. Remus figured he could easily focus most of his steward of House Potter tasks into the days that Harry wouldn't be in the chamber. Harry and Remus agreed he would only come to the chamber Sunday through Wednesday unless it was the full moon when he would stay up in the castle. They also discussed how to bring Sirius to the chamber, and what to do about Buckbeak.

Remus figured if Buckbeak returned to the Hogwarts hippogryph flock that the only ones who would be the wiser would be Hagrid and Harry. Hagrid would likely rename him and just do his best to keep Buckbeak out of sight.

Remus didn't mention it, but he suspected that Dumbledore may have had a hand in Sirius' choice of hiding place. He would have to catch Sirius away from the cave before bringing him to the Chamber. After seeing how many instruments in Dumbledore's office were keyed to Harry, he did not trust Dumbledore as far as he could throw him. He half wondered if the reason Sirius didn't get a trial originally was so Dumbledore could control Harry in Sirius' absence, since that appeared to be what had happened.

Discussion over, Remus began coaching Harry through the theory and practical of doing the Warding spells on his new trunk. 

"Yip?"

"Sirius, I need you to trust me. Go back to your cave take Buckbeak back to the edge of the forbidden forrest and release him. Then meet me on the shore of Black Lake where the firsties leave from. Harry and I have a place that is better than a cave for you hide." Remus was grateful to watch as Sirius loped away. He made his way to the lake shore and waited.

Forty minutes later the grim like dog trotted up to Remus. "Dobby."

The house elf startled the dog but was none the less grabbed by the small creature and popped somewhere else.

Upon arrival the elf let go and popped back out. Returning seconds later with Remus.

Remus smiled at his friend. "It's okay to transform, Sirius. No one who's a threat can get here."

"Where in Merlin's name are we?"

"Harry's secret base." Remus said with a smirk.

"Harry has a secret base? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Security."

"Where is this secret base and why does it bear a strong resemblance to a wizarding tent?"

"Because it is a wizarding tent inside Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. Come on I'll show you to your room. You can clean up and there's a clean robe for you. Once you're clean, we can eat, and you can ask your questions."

'How in the name of Merlin did Pup find this place?"

"I'll let him tell you."

"Harry comes here?"

Remus' face softened at the hopeful tone. "Yeah, Padfoot. He'll be down here again in two days. He's spending three to four days a week down here from now until June. But let's not disturb him by you having fleas, okay? Second door on the right upstairs you and I share a bath alright? Go clean up."

Remus had Winky, make up some chicken vegetable soup, some bread, a salad, and fruit crisp with vanilla yogurt topping and pulled out one of Harry's left over stomach soother potions. He also pulled out one of the nutrition potions figuring it would only help.

Over the dinner Remus realized that Padfoot was not at all like he remembered him. Sirius used to be, ignoring the pun, like a dog with a bone, tenacious and focused. This version of his friend was more like a very young puppy easily distracted. He was moody, argumentative, and fluttering from one topic to the next with little rhyme or reason. Sirius loved Harry but in his present state he would not be much help to Harry. Remus resolved to talk to Stephen about Sirius as soon as possible.

It was a month before Harry honestly felt he was ready to move from meditation to defending and organizing is mind. He had come a fair distance in understanding Runes and was beginning studying Gobbledegook in the event the ICW didn't accept parseltongue as a magical language.

Harry had informed both Remus and Sirius of all his adventures over his Hogwarts years and felt their reactions were rather telling.

Sirius had been enthusiastic and praised Harry for his strength, courage, and ingenuity completely overlooking the deadly danger he had been in.

Remus had been torn between being proud of what Harry had accomplished and wanting to tan his backside for putting himself at risk. Remus settled on blaming Dumbledore and agreeing that Harry needed to be out of the Headmaster's sphere of influence before he got himself killed. 

Sirius gradually got a bit better but not by much. He was usually good for coaching Harry in Arithmancy for a half an hour, helping him understand magical society for fifteen minutes at a time, and defense, both active and passive, for about an hour. They were never consecutive and in between he often made a nuisance of himself. Harry often chased him out of the tent and into the Chamber then would seal the tent closed so he could study. Other times Remus would distract Sirius by getting him to watch various memories in the Potter pensieve. Remus usually smoothed things over between the two by getting them to duel, once Harry was calmer. Harry's already solid defense skills sharpened into someone who would give many aurors a run for their money.

Harry tried hard not to let Sirius get to him. Sirius sometimes called him James. It was Sirius trying to incite him into pranking Slytherins or telling him to relax and trust Dumbledore, that usually drove Harry into chasing him from the tent.

Remus had managed to convince Steven to visit and do an exam on Sirius. The results were not encouraging. Stephen explained no studies on long term dementor exposure had every been done. The potion that might help Sirius with his long term dementor exposure was Ministry controlled. It was only given to aurors and the prison wardens when they returned from quarter long stints at Azkaban. The effects of that potion had never been tested on anyone who had been kept in high security where dementors roamed twenty hours a day 364 days a year for eleven, almost twelve, years.

Harry worked on trying to make the potion for Sirius himself from a recipe that didn't have all the steps written down, but so far it had always been a shade or two off, or too thick or thin and Harry wasn't willing to chance poisoning his godfather. He also was having trouble getting his hands on the one Ministry controlled ingredient, which he was getting from the goblins at an appalling price. Harry cursed Snape for being a lousy potions teacher and poured over his Mum's books trying to figure out the nuances that were making him fail.

At least they were able to treat Sirius' nutrition problems. Steven also suggested feeding Sirius chocolate three times a day to see if it helped. Coincidentally this also seemed to improve Moony's outlook. They used mood (cheering charms) and physical state (usually sleeping spells) spells and calming and sleeping draughts regularly to keep Sirius on a somewhat even keel. When Remus apologized one night after they had spelled Sirius asleep Harry pointed out that at least he was getting good practice for his Healing OWL.

Preparing for the final task was going acceptably. Harry had started to look up spells that could be used as barriers hoping to find the counters to them and had found a flame whip spell that should work against creatures that had exoskeletons just in case the blast ended skrewts or acromantulas were included in creatures he might face in the third task. Hagrid might be willing to cuddle the beasts but Harry would rather drop them where the stood instead of becoming lunch. Harry felt good about his grades in his normal classes as well. He now was far enough ahead(about two months into sixth year) that he never was assigned much homework and spent a fair amount of class time helping Neville and sometimes Ron get the spells they were learning.

Steven had been pleased by the results of Harry's course of growth potions. Harry had not only got onto the growth charts he was moving steadily towards the middle. As Stephen had predicted it pushed Harry into his puberty growth spurt. When Stephen learned of Harry's hoped for education plan, he started Harry on another far more expansive immunization regime. Harry found himself being vaccinated against diseases he thought had been eliminated only to be told in some parts off the world they had not. Harry didn't quibble because he trusted Stephen to know his business.

As April crept into May something embarrassing started to happen. Harry would be talking and then out of the blue his voice would crack. His friends would smirk, but didn't comment, since several of them were either going through it as well or had. Harry knew it was part of going through puberty. Harry found he also had to be much more conscious of his personal hygiene as well. Katie and Hermione suggested he get a few things to help him on his next trip to London. He found himself much more prone to getting acne. Katie pointed him at the boil cure potion they had made first year as a way of clearing his skin. He did notice he didn't have as much as his dorm mates which he attributed to his healthier diet and lifestyle. He just wished he could be over and done with it.

He felt fairly comfortable with his mental barriers progress. He found the organization of his mind was doing wonderful things for his recall. He had begun his study of German and planned to study French at the end of May. Remus was making arrangements for his trip to Lucerne, Switzerland for the ICW tests. Harry planned to travel via airplane from Edinburg to Basel then take a train from Basel to Lucerne. Remus had helped him register with Youth Hostelling International and get a Euro rail pass good for three months so Harry would be able to move around Europe from the time he left for Switzerland until school started for MMC.

Harry had received a prospectus from MMC about what he could expect if he made the cut. He was starting to consider what he would do with Hedwig if he got into MMC, since they discouraged familiars and pets due to quarantine laws around the world. Not to mention how out of place a snowy owl would be in the southern hemisphere and equatorial regions. He was sort of inclined to leave her with Remus so Remus could use her when forwarding letters to Harry's friends.

Harry had also had Remus look into magical postal boxes so he could stay in touch. To keep Sirius busy when Remus was out of the castle Harry requested that they make a few copies of the Marauder's Map. That way Harry wouldn't feel bad for keeping the original when he left. This proved to be something of a godsend because it kept Sirius occupied for long stretches of time reviewing memories of making the map in the Potter penseivie.

Then came the night Ludo Bagman informed the champions of the third task. Thanks to Hermione's research Harry wasn't particularly surprised. Because he led in points from the first task and had tied Cedric for the second task he was in the lead and would be the first into the maze. Joy of joys…

Afterwards Victor asked to speak with Harry and so they leisurely made their way back up to the school. After reassuring Victor that his place in Hermione's life was that of a brother and issuing the appropriate threats about his "sister's" emotional and physical wellbeing they were surprised to be accosted by Crouch.

It was patently obvious something was seriously wrong with Crouch. Despite the negative feelings Harry felt towards the man because of his unjust imprisonment of Sirius, he stunned him. Then asked Victor to conjure a stretcher and they took him up to Madame Pomfrey. Harry sent a messenger Prongs to Dumbledore calling him to the infirmary. He headed back to his dorm because he had a Herbology assignment to finish.

Two hours later McGonagall came to collect him, "Potter there you are you're wanted in the Headmaster's office."

Harry grimaced and wondered, _what now?_ He followed the head of Gryffindor to the Headmaster's office. Knowing that he was likely going to be walking into a room of legilimences, Harry carefully planted a minefield of his worst memories outside his mental barriers. People of good conscience would not be able to not react to those memories, and at this point he didn't really care who knew about those. Between Stephen, Remus, and Hermione he had begun to see the shame he used to hold in his upbringing wasn't his; it rightfully belonged to the Dursleys and to the Headmaster who had put him there without making provisions for his well being. as such he had developed no qualms about using those memories as a defense. They would have to be looking to see them, something that was illegal to begin with.

As he had expected the Headmaster's office held several people: the Headmaster, Snape, Moody and with their arrival the deputy headmistress and himself.

"Harry, my boy…" The Headmaster's face fell as he took in the hostile glare he received from Harry.

"I believe I made my opinion known regarding your overt familiarity with my name on our last visit, Headmaster Dumbledore."

Albus froze for a second at Harry's frosty tone. Then said, " Sorry, I forgot. But as you wish, Mr. Potter. I was hoping to talk to you about your encounter with Mr. Crouch. Madame Pomfrey examined him and then sent him on to St. Mungo's but I was hoping to get your insight into his actions. Also I wanted to inquire why did you stun him and take him to the infirmary?"

"Mr. Crouch approached myself and Victor Krum. He was not particularly coherent he mentioned you several times, that he needed to tell you something and he seemed almost deranged. I decided that his illness that has prevented his participation in the last task must have gotten worse so I figured Madame Pomfrey was his best bet. He didn't seem cooperative so I stunned him then got Victor's help conjuring a stretcher to take him there. Sent a message to you to let you know his whereabouts then returned to my dorm to finish my Herbology essay."

"Why did you not stay with him?"

"Why would I? I don't know the man well, what little I do know I find contemptible. I did the minimum I would do for any stranger in difficulty and went about my business. I do have many concerns none of which is his well being. His problems are not mine, nor are they my responsibility. I placed it on shoulders I thought more fit to bear it. Any other questions?"

"That's not a very caring attitude, my boy."

"Given that I know of at least two times that man has wronged me, he is lucky I gave him that much consideration. Are we done?" Harry asked, continuing in a frosty tone while he avoided the Headmaster's eyes not wanting to test his luck, but he made the mistake of meeting the potion master's eyes.

Harry realized his mistake the second he felt the Snape's probe. He deliberately shoved the memory of his mother's last moments at the probe. As he figured the probe withdrew abruptly.

The Potion Master looked slightly stricken.

"Did he say anything that explained why he came here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just that he wanted to speak to you. He wasn't making much sense. Perhaps your time might be better spent at St. Mungo's, sir." Harry said stiffly clearly wishing to be elsewhere.

"Very well, Harry, you may go." Albus only partly hid his disappointment that Harry was disinterested in what Barty Crouch's appearance at Hogwarts might indicate. Over all Albus was disappointed with Harry this year. He supposed it was just a phase as Harry was beginning to grow up, which would fit with Harry's sudden upward growth, but other than the delay with the time turner he couldn't pick any reason why Harry would be so hostile towards himself.

"Alastor, what are your thoughts?"

Bartemius Crouch Jr. in his guise as Alastor Moody wasn't sure if he was more shocked or amused. It wasn't the first time the fourth year boy had surprised him. At the beginning of the year it had been his ability to throw of the imperious. Then it stemmed from the boy's determined avoidance of himself when all he wanted to do was help him, of course time had shown despite the boy's previously mediocre grades he didn't really need much help. Harry was leading the tournament on his own merit. Now he was seeing that despite everything that was gossiped about Potter being Dumbledore's golden boy, it seemed Potter saw the old bastard for what he was and wanted no part of it. It was a pity the boy was his lord's enemy and would need to die as soon as possible after serving his purpose, otherwise it would be amusing to turn the Light Lord's protege dark.

It also amused him that Harry Potter thought his father a bastard just as he did, but that wasn't what Dumbledork wanted to hear at the moment. "Albus, Potter is a boy. Given the animosity he has towards Crouch, it's probably unreasonable to ask him to be more concerned for the man he sees as having forced him into this tournament. I agree it's concerning that we can't find out what Barty thought so important to tell you." Internally Barty Jr. was able to guess but at the moment his father was sedated at St. Mungo's and hopefully a contact of his lord would see that the man never woke up.

"Severus did you have the chance to look?"

This was another amusing point. The Light Lord used his 'Spy' to spy on his own side.

"I'm afraid. I've let you down, Headmaster. It appears Potter has made an effort to actually learn something this year, I believe he was aware of my intrusion and responded by shoving the memory of his mother's death at me. I'm afraid I lost focus. Why he would choose that memory…"

Albus didn't bother to control his scowl. It appeared he should have been more direct with Remus about what he could and could not tell Harry as he escorted him places, but as people say hindsight is always clearer. He would simply have to casually prevent any more meetings between the two. He would also have to investigate what Harry had been studying in the restricted section. He thought he had removed all the mind magic books from the library but he must have missed a couple. Damnit. He was too busy to have to deal with these sorts of problems from Harry. He needed the boy to follow his plan to complete the stupid bloody prophecy.

As the end of May approached Harry noticed his current robes were growing tight in the shoulders, arms and thighs and realized while he hadn't grown a full twenty five centimeters he had grown twenty and he had put on about three stone mostly in muscle. He sent a letter to Geoffrey to let him know despite the growth charms he would soon need a new wardrobe again. He also worded a few awkward questions about what sort of hygiene would be expected of him as an adult wizard in keeping with the style he hoped to have.

Harry would have asked Remus those questions, but the werewolf lacked a je ne sais quoi that Harry hoped to have, where as Geoffrey did have that quality. Harry suspected that quality came from personal grooming routines and wanted advice from someone he trusted was qualified to give it. Sirius may have been a ladies man back in the day, but Harry wasn't about to set himself up for the degree of teasing and embarrassment that his Godfather would have dished out in the name of educating him. Sirius had teased him enough when Harry had asked about a shaving spell a month ago.

Harry finally thought of a way to raise his boyfriend rating, one Saturday he surprised Katie with a picnic on the grounds followed by letting her have a fly on his Firebolt. At the end of this date he asked, "So what is my rating?"

Katie still feeling the rush of having flown on a Firebolt answered, "Seven."

Harry smirked since her birthday he'd been hovering just below a five. "Wowed you, huh?"

"Yes."

"Broomstick rides it is."

Katie knowing the other way that statement could be taken, turned beet red and promptly ordered, "You can't tell anyone I rode your broomstick, Harry. They'll think-"

Harry turned a matching shade of red, but he teased her nonetheless. "But they'll want to know how I got a seven."

"You just dropped back down to a six, buster."

"Gees I guess my pillow talk isn't acceptable." Harry made sure his tone was one of disappointment.

Harry ran away as she pulled her wand and cast an aguamenti charm at him.

Harry was puzzled when in response to his letter to Geoffrey he received a box with sixty tiny bottles, and a small bag of coffee beans along with a date, time, and room number at Three Broomsticks during the last Hogsmeade weekend.

Harry,

Smell all bottles, smell the coffee beans in between, any you don't like discard immediately. Any ones that you like apply one at a time lightly to throat, and wrists or underarms, hair and chest. Get the opinions of the scent on you from yourself, friends and any females you know. The next day do the same with a different scent. Pick some that get a rating of five or higher, send me the vial numbers. I'll take care of the rest, after our appointment.

As for the other bits start learning crebrescunt spiritus and crebrescunt sursum. They are basic freshening spells, and must know spells to avoid social doom.

Geoffrey

Harry found he was kind of picky when it came to scents. He only found eight he really liked that his friends agreed with him on.

The last Hogsmeade weekend of May arrived, Harry was the first to leave the castle that day and he went directly to the Three Broomsticks. He briefly discussed what his future plans were and the changes that necessitated in terms of his wardrobe. Geoffrey took new measurements and got some blood so he could make a new wax model to reflect Harry's body. Geoffrey also agreed that a little more looseness in the sleeves and armholes would be a good idea. They agreed on a dates for a preliminary and secondary fitting and a third date for a delivery.

Standing still while being measured and then looking at the samples of fabric Geoffrey brought for approval Harry allowed his mind to wander. He knew he could do nothing about the tournament beyond what he'd already been doing. He officially had three more weeks of preparation for his tests but with the improvement in his memory courtesy of the occlumency he had painstakingly worked on he was feeling hopeful about the outcome of those as well. He had reservations for his trip to Lucerne and he and Remus had worked out a tentative itinerary for his Dursley free vacation once school let out. Today he was going to enjoy his last real date with Katie and concentrate on having fun with the other students.

An hour later Harry returned to the castle to collect Katie for their date. Despite the rough start to the tournament, Harry had built at least basic friendships with all the champions and so he and Cedric were playing host to most of the Beauxbatons and Duramstrang students for the day. Harry was also treating today as a bit of a farewell to Hogsmeade.

Harry found himself in demand as an interpreter for several Duramstrang students because while he didn't necessarily understand their various native languages he did understand and speak German now which served as a common language.

Hermione served a similar function for many of the non-English speaking French students as well. It turned out that Beauxbatons also had several students from the Iberian peninsula and a few from Italy so it was fun for the students to learn what languages they had in common. Helping the foreign students get souvenirs and take pictures was turning into a very fun way to spend the warm day.

After shopping Harry eventually lead everyone to the Three Broomsticks and gave Rosemerta enough Galleons to keep everyone who showed up from all three schools in butterbeers for an hour. Harry didn't particularly care that he was buying butter beer for people he didn't care for as well as for his friends; the point was to show the foreign students a good time and encourage everyone to get along.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer; JKRowlings Scholastic books and Warner Brothers films own Harry Potter and although I'm borrowing her characters and setting the plots of this story are my own and I make no money for writing it._

 _*_ cannon*

 _Thoughts_

^ German^

~parseltongue~

#Goblin language#

The first time through the month of June was interminable. Nerves about his tests and about the tournament made sitting and studying very difficult. Harry compensated by spending more time working out mostly flying and running since those gave him the best stress relief, his daily meditation time only providing so much relief.

Remus confided that the Headmaster had made a couple of moves to limit how much access he would have to Harry. Cancelling their last planned shopping trip, Dumbledore was apparently put out that Remus had been telling tales of Harry's parents and their time at school. This had irritated the gentle man into resembling his not so nice alter ego.

Harry soothed hm by reminding him of the excellent pranks they were pulling by Remus working for Harry as his steward and cutting the strings the man assumed he had on Harry.

Harry was relieved the morning of the twenty second when it was time to flip back for his testing. Dobby would be waiting to pop him out of the castle and down to the Hogsmeade Station where Remus would be waiting to apparate him to a bank in London where he would sign off on paperwork for a muggle debit card tied to an account where he had liquidated the maximum he could of the investment trust from his mum for the year. Then Remus would apparate him to a hotel room in Edinburgh where he would meet with Geoffrey for his preliminary fitting. After doing a fitting for Harry's new wardrobe, Geoffrey would help him get a taxi to the airport and he would be off to Switzerland. He started turning the time turner keeping careful count as he flipped through the five hundred twenty eight turns he would require.

Harry was super excited getting on the jet that would take him to Basel. At the airport he had bought a camera and lots of film and a batteries and managed sweet talk the person at the check in desk to get a window seat. Harry paid close attention as the flight attendant gave the safety speech.

The man sitting on the aisle found Harry's excitement a trifle irritating, telling Harry, "I've been doing this for twenty years at least twice a month. It is boring. I've never experienced anything more exciting than ten minutes of turbulence, twelve hour flight delays , missed connections, and lost luggage."

"Sorry, sir, It's just it's my first time."

"Humph. Try to keep it in your seat then."

"Yes, sir." Harry couldn't quite control his megawatt smile as the plane left the ground.

A little over two hours later Harry was going through customs. He showed his passport plus the letter that was sent to all students coming to testing. It helped he spoke German and the custom agent could easily communicate with him.

^"You are young to be traveling alone."

"Yes, I'm young but I was orphaned young and the aunt that raised me didn't appreciate being saddled with me. This trip is school related so she signed off on my going, but wasn't about to make the effort of traveling with me. I expect to be emancipated at the end of July."

"I see. Well enjoy your trip and learn lots, Mr. Potter."^ She said stamping his passport.

Harry gave her a big smile and grabbed his backpack. He was hungry and it would be two and a half hours until his train reservation was good. He headed to the taxis in front of the airport, ^"Where is a really good place to eat that doesn't require a being dressed up?" he asked the driver.

"Brasserie Volkshaus."

"Sounds good. Take me there then come back for me in two hours I'll make it worth your while."^

Two hours later the taxi driver asked, ^"Was it good?"

"Fabulous. I'm headed to the train station. I'm taking it to Luzern."

"Alright."^ At the station the driver was very pleased when at the station Harry tipped him an additional twenty five Swiss francs.

Harry spent the entire train trip with his eyes glued to the window gazing out at the beautiful passing scenery. In Lucerne, he got off the train his directions said to look for someone holding a ICW OWLS sign. It didn't take him long to find the person. The person was female; she directed him to a 23 passenger van. They waited for another hour for 16 other people five of whom were adults to arrive before leaving.

Harry eyed his fellow students. All of them looked older yet he was the only one without an adult escort. Most of them looked a little stressed and uncertain of themselves. Four of them seemed to be from the United States. The others were a mix of Asian and Africans from what little he observed, but he couldn't tell much.

One of them looked at him, ^"Aren't you a little young?"

"As far as I know there isn't an age requirement, merely an average age for these."

The boy's friend smirked, "A Brit? What are you some sort of homeschooled smart-ass?"

Harry noticed the four students he thought were from the U.S. scowled at that. "Yes, and no. As to being a smart ass, I'd rather be that than it's opposite."^

Harry noticed one of the adults, an Asian woman, smirked slightly. The second black boy scowled as if he sensed an insult in what was said but couldn't find it and Harry was reminded of the numerous times he had bested Dudley in a battle of wits as children. He considered the boys both of them looked closer to being sixteen to seventeen, than fifteen to sixteen.

Conversation was halted as they pulled into the drive of the hotel. Harry grabbed his pack and headed to the front desk to check in. He was issued a room key, offered a bellhop to take his bag to his room, and then directed to a room on the forth floor to the right of the elevators for the ICW OWLS Orientation. Harry thanked the clerk, passed her his backpack and headed to the room for orientation.

At the OWLS check in Harry was issued a inexpensive porcelain pendent, handed a packet of materials in English and directed towards the chairs. Thirty of which were occupied by kids slightly older than himself who looked to be from the Mediterranean region. He would bet these were kids from the ICW school in Greece. Harry started reading his packet. There were a few forms he had to fill out. So he pulled out a pen and started filling in.

Languages to be tested. Harry wrote in Ancient Runes, Latin, Parseltongue, Gobbledegook, English, German, and French.

Liability release for Mind Magics testing.

Choice of meals for dinner cruise on Lake Lucerne the final Friday. That was probably a send off for most students since the last two testing days were for Mind magic and Dark Magic.

Harry looked again at the schedule. Tests were weekdays. Most subjects written theory tests were 8:00 am until11:30 am then practicals were from 12:30 to when ever you finished. The exceptions were Non-magical relations where the practical was going to be applied over the three weeks of testing, and history and geography where there was no practical just two six hour days of testing. This meant he would have whole weekends and time in the afternoons to explore Switzerland. He'd have to get some brochures from the lobby. Twenty minutes after he walked into the meeting room all the students were in the room.

"Good afternoon, Welcome to the ICW OWLS testing in Europe."

Harry was surprised to hear English, but then realized everyone was hearing their native language judging by the looks on their faces. It must be because of the pendant he'd been given.

"I am Hector Ramirez. I am the chief proctor for the duration of this testing. I have five Masteries and am Vice Principle on board the Kobeyashi Maru with the MMC. I usually spend several months a year overseeing these tests around the world. Most of you are taking these tests for the first time. A few of you are retaking a specific test or maybe more, attempting to raise a previous score so that you can pursue your dream goals. I wish you luck. Since a non-magical relations OWL is standard to ICW schools you will be expected to follow the guidelines of dress that are in your packets whether or not you actually signed up for that test. Keep in mind that this Hotel's first three floors are non-magical in nature if you create an incident that requires obliviators you will summarily flunk your Non-magical relations OWL.

"I suggest you get settled in, get dinner, and a good night's rest. Tomorrow we start with General Magic and we floo to the test center at 7:45 a.m. sharp. Bring nothing but your wands with you, and I suggest getting up early enough to get a good breakfast. Otherwise the morning will be a long one. Any questions?"

Harry raised his hand. When nodded too he asked, "Sir, Due to health issues I usually eat a midmorning and afternoon snack in addition to breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Will I be allowed to bring my snacks in with me?"

"Yes, once they've been inspected. Any other questions? No then I'll see you in the morning."

For Harry getting settled took less than ten minutes. He'd have to do laundry twice as0 he'd brought minimal clothing. As per directions he had outfits ranging from non magical to wizarding, casual to semi-formal for both sides which was pretty easy to do. He hung the clothes that needed it and cast the pressing charm that Geoffrey had showed him that morning over everything to take the wrinkles out. Harry cast a freshening charm over himself and a breath freshening charm then taking his room key and his wallet and orientation packet he headed back out.

He noticed on the wizarding floors (4th through sixth) opposite the elevators was a small rack of wizarding sights. Harry figured he'd be seeing a fair amount of those places during the week though he did look for the one that gave directions to the wizarding shopping areas and the ICW government building since half way through testing he expected to need to turn in the paperwork concerning his emancipation. Then he went down stairs and looked at the ones in the lobby near the concierge desk. He found a several that looked interesting and then went to the concierge desk to ask for nearby restaurants.

At the restaurant he ordered and then planned his time in Switzerland. He planned that he wouldn't be trying to cram for any of his tests he would allow himself an hour and a half of revision from the study guides each night but figured he either knew it or not and he's rather sightsee than stress over the tests. On his return to the hotel he made arrangements for his preferred snacks and breakfasts and arrangements for his sightseeing during his stay. The gentleman at concierge desk was very helpful and made several suggestions that he thought would enhance Harry's stay in Switzerland. Harry cheerfully agreed to most of them and gave Gerard a large tip for all his help.

Since Harry intended to rise early enough to use the hotel's fitness room before breakfast he headed back to his room. Then he studied his heavily marked up study guide for the hour and a half he allowed himself then turned in for the night.

The next morning he got up went downstairs and ran on a treadmill for half an hour then did a half an hour of bodyweight exercises. He returned to his room and called room service for his breakfast before stepping into the shower. He had gotten out and was drying off when his breakfast and snacks for the day arrived. He ate quickly then dressed in the wizard casual the day called for and arrived just in time for his trip through the floo to the testing site. As he exited the other side he was greeted with mocking laughter. As he vanished the soot he showed the other students he could laugh at himself. "What can I say? The floo system hates me, maybe I taste bad, because it always seems to spit me out." This sally was greeted by a properly appreciative roar of laughter from his fellow students and their adult escorts.

Harry's metal water bottle and snacks were examined briefly then allowed in he sat in his assigned spot the proctor handed out self-inking anti cheating quills, and then the test booklets.

At exactly eight they were told to begin.

Harry moved smoothly through the General Magic test since it mostly dealt with general magic theory and magic that was considered daily use. His weakest areas on this test came in the few places that arithmancy or potion based questions came into play. His morning snack was eaten with his off hand while his dominant one kept writing. At half eleven the proctors stopped them then led them to the dining hall, where they were served a choice off a menu by house elves. After lunch they were taken in groups back into the testing hall where some were where tested on spells while the rest brewed a general purpose cleaning potion and a wearable insect repellant. Harry's repellant was a shade or two off but he thought it close enough to pass.

The groups them switched. Harry was pleased because this was the part he excelled at.

The proctor had him demonstrate several spell families like warming and cooling charms, shrinking and enlarging charms, summoning spells, levitation charms, cooking spells, stasis spells, a bubblehead charm. Harry was able to perform all of them, and unnoticed by himself but noticed by the proctor he performed many of them wordlessly. It was almost four when Harry was dismissed back to the Hotel.

Harry relaxed and did a tiny bit of sightseeing making his way to see Glacier Garden, museum, and the Dying Lion of Lucerne. He then went to dinner and returned to the hotel for his hour and a half of study for tomorrow's Natural Magic exam revising the study guide and what he'd learned at Hogwarts of creatures and herbology and reading the notes he taken from the muggle biology text he'd studied in the Chamber. He also reviewed the potions that were likely to come up on this exam; potions designed to feed or protect plants.

Another early night made way for another early morning Harry walked to a small park a short distance from the Hotel where he did a tai chi qigong workout before breakfast. He enjoyed watching the sunrise over the mountains and across the lake. He was again ready for the day on time and chuckled along with everyone else when the floo spat him out again. He figured another day or two and everyone here would be ignoring his unusual ineptitude at flooing that no amount of practice seemed to fix.

Testing that day went smoothly for Harry, he felt pretty comfortable with how he did. He was amused that for the Astronomy related portion they students were brought in groups of five to a domed room that was set up as a planetarium. Sprout had done fairly well at preparing him for all but the biology based plant related questions. He found that having Hagrid for a teacher in CoMC had in some respects placed him at a slight disadvantage, handling some of the lower level creatures from other parts of the world he found himself relying on sketchy knowledge and commonsense rather than actual know how, but he was sure this was another of his better grades.

That late afternoon, Harry cheerfully packed his more casual clothes and a few of his books and left his room. He went to the train station and got on a train headed for Montreux his destination for the weekend.

Harry stayed the next two nights in the Youth Hostel in Montreux. The first day he rode the Chocolate train and afterward visited the Chateau de Chillon. Sunday he traveled back to Interlaken in the morning and did a historical walking tour in the afternoon before returning to Lucerne. He got lots of pictures for himself and chocolate for Remus and Sirius.

After the fun weekend Harry settled down and took the Alchemy OWL. This was a tough one for him because it had so much to do with potions. He was confident he passed the written portion but was less confident of the practical since he had only actually studied the theory.

To wind down after the test He visited the natural history and History museums in town.

The day after that came passive defense. Early that morning, Harry started his day teaching himself to ride a bike using a bike rented from the hotel. He took a couple of spills before he found his balance, but he could now boast of having ridden a bike.

On the test that day with all the information Sirius had managed to impart regarding warding, the practice he'd gotten warding his new trunk the knowledge of ancient runes he had garnered and the extensive practice he'd garnered of privacy spells, disillusionment spells, and other means of making oneself unnoticeable he had learned, he felt very confident about this OWL. He actually finished most of the written easily. The hardest part during the written exam was documenting the arithmancy behind the wards he would be placing on a box in the practical. During the practical had no trouble placing the required wards on a box, making himself invisible or keeping the entire conversation between himself and his tester private.

Since Harry finished the practical early he was early enough to join a tour of the Musegg wall. Which meant he got a good walk in that day to off set all the time he didn't get good exercise while learning to ride a bike that morning. That night he ate at an Asian restaurant before returning to the Hotel to study for the History exam tomorrow.

Occlumency was Harry's main source of hope to pass the History exam because unlike the British OWL which were just magical history, this was all history both magical and muggle. Harry was suffering from the handicap of having had Binns and the British magic only version of history the last four years. Harry added an hour to his revise time that night but he still turned in early enough that getting up and working out in the fitness room again the next morning was going to be easy or so he thought.

Strangely it wasn't. The spills he had taken the morning before finally caught up with him. He found himself wishing for a mild pain potion, but working out warmed up his muscles enough that he was once again moving comfortably. Until he sat at a table writing all day. That afternoon Harry went to the concierge desk and asked Adelheid, who was manning it, if she could find him a spa appointment for that afternoon.

She bit her lip and picked up the phone. It took her some calls but she said a moment later "I was able to get you in at the Palace, they had a cancellation, but you'll need to get a lift; check in for it is in ten minutes. Can I get you anything?"

"Something for pain would be nice, nothing strong mind you. But something."

She got up and went to the front desk a moment later she came back with a small vial.

"Here this should help."

Harry took it and gulped it. Almost instant relief, and the wretched taste assured him whatever was in the vial was magical by nature. He smiled at her, "You are an angel."

She giggled and said, "I'll call for a car."^

Harry found out that the appointment he was taking over was for a ninety minute hot stone massage. He almost fell asleep on the table two thirds of the way through, after his massage Harry took advantage of the steam room, and sauna. Once he finally felt human again he strolled leisurely back to the ICW Hotel. He stopped partway there at a pub where he ordered cheese fondue for a starter and the local equivalent of bangers and mash and a salad for his main meal. The potatoes weren't mashed rather they were raclette but Harry still thought it a good dinner.

That night he reviewed for his Conjuration OWL while doing his laundry.

Harry's written test on Thursday went pretty much the way he expected. It felt a lot like when he was writing transfiguration essays at Hogwarts. He was decent at the subject but had difficulty applying himself because he couldn't see much in the way of practical everyday application for it. Sirius had shown him some uses for it while dueling and so Harry had applied himself to the theory more than he'd done before but he didn't love the subject the way his father had and Hermione did. Harry found he actually enjoyed the ICW version because unlike the transfigurations he'd been asked to do at Hogwarts, that had little to no earthly use (beetles to buttons, mouse to a snuffbox, and tortoise to tea pot, etc.), the ones he was asked to do for his owl were practical. Sticks to a table and chairs, a jar to a flycatcher bird tasked with capturing some unwanted flies (conjured for the test), and some rocks to dishes. Harry got bonus points because his chairs were comfortable, his bird was quick to go after the flies, and his dishes while they didn't match exactly had enough uniformity to look like a hand painted set and were clean enough to eat from.

Harry went to the local art museum that was supposed to be really good. He knew nothing about art walking into the museum. He walked out thinking he liked impressionistic art, that modern and cubism in art didn't do much for him. He stopped for dinner at an inexpensive restaurant that served fresh ravioli in a sauce of your choosing. Harry added a salad to round out the meal.

Friday's test for Non-Magical relations was something of a gimme from Harry's perspective, and since the practical was being spread over the entire testing time the students were being encouraged to do one of three sightseeing trips after the morning test.

Harry opted to do the trip to the top of Mt. Pilatus. He was joined by about fifteen other students including the four U.S. students. One of whom decided to invite Harry to join them since they all spoke English. They were meeting in the hotel's magical lobby on the fourth floor before leaving.

"Yo, Brit." One of the guys Hailed Harry.

Harry looked and gave him a you talking to me look.

"Yeah, you. We've been here more than a week now but we almost never see you around the hotel, why is that?"

"Because I'm out seeing the sights."

"Really?" Asked the girl. "Don't you, like, need to cram for the next test?"

"I allow myself an hour and a half of revision each night, more than that and I would make myself crazy. Either I know it or I don't. It's my first time outside of the United Kingdom. I want to see the world not just a hotel room in Switzerland. I'm Harry. You are?"

"Keith." Said the boy who originally hailed him.

"John." Said a boy who reminded Harry of Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Andrew, and this my twin sister Annette." Said the last boy introducing himself and the witch beside him.

The person in charge of the tour looked at everyone's clothing and made a couple minor adjustments. Harry and the people with him were all fine in shorts T-shirts and sneakers with windbreakers around their waist or tucked into backpacks.

"Right everyone you are all wearing your pendants but please remember those only work so you can understand the people around. Anyone not wearing a pendent won't understand you unless you can speak a mutual language. We'll be leaving the hotel in just a few minutes. If you don't speak the local language try to stay with the group, if you still get separated from the group and just say the name of the hotel. Those of you who do speak the language come here and I will give you your own tickets so you have the option of leaving the group if you wish."

Harry went forward and was surprised to be joined by the other four English speakers. "Really all of you speak German in addition to English?"

Once they had their tickets and were on the passenger van to Kriens and sitting at the back Andrew answered.

"Actually only Keith does. But the four of us are all homeschooled military brats, we'll be sticking together. All of us but John, are mundane born. He's half, and his mum is our main teacher for magic at Ramstein. She'd be with us, but she's pregnant and wanted a lie down this afternoon. There's a network on most bases so those of us that are magical and want to, can stay with our families. We get both mundane studies and magic studies. We were overjoyed that we didn't have to trek all the way to Africa for testing two months ago."

"How does that work? I mean aren't military families moving around all the time?"

"Yes and I'm not sure how. the U.S. Department of Magic keeps track of all witches and wizards that are either in, or are married to a US military member. They just make sure that there is at least one on all major bases around the world so that no matter where my dad gets stationed I have access to a tutor. It's kinda hard I have to be really disciplined in my studies, but I get to keep my magic and stay with my family. I've had like twelve different teachers over the years but to me, my mom and dad it's worth it. Dad gets out next year and I'll be going to the ICW school in Oregon for my NEWTS when that happens." Keith told him.

"Andrew and I don't plan on going any farther than our OWLs. Our mom still has seven more years before she can retire. We have two more years of high school before we head to college. Neither of is particularly strong magically, it's nice to have as an extra tool but we can live without it. We just have to get our OWLS to keep our wands."

Harry nodded understanding what she meant.

"So what's your story? That first day those other boys razzed you and you denied being homeschooled but there aren't any ICW schools in Britain." John asked.

"I've been attending Hogwarts. That's not working out so well for me, and I found out about this option six months ago. I studied my arse off and here I am. I'm hoping to score high enough to get into MMC."

John snorted, "Good luck with that."

"What makes you say that?" Keith asked.

"MMC only takes the cream of the crop." John replied. He could see the curiosity on his friends faces, so he continued. "ICW has like fifty some schools worldwide. Most were schools in various countries, and it wasn't until the end of WWII that the ICW formed and organized. The schools didn't want spill over from the magical world escalating global conflicts in the mundane world like what happened in WWII. So they came together, standardized what was taught, and started ICW and the Maritime Magical College, MMC. It only teaches post OWLS and takes the top five percent of wizards and witches globally.

"There are eight traditional schools. They don't teach according to the ICW standards. Hogwarts is the second oldest, I think. But they hold themselves more separate from the world, subjects are taught individually not combined like we're taught. They also don't teach any mundane subjects. Going to a traditional school school and then trying to get into MMC that would be like…trying to dig to the center of the earth. Yet you are trying to anyway, I don't know whether to admire your ambition, or call the healers."

Harry smirked. "I think I've been seen by enough Healers that if it were the latter I'd already be in a padded room."

"So what is Hogwarts like? What's it like being in a traditional school?" Andrew asked.

"To be honest it sucks. I liked it at first because it got me away from my relatives, and I got to make friends, but…I'm kinda over it all now. Half the teachers are crap, the school rivalries are over the top, bullies run rampant, and the biggest problem is they're so out of touch with the greater world it disgusts me. Which is why when I found out about this option I buckled my arse down and studied like a mad thing. This year is my one shot to get out of Hogwarts and I have to make the most of it."

"Rivalries? Don't they exist everywhere?

"When you start Hogwarts you get sorted into a house. It's supposed to give you people who are like minded so you have some support. Each house supposedly embraces different virtues. Gryffindor for chivalry and courage, Hufflepuff for hard-work and loyalty, Ravenclaw for knowledge, and Slytherin for ambition and cunning. Which sounds good in principle but the reality is pretty different. The Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry had other students making unsolicited and undesirable additions to my potions cauldron regularly. I'm kinda surprised no one died during class."

"Really? That would suck."

"Yeah, so you're obviously a Slytherin." Keith stated confidently." after all trying for MMC is pure ambition."

Harry grinned. "I could have been but no."

John voted "Ravenclaw then because only someone smart could hope to learn enough to test early."

"No."

"Honestly, guys he must be a Hufflepuff, he already admitted to working his ass off." Annette said confident in her guess. Andrew nodded his agreement.

Harry couldn't hold back his laugh, and then felt super embarrassed as his voice cracked mid laugh.

The three guys gave him sympathetic looks.

Harry cleared his throat then said with a grin, "Actually you're all wrong. It takes the courage of a Gryffindor to bite off something this big to chew."

About that time the bus pulled into the valley gondola station in Kreins and they got off and boarded the gondola for a half an hour ride over the pre alpine terrain. Harry took pictures and helped the four take a pictures with all of them in it for each of their cameras. When they reached Farkmuntegg the five of them separated from the rest of the group and spent time on the ropes course, the tubing slide and the summer tobogganing run, before taking the next aerial cablecar up towards the top. The weather was beautiful so they opted to hike the three peaks before having dinner in the restaurant on the mountain. The weather started to turn as they boarded the cog rail train that took them back down the mountain. In Alpnachstad they boarded a train to return them to Lucerne since the group bus had left long before.

By the end of the day Harry had about a dozen pictures in his camera with one or more of them and he was glad he had made friends with the four even if he had little in common with them. He packed for the next morning.

The next morning Harry was up with the sun and heading to the south on what was called the William Tell Express. He took the mildly nerve-wracking ferry ride across the lake for just over two and a half hours then boarded a train for in a panorama dome car for about another two hours. The views had him finishing the film he'd started the day before plus one more before he got his first real taste of traveling somewhere and not speaking the local language. He did not ride the train all the way Lugano, Switzerland where he route officially ended. He got off in Bellinzona. He called the number Gerard had given him and spoke with Carolina Armati.

Carolina was an old friend of Gerard who made her living guiding mountain climbers. Harry wasn't going to be climbing any mountains but he was, pardon the pun, going to learn the ropes. He was also going to be staying with Carolina and her family overnight on their farm. Harry was relieved that Carolina spoke fluent English. She was pleased by the fact Harry was pretty strong and fit. She took him to the Climbers Garden that was just behind the train station and after supplying him with some safety gear and talking him through the basics she started him climbing on one of the lowest level tracks in the garden. Harry successfully climbed the first and was game for more so they continued for a couple of hours. When he finally had enough they headed home. There Harry got a small taste of Swiss farm life as he helped with evening chores. After a healthy and hearty dinner he turned in for the night.

Sunday morning Harry again helped with the early chores and then got the reward of going for a trail ride with Carolina and her son, Michele on some trails that had breathtaking panoramic views. Harry got several beautiful pictures. When Harry got off the horse after riding four hours he suspected he might be regretting telling Carolina and Michele that he wanted to keep going two and a half hours ago. Back at the farm he stretched, helped put the horse he had ridden away, then cleaned up. Afterwards Carolina took him back to town, where he shopped at the local chocolate shop before boarding the train back to Lucerne.

Harry limped a little as he got back to the hotel, but he had a smile on his face. He noticed Gerard was on duty so he made a point to go over and thank him for arranging the weekends for him. Harry also made a point to go to the desk on the fourth floor and get two mild pain potions. One for after he used the hotel's jacuzzi tonight, and one for tomorrow morning. He'd learned his lesson after his first bike evening he revised for his enchantment exam in the morning.

Monday, as the second full week of exams began Harry was one of the last students to take his practical. He spent much of his waiting time meditating or quietly stretching trying to not let the last few kinks from the unaccustomed muscle use over the weekend distract him. For the written exam that morning Harry once again had to call on his nearly nonexistent arithmancy skills, Fortunately his ability in Charms and Ancient Runes, saved him from disaster on the written exam. He hoped his practical this afternoon would make up for this mornings somewhat poor showing.

Harry walked out of the practical with a smile on his face. Returning to the hotel, Harry decided he would try to see the two churches here in Lucerne he wanted to see. So he shucked his robe which had been the dress of the day and changed into his smart casual clothing He then went to catch one of the buses that travelled through the city. He ate chicken cordon blue for dinner and allowed himself dessert, before returning to the hotel to revise for the Geography OWL.

The next day was stressful because not only was it a full day of sitting, Harry knew that the odds were he wasn't going to pass this OWL even with Occlumency. He gave in to the inevitable an hour into the last section when the questions were about laws regarding magic in various other countries. He guessed on every question that wasn't an essay or short answer. He might get some correct but the testers would doubtlessly know he was guessing. Harry returned to the hotel early and again changing into his nicer clothes. He decided to see the Museum of Transportation since he had an additional hour more than normal test days. For dinner he went to Chateau Gutsch which was more upscale than he'd been eating for much of the trip.

On his return to the Hotel he revised for the next day's healing exam paying particular attention to the Potions he knew would be on the exam.

Harry was slightly surprised that Wednesday's healing exam had less than half the students who were there for testing, taking it. He didn't have much trouble with the written portion, but knew that the part he'd have trouble with was likely to be the potions portion of the afternoon's practical.

During the practical Harry had no trouble with any of the spells he was asked to perform the proctor congratulated him on his precise control with a cheering charm. At the end of the practical Harry was nursing a headache so he charmed a hand towel ice cold and wrapped his head. He didn't go exploring he took a nap instead. At dinner time he went to the Hotel's magical dinning room. The students from the U.S. were there along with John's mother. They were swift to invite Harry to join them.

"Harry! Not larking about tonight? Come join us. I want to introduce you to my Mom."

"John." Harry saw the earnest look the older boy was wearing and gave in without a fight.

"Mom, this is Harry..I just realized we didn't get your last name the other day."

"It's Potter." Harry had been enjoying a large degree of anonymity during this trip. While many magical adults recognized his name, most had chosen not to comment. But no one in his peer group at the test seemed to realize, and Harry was quite enjoying it. John's mom clearly recognized the name her eyes did the familiar dart to his forehead. But to Harry's relief she said nothing. Her expression towards her son held a certain level of amused disbelief and exasperation. "And no we didn't trade last names."

"I'm Jessica Winters. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Call me Harry. I prefer it to Mr. Potter."

"The kids told me you're here by yourself?"

"Yes. Friday afternoon after the Active Defense OWL, I will be taking my emancipation paperwork to the ICW offices. I don't get along that well with my relatives back in England so it's just easier if I'm independent. But first I have to take my tests."

"John also mentioned you're trying for MMC."

"Trying. No clue how close or far I am from that goal though. I think I can do it, but that might be wishful thinking on my part."

"I'm sure you're a fine wizard."

"Thank you for the sentiment."

" The kids tell me you've done some sightseeing. So where all have you gone since you've been here?"

"Well, most of my exploring has been here in Lucerne. The transportation museum is pretty good as is the Glacier Garden and Museum. I did go down to Montreaux the first weekend. I rode the chocolate train and saw Chillon Castle, I also stopped and took a short walking tour in Interlaken on my way back. Last weekend I headed south to Bellizona I stayed with a family there on their farm. My hostess is a mountain climber guide and she took me to a place called the climber's garden near one of the castles. She taught me the basics of rope climbing which I had never done before and that was fun. I helped take care of the animals that night and the next morning. Then Carolina and her son took me on a very picturesque trail ride, and I got to ride a horse for the first time which was both good and bad."

Jessica laughed and asked, "Soreness?"

"Oh, yeah."

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Sounds like you're making the most of this trip." Keith said.

"Trying to."

"So are you taking all the tests? Mrs. Jessica says that's what is recommended for the students wanting to go to MMC." Andrew asked.

"Yes."

Annette gave a shudder, "I don't think I could do that. There's a dark magic test."

"Well I figure most likely I'm failing that one. I know some about the dark arts, but I never have, and hopefully never will cast one."

Jessica Winters gave him an approving smile. "So how do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sure of General magic, Natural magic, Non magical relations, Passive and Active Defense, Languages and Mind Arts. History at Hogwarts is rubbish, has been for years, so that one could go either way, I am ninety nine percent sure I failed Geography the only question is how badly. I'm relatively sure I passed Alchemy, Enchantment, Conjuration, and Healing, but it's pretty up in the air whether or not I make the cut into MMC."

The waiter came and took their order, talk turned to Friday when they were scheduled to take a tour of the ICW headquarters and then an hour later take a semiformal dinner cruise on the lake.

The next day's tests was Languages. Harry discovered that only Keith and John were taking it and the three got into a discussion about what books they had read to support the discussions they were supposed to have about literature in each of their languages. Annette and her brother weren't taking it because neither of them knew a magical language.

The language testing was a little different. For each language you were testing in you had an hour. Fifteen minutes of which was to be spent in conversation about books that you had read in that language. The day was starting with the magical languages. Two thirds the ICW Greek school's students were port-keyed to where they would be testing with merfolk for Mermish the remaining students were facing a squad of goblins.

As Harry had half expected he wasn't going to immediately be tested for parseltongue. He was very glad he had taken Gobbledegook as a second magical language. Harry started his testing phase in conversation with Rotgut.

#"Thank you for coming to test me. I read a treatise by Jorgun on the value of armor during a fight. I found I could not fully agree with it. It seemed to me he failed to account for the weight the armor and the fatigue factor while fighting."

"That is an astute assessment from a human. However what Jorgun did not mention is how a goblin warrior trains so that his armor's weight is intrinsically a part of himself by constantly wearing it, both waking and sleeping. What other books have you read?"

"Gagreth's Weaponry, Neemutt's The War of Economics, and Kreel's Investment Strategies."

"Those are all very good books. Which did you like best and why?

"That is very hard to say. I have had enough life experiences to see the useful applications that exist in all four." Harry expanded to cover the main points of each book. Then concluded, "A good blade or good armor is valuable, but then again so is gold. Understanding that in some situations one is a better weapon than the other takes judgement that I'm still working to attain. So I don't think I can name a favorite. Are there perhaps some other titles that you could recommend?"

"The Art of War by Sun Tzu, for a human he had an amazing grasp of the topic. You have both a grasp of our language and our culture. I hope the same can be said of the other students here. But I expect to be disappointed."

"I'll have to read that. May you have an enriching day, Master Rotgut."

"You as well."#

As Master Rotgut moved to his next student Harry flipped open his test paper and started working. The written test covered vocabulary of the thousand most common words, conjugation of verbs and tenses, and a short essay which Harry barely finished in time. One down five or possibly six to go.

Next came the tests for the ancient languages. Harry was taking two. So unlike many students he only had a fifteen minute break between the morning tests and the modern languages tests of the afternoon. At four he closed his French exam and handed it in. He was about to leave but Hector Ramirez stopped him.

"Mr. Potter, we had a bit of difficulty coming up with a way to test your second magical language, but we think we've done it. Would you come with me please."

Harry followed him to another room where a man, a snake and a pile of papers waited.

"Mr. Potter this is Jorge Mendoza he is a potions master for the ICW and this is his prized magical hevallian viper. Jorge actually has a magical bond with this snake despite the fact he cannot talk to her. However we thought that maybe you could direct her through a maze, interpret for Jorge some questions he has that will improve her life with him and last read and tell us what this manuscript is about. It was found in a temple in India but other than being sure it is in parselscript we don't know what it says."

"Sure. I was wondering how I could test for it; that was why I also studied the Gobbledegook."

Kissalasha(the snake) was quite interested when Harry informed her of why she had been brought to this place she had never been. She willingly let him direct her through the maze. Then she told him in exacting detail the changes she wished for her friend to make in her housing enclosure for her comfort, after Jorge asked was she comfortable with him. When Jorge and his snake left Hector Ramirez was fighting a smile because it appeared Jorge was very much a henpecked owner of a bossy snake that even told Harry he would have to visit her regularly.

Harry picked up the manuscript and he had barely read past the first page of the text when he started blushing a brilliant scarlet.

"What is it?" Hector asked.

"You can't want me to read this aloud." Harry said as he got to the third page.

"Why not?"

"It's indecent."

"What?"

"The manual of pleasure for the blessed snake speakers." Harry read the title page.

He flipped the page, "Sexual pleasure for—" Harry felt only relief when the man snatched it from his hands. "It's probably the equivalent of the Kama sutra for parseltongues."

Hector Ramirez was blushing as he took back the manuscript. He couldn't help but be embarrassed that he'd apparently placed some pornographic literature in the hands of a fourteen year old.

"Do I pass?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, sir. Shall I head back to the hotel?"

Hector nodded still fighting to control his embarrassment.

Harry was one of the last students doing testing that day since seven languages technically put him at a base level pass NEWT. Harry did his laundry again that night while revising defense.

Friday morning Harry once again went bike riding albeit more successfully this time. He took a little longer than he thought and ran a little late getting ready he was the last through the floo and his exit was spectacularly bad. He hit his head and had two other students fall on top of him. He ignored his bruises and verified the two people he'd knocked over were okay before entering the testing room.

Normally Harry couldn't relax while testing, but this was defense. Active defense was all about the kind of magic that came to him as naturally as breathing. Harry cruised through the test and didn't even really need to pause and think for any of the questions. Even the essays seemed easy. He took advantage of his early finish to go back to the hotel and grab the paperwork for his emancipation that he'd forgotten in his morning rush before lunch.

Harry was scheduled in the last group for the practical testing that afternoon so his group was actually led on their ICW Headquarters tour early, in case the testing ran over.

Harry paid attention and learned exactly where he had to go. It turned out the testing was taking place in the basement of the Headquarters building.

The building was busy but calm, tidy with a subtle ambiance of power. It was simple clean and well kept. Impressing on visitors a kind of a we're powerful and we know it, but we're here to serve therefore we aren't going to be in your face kind of vibe. Harry liked it but imagined it drove the Headmaster crazy since he loved to be showy and overt. The implied humility in the ICW headquarters wouldn't suit Dumbledore at all, but it impressed Harry.

It was an hour and a half tour and Harry found out that the ICW which he'd heard of but knew next to nothing about was created with a mandate to protect the whole world not just the magical one. Harry was sure that mandate, plus being a glorified secretary drove Dumbledore a little crazy. Dumbledore might talk big, but Harry bet most people in Britain that were impressed by the title had no idea what the ICW actually did. Inwardly he knew it was mean to take so much pleasure in Dumbledore's discomfort, but he kind of felt justified since the man's decisions had made him miserable more than once.

Harry's tour returned and still had about an hour to wait until they finally were doing their practical.

"Hello again Mr. Potter. I'll be overseeing your practical test today."

"Sure thing , Mr. Ramirez. So how do we do this?"

"First you'll go through an obstacle course where you're dealing with low level curses and low level dark creatures, after that we have a couple choices. I can ask you to perform specific spells, or we can do this in a dueling format. Any spells that don't come up in the duel I'll ask you for, or any that you want to show me that didn't come up you can show me after."

"Duel, definitely."

"Alright if you'll follow me. I'll expect you to fire first when we duel."

"Can do."

Harry was forcefully reminded of Remus's obstacle course third year, but as he expected he had no trouble. Mr. Ramirez lead him to a dueling platform where they had an observer/judge.

First bowing, then turning Harry easily paced off the ten steps and about face that was desirable for a formal duel. Mr. Ramirez was ready so Harry started silently casting his way through the curriculum starting with first year's and systematically going through each year. Mr. Ramirez didn't cast often at first but as Harry got into the beginning of forth year and shields came into play Harry proved that dueling wasn't new to him. As Harry worked into the fifth year curriculum Remus had set for him he started verbally casting. Then Harry pulled out all the stops he wanted to impress the deputy Headmaster of MMC that he was worthy to be at MMC.

Hector Ramirez had a mastery in defense among his five and he had been quietly keeping an eye on Harry since he first arrived at the Hotel. Not many students had the cohonnes to apply to MMC before actually taking their OWLS. Most of the incoming class for MMC had been determined there was one spot left to fill. Oddly if Harry got in he wouldn't be the youngest student in his class Mirabelle Deveraux of Haiti would have that honor at age thirteen and three quarters.

Harry had puzzled him. First he had no idea how the boy was here in the first place because he doubted Albus Dumbledore would have let any of his students apply to MMC let alone allow them to leave school for the testing period. The boy's habits had confused him slightly as well. Harry was physically active not common among wizards. Harry was as comfortable in the nonmagical world as the wizarding one, again not what Hector expected of a protege of Dumbledore's. Lastly as traditionally educated student he had not expected Harry to have the fluency to smoothly integrate cross curriculum, yet throughout the testing Harry had managed to do exactly that.

Hector was sort of aware that Hogwarts had problems regarding Defense teachers, it was actually a long term joke among school masters. So Hector couldn't help but be impressed by the defense skill Harry was putting on display.

Harry came to the end of his established defense curriculum but had the sense that he hadn't yet done enough. So he issued a challenge and planned to mix things up Marauder style.

"I thought this was a duel? Levicorpus!"

Hector was surprised to find himself suspended in the air by the ankles. So he decided if Harry thought he was up to a challenge, he'd give him one.

It was a wild and challenging twenty minutes before he managed to stun his younger opponent. He got a real sense of how cross trained Harry was because the boy had included both what was traditional charms curriculum, a small amount of transfiguration, and some stuff Hector didn't recognize into his defense/offense. The fact Harry had lasted that long against a Master said that the boy could probably take his NEWT and pass.

Hector regained his breath before enervating his opponent. "Enervate."

Harry woke up. "I lost, huh?"

"Yes but for an OWLS student to last so long against a master defense and dueling champion is quite impressive; some might call it NEWT worthy. Are there any other spells you wish to show me?"

"One." Harry answered.

"Go ahead."

"Expecto Patronum."

Hector breathed out in surprise. A patronus was a very difficult spell for full adults, but here before him was a fully corporeal patronus. It was a dense enough patronus that each individual feather was easily seen. Then he noticed Harry's dumbfounded expression.

"It's a beautiful patronus Harry when did you learn it?"

"When I was thirteen, but it's changed. It used to be a stag like my dad's animagus. Why is it an allerion?"

"I do not know, when did you last cast it?"

"Back in November before the first task."

"Have you changed since then?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Then perhaps that is your reason. They can do that you know. Good job, you should probably head back to the hotel and clean up for this evening. We're the last to finish."

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about his patronus changing. Prongs had been a tie to his father. He supposed he felt more tied to his Potter ancestry now than he did to his father. The last six months had taken his hero-worship of his dead father and left him with the real picture of the man his father was. He still loved him and respected him, but the deep reverence and desire to be like him to the exclusion of his own values, had faded as he learned of James' flaws especially his flaws of bullying others and not seeing Dumbledore for what he was/is.

Harry recognized the allerion of the Potter family in his patronus, but now he officially wondered what it symbolized.

Harry cast a freshening charm on himself after he exited the testing room then went to the Judiciary Committee Registration Office for International issues.

"May I help you, dear, are you lost? The tour group was here a bit ago."

"I'm not here with the touring students, well I would be normally, just not at this moment I was on the early tour. I'm here because I want to apply for recognition of my early emancipation as a magical adult."

"Why not do so in your home country?"

"Because I don't trust the British Ministry of Magic to uphold it if it isn't convenient. They've already technically acknowledged me as an adult, but I don't believe they realize that they've done it. I came here to take my ICW OWLS. I'm sure I've passed at least five of them, and I was hoping you could help me."

"So are you applying for political asylum?"

"If it comes down to that, yeah, I think I am, and here's why."

Sarah Rubenstein had listened to Harry's story, looked through his proofs of his childhood, and the history of abuses by the British ministry. She then granted his paperwork expedited priority for ICW recognition. Something that would be upheld by all member countries which meant the moment Britain tried to revoke his status he could expect to be offered political asylum by most other ICW countries. She even promised the ICW would also help expedite paperwork for him to have his emancipation in the non magical side of Britain as well. Which was unusual because the British laws didn't usually grant emancipation before sixteen, but she promised after making copies of his proofs, he would likely have United Kingdom government paperwork in his post mailbox by the end of June.

Harry gratefully thanked her and she wished him luck on his last two OWLS and on his plans for MMC.

A much happier Harry rushed through his ablutions for the evening cruise. He pulled on his navy suit, grimacing at the tight spots. He could cast an enlargement charm but then the suit would probably hang really wrong. Harry eyed his tie, it was straight and knotted correctly, yeah, he'd get full marks for non-magical semi formal dress. He headed to the magical lobby.

Harry wound up having more fun on the cruise than he thought. For starters everyone, even him, got some Prosecco when boarding and a glass of wine that complemented their entree choice with dinner. In addition to a very nice five course dinner there was dancing. While dancing with Annette, Harry learned that his four U.S. friends we're heading back to Germany in the morning so he made a point to exchange addresses with them and wish them well.

The cruise wasn't just for the students and their escorts it also included the many proctors who were administering the tests. He overheard that because he had applied to MMC his OWLS were being expedited for grading. Furthermore although it wasn't official yet, it sounded like he only needed one more pass at Exceeds or above and he would make it in at MMC which had him practically floating on air.

The next morning Harry was up early did a running and strength workout then he cleaned up, dressed, and packed for his weekend plans in Zurich. He barely made the train in time to make his tour so he got breakfast on the train. He made it and decided that he didn't care for the morning portion of his tour. The tour basically was riding on a bus and seeing the sights with a bunch of people old enough to be his grandparents, all of whom tried to parent him since he was by himself. The sad part was he knew most of these same people would be around in the afternoon too. The scenery after lunch as they drove into the countryside towards the Rhine river was gorgeous so Harry forgot about his morning. At Laufen Castle Harry made a point to take the optional boat ride to the base of the falls and got some wonderful pictures of rainbows in the mists. At Stein am Rhine he found it a little interesting but not truly intriguing. He was quite happy when they returned to Zurich proper and he escaped the overbearing "oh are you a cutie, I should introduce you to my granddaughter" crowd of tourists.

Harry sighed he hoped tomorrow's chocolate tour didn't have a bunch of those people on it. He was walking wondering where to eat when the door to a restaurant ahead of him opened and wonderful aromas caught him. Harry went in. The hostess seated him and he looked through the menu. When the waitress came over he asked, ^"What smells so good?"

"That's the House bread. By day we are more bakery than restaurant."

"What's good?"

"Everything. What do you like?"

"I've been eating kind of heavy for the last few weeks I'd kind of like something a little lighter."

"In that case I'd recommend a cup of the potato and cheese soup, a salad, and the small apero. It has just a little of three kinds of dried meat, cheese, some fruit and nuts and it comes with a small loaf of the house bread."

"That sounds great."

"Would you like something to drink with it?"

"Tea. Earl grey if you've got it," Harry answered. He noticed most his fellow dinners appeared to be drinking coffee or beer but he'd stick to tea.

The waitress was back in a moment with a cup, teabag, and hot water pot for him. He had barely set the tea to steeping in his cup when she was back with his soup.

"Here you go enjoy."

Harry people watched as he ate the soup. His waitress, Bridgette according to her name tag, was clearly very quick at her job. He had barely finished his soup, when she was back with his salad and a bread basket. "How was the soup?"

"Delicious. I didn't realize I was that hungry."

"Good, I'll be back with the rest."

In a moment she was back with the artfully arranged platter of cheese, and meat, a few fruits and a couple nuts and a board that held small ramekins of mustard, horseradish, mayonnaise and gherkins. "This is the cured ham, appenzeller mostbrockli, and bunderfliesh, the cheeses are an appenzeller that has been soaked in raspberry vinegar, L'etaviz, and buscuin da cavra." Slices of fig, and a small bunch grapes and six walnut halves finished the platter.

Harry dug into his dinner with gusto but ate it slowly enough to really appreciate the different flavors. The house bread tasted as if it was a honey, oat, wheat, and beer bread that tasted sweet and yeasty and offset the salty in the cheeses and meats nicely.

Bridgette checked on him once, but because his mouth was full she only gave him a smile.

As he nibbled the last few nuts from the platter Bridgette returned. "Can I tempt you with some dessert? We make an excellent apple strudel."

"I shouldn't, but you talked me into it. I'll have it to go though. I want my stomach to digest a bit." Harry read the wall where the menu was also posted so he'd have a clue as to how much he'd need to pay. He was glad that in Switzerland at restaurants tipping was optional but he planned to give one to Bridgette anyway for her excellent recommendations.

When she came back with his strudel and his bill he gave her the money and a little extra. "Thank you,"^ he said, taking the box and leaving. He made his way to the youth hostel in Zurich and checked in for the night. Shortly before bed he ate the strudel, and it was indeed excellent. The next morning he had breakfast then checked out. Today he intended to visit the Swiss National museum then take a chocolate tour. It was funny how everywhere he went in Switzerland the chocolates were each slightly different. He hoped Remus would appreciate his journey's results.

Harry got to the museum too early and walked around Platzspitz park until it opened. Harry found the museum interesting but not that interesting and was done in just over two hours. When he was done at the museum he still had an hour and a half until his tour so he found the closest library and looked up allerions in the heraldry section. While he was at it he looked up the rest of the symbolism of the Potter crest.

What he found surprised him, allerions were the symbol of strength of will and authority of mind. Chains indicated that the Potters served others. The blue indicated truth and loyalty and the fur called ermine indicated honor or a mark of dignity. Seeing that he began to understand possibly why Prongs had changed. It also inspired a strong desire to look deeper into his family history and why allerions were associated with the Potters.

The chocolate tour did not disappoint. It turned into the best part of his visit to Zurich. He bought way more chocolate than he intended but he was still under the limit of what he could bring in duty free going home. Harry climbed back onto the train to Lucerne and opted to have dinner in the main hotel dining room instead of the wizard one. He was missing having people he was connected to around him. But he only had four more days before he was back in his proper time he suspected half of why this trip was so draining was due to the time travel involved.

Harry didn't bother to review that night since tomorrow was the dark arts test. He turned in early and slept solidly.

Monday morning Harry found he was one of only three students taking the dark arts test. Harry found he could give more answers than he thought on the written exam. Mad-eye Moody had been strangely informative, but after an hour he had run out and so he cheerfully turned in his incomplete exam. He quietly said to Mr. Ramirez. "Sir, I did the best I could on this exam but the fact is I don't know much nor do I want to. I have no intention of showing up for the practical this afternoon."

"Alright if that is what you want Mr. Potter."

"It is sir."

"Then enjoy your day."

"I intend to."

Harry did intend to. He was headed to Mt. Rigi where he was going to experience a second form of non-magical flight. He was going parasailing after riding the cog railway to the top of the mountain. Flying should help him clear his head so tomorrow's mind magic test will be a breeze.

The next morning it was just Harry and Mr. Ramirez in the testing room. Harry had no difficulty with the written test. The book about mind arts that had been his father's was very comprehensive. Strangely his divination class at Hogwarts also helped. Mr. Ramirez took Harry's test and graded it. Right away with Harry sitting there.

"Succinct and accurate. Let's have lunch, I find Legilimency is less traumatic if I have established a bit of a rapport with the other person. You've been rattling around Lucerne. Where's someplace good?"

"I've been meaning to try the Hotel Rebstock." Harry said tentatively.

"Sounds good." Hector followed Harry to the restaurant. After they ordered and the food was brought Hector asked, "Mind if I ensure our privacy?"

"No, sir."

A moment later he said, "Now, we can talk without worrying. You are intriguing as a person and I don't say that because of what happened when you were a baby although that is a mystery I wouldn't be adverse to delving into as well. No what intrigues me is you are the first person from Hogwarts to ever apply to MMC. You're not the first to try from a traditional school back in '63 we had a mundane born who had attended Ivermony through OWLS make the cut. The fall out of that was the ICW countries everywhere except Europe managed to pass laws making all students especially the mundane born get all the information about all the schools instead of just the information about the traditional schools. Which are the one that actively recruit so they can take advantage of the mundanes financially. But that's a lesson for another day.

"I would like to know what prompted you, Harry Potter, who according to the press is Dumbledore's golden boy, to apply to MMC."

"Dumbledore's golden boy? More like his mushroom, kept in the dark and fed… well I expect you've heard that particular expression before. I am four years for four in having my life endangered in Dumbledore's school under his watch. I personally wish to live to see my grandkids and at the rate that senile, old.. Bad word.. is going, I won't get to. The Triwizard tournament this year gave me an opening and I bloody well intend to take it."

"Explain."

"The Tri-wizard tournament is—"

"I know what the tournament is what I don't understand is, what you mean when you say how it gives you an opening."

"Hogwarts uses contracts with its students legally once you sign you're expected to attend. My parents signed one for me before they died. Therefore it is expected that I attend Hogwarts through my NEWTS. However the tournament is for three schools and three students who were all supposed to be of age. October 31st my name was spat out as a fourth unexpected champion. The choosing should have been invalidated. It wasn't. Meaning the three headmasters of the three traditional schools in Europe and two members of the British ministry of Magic, three if you also count Dumbledore's position in the Ministry, recognized me as an of age wizard and technically Dumbledore cancelled my Hogwarts contract because my name came out and he insisted I compete. I was presumably entered by an unknown assailant against my will under an unnamed fourth school. On my own I don't have a snowballs chance in hell of getting my adult status or my change in schools to stick in Britain the moment Dumbledore decides it's inconvenient.

"I don't like or trust Dumbledore. I swear he's trying to get me killed. So my options are limited. I need to get myself registered at a good school somewhere where that old buzzard doesn't hold the strings. The only school with a possible reputation to counter his arguments about Hogwarts is MMC. The only potential allies for maintaining my adult status is the ICW. For either of those things to happen; what needed to happen was me taking ICW OWLS which why I got myself here."

"You're leaving a few things out, but I'll let it slide.'

"Thank you."

Hector thought carefully. Harry might barely make the cut for MMC. Harry had gotten the highest score Hector had ever seen in Active defense. In that one score Harry was in the top one percent globally. That score had brought him up to where he tied with the other bottom applicant in terms of total percentage points disregarding Dark Arts and Mind Arts exams.

Jeremiah Baker, the other candidate, was in Hector's mind a spoiled brat and if accepted was quite likely to be one of the many washouts MMC had in the incoming class each year. Jeremiah had an ego the size of the New York skyscraper his Daddy owned and he probably wouldn't believe that he would be the bottom of the incoming class. Never mind that MMC had found thirty nine applicants that were superior. There was also the issue of Jeremiah's fascination with the dark arts and failure at the mind arts. There was bit of an unspoken mandate among the MMC staff, they would not educate or end any would be dark Lord that crossed their paths before they became a problem for the world to deal with; accidents did happen when one travelled the world. They had never had to act on it, and they hoped and actively worked to avoid such an occurrence.

Harry had proven to Hector he knew just enough of the dark arts that if he had been drawn to them it would be noticeable, but instead the boy had chosen to fail an exam he potentially needed. Hector didn't have to consult his boss about who to choose. Assuming that Harry had mental magic to match what he had put on paper this morning. He would tie or possibly better Jeremiah's overall score.

As for the political hot potato the boy represented, Hector had always wanted to one up the sociopath that led the British wizarding world, so had Tamsin. it looked like this might be their chance.

Hector dropped the privacy spell and signaled the waiter. He and Harry split the bill then returned to the ICW building.

Once they were in the testing room, Hector had Harry demonstrate the spells that were OWL level mind arts curriculum. Harry did so with ease.

So Hector instructed Harry, "Get comfortable, this likely won't be. I'm mostly going to be seeing if you are aware that I am in your mind and if your mind is organized, if you are you pass. if you can push me out you exceed expectations, and if you can keep me out period you get an outstanding. Although in the event of the last I will expect an invitation in to examine your organization."

As he cast "legilimens" Hector decided to look for how Harry had managed to come to Switzerland without Dumbledore's knowledge.

Harry had over the course of his studies decided a traditional mind defense wouldn't work for him. His upbringing had created too many vulnerabilities and weak points for others to attack. So he tried something different after that meeting in Dumbledore's office in May. Mentally he focused on making his mind invisible. The visualization was easy after all his experiences with his family cloak. He also found it easy to visualize thick charcoal gray encompassing cloaks of force field like energy enveloping any intruders so they could see and sense nothing as they moved through his mind while he hid in his father's cloak. It was kind of odd but Harry found that it worked and he could use less of his energy because it wasn't stopping them per se and their own power was the source of energy for the force curtain. Harry allowed Hector to be there for a long time before the man gave up.

"I don't know what you did, but that is the weirdest mind defense I have ever seen."

"Cast again and I'll show you."

Hector eagerly did so.

This time Harry removed Hector's cloak once he was in. Hector looked around but didn't really see anything other than a sunny landscape around him. A moment later Harry revealed himself.

"Invisibility cloaking your mind?"

"Basically, well, partly actually. Anything that is me I can cloak in invisibility. For an intruder I create a different sort of cloak it uses their energy to wrap around them and keep them from getting any sort of sensory feedback. The harder they attack the more impenetrable the enveloping cloak is. All I have to do is keep out of their way and they could stay here all day and not find anything. I haven't quite figured out how to eject someone other than by using an memory of mine that particular person didn't want to face, but I'm working on it."

"So how have you organized your mind?"

Harry, the mental version of him any way, pointed down. Under his feet was a door. Harry walked around to Hector's amusement the door moved too. "It's a vault. Some memories are books, some are pictures, some are sounds or smells. I've got them organized by year, by usefulness, by the emotions attached to them it's all sort of like an enormous cross referenced data bank that I can pull up a specific memory from based on what I've connected it too. I'm the only one who knows the way past this door so I'm the only one who can access it."

"What were you doing on your seventh birthday?"

"I was pruning my aunt's rose bushes without gloves and I was pricked by thorns seventeen times. She complained that I left blood on the floor when I came in."

"How have you bypassed Dumbledore to get here and take your tests?"

"That one requires an oath to keep my secrets."

"I Hector Ramirez promise on my magic to keep the secrets of Harry James Potter—"

"It's actually Herald James Potter. Harry is a nickname. My mum named me Herald, as in one whom proclaims, because when I was born I started screaming my head off before I was even fully out. Mum was a little loopy and Herald was similar enough to Harold which was her father's name that my dad went along with it."

"Correction keep secret all Herald James Potter, tells me from all except Yee Tamsin Jun whom I will get an oath of secrecy from before speaking of it."

"Yee Tamsin Jun?"

"Headmistress of MMC she and I don't keep secrets from each other."

"Girlfriend?"

"NO. She's old enough to be my mom. If I tried to keep a secret from her I suspect a metaphorical spanking, if not a real one, might follow."

"Oh." Harry absorbed that for a moment. "Okay." Harry decided to show Hector Ramirez the memory of his second visit to the Headmaster regarding a time turner. He wanted an uninvolved party to witness why he was afraid of Dumbledore.

Hector was surprised when a memory started playing in front of him as if he was in a pensevie.

"Harry, what brings you to my office."

"My time turner? Where is it? You said it would take a few days I've waited a week. I need to start having that extra time studying."

"My boy, these things take time and frankly your pictures in the paper haven't helped."

"Excuses, Headmaster? I'm disappointed beyond belief. I believed that you were the most powerful and influential wizard in Britain but this makes twice, no three times, that you have led me to believe one thing and then delivered the opposite.

"Obviously you're not the wizard I believed you to be and as such I'm no longer comfortable with the liberties you take with my name implying that we are close and have a trusting mentor/disciple relationship. Perhaps it would be better if you called me Mr. Potter; as you call your other students by an honorific and their surname.

"I mean, you tell everyone Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain but this year makes the fourth year out of four that my life has been put in danger just being here, and strangely many of those troubles lead back to decisions you made. I've asked for an explanation as to why Voldemort and his followers are after me, but you have refused to give me a straight answer. If you don't trust me, I frankly don't see why I should trust you.

"It is my life I am most concerned with, and if anything it has been demonstrated you feel the opposite. I asked you for one thing; something I already know for a fact you've done for another student, something that may very well save my life in this deathtrap tournament you have helped force me into and you are dragging your feet. Why?

"Is it, you wish to kill me off, Headmaster?"

"I-I would nev-" Albus coughed as if to clear his throat, "never. I'm sorry that you feel as if I would do such a thing. I will push harder for it to arrive very soon. "

Hector was stunned. He fell out of Harry's mind from sheer shock. "No wonder you want to get the heck out of Dodge." He was quiet for several minutes.

"Time turner, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well. I feel a little like someone just dropped a bomb on me. I mean I knew he had a few sociopathic traits, but actually trying to get one of his students killed."

Harry smirked as Hector's eyes went back and forth from normal to wide with shock several times. It was nice to have confirmation it wasn't his imagination. "Can I assume we've finished the practical portion of my exam?"

"Yes, I think I'm going to give it a low O. Because the definition for an O is to keep me out, which you didn't do. But you did keep me from learning any thing you didn't want me to which deserves more than an E. How long until you go back?"

"I'm supposed to take tomorrow evening's train back to Basel, then get on a plane back to Edinburgh then it's back to Hogwarts and the rest of the insanity that is the tournament."

"Meet me for breakfast in the morning."

'Do you mind if it's at Mill'Feuille? I got a good look at their menu for breakfast and I wanted to eat there before I headed back. Plus I had some souvenir shopping to do."

"That works. Eight thirty or nine in the lobby? I'll bring your copy of your scores with me as well."

"Eight-thirty, I tend to be an early riser."

It was only mid afternoon so Harry headed to the Entlebuch Reserve for some time in nature to just relax. It was late when Harry returned to the hotel, he arranged for late check out the next day because he didn't want to be rushed.

As usual the next day Harry rose with the sun he did his tai chi qigong workout then meditated today he would be discussing his future education with someone he felt like he could trust.

At seven thirty Harry stopped meditating and cleaned himself up for the day. He chose to dress in summertime smart casual: a polo, chinos, and a pair of deck shoes. He packed the rest of his clothes into his backpack but put all his papers and his light jacket into the small messenger sack he brought along to use during his sightseeing. He slipped his water bottle into the side pocket and was ready to go. He looked at the pile of souvenirs, chocolates, and photos on the bed. He was going to have to look for a slightly larger satchel before his flight. It was time to go if he was going to meet Hector on time.

They met in the lobby and Harry led the way to the restaurant.

After their breakfasts were brought out Hector again placed a spell ensuring their privacy.

"Well, you made the cut to be offered a spot at MMC, barely, you actually tied the other candidate in total points. But across the board most your scores were slightly lower except in non magical relations, languages and Active Defense the later two of which you passed at NEWT level. Your Hogwarts grades are also lower than we usually take. I couldn't help but notice, unlike most the students here for testing, you did not spend much time studying for your tests, so why should I pick you?"

"I have spent more time studying the last several months than I have most of my life. I did spend some time revising before most all my tests but not lots I'll admit. The reasons are pretty simple. One, cramming before tests stresses me out. Two, either I know the information or I don't. Trying to learn how to use some arithmancy formulas the night before a test makes it more likely someone thinks they know it when they don't really, at least in my experience. Three life isn't lived between the covers of a book, no matter how much my best friend might wish it was. This is my first time outside the UK. If things had gone poorly it might be my last. I wasn't going to waste my chance to see something of the world, hanging out in a hotel room hovering over books when there were sights to see and things to do. Before this trip I never knew I liked Impressionist art, but now I know that about myself."

Hector fought the urge to grin. Tamsin was going to either love or hate Harry, his line that life wasn't lived between the covers of a book was exactly the reason why MMC included travel and service projects in the requirements for the education they offered. "I'm inclined to pick you over him because I prefer your attitude.

"So we need to talk about realities. You say you can only get out of your Hogwarts contract if you are attending another school on?"

"September 1st next fall."

"MMC new student check-in is September 15th. Classes start the 18th We can possibly kill two birds with one stone. Across the board there were two definite weaknesses in your tests."

"Arithmancy and Potions."

"You are aware?"

"I am, it's kind of hard not to be. At Hogwarts Arithmancy is optional. It isn't even offered until third year. I didn't know any better, and I didn't take it. I found out I needed it and how useful it was it officially six months ago. Unofficailly I've studied it when I could for about the equivalent of a few months beyond that. I got a little help with it from my godfather and my best friend, but Sirius hasn't done anything at all with it since he attended Hogwarts twenty years ago and he's not really all there mentally. Most of what I've learned is from self study, and I'll be the first to admit I'm kinda bad at it.

"As for Potions take a peek, I'll show you what potions have been like for me at Hogwarts. If you care to look." Harry pulled the memories of his first potions class, then a few others at random points. Then the one three days after Sirius escaped and one from after Harry's name came out of the goblet and the last class before he came to Switzerland. When he felt Hector's mind probe he shoved the memories toward it.

Hector was wondering if Harry was making excuses but when he saw the memories he knew he wasn't. He was amazed that Harry had done as well as he had given the sort of teaching he'd been getting. "Okay."

"I'm not making excuses I just want you to understand what Hogwarts can be like. Usually half the teachers are rubbish, and Dumbledore likes to play games with my life. Makes it really hard to concentrate on normal school stuff. This year has been crazy because of the damned tournament. My girlfriend is relatively good at potions and has been giving me pointers since just before Christmas but she's had the same teacher I have for it, even if he doesn't carry as much a grudge for her as he does for me.

"Then there's the plain and simple fact that this is really the first year I'v ever bothered to do much studying. When I was at my aunt's if I did better than my less than brilliant cousin I got in trouble, like my uncle either locked me in my room without much food or beat me. It strongly discouraged me from developing and using good study skills. I decided this year I needed to change that and I think my scores on the tests prove that I have. You were saying something about two birds and one stone."

"Come to the summer session that way you'll have four weeks and a few days of being an official MMC student on September 1st. Summer session is usually just some of the older students working on masteries, but it means more one on one time with the professors. I'm pretty sure I can get Kamala Cavnah-Singh and Clifford Coventry to help you get your Potions and Arithmancy up to snuff. The only potential problem I see with it, is your paperwork. You're young enough to need a guardian's signature. And I would need the paperwork by tomorrow to make sure we can get any visas needed by the time the session begins."

"I did mention yesterday about me having adult status because of the tournament, being reinforced through me having my OWLS did I not? I should be able to sign any needed paperwork. Especially if I give you a copy of my aunt's blanket permission to go with it right?"

"You're right! Sorry, I had forgotten in my shock over that memory from your Headmaster's office."

"Former Headmaster."

"Right former Headmaster. How exactly does your adult status work?"

"It's not going to be officially official with the ICW until my fifteenth birthday on July 31st. I filed paperwork giving evidence of fiscal fitness, and mental fitness, and my official ICW OWLS will be added. I also showed reason for my current status to be changed. The unsuitability of my present circumstances basically. Filing it here and having my OWLS means Britain cannot over turn the recognition of adult status they unwittingly gave me when they forced me to compete in the tournament which was for adult wizards only. If they try, I get political asylum in some other ICW country. Sarah Rubinstein just said it takes roughly four weeks. By going to MMC, Dumbledore can't say I'm sacrificing my future by switching schools. Well, I suppose he could, but no one outside Europe will believe him."

Hector quietly added moderately politically savvy to the list of things he liked about Harry. He pulled the paperwork from his briefcase. "How are you set financially? Is tuition going to be a problem?"

"It's steep. More than Hogwarts by quite a bit, but I won't have a problem. In addition to the money I've inherited, I recently cashed in on a investment I made a couple years ago and it paid off handsomely. I'll probably be using that money to pay for school. Um, will it be a problem if I bring a house elf with me? Dobby is a little strange, he was abused before I bonded him, and I doubt he wants to be separated from me."

"It shouldn't be a problem if he stays with you in your cabin. Also it's important that you and he, understand he can't fill your duty hours in your place, also he needs to know that there are places on board the Kobeyashi Maru that he won't be allowed to use magic. I should remind you, no familiars. I know familiars are a part of traditional schools like Hogwarts."

Harry looked up from the form he was filling in. "I know. I'd already decided Hedwig is going to stay with my steward, who is also a honorary uncle of mine. I may visit during the breaks, but she'll have to get along without me for awhile. I may encourage her to find a mate and have some chicks during that time. She's too smart and beautiful not to pass her genes along to the next generation of Post Owls. Dobby probably won't like that he can't do my duty hours, but I'm fine with it. I only bonded him because I didn't want him burning out, and I needed help this year. He's more a friend than a servant in my mind. He's, um, not your normal house elf."

"That he'd be willing to travel tells me that. Most house elves are very attached to the places where they serve. We have three that are directly bonded to the Kobeyashi Maru all of them are young. Actually having a slightly older elf around might be a good thing."

Harry thought about Winky and nodded. He still needed to see about buying a house for Remus and Sirius that Winky could be responsible for. He returned to the task of filling in the paperwork, occasionally taking bites of his breakfast or sipping on the tea he'd ordered with his breakfast. He noticed the forms didn't really include a registration form and guessed his initial application would serve as that meaning he'd have to renew his post box in London. He did have a complicated form to fill in that required information from his official UK passport. On the health form he was amused to see the list of immunizations required and even more amused when he realized Stephen had been spot on with what he had been giving Harry. He was able to fill out most of the forms but when he reached the end of the Health form, he saw it needed a Healer's signature. "Um, Healer's signature?"

"The Health form. That one isn't really required until you come aboard ship. Hang onto it, get it signed and bring it with you. You should also bring a copy of your complete health record. the short form goes with field trips in the event of emergencies and what not but the ship's healer likes a complete health history on board ship."

Harry nodded and moved onto the next form. It was a listing of the costs of tuition and base fees for school. There were other spots with lines to be filled in. "Um, books?"

"Those fees are potentially optional. Each trimester you have the option to use school copies of the textbooks which you have use of for the Trimester and cannot write in, or you can purchase books and mark them up to your hearts content. You can decide now and change your mind later. I generally recommend buying books unless money is an issue. Costs also change between trimesters. If you choose to purchase books, you'll get a book list with your financial notification any that you already have you can line through and we won't purchase those so as you can see that amount is changeable."

"Uniforms?"

"Eighty five percent of the time you can wear what you like, we have a preference for smart casual Monday through Thursday and casual the rest the time, except special occasions that are formal or semi formal that are announced ahead of time. We have the general list of what we recommend that you got with your prospectus."

Harry nodded.

Hector continued, "There are occasions, usually field trips and service projects, where we like to be able to keep track of our students at a glance, and there is the issue of some places we go we want to be sure students have at least one set of clothing that is weather appropriate. You know how cold things get in Scotland so you'll be fine, but some of our students are from the tropics and wouldn't have a clue so we ask all students purchase at least one uniform set. Guarantees they have appropriate outwear that passes muster in the muggle world. Also that everyone has a potion makers smock to protect them that sort of thing. Give us your measurements and we provide a set at our cost which is less than retail. If you like there are even some specific pieces of the uniform you can get more than one of. Some of our less affluent students choose to do that."

Harry could understand that. If the colors weren't bad he might do that."What are the colors?"

Hector's mouth twitched. "Gray and Purple."

Harry mentally scratched that idea. Geoffrey had impressed on him that except for aubergine and periwinkle he should stay away from purple, not that he liked it much to begin with. "Can I get them spelled?"

"Yes, but spelled are more expensive."

"Expensive is going through three sets in a year."

"Growth spurt I take it?"

"Yes, and correcting some things." Harry wrote in the number one and specified 3x growth charms which he knew from Geoffrey was the maximum clothing could be spelled to change sizes and as an afterthought added a couple basic clothing care charms. "Can I send my measurements to you when I get back to the UK? I don't know them right off."

"That's fine."

Potions ingredients fees, it seemed mostly self explanatory but Harry asked to be sure. "Potion ingredient fees?"

"Some students prefer to buy their own, but we can usually get them cheaper by buying in bulk. Also some students like to get more than the required amount so they can perfect their brewing."

Harry wrote in yes and two and a half times. He knew he was supposed to have a talent for brewing; he wanted to develop it. Room and board that was self explanatory. He imagined the line was because that one changed slightly from session to session due to location and length. "I have a bit of a specific diet I'm supposed to eat, plus there's Dobby…"

"Can you write it down? I'll give it to the the ship's dietitian/cook Juanita Perez if there are adjustments to your board fees she can tell me. Odds are there won't be. She's really good at feeding us well and keeping on budget. Most meals are served cafeteria style with three choices for main at least one of them vegetarian,"

"Do you have any spare pieces of paper?"

Hector pulled a couple out.

After Harry wrote out his meal plan he looked at the next line."Materials?"

"Some places in the world it's harder and more expensive to get school supplies. That line is rarely used unless you're from one of those places."

"Ah." Harry wrote decline on that line.

The next page was basically a permission for the school to access his vault for his tuition and fees as defined by the previous page and notified him he would get a summary a month before it was due in which to make any changes. Payment then would be due two weeks prior to the start of the trimester/ summer session. Which judging by the dates of the summer session was just a couple weeks away. No wonder Mr. Ramirez needed these forms filled in right away. Harry filled in the vault information using the basilisk vault.

Harry pulled out the blanket permission he had from Petunia and copied it onto one of the spare sheets of paper. "I think that covers it all."

"That does take care of the paperwork. I'd like to take you to the Market place and get you a couple of books to work on until you board the ship, and make sure you have the needed materials. I discovered when I was getting the papers together this morning that I managed to forget a supplies list so I was going to walk with you and show you what you for sure need that is magical and I'd send you the non magic list later. I can also tell you about your room on board ship so you can decide what you want to do to it before you come."

"I have the base supply list, which included the optional stuff like bedding and room decorations. It was in the prospectus although that did not give a list of the magical supplies. The room information will also be welcome."

"Of course, I should have remembered that. It just usually we send out the list three different times so people can't claim we didn't tell them to bring certain things. Which has been known to happen more than we like. Usually it's the parents that complain, the students usually manage fine anyway."

Hector led Harry to Magische Marktstrabe. He took him first to the book store. He found eleven books, two for arithmancy and nine for potions. He handed them to Harry.

Harry looked at them and frowned slightly in his mind he was translating titles and checking them against the list of books in his vault. He handed four of them back. "I have copies of these in English, I just haven't read them yet. They were my parents' books." He glanced through the others.

Hector wanted to smack himself. He forgot German wasn't Harry's native language. "I'll have the proprietor apply a translation spell."

"Only on those five." Harry indicated the Potion Maker's Syllabary and the recently published four part Compendium of Potions Ingredients and Their Reactions. "My German's good enough for these other two. Numbers are the same in every language."

Harry paid for the seven books and had the proprietor shrink them to stay small for twenty four hours.

Hector then led them to a stationary shop and book bindery.

"To my knowledge no shop like this exists in Britain. The making of personal grimoire's went out of fashion here in Europe during Grindelwald's time. Mr. Chang's here is one of the few sellers in Europe, and even he came here from China. His wife is very high in the ICW diplomatic corps and most his customers for these come from overseas."

Harry couldn't follow what was said next because Mr. Ramirez spoke in Chinese. The Chinese man nodded bowed to Harry and indicated he should follow him. he lead them to the back of the store where he indicated Harry should choose. Hector gave an explanation.

"At MMC we do more than teach spells we encourage each student to create magic what you create is immensely personal and we find having a personal grimoire is a big part of that. In your grimoire you'll make notes, figure out incantations and equations. In olden times a wizard would do every part of making one, from killing the creature to tanning the hide to make the leather of the binding to mixing the ink, to plucking the feather for the quill and well you get the idea. Mr. Chang has an assortment of pieces." Hector pointed to the wall. "Have you ever seen a muggle photo album or scrapbook with expandable binders? These are sort of like those. Using your magic you pick a binder, actually I recommend two, one for your grimoire one for a potions journal. You find a quill that echoes your magic, and then paper or parchment and ink."

Harry getting what he was being told to do put himself into a trance for a moment. He closed his eyes and then with his magic he reached. Moments later he opened them and eyed the small pile of objects stacked in front of him.

Hector Ramirez was eyeing him in surprise. "Bravo, Harry, bravo. I've never seen a student do that before."

There were two book bindings one blue one red that looked to be made of the same type of leather, there was a small stack of quills, and a large stack of off-white paper, and a nearly matching one in ivory. Last there was a small round jar with a very large cork and a stack of black discs next to it.

The store's proprietor seemed very pleased as well. He spoke in stilted German, ^Couatl hide, linen paper, carbon ink and Hippogryff feathers. White for grimoire, ivory for potions. potions paper is treated so only ink soaks in. Last very long time if kept dry. I recommend Couatl box sleeve spelled to seal out moisture and keeping book in box unless writing. You need specific penknife and skill to sharpen quills. I teach.^

Harry nodded to show his understanding. Mr. Chang showed Harry how to use a diamond edged pen knife to properly trim and split the hippogryph feathers into a useable quill.

Harry had seen a few kids at Hogwarts trim their own quills. Ron was, in theory, supposed to trim his own, but he usually asked Ginny or one of his brothers to do it for him or used the small amount of pocket money his parents gave him to buy new ones.

Mr. Chang also showed Harry how to use the small black discs to make ink. It wasn't hard. Put a disc in the small jar, add a quarter cup of water wait ten minutes shake vigorously, wait ten more minutes shake again and the ink would be ready then until it was time to make more. Keep it corked and give the jar a brief shaking before each use. It appeared grimoires and potion journals were not everyday use items so buying protective boxes made sense.

Mr. Chang had watched Harry practice using the quill he'd shaped and shook his head negatively before grabbing and correcting Harry's grip on the quill, and the motions of his wrist and hand. ^Like Butterfly, not grasshopper," he corrected in a critical tone. He went to a shelf and got a small package of lined paper and a children's calligraphy guide. "For practice."^ He then said something incomprehensible to Mr. Ramirez in Chinese.

Harry blushed but nodded his acceptance of the additions.

Mr. Ramirez said something back and the Chinese man's demeanor changed from critical to sympathetic.

^"You practice, and one day do honor to dead parents."^

Harry could suddenly guess what had been said, and nodded respectfully.

Mr. Chang then showed Harry how to use the binder and the paper to make the actual books it wasn't hard just placing the edge of a page against the spine of the binder and a quick spell to make it stick. There was a second easy spell to remove it again if he wished. Harry managed to pick up on the Chinese words for thank you as Mr. Ramirez said them and said it himself to the shopkeeper, "xiè xiè nín de bāng zhù,"

The man gave him a delighted smile, as did Mr. Ramirez.

The last store Mr. Ramirez led him to was an apothecary but it was twice the size of Slugg and Jiggers in Diagon Alley and much cleaner and well organized too. in addition to actual ingredients it had sections selling tools, vials, and cauldrons.

Hector led him to the cauldron section. "I noticed your potions class using pewter cauldrons. Do you know if they have any lead in them or not?"

Harry initially thought _Lead? That's stupid everyone knows that ingesting lead or eating …wait this is the British wizarding world we're talking about and that might explain a few things. More than a few things. Maybe I should get my lead levels checked._ "I don't actually."

"Well I suggest finding out if it has any, if it does it will need replacing. MMC likes for each student to have a variety cauldrons to choose from, different potions work better from different cauldrons. We suggest each student have a tin lined copper, a plain copper, an enameled cast iron and a porcelain in addition to a lead free pewter cauldron. The school has some brass, crystal, silver and gold ones that are shared between students but we don't expect students to make potions using those cauldrons until their final year. By that point those truly interested in potions have sometimes bought those types of cauldrons of their own. Barring buying a cauldron in the countries that specialize in making each particular type of cauldron here in Lucerne is where you can get all types the cheapest. Unless you intend to go to France, or Germany for the metal type cauldrons, and China or Japan for the porcelain ones, here is where I suggest you buy."

"I was intending bit of a European tour this summer so tell me where to buy in France and I'll get them. I'll go ahead and get a porcelain one now though." Harry said selecting one about the same size as his pewter one.

"Good plan. Fresnoy-le-Grand the Le Creuset factory cast iron factory has a magical side in their shop to get one cheapest but you could find one in Paris probably. For copper, Dehillerin sells fine french copper in the main cauldron shop on Rue de Magick but look for their makers mark near the handles or you might get rooked.

"This shop also carries glassware from the U.S.A. I recommend buying glass from there, Canada or Australia because again they don't add lead to it which is something most magical glass manufactures elsewhere round the world still do."

Harry took the hint and looked at the various potions vial sets on the next aisle. He bought one that had a variety of bottle shapes and sizes all spelled unbreakable. Something that he could see the use of after Hogwarts.

"What type of scale do you use at Hogwarts?"

Harry pointed to the cheapest model the store carried, then said, "Let me guess, not good enough."

"You're learning." Hector said with a grin.

Harry looked at all of them. "That one?"

"Actually no. Because of the ship board environment we recommend this one the suspension stand compensates for the movement of the ship, and it comes with a very precise weight set. I take it at Hogwarts you share the school tools?

"Yes. I take it at MMC everyone has their own?"

"Yes, and everyone is responsible for maintaining their own equipment. It makes for less cross contamination, or at least less finger pointing."

Harry thought of a few incidents of such incidents at Hogwarts and conceded the point and headed to the tools. He felt a little overwhelmed. there were so many different sets. Stirrers, mortars and pestles, knives, cutting boards…"Which ones?" He asked.

Hector sensed what Harry wasn't saying and easily pulled the proper sets from the shelves. He then guided Harry to another aisle that held cleaning equipment and small dishes to store individual ingredients that had been prepared and added basic cleaning equipment, a dozen of the tiny bowls, and a half dozen of the medium ones. Then on another aisle he grabbed a basic chemistry equipment kit that he knew had the additional equipment Harry would need for Alchemy classes.

"A cabinet for you and we're done," he said.

At the cabinets Harry revived a little as he examined them. In the end Harry didn't choose one cabinet for everything instead he opted for a boxes. One that reminded him of a large fisherman's tackle box for all his tools, and a matching one for his cauldrons, a small chest for the fruits of his labors, and a large but not very deep chest with many small sealing drawers for dry ingredients and several racks for small bottles of wet ingredients. All four of the boxes were spelled such that they could be shrunken to matchbox size without affecting what was inside them. Something that was very important when it came to potions.

While they waited their turn to check out Hector told Harry about the ship cabins for students.

"All the student cabins are the same size two point nine meters by seven point nine meters, the bathroom and a closet take up the first meter and a third as you go into the cabins, the door is a pocket sliding door that slides towards the side the bathroom rests on. That outer door is spelled not to close if more human people are in the cabin that just the occupant. The bathrooms are tiny just under a meter and a half by a half by a meter point seven with a door that does close. Many students opt to use the more public bathhouses on sun deck regularly, there's one for each sex, instead of their room showers because they're so cramped. After the meter walkway you come to the area that makes up the main area which is 2.9 meters by just under 4.7meters in one corner towards the outside of the ship is a corner that is storage bench and table. It takes up about a four foot by five foot area; it can fit in a squeeze three people. We provide a bureau, a captains bed and a bookcase all of which can be taken out and replaced with your own. Most students' families call the rooms as they come monastic which is why most students bring everything from posters to rugs and furniture to liven the place up. You are allowed to paint or otherwise decorate your room which will be yours from the time you start until graduation or you quit whether or not you attend summer sessions but plan on restoring it to boring white and plain wood when you graduate. Opposite the table on the outside wall is a dutch door leading to the last meter and a half of personal space. The verandah which comes with two chairs and a drop leaf table between them. On nice days it makes for a nice place to read, when you wish to be alone.

"You read in the prospectus about duty hours and the service projects?"

"Yes."

"The service project for this summer is helping do a study on the effect the decreasing polar ice and increasing muggle presence is having on the selkie population in the North Sea. We leave from Reyjkavik, Iceland with the outgoing tide July 31. Check-in for students is the day before. We usually put into a port someplace once a week, although this summer it may stretch into two. Duty hours are about keeping everyone humble and making sure everyone has the life skills to take care of themselves after they graduate. You take turns helping with the cooking, cleaning common areas, doing ship's laundry, and taking care of the plants and animals on the self sufficiency decks. Each student is responsible for their own quarters, which get weekly inspections, and their own clothes, though I imagine your house elf will take care of that for the two of you. What does your house elf eat anyway?"

"Dobby eats what I eat. Just only about a quarter as much. I put that on the meal plan so the dietitian, Juanita? Will be sure to plan and bill me for what he eats too. Self sufficiency deck?"

They got to the front of the checkout line and Harry paid for what they bought having the clerk shrink it for twenty four hours. They exited the store and Hector continued.

"The ship has two decks that would not pass the normal port authority inspection. They're charmed so they always miss them or think they've inspected them. One is made up of two thirds herbology greenhouse and one third magical creatures care lab the latter is usually empty of all but the most basic and useful creatures for potions, but every now and again when we help out the ICW with a creature transport if port-keys are undesirable between continents or during studies like this summer's it gets used. The other is essentially a mundane biosphere where we work on maintaining a balanced eco system that supplies about a quarter of our fresh food. If we were to say get hit hard by a storm and the masts were damaged we would probably port key students somewhere under the supervision of about half the teachers. The people who stayed on board would be able to survive and survive well on what that deck produces food wise until the repairs were made. Which has only happened once in the MMC's history. The Rothschild had three masts and lost two in a freak tropical storm.

"The school that was the forerunner of MMC, Hitochi School Magic, had student wizards from all over the orient and were trying to stay out of World War II but they didn't know a harbor they put into one night in the Pacific had been mined. That ship sank, the school lost two thirds of the students. That's why at MMC all students are issued dual purpose jewelry on boarding a port-key and language translator, like the temporary ones issued for the testing helps with the language issues. Fortunately when the Yang Zhu sank there was an American navy supply clerk who was a squib around and in addition to saving several of the kids and he vouched for the wizards despite their nationalities, so they were treated relatively well on the island until the end of the war when he talked the navy into using a ship to take all the kids home. The first MMC ship was named for him. The Rothschild was replaced three years ago with the Kobeyashi Maru to make it so that the wizards of the MMC can keep up with the technology of the non magicals to a degree."

"Will Dobby be issued a port-key?"

"Yes, he will also be expected to participate in the lifeboat drill that happens at the beginning of each session. Although he probably have to wear a glamour as our three house elves do so the port authority doesn't have conniptions if they see him. Other Port inspections we'll probably just ask he stay down on the self-sufficiency decks and out of sight."

"He can do that."

"So what am I forgetting. Questions from you?"

"We've covered where, when, what to bring and not bring.

"No drugs, no booze. Rules! That's what I haven't covered."

"Aww, " Harry said playfully.

Hector could tell by his expression it was done in play so he grinned. "Seriously. Weapons are allowed within reason. We've had some students who enjoyed skeet shooting, harpoon fishing that sort of thing, and we are wizards so rules against them are kind of pointless.

"PDAs, personal displays of affection are allowed if small and mostly discrete, but trying to suck your friend's tonsils out in public or feeling him or her up will see you both getting extra duty shifts at times that will keep you apart. Sex among the students while at sea is forbidden. If you indulge in such off ship we won't stop you, but we do expect you to be smart enough to protect yourself and your partner against STD's and pregnancy. It's not we don't believe that you can't be responsible it's more we're concerned with differing cultural beliefs and expectations."

"Given students come from all over the world I can see how that could have a myriad of issues and potential problems."

"Bathhouses are closed to students before seven a.m. and after ten p.m.. The bath houses are nudity is the rule which is why they are strictly segregated by sex. They have elements of a Turkish bath, a Japanese ossen and Scandinavian saunas.

"Bullying is strongly discouraged, although pranking is allowed if it is kept light, funny and non harmful and no one person is a habitual target. Fighting is likely to see both participants getting put on probation with the school and jointly occupying the very uncomfortable brig in adjoining cells until they can come to some agreement of how to get along that doesn't involve murder, hexing, or fisticuffs and no free time what so ever for the rest of the session and the next. Duty starts with shoveling shit and goes down hill from there. If they don't work it out by the end of the session they are usually dismissed. And yes that has happened to a few students over the years. Deliberate harming of another student in a serious way will see the perpetrator receiving a one way port-key to the ICW aurors closest to our location along with all the evidence.

"Theft is an obvious no no. Although most students are smart and skilled enough to protect their own belongings. Steal something, you get dismissed. Borrowing involves asking first. No 'borrowing and asking permission later" even from friends is the rule, although that one frequently gets bent. It all depends on if someone feels the need to complain an authority figure.

"Drugs and other mood altering things be they potions or muggle in origin as previously mentioned are big no nos. if you are caught using such we dismiss you from the school. All medicines are checked with the Healers on board. Assigned medications can be carried by the student but the healers on board need to be aware of it. Exceptions have been made a time or two when a student gave a life saving medication of theirs to a fellow student who had either forgotten their own or didn't know they needed the medication, but that's the exception not the rule. Potions brewed for personal use, if on the addiction list, result in dismissal from MMC.

"As you can tell we have pretty strict rules and little to no tolerance for them being broken. Life on a ship can be stressful especially when you throw in all the cultural differences. So respect is key. The old golden rule, treat others as you wish to be treated. If you wouldn't want it to happen to you you have no business doing it to others, and that is in all areas of life, not just school."

"I agree."

"Good, so I'll leave you here and see you July 30th."

"Mr. Ramirez, thank you. I really appreciate all you've done. It means a lot to me that I don't have to stay at Hogwarts."

"You've earned this chance, Harry. Safe journey back and good luck in the tournament."

Harry smiled nodded and went on his way, he went to a muggle store and got a satchel that would fit most of what he had left at the Hotel. He also visited the chocolate shops here in Lucern. At the hotel he packed up he placed the magical purchases in the bottom of the satchel and spelled them with a notice me not, then he put the numerous boxes of Swiss chocolates on top along with his trip photos which he spelled to be still. Harry then went to the check out desk where he paid the rest of his hotel bill including charges for the potions he'd gotten, the transportation charges for the times he hadn't walked or used public transport, the few meals at the hotel, and the bike rentals.

At the train station Harry boarded a train back to Basel. At Basel, he bought a snack then while he waited for his flight, he filled in a custom's declaration form about what he'd bought (Non-magical) on his trip. Five hours later and about his bed time, he had made his way to the outskirts of Edinburgh and he called Dobby.

Dobby on seeing Harry gave a bit of a happy dance before popping him to the tent in the chamber. Harry happily relinquished his two bags to the elf and went directly to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer; JKRowlings Scholastic books and Warner Brothers films own Harry Potter and although I'm borrowing her characters and setting the plots of this story are my own and I make no money for writing it._

 _*_ cannon*

 _Thoughts_

^ German^

~parseltongue~

 **A/N: This chapter is going to contain a slightly altered version of The Third Task and the Graveyard and Priori Incantateum chapters from Goblet of Fire leaning heavily on cannon I will not be marking the true cannon versus my alterations as I normally would because it would be to many marks to flow well.**

Remus and Sirius roused at the first sound coming from Harry's room in the tent. The night before they had heard Dobby pop Harry in but Harry hadn't come out of his room to speak with them.

Remus hoped that it had just been tiredness and not a lack of good news to impart that had caused Harry's unsociability.

Sirius was anxious to hear about Harry's first trip abroad.

The three met in the kitchen where Harry set to making blueberry muffins, and eggs for breakfast. Harry deliberately said nothing and tried to act sad. The Marauders both looked concerned and sad on his behalf.

"Well?" Remus impatiently asked when they sat down. After Harry had stayed silent throughout the making of breakfast he suspected the worst.

Using the saddest voice he could muster and fighting a smirk for all he was worth, Harry said, "I got in."

"Well at least you got a good trip out of it." Sirius said.

"That's too ba—You twerp!" Remus shouted.

Harry burst into raucous laughter.

"Wha—" Sirius took a few seconds longer to process. " Good one! Congratulations on your achievement, Pup!"

"It means we need to do some replanning though. Like we figured my potions and arithmancy almost kept me from making it, I barely edged out the other candidate for the last slot. My school grades were lower, but the Deputy Headmaster preferred my personality, I guess the other boy is a real prat, so he chose me over him. Now I just have to prove to him it was a good decision. There was also the issue that MMC doesn't start in the fall until September 15th. I got a work around for both issues which is I attend the Summer session that runs from July 30th until September 7th to improve both of those subjects, but to do that I have to be Reyjkavik, Iceland ready to go July 30th. Which means I lose a good portion of that European tour we talked about me doing. Also need to figure out where you two are going since you can't stay here in the Chamber. I'm still toying with buying a house for the two of you and Winky, instead of leaving you in the tent. I'll slip down the day after the third task we can finalize plans a bit, but for now I need to head upstairs or someone may notice I'm missing. You'd think it wouldn't matter since I'm doing the tournament and not testing but McGonagall and Dumbledore still want to know where I am most the time."

"Where have they thought you were while using the time turner?" Sirius asked.

"I told them I was using it in an unused part of the castle."

Sirius' barking laugh rang through the tent. "Good one, Pup!"

"Bonus points for honesty." Remus said with a smirk.

At noon Harry gave the time turner to the Unspeakable that came to claim it. The person seemed quite surprised that he had used all four thousand hours. Harry made a point to complain that the Ministry was chintzy because they hadn't seen fit to even give him a full six months worth of time.

Albus checked with the Unspeakable to see how much of the time turner's allotment of time sand had been used. He was slightly alarmed to find out Harry had used all of it he had not seen any of the usual evidence of usage.

Most often students who were issued one were worn to a thread in a matter of months. That Harry wasn't and had used the entire allotment made Dumbledore worry that he, himself, might have missed some dark ritual in the Restricted section that Harry might have found that would result in trouble down the road. He kicked himself for not keeping a closer eye on the boy. It was just he had been so busy this year. It did however explain how Harry had grown as much as he had in the course of the school year.

The Unspeakable was impressed that Harry had managed to use all of that time without the awareness from the teachers. Commenting, " He must have followed orders well if he used it all and no one was the wiser. Perhaps we should look into recruiting him, he might make a good Unspeakable."

That thought almost made Albus break out in hives. It was the last thing he wanted Harry to consider for a career. No Harry like his father before him would become an Auror. If he somehow miraculously survived defeating Voldemort.

Since Harry's friends were testing that day Harry revised the information he had studied to use in the third task. He went over the information his "uncles had given him about standard warding, traps, and obstacles and their counters. He read over all the creature information he knew, and went over the incantations on wand movements of every spell he could think of. After dinner he and Katie went for a walk down to the lake and back, before resuming their individual revisions in the common room.

Breakfast was a very noisy affair at the Gryffindor table on the morning of the third task. Post owls appeared, bringing Harry a good luck card from Sirius. It was only a piece of parchment folded over and bearing a paw print on it's front but Harry appreciated it all the same. It was useful for maintaining the fiction.

Hermione and the rest the Gryffindors headed off to the History of Magic exam when McGonagall came walking alongside the Gryffindor table towards him. "Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after Breakfast," She said.

"But the task isn't until tonight!" Said Harry.

"I'm aware of that, Potter," she said. "The champions families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

"Hello? Orphan here. Please say you were not stupid enough to invite my miserable excuses of relatives."

"No," She seemed shocked he had said what he had then she processed her own answer and awkwardly said. " wait.."

"Phew, the last thing I want to see is them. So who's here? Uncle Remus perhaps?"

McGongall stopped jaw gaping for a moment. Then collected herself, "No, the Headmaster invited the Weasleys on your behalf."

"Really?" Harry couldn't keep the sarcasm from his voice. "So they're officially adopting me with his blessing?" He knew deep down that wasn't the case but wanted to make her squirm.

"Well, no, not to my knowledge. Albus, certainly hasn't said anything like that…"

"Well, then isn't it a trifle presumptuous of him to invite them on my behalf, and not the one of my honorary uncles who could actually attend? Or is it to just salt the wound of my lack of family?"

"Yes, but—" McGonagall frowned when she realized what she had said. Pursing her thin lips she said, "The Weasleys wish to support you. You could at least be grateful."

"Grateful?" Harry found himself counting to a hundred while he debated the wisdom of acting on his temper. His issue was not with the Weasleys being here per se it was with the Headmaster's manipulative ways. It was also with his Head of House's doglike devotion to the Headmaster, she ought to be a bloody bulldog not a cat…"I would be more grateful if they had asked to come rather than waiting for the Headmaster's invitation. I would be more grateful if the invitation had not been necessary at all, if I had been allowed to bow out of the travesty that is this be damned tournament, or if he had also included the one person I have come to view as family."

McGonagall's face got even more stiff, but Harry saw a flash of guilt cross her face.

Harry decided to twist the metaphorical knife. "Forget it, overlook it as usual; I know you will anyway. Just as you always have. I'll go, but only because I am fond of the Weasleys, and I doubt they are more than the Headmaster's unwitting pawns."

McGonagall frowned at him but then walked off.

Harry waited as the Great Hall cleared, Cedric stuck his head out.

"Harry, come on, they're waiting for you!"

Harry mentally congratulating himself on discombobulating his stoic Head of House and on his escape in the making, rose to his feet and made his way to the room. Cedric and his parents were just inside the door. Victor Krum was in a corner conversing with his dark haired mother and father in rapid Bulgarian. It was obvious where he'd gotten his nose from. Fleur and her family were on the opposite side of the room with little Gabrielle hanging onto her mother's hand. She waved to Harry, who waved back grinning. Then he came to the Wealseys standing in front of the fireplace. It was not all of them just Mrs. Weasley and Bill.

"Surprise!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly as he smiled and walked over to them. "Thought we'd come watch you, Harry!" She looked him up and down, "My how much you've grown! New glasses! I like the haircut!"

"You all right?" Said Bill, grinning at Harry and shaking his hand. "Charlie wanted to come, but—"

"Earrings?! Harry, just when were you going to tell me you got earrings?!"

"I got them a couple months ago."

"I'm no longer alone!" Bill half crowed.

Harry noticed Fleur eyeing Bill with great interest over her mother's shoulder. He smirked it was obvious she found Bill's rebel side attractive.

"What possessed you?" Molly Weasley half shrieked. Drawing all eyes in the room to them.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I got them pierced because I wanted to learn some other languages, Mrs. Weasley. These are just some plain ones that I use to keep my holes open."

"I'll let Charlie know he'll set you up with a set like mine. If I know him, they'll probably be from the offspring of that Horntail you did so fantastically against in the first task." Bill contributed.

"It's really sweet of you both to show up like this. When they said families I had a moment where I thought the Dursleys…"

"Hmm," said Mrs. Weasley pursing her lips. She had always refrained from criticizing the Dursleys in front of Harry, but her eyes flashed every time they were mentioned. She still wasn't happy about his getting his ears pierced but at least he'd had a better reason than Bill to get it done.

"It's great being back here," said Bill, looking around the chamber."Haven't seen this place for five years. Is that picture of the mad knight still around? Sir Cadogan?"

"Oh, yeah."

"And the Fat Lady?" Said Biil.

"She was here in my time," said Mrs. Weasley. "She gave me such a telling off one night when I got back to the dormitory at four in the morning—"

"What were you doing out of the dormitory at four in the morning?" Said Bill, surveying his mother with amazement.

"Your father and I had been for a nighttime stroll," she said, "He got caught by Apollyon Pringle—he was the caretaker in those days—you father's still got the marks."

Harry was thinking, _too much information._

"Fancy giving us a tour, Harry? Said Bill.

"Yeah, okay," said Harry, and they made their way back toward the door into the Great Hall.

As they passed Amos Diggory, he looked around.

The man then proceeded to confirm Harry's initial impression from when they met at the World Cup. Harry was happy on Cedric's behalf that his father was proud of him, but honestly verbally attacking a fourteen almost fifteen year old. Insecure prideful blowhard.

Cedric was clearly embarrassed by his father's behavior, but Harry just ignored Amos Diggory. As he led the Weaselys from the room he asked about the rest of the family. By doing so he found out that Cornelius Fudge would be sitting in the other Judge's chair this evening. Great, not.

Over lunch it became apparent to Mrs. Weasley and Bill that Harry was no longer Ron's best friend. Harry sat between Hermione and Katie with Neville and the rest of the quidditch team sitting closer than Ron. Of all the Weasley offspring it was apparent that Harry was closest to the twins. Mrs. Weasley was confused by this, but it didn't seem to bother most of her children that much.

Ginny's jealousy over Harry's obvious closeness with Katie Bell also bothered Molly, but she had long accepted that it was quite possible that she and Ginny would not get their fondest wish. Sighing inwardly she mostly let go of the dream of having this sweet boy as a son-in-law.

Molly had to remind herself that Harry wasn't one of her children, as much as she wished it was so. After lunch the older Weaselys and Harry whiled away the afternoon walking around Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley gently pried the story of the year out of Harry.

Harry told Mrs. Weasley part of the story of his school year. He didn't go into great detail. he explained how he and Ron had had a falling out over his surprise entrance into the tournament. How he'd found himself in the absence of family having to step up and make adult choices for his own well being, and that Ron having a loving supportive family had not been ready to do the same when they had made up over the worst of the disagreement. "We're just in different places Mrs. Weasley no harm, no foul just different places is all. We're still friends, just not best friends."

"Well, it's a shame because you've been a good friend to him, to our whole family really, but friendship can't be forced. Is there anything we can do for you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Not really, I've studied very hard this year. I'm as ready as I can be for what I think is coming tonight, but I've got no way of knowing if it's enough."

"Well you must be doing something right since you're leading heading into tonight." Bill said encouragingly.

A half an hour before dinner Harry returned to the dorm and got into the base of his non school quidditch robes that he planned to wear for the task and his basilisk hide waistcoat. He pulled his school robe over it so it would not draw attention during dinner. He'd have Dobby bring the outer robe to the task, since he didn't intend to visually identify himself as a Hogwarts student during the task.

Dinner had many courses. Finally the champions were told to make their way down to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione hugged Harry for luck and Katie kissed him. Harry nodded to the remainder of his friends and to Bill and Mrs. Weasley.

As at previous tasks Ludo Bagman checked on Harry. "Feeling alright, Harry? Confident?"

As previously Harry gave him a drop dead look. The Quidditch pitch was nigh unrecognizable with the twenty foot high hedges making the maze. They were led to a gap the entrance to the maze. It looked dark and creepy. Harry just wished tonight were over so he could climb in bed. He exchanged his school robe for the outer portion of his flying robes.

Dobby whispered, "Good luck, Harry Potter sir. Be careful."

"Thanks, Dobby, you're the best." Harry was glad he'd eaten lightly at the feast. His stomach was churning with nerves.

Five minutes later the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep clear blue now and the first stars were beginning to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonangall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large red luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had it on his moleskin vest.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded.

"Off you go then," Bagman said to the four patrollers.

"Good luck, Harry," Hagrid whispered, and the four of them walked away in different directions to station themselves around the maze.

Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, "Sonorous," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand. In first place with eighty six points is Harry Potter. In a close second is Cedric Diggory with eighty-five points is Cedric Diggory both of them from Hogwarts School. In third place with eighty points is Victor Krum of Duramstrang Institute! And in forth place is Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy!"

"So on my whistle Harry!" said Bagman. He gave a short blast on his whistle.

Harry started forward he, would have a minute lead on Cedric two minutes on Krum and three on Fleur. As the dim light of the maze overtook him he cast a soft red lumos wordlessly. He didn't want a bright light that would interfere with his night vision but he wanted a tiny bit more light to see by. He jogged slightly not wanting to waste time, but wanting to allow himself time to take in his surroundings. He had just reached the first fork when Bagman's whistle told him Cedric was starting. Harry went left. Harry had reached a second fork when he heard the whistle a second time. _Point me._ The wand spun around once pointed towards his right. That way was north and he knew he needed to head to the north west for the center of the maze the best he could do was take the left fork and head right again as soon as possible.

The path ahead was empty too, and when Harry reached a right turn he took it hearing the final whistle, he again found his way unblocked. Harry felt a chill crawl its way up his spine. This was too easy. He gingerly resumed his path forward forcing himself into a hyper alert state. Then he heard movement behind him he whipped around only for the light from his wand to illuminate a shaken Cedric and the sleeve of his robe was smoking.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" he hissed. "They're enormous—I only just got away!" Cedric then dove off down another path.

Harry anxious to avoid the Skrewt's moved off pretty quickly as well. Then as he turned a corner he saw a dementor gliding toward him. Twelve foot tall, its face hidden by its hood, its rotting scabbed hands outstretched, it advanced, sensing its way blindly towards him. Harry could hear its rattling breath; he felt clammy coldness stealing over him, but knew what he had to do…

He summoned the happiest thought he could and concentrated with all his might on the thought of getting through the maze and celebrating his freedom with his friends, raised his wand and cried "Expecto Patronum!"

The allerion that he still had not named flew from the end of his wand towards the dementor, which fell back and tripped over the hem of its robes… Harry had never seen a dementor stumble and realized this was a boggart. For the first time he wondered why when he faced a boggart he had never been confronted by water, then it occurred to him water had no definitive form it was too shapeless for a boggart to turn into so that obviously settled on his second worst fear dementors. A wordless "Riddikulus!" Had the shapeshifter exploding in a whip of smoke.

Left, right, Left again twice he found himself facing dead ends. He did the four points spell again and found that he was going too far east. He turned back took a right turn and saw an odd golden mist floating ahead of him.

He did a quick spell to double check that it was just gravity reversing mist, a common obstacle wizards made Sirius had told him about. As he stepped into the mist he heard a shrill scream. Harry stepped quickly forward rather than let fear hold him in place. "Fleur?! He shouted wondering what had happened to the beautiful girl when she didn't respond.

He stopped at a junction of two paths and looked for some sign of the French champion. he was sure it had been her who screamed. What had she met? Was she alright? There was no sign of red sparks—did that mean she had gotten herself out of trouble, or was she in such trouble she couldn't reach her wand? Harry took the right fork with a feeling of increasing unease, that small voice inside said _one champion down._

He met nothing for ten minutes and that small voice inside told him that a, he was being observed and b, whatever or whoever it was was mostly clearing a path for him. Which kind of pissed him off he wasn't some stupid shrinking violet that needed help to get through a challenge like this maze.

He rounded another corner to find himself facing a Blast-Ended Skrewt. _Damnit jinxed myself._

"Ignis Verberaque!" Harry hoped this spell cut through the chitin on these monsters the way it did through most things he had tried it against. Hagrid might get upset with Harry for killing this beastie, but Harry wouldn't feel a second's remorse. Unfortunately he had to wait until it was close before he could use it.

Harry was pleased to see it cut through but moments later his pleasure diminished as it seemed like flames from within the creature seemed to be repairing the damage from his whip. Harry decided to put out the flames. "Aquamenti!" Harry cringed as it made a horrible high pitched shriek then scuttled away. Hagrid must have breed some sort of fire based creature into those monsters for them to have that reaction to water. Harry took a left hand path only to come to another dead end. Dead end, dead end. He fought the urge to snarl, and did another four point spell trying to find a path that would take him northwest. Finding one he hurried along when he heard something from a path parallel to his own that made him stop dead.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Cedric's voice. "What the hell d' you think you're doing?" And the Harry heard Krum's voice, "Crucio!"

The air was suddenly full of Cedric's yells. Horrified Harry cast his flame whip again and attacked the hedge. the whip cut through the hedge like a box cutter through a box. Harry then used one of mum's early creations that acted like a force field shield to push behind and forced the hole he'd cut out of the way and stepped through the hole. He could see Cedric jerking and twisting on the ground with Krum standing over him. "Stupefy!"

Krum hit the ground. Motionless, facedown in the grass. That set off Harry's alarm bells He hadn't been subtle coming through the hedges. Victor had more situational awareness than that, unless he had been bespelled.

Harry walked purposefully towards Cedric. "Are you alright?" He reached down and offered Cedric a hand up.

"Yeah," panted Cedric. "Yeah…i don't believe it…he crept up behind me…I heard him. I turned around, and he had his wand on me…"

Cedric took Harry's hand and got up. He was still shaking. He and Harry looked down at Krum.

"I wonder… It doesn't exactly seem in character for him does it?"

Cedric paused looking at Harry, "What do you mean?"

"Victor may be from Duramstrang, and fiercely competitive, but he's got principles and this is against them. I mean life in Azkaban for a mere tournament? Plus he didn't seem at all aware of me as I came through the hedge…"

"You've gotten to know him better than I have, but yeah I kinda have to agree. Imperious ya think?"

"Maybe. Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?"

"Yeah," said Cedric. "You don't think Krum got her too?"

"If he was cursed… it's certainly possible."

"Should we leave him here?"

"No," said Harry. "I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him…otherwise one of Hagrid's beasts might come eat him."

"Pardon me for saying, at the moment I wouldn't really care?"

"Don't blame you. That spell hurt as much as they say?"

"Fucking hell, yeah." Cedric raised his wand and shot a shower of sparks to mark the spot where Krum lay.

The two boys stood looking at each other. Then. Cedric said, "Well…I s'pose we'd better go on.

"Yeah, s'pose so."

They then proceeded up the path to the next intersection where Harry went left and Cedric went right.

Harry continued to use the four point spell, making sure he was moving in the correct direction. He ran into a few dead ends but the increasing darkness had him sure he was closing in on the center of the maze.

Harry's eyes caught some movement ahead of him he willed more light from his dimly lit wand He recognized the pacing creature as a sphinx from his Monster book of Monsters. He hesitantly moved forward.

The great creature turned and faced him. He gave a respectful half bow.

Then it spoke in a deep hoarse voice. "You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."

"So…Will you please move aside." Harry suspected the answer would be no.

"No," she said, continuing to pace. "Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess—I let you pass. Answer wrongly—I attack. Remain silent— I will let you walk away unscathed."

Harry sighed rubbed his forehead. Hermione had taken his education in puzzles seriously as she had the rest of the tournament preparations she helped him with. He had to at least try. Worst came to worst and he could walk away one thing was for certain there would be no wild guessing because the sphinx had a powerful looking body with what looked like razor sharp claws.

"Okay," he said. "Can I hear the riddle?"

The sphinx sat down on her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,

who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

the middle of middle and the end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search of a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

The sphinx was congenial enough to recite the riddle again slower and Harry reasoned his way through it. Harry gave his answer and was thrilled that she let him by. He had a choice of paths ahead and did a point me spell again it pointed him to the right hand one. He knew he was close and couldn't resist moving at a swift jog.

He could see light ahead.

The Tri-wizard cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. Suddenly a dark figure hurtled out onto the path mere feet in front of him.

Cedric was now ahead of him to get there first. Harry was torn between wanting to make a race of it because of competitive spirit and wanting to laugh since he didn't really care who won.

Then Harry noticed something immense over a hedge to his left, moving quickly along a path that intersected his own; it was moving so fast Cedric was about to run into it, and Cedric, his eyes on the cup, had not seen it—

"Cedric!" Harry bellowed. "On your left!"

Cedric looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and avoiding colliding with it, but in his haste he tripped. Harry saw Cedric's wand fly out of his hand as a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon Cedric.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled: the spell hit the spider's gigantic, hairy body, but for all the good it did, he might as well have thrown a stone at it; the spider jerked, scuttled around, and ran at Harry instead.

"Ignis Verberaque!" Harry stood his ground until the spider got close, and snapped his flame whip at the head of the thing. He was pleased that it cut through, and that the head with it's eight shiny black eyes and razor sharp pincers tumbled to the side. That was until he realized something that big doesn't stop that quickly and he wound up pinned beneath it's body and was getting dripped on by the ichor of it's dying body.

 _Great. Just great. Guess Cedric wins the tournament._ Harry was okay with that thought he had given the tournament his best and he had survived intact. Which doubtless would annoy the person who entered him, in that moment Harry felt a chill run down his back.

 _The person who had set me on this course had taken steps that I would be the person to take the cup. It's a bloody trap. Given they were willing to use unforgivables to that end something tells me that party crashers to that plan are likely going to die. Oh fuck, Cedric, I'm sorry._

"Harry! Are you all right? Did it fall on you?" Cedric was grateful to the younger student for saving him from the spider.

 _"_ As a matter of fact, it did." Came a grunt.

"Are okay? I mean are you hurt?"

"I'm not sure. I know I'm pinned, but I think I'm okay."

Cedric looked longingly towards the Triwizard Cup. He thought briefly of going over and taking it. His conscience screamed at him. This was the second time tonight that Harry had come to his rescue and the younger student had been the leader throughout the tournament. Harry had warned him about the first task and figured out the second on his own. He knew in that moment what he had to do if he was going to be able to look at himself in the mirror in the morning.

"Give me a second. If I levitate it a bit do you think you can get out? I've never levitated anything this big before."

"I think so."

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Cedric felt more at ease with himself when he got a decent look at the younger boy. Harry had grown a lot this year but he still had a half finished look. Harry was a mess his flying robes were filthy, with numerous small tears. "You okay?"

"I've been better, but I've also been worse. Bruises, maybe a cracked rib or two. I think there's something in the spider's blood that is making me nauseous, but that might just be the smell. I'm really glad that you didn't just leave me under that thing and take the Cup. Not that you don't deserve to win, because you totally do. But while I was pinned under that thing it occurred to me. The Cup is a trap, or rather it's the bait in a trap."

"What? That sounds crazy."

"Does it? I mean think about it, Cedric. What do most people know about me? Especially when it comes to sports?"

"You're competitive."

"And to win the tournament?"

"You have to take the cup."

" Right, now think about earlier. Fleur knocked out early judging by her scream. Krum imperioused. That takes him out. Which of us did he attack?"

"Me," Cedric paused, "leaving you to take the Cup."

"How many monsters and obstacles not counting the maze itself did you run into?"

"A dozen. What about you?"

"That spider was monster number four. And only one true spell trap."

"You're right." Cedric swallowed hard on the bile that rose in his throat. "It sounds like the Cup is a trap meant for you. What do you think would happen if I took it?" He asked out of morbid curiosity.

"I suspect they would kill you outright. I suspect they have some purpose in mind for me, followed by some sort of summary execution, or else why go through all this?"

"So are you going to take it?"

"I think so."

"But you said they intend to kill you."

"I know."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm damned hard to kill for one. Two, I bet they're counting on me being stupid and blind to their plan. I have a plan; it's called counter strike. Three,the only way this tournament ends is if one of us takes the bloody thing. I like you too much to let you do it; especially since I suspect you would be considered a party crasher, and I already know whoever is behind this, they don't play nice. I'd rather not attend your funeral, Cedric."

"But you're only fourteen!"

"That hasn't stopped me before."

"Let me come with you!"

"Cedric, I need you to call in the calvary."

"Why do I need to call in horse mounted fighters?"

Harry face palmed for a second. Then picked up his head, "It's a muggle expression, I mean call in aurors for backup."

"Oh, good idea!"

Harry keeping his wand in hand, walked to the cup. "If I'm wrong I'll tell them we should be co-champions and split the winnings with you. Hogwarts victory right?"

"Right, If you die I'll find a way to resurrect you and kill you myself rather than live with the guilt for letting you do this."

Harry smiled. "Sounds like a plan." He grasped the cup.

As he disappeared, Cedric shouted, "Wait where am I supposed to bring the aurors?!"

As the hedges melted away, all the spectators gazed about looking to see which of the two Hogwarts students was the champion.

Cedric charged towards the judges. "Where's Harry? Shouldn't he be with you or was his guess right and the Cup was a trap?"

Albus was both concerned for Harry missing status, and smug because Tom was acting predictably. If this proved to be the time Harry failed, well, that would free both of them of the constraints of prophecy so someone else could take a shot at controlling the situation.

Cedric looked around and latched on to Minister Fudge. "Minister Fudge, Harry thought that Aurors should be called in because we believed Victor Krum was imperioused, and he crucioed me. Harry rescued me that time and again when we were almost to the cup. Then he pointed out that whoever entered him seemed to want him to have the Cup. He really thought aurors should be called in."

"Where is he?" Fudge asked.

"Gone! Harry was taken away by port-key! The Cup was a port-key!" Cedric yelled.

"We knew that."

"But is Harry where he's supposed to be? Call for the aurors, Harry is probably in deep trouble!"

Fudge gave a signal to Dawlish to summon Amelia Bones, Something was off about all this, he may not like the woman but she was excellent at getting to the bottom of things.

Harry felt his feet slam into the ground. _Bloody port-keys._ He looked around. Overgrown graveyard. _Fan-freaking-tastic._ He squinted through the darkness looking for any sign of movement. Then he spotted a figure. Figuring it would be better to stun first and ask questions later he fired, "Stupefy!" The figure dropped to the ground whatever it had been carrying also fell. Harry moved closer to get a better look.

When Harry was finally close enough to get a good look. Whatever it was the figure had been carrying rolled over and hissed, "CRUCIO!"

Harry was overwhelmed by pain. Every nerve was screaming and it was only seconds before he was following suit.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, Harry came back to himself. Every inch of him hurt. What he heard however drove him back to full awareness quickly.

"Enervate, Wormtail, get up you useless nitwit! I need you to do the ritual. Now!"

"I'm so sorry, My Lord."

That was Pettigrew's voice. This was Harry's chance to capture the traitor and prove Padfoot's innocence, but to do that Harry had to ignore his pain filled body and move. Harry flexed his right hand. Good his wand was still in his hand. He aimed for Pettigrew. "Stupefy!" Harry forced himself to roll to the side so he was half sheltered by a tombstone.

"So, you have more strength than I assumed." Came a hissy sounding voice. "Good when I take your blood it will give me the strength to be even better than before."

"You know what they say about assumptions don't you Tommy? Or should I call you Morty? I almost didn't recognize you, you're looking rather small at the moment, luckily you still have that evil vibe thing going."

"You adolescent twat! Crucio!"

Harry dodged that one, having no desire to feel it again."I should have realized you were manipulating things. So how did you do it?" Harry tried to sound somewhat admiring and he hoped Morty was in a mood to brag a bit. He really needed a few minutes to rest and collect himself. He wanted out of this alive and with Pettigrew as a prisoner, but he suspected that goal was going to be on par with getting into MMC.

"Does it matter, Potter?"

"Well, I was curious. Why did you do it then?"

"Because I want to kill you, you are the one prophesied to defeat me after all, as to how, one of my faithful entered your name under Dumbledore's very nose."

"Yeah, kinda knew that, not that the old shyster made much of an effort. Prophecy, huh? What do you know about this so called prophecy?"

"Dumbledore's seer made it during her interview. My potions prodigy overheard it and brought it to me, he wanted to be in my inner circle you see. I just had to wait and see which of Dumbledore's order had children as July ended. It was only the Longbottoms and your parents. Longbottom was born the day before you so you were more of a match to the prophecy. You and your Mudblood mother did this to me and I will have my revenge! Crucio!"

Harry ducked away again.

"What Dumbledore's little pet not so enamored with the Light?"

"Dumbledore's version? No, not really." Harry wanted to keep Tom talking it mean he wasn't being cursed. "You know, you and I both got shafted by him. He may claim to be light but the man is practically the uncrowned King of Magical Britain and while he talks a good talk the lazy arse thinks nothing of risking other people's necks in the name of his greater good. All this leads me to doubt his so called goodness. I figure he's mostly talking out his arse. He talks about the choice between what is easy and what is right and all, but from what I see he chooses the easy path most times."

"You could always join me.. I can always use strong wizards willing to answer my bidding."

"Nyah. Even if I agreed with your goals, which I don't. Bombarda! I could never quite agree with your methods. Plus there's the fact that you and Dumbledore are equally responsible for my misery while growing up. You've tried to kill me too many times, I could never trust you."

"Reducto!"Harry found himself diving away from his shelter as Tom's spell crumbled his meager protection of a tombstone to dust.

"You're a powerful little thing aren't you!" Harry said to the construct. From what he knew of magical constructs Morty shouldn't be able to be casting like this.

"This construct may lack physical strength, but I have a broad and deep pool of power at my disposal. My followers see to that."

Harry thought for a moment how that could be accomplished as he looked for more cover. "The marks?"

"Bravo. I'm surprised you figured it out. Seeing as Dumbledore doesn't believe in teaching about dark magic and according to Peter you're not much of a student."

"I find that it's all a matter of motivation. I decided that personal survival was motivation enough for me to get off my arse this year." Another spell again drove Harry out of the dubious cover he had found. Harry dodged one spell, only to be hit by a second.

"Imperio. Wake Pettigrew and let him tie you up."

Harry felt the gentle wave of Voldemort's imperious wash over him. Then smirked and said, "Nice try. Guess your man at Hogwarts didn't tell you I'm immune to that one."

"Sectumsempra."

Harry raised a shield for that one. He guessed Morty was pretty pissed when it broke through a shield he knew could hold against most spells, either that or Harry was still weaker than he thought from his earlier bout of the torture curse. The weakened spell slashed viciously across his chest and left shoulder. His basilisk hide waistcoat absorbed it, though he gained a few gashes across the top of his arms where the waistcoat didn't cover. "Ouch. Expelliarmus!"

"How did that not open you wide?"

"My waistcoat took most of it."

"Dumbledore supplied you with dragon hide did he?"

"Hell No!" Harry fired off one of the spell chains Remus had taught him and was disappointed, but not surprised when Voldemort blocked them all. Maybe some distraction was in order. "My armor is made of Basilisk skin. You know, the one that **used** to live in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Impossible!"

Harry's eyes met Voldemort's and he felt his opponent try to overrun his mind. He countered the assault by force feeding the probe the memory of the recent crucio. The probe immediately withdrew. "You can dish it out but you can't take it?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Impertinent brat!~Nagini, bind him!"~

Harry dodged sideways and attempted to reducto the head of the snake that came seemingly out of nowhere to attack him. His first spell missed and he cast, "Capistrum serpent!" To his relief the snake's head was now muzzled, and it was distracted. She looked too big to be

affected by a basic cutting charm so Harry borrowed the cutting spell Morty had tried to use on him. "Sectumsempra!" He felt a second's relief as the head rolled away from the snake's body. The relief was replaced by a mix of terror and pain when Morty's next spell hit his left lower leg and he felt the bones break in multiple places. He needed to take that wand away from Morty's construct. It might not stop him but it would at least slow him down.

"How dare you kill her, you guttersnipe! Crucio!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry's disarming curse collided with Voldemort's spell. Suddenly a golden thread connected their two wands. Harry tightened his hand around his wand to compensate for the increasing vibration coming from his wand and noticed Morty doing the same.

Then Harry found himself and Morty lifted from the ground by an unseen force and floating across the graveyard to an area free of graves. The thread connecting their wands splintered and arced in all directions around them until they were enclosed in a great glowing golden weblike dome. Then came the sound of phoenix song. Taking heart at the song, Harry heard a voice from inside telling him to not let the connection break. Then beads started to form on the string of light between them. Harry willed the beads towards Morty.

Voldemort seemed to realized that this was bad and tried to will them towards Harry but no matter how much energy he pulled from his far away followers the beads continued to move towards him. He blamed it on this body being a construct. As the bead entered the tip of his wand both he and Potter were treated to a regurgitation of the spells he had cast in the reverse order that he had cast them.

After several spells, a gray ghost emerged that reminded Harry of the man he'd only seen in a dream last summer.

"He was a real wizard then?" The old man said, his eyes on Voldemort. "Killed me, that one did… You fight him, boy…"

But already another head was emerging, and this head, gray and smoky as a statue was a woman's. Harry, shaky now fought to keep his wand still, saw her drop to the ground and straighten as the man had.

The shadow of Bertha Jorkins surveyed the battle before her with wide eyes. "Don't let go now!" She cried. "Don't let him get you, Harry—don't let go!"

A third head emerged from the wand and this time Harry recognized the figure. He looked into the ghostly face of his mother.

"Your father is coming…" she said quietly " Hold on for your father…it will be all right..hold on…"

And he came…first his head, then his body…tall and untidy-haired like Harry, the smoky shadowy form of James Potter blossomed from the end of Voldemort's wand, fell to the ground and straightened like his wife. He walked close to Harry, looking down at him, and he spoke in the same distant echoing voice as the others, but quietly so that Voldemort, his face now livid with fear as his victims prowled around him, could not hear…

"When the connection is broken, we will only linger for moments…but it will give you time …go for the port-key it will take you back to Hogwarts… Do you understand, Harry?"

Harry nodded because he understood but he had no intention of doing so immediately.

Right now it was just him and Morty and if he could get the wand away from Morty it was still one on one. His left leg was almost useless but almost was not the same as completely. Harry knew from past broken bones he could still use his toes to maintain balance and he could probably coax one good kick from his left leg. He started to creep his way towards Morty in tiny hops on his good leg.

Their wands were almost touching and the heat he could feel coming from his wand was incredibly hot. Morty had backed up a step or two when Harry first started forward but then took it as a challenge and also moved toward Harry. _Finally in range._

Harry snapped out his left leg in a driving kick to the construct's chin and was pleased to see the childlike head snap back in shock and have the body follow it. The creature flew backwards, hit the dome, then fell forward in the sort of boneless way only someone unconscious can do. The thread holding the dome faded.

Harry was also falling, but after a moment of screaming pain and a behind the eyelids flash first of white, then black followed by white again, then pain subsided enough that he finished his intent. "Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!" He took at deep breath and snatched Morty's wand as it came to his hand. It felt good there, but that didn't stop Harry from snapping it. He looked at Morty. Blindfolded, gagged, and hogtied, he sure looked like he was trussed up tighter than a Christmas goose. The figure seemed stunned. Harry didn't think he'd killed him. Size wise the construct was the size of a toddler.

Harry supposed he could have killed it by kicking it, but given his leg was broken at the time he doubted it. He bubbled the creature with sensory deprivation charms. That should keep it from being able to do anything. Now to finish this little debacle.

"Accio, Peter Pettigrew." Harry smirked as he heard a couple of thuds as Pettigrew's unconscious body floated towards him and collided with tombstones on the way to where he lay on the ground.

Apparently being bashed against tombstones had started to wake the man up. Harry cast "Expelliarmus" and "Incarcerous" before dropping him. Then holding Peter's wand in his left hand looked thoughtful for a second before he cast a strong diffindo at Peter's left foot. Peter came completely awake with a shriek of pain.

"Ferula." Harry cast at Peter's new now stump. "Hello, Peter, so nice of you to join us. I'm sorry about the pain but the last time I was nice to you, you ran off and left Sirius holding the bag again, and went running off to your master who really the world is better off without. I decided it would be a lot harder for you to run again if you were minus a foot. Sorry. Now you are going to tell me what I want to know in as much detail as I ask for or I'll shorten your leg even more."

"You won't do that, you're Dumbledore's protege."

"Diffindo. Ferulla. You were saying?" Harry said politely over Petter's screams at losing another six inches.

Peter's screams gradually subsided to sobs. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you."

"Who is Voldemort's man in Hogwarts? Who is it that took over Alastor Moody's place?"

"Barty Crouch Jr." "According to the history books he died in Azakaban."

"His father got him out to fulfill his mother's dying request. It was her that died there. He had been imprisoned at home by his father."

Harry considered. That explained a few things about Crouch Senior. "And you and Voldemort found this out how?"

"Bertha Jorkins. She also told us about the tournament."

"Did Dumbledore know?"

"I don't know, not at first. He and Moody have been friends a long time; he has to suspect by now."

"What about Snape? Was he Voldemort's potions prodigy that Tom mentioned?"

"Yes."

"So the plan for tonight?"

"I was to resurrect my Lord fully to a new body."

"How?"

"A ritual."

"Consisting of?"

"Bone of the father unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly given you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe." Petigrew recited by rote sobbing between each stanza.

"I see. Accio Bones Tom Riddle." Harry waited until the skeleton of Tom's father was before him.

Peter shrieked, "Don't!" as Harry said, "Evanesco bones."

"Sorry, Peter, if Tommy boy wants to come back he's going to have to find another method. Now, I think we've been here long enough that the calvary should have arrived. So how am I going to take you and Morty back with me?"

Harry levitated Morty to Pettigrew and tied them together. He then floated both of them to himself and used Peters bindings to pull himself to standing.

"Oh I should probably see about clean up here. Wouldn't want the muggles to find your foot or that bit of leg I cut off, now would we. Evanesco Peter Pettigrew appendage parts."

Peter's howls of misery grew.

Harry smiled then he wrapped the rope holding his prisoners around his left arm and said, "Accio Cup!"

There was a sudden yelp followed by a groan and a rather rude explicative.

Amelia whipped around ten seconds ago no one had been behind her. She hated having anyone behind her. Her mind was just absorbing that a very much worse for wear teenage boy was flopped on the ground there along with the missing Cup and two figures, one of them child sized, heavily bound in ropes. Amelia Bones turned to Alastor Moody and snarled, "Just how in the name of Merlin did all this happen of your watch!? Dumbledore, I long ago wrote you off as mostly senile, but you Mad-eye how could you let this happen?"

"Simple that's not Mad-eye." She was startled when the boy swiftly and suddenly raised his wand and cast "Stupefy!"

Harry cast the stunning spell past her hitting Moody just as he was raising his wand with a green glow to the back of the woman in front of him.

She burst out, "What the bloody fuck?"

"Put your wand away, boy." Ordered one of the aurors standing in the group.

"Yeah, right. Almost die tonight, multiple times. I capture the main conspirators of this fiasco and some big headed auror orders me to put away my wand when I just saved his boss from what was probably a killing curse to the back. Up yours, arsehat."

"Harry Potter?" Amelia wished to confirm the identity of the boy.

"Yeah, Bones right? Have a couple prisoners for you. The man is Peter Pettigrew and given he's the arsehat that gave Voldemort my parents' address in Godric's Hollow and led to their deaths I'd appreciate it if you make sure he stands trial."

"But I thought Black?"

"Sirius? No my sworn godfather wasn't the secret keeper he was just the decoy and idiot who went after the one who gave it away without backup. Note Pettigrew's missing finger, he cut it off himself to frame Sirius. Peter, here is a rat animagus. He spent much of the last thirteen years as a rat. Hiding from his fellow death eaters who think he led Voldemort into a trap. But also hiding from those on the other side who might ask inconvenient questions and figure out he's a death eater. When my friends and my godfather uncovered him last year he did what he does best, run away and hide. If the Minister had been reasonable last year, my godfather might have gotten a trial and been cleared, but he chose to listen to Snape, a man who is too immature to give up a grudge against a man who has been dead for over a decade, not to mention being a Death Eater, and the man who pointed Morty at my parents in the first place."

"Now see here, Potter, there was no evidence." Fudge blustered.

Harry ignored the Minister. "But back to Peter here. He found what is left of Tom Marvolo Riddle. AKA Voldemort and they also ran across Bertha Jorkins. They found out from her that Crouch Senior had rescued his son from Azkaban as a last request of his wife and was keeping him prisoner at home. They came up with a plan for freeing Crouch Jr. and then using the tournament to capture me. They intended to fully resurrect Voldemort."

"You're lying. You-Know-Who is dead." Fudge stuttered.

"Shut up, stupid. Right now what there is of Morty is a magical construct that bears strong resemblance to a exceptionally ugly toddler. It is currently trussed tighter than a Christmas goose and strapped to his servant in a sensory deprivation cocoon. He's not dead, you jackasses, and all the wishing in the world won't make it so! I've fought the blighter three out of the last four years and frankly it pisses me off. Because you incompetent idiots did nothing to rip his power base up by the roots the first bloody time he was knocked down I, a fourteen year old boy, have been forced to stop him not once not twice, but four freaking times. I'm handing him to you gift wrapped this time. So do your goddamn job and protect the wizarding world!"

"Now, Harry—" Dumbledore began.

"Shut the fuck up, Dumbledore! You're level of competence is on par with the Minister's!"

A brief flash of red light and a moment later the platform was silent. Dumbledore tucked his wand away. "I'm sorry everyone, clearly the poor boy was overwrought from everything he has been through this evening. He's also clearly in need of medical attention. We can hopefully get our answers later when he is calmer, hopefully politer and more willing to listen."

"Indeed," sniffed the offended Minister.

Bones sensed the two men were trying to create some sort of cover up but she had seen enough to know that there was a lot to dig into. "Stop it, both of you. The DMLE will take this from here. We have enough in Mr. Potter's preliminary statement that neither of you may be involved in the investigation because there will doubtless be a trial in front of the Wizengamot. Shacklebolt, Scrimegeour, Robards take those two," she pointed to Harry's prisoners, "Put them in separate cells highest security at the Ministry. Take the Moody look alike too, just in case Potter is right. Trainee Tonks and Danvers hand me Moody's flask." She opened it and sniffed. "As I thought, go search Moody's quarters in the castle. It's polyjuice so Moody is likely still alive. I'd like to keep him that way. Dumbledore if you're so concerned for your student perhaps you should be taking him to the infirmary instead of standing here."

Harry awoke. Dumbledore had stunned him, that son-of-a-bitch had stunned him. He took stock he was still shaky and had painful flares from his nerve endings. Probably leftover from Morty's crucio. His arm was healed or at least he could see that it had been wrapped and probably had some sticky salve under the bandage and it didn't hurt. He needed the loo. His leg wasn't hurting but it looked like he was in need of a dose of skelegrow. He was also all alone.

That fact made Harry very nervous. Dumbledore had stunned him to keep him quiet. He wouldn't put it past the man to try and coerce an oath of secrecy out of him or cast an obliviate to shut him up permanently. Harry needed to get out of here. Fortunately he had the means to do so.

"Dobby!"

"Harry Potter sir is awake!"

"Yeah and I want you to get me out of here."

"But sir is hurt."

"Then after you take me to the Chamber you can fetch Healer Grimes. I'd rather be treated by him than Poppy Pomfrey anyway."

"If Sir is sure…"

"Positive. Besides I desperately need to talk to Remus which isn't going to happen if Dumbledore has his way."

Dobby took Harry's hand and popped his master directly to the bed in the master bedroom in the tent. "I goes for Healer now."

Stephen Grimes had gone to bed with the expectation of being called sometime during the night. He knew Harry was facing the third task and had planned accordingly pre-packing a treatment bag with everything he could think of needing to treat everything from common spell damage to broken bones, burns to creature bites. when Harry's elf popped in he woke up rubbed his face and asked, "What time is it?"

"It is being four in the morning Master Healer sir."

"How bad is Harry?"

"A few minutes after arriving back at Hogwarts Master is being stunned by Headmaster and taken to infirmary. Mediwitch is not finishing treating master before being pulled away to treat professor who was not professor. So master is missing bones in left leg. Master also has other injuries but is more angry than hurt."

Stephen cast a switching spell exchanging his pajamas for a set of healer robes, grabbed the bag he'd packed before going to bed and said, "Okay let's go."

On his arrival in the tent with Dobby's intentions announced aloud, Harry's room was immediately invaded.

"What happened?" Remus immediately asked

"Pettigrew is now in Ministry custody. I turned him, Morty's construct, and the Death Eater impersonating Mad-eye Moody over to the head of DMLE. I was opening my mouth to ram home a few truths up various people's arses, and Dumbledore stunned me. I woke up alone partly healed in the infirmary and figured with Dumbledore being spell happy I'd better get the hell out of there.

"Before that I went through the maze in the task stopped an imperioused Victor from torturing Cedric. Ran into a Boggart, one of Hagrid's Skrewets, a sphinx and a acromantula. Oh, and anti-gravity mist. Thanks for telling me about that, Padfoot. Killing the acromantula saw me pinned under it's body and would have seen Cedric champion. Since I got there saving him, his sense of fair play kicked in and my common sense kicked in and I realized that the Cup was most likely a trap for me."

"AND YOU STILL TOOK THE CUP! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, CUB!"

"I knew it was a trap so when I took it. I was prepared." "Harry, I know you're the best in your year at Defense, but this was Voldemort do you have any idea how many people, good people including your parents, He has killed?!" Sirius said.

"Yes, I do. I also know I seem to be the only person who ever seems to face him and get anywhere. I sprang the trap on myself so Cedric wouldn't get caught by it, but only after I asked him to call for aurors which he did. That's why I was able to turn Peter, Morty, and Barty Crouch Junior over to the Head of the DMLE when I got back."

"You're hurt! Not just a little, you've got enough pain that even this far from the full moon I can smell it!"

"He's right, pup, I can smell it to."

Dobby's pop into the room with Stephen Grimes coincided with the beginning of Harry's announcement. "Yeah, well Voldemort's crucio does that."

"Cruciatus?" The incredulous word spring from Stephen's throat. "What the hell kind of tournament had Dumbledore planned that the champions faced a bloody unforgivable. _Wait Voldemort?_ "I thought he was dead?"

"Not quite. Hi, Stephen. My leg got throughly broken by a curse after I killed Morty's familiar. I then proceeded to use my leg to kick him in the chin. Needless to say I'm sure I did lots of damage to my leg. Pomfrey has vanished the bones, but I've yet to have skelegrow. My basilisk armor took a rather nasty cutting curse, Sectumsempra, it gashed my left arm a over mostly I suspect. Morty tried to imperious me, ordered me to wake Peter after I stunned him and allow myself to be tied up.' Harry gave a dark chuckle. "Can you imagine? Anyway that didn't go so well for him; I'm immune. Before that I got the torture curse I'm not sure how long, I've been shaking and having flares of pain since. It's probably what woke me up after Dumbledore's stunner between the eyes. Plus earlier I sorta had a couple hundred pound spider fall on me and took an unwilling bath in arcomantula blood that made me nauseous and a little itchy, but that might just be from the dried blood and the smell of it when wet. Is that everything? Oh, and my bladder and bowels are screaming they'd really like me to find a loo. But with no leg bones in my left leg it's a bit of an issue."

Harry was amused that each of the three adults chose a different aspect of what he said to focus on.

"Sectumsempra?" Asked Stephen.

"You kicked him in the chin?" Asked Remus.

"You killed his familiar?" Asked Sirius.

"Yes. Stephen, loo?"

"Oh, right." Stephen cast the spells that emptied the bladder and rectum. That seemed to be all the prompting he needed to shift to healer mode and start Harry down the road to healing completely.

"Did Pomfrey do the right thing vanishing the bones in my leg?"

"Given what the diagnostic showed was used on you, definitely. It's a nasty version of a bone breaker. Sometimes the bones have to be vanished a few times or they turn septic. When we saw it in the first war some of the junior healers just healed the bones later those people died of infection. Where were you specifically hit?"

"Just below my knee."

"And Pomfrey banished the femur as well. Good. It's better to start with a fresh set of bones; sometimes the spell lingers a while or moves to nearby bones and infects the new bones that's probably why she was waiting to give you the skelegrow a waiting period usually decreases the risks. I'd like to wait until twelve hours have passed before giving you the potion. I'm also going to have to check it frequently for the next two weeks. Now where did the sectumsempra hit you?"

"It was aimed at my chest. My waistcoat protected me, but it did slice my left arm a little."

"You're lucky you have an arm. That's how Moody lost his leg in the war. A death eater used that spell on his leg. It not only is hard to treat but the wounds can re-open. Dittany and no spell trace.. Pomfrey did really good treating that one. I'll give you some more dittany incase it breaks open again.

That is one hallmark of that particular curse that I hate. If it amputates a limb it usually makes reattachment impossible and impairs attachment of normal magical prosthetics. Magical prosthetics are a lot like normal limbs and allow completely normal use. Sadly the nonmagical prosthetics available in the magical world are years behind their muggle counterparts.

"Dumbledore stunned you?"

"Yeah, I was pretty pissed and pretty mouthy. I was spouting off and I might have said a few things that either he didn't want people to know or maybe he just took offense at my criticism. Stunners don't do real damage though, right?

"Mostly true. They can amplify damage that's already there though. His stunner would have kept most people out of it for twelve hours. Your power level is high enough that when added to your distrust of him and the pain stimulus from the rest of the damage you came out it early.

"You mentioned Acromantula. If there was damage from it falling on you Pomfrey must have fixed it, as for the blood. It can be nauseating when wet and like a very low grade itching powder when dry. A shower or a bath should help with that, but I prefer you remain stationary because moving you around could endanger the arteries in your left leg so, _leniter ipse lotus_. Strangely the blood is valuable for beauty treatment potions did you know that? Is that better?"

"No, I didn't know that and yes. Thank you, I no longer itch."

"Now what is left is the cruciatus. I didn't remotely anticipate that spell and I don't have the proper potion. The shop I work with doesn't open for four more hours and the nerve restoring and calming potion for cruciatus takes seven hours to brew. It will be eleven hours before I can treat that. Are you okay with waiting fifteen hours before the skelegrow? That will give you time to have two doses of anti-cruciatius potion fully on board. I think it will reduce the risks of the bones growing back diseased by reducing the amount of dark magic affecting your system."

"Then I'll deal with the delay. If it means reducing the risks of having to take Skelegrow more than once I'd rather wait."

"Okay then. I'm done."

"Thank you, Stephen." Remus said. "Now, Cub, I suggest to take us through your evening starting with when you entered the maze and while you tell us the events I **suggest** that you also explain your thought process so there's a snowball's chance I won't just strangle you for risking yourself."

"If I'm to do that I'll have to start much earlier in the day." Harry did he started with the previous morning's breakfast. He wanted Remus, Sirius and Stephen aware of Albus' machinations. When he got to why he took the Cup he acknowledged that some of why he took it was frustration at being treated like a pawn instead of a reasoning thinking person. He had wanted to catch the person/s responsible and as he explained his tactics the older men were forced to acknowledge he had used sound tactics.

As he described the battle with Morty's construct and the golden dome. Both Remus and Sirius were stunned as Harry described the encounter with the shades of his parents.

As he finished it was almost time for the start of Stephen's work day and so he left promising to contact his brewer and to summon Dobby when the potion was done. He also had instructed Remus on the bladder and bowel emptying spell since it would be safer if Harry stayed put in bed.

Harry's short night began to catch up with him and he dozed off.

Sirius stroked his hand through Harry's tousled hair. "James and Lily would be so blown away. Harry is so…"

"He is impressive, but he scares me, Padfoot, such disregard for himself is… both heroic and frightening. It speaks of…"

"Abuse. I fucked up, and our puppy was abused. I'm not good for him, you know. I try but the dementors fucked me up badly. Somehow I doubt I was that well wrapped to begin with after my upbringing. I mean what sort of sixteen year old thinks sending another sixteen year old to a see a werewolf at the full moon is a prank, even if I thought he already knew what you were. I never did apologize to you for that. I should have. I can't really teach Harry how to be an adult because he's already more mature than me. What's worse is I seem to only be able to keep myself in the here and now for an hour at a time."

"Not true, you've been together most of the last eight hours."

"If I am, it's because of the two of you. Remy, did Albus set us up as kids? I mean if he's willing to do this to Harry now, did he do it to us then?"

"Yes, I think so, but I'm not sure to what degree."

"I wonder if Britain will go the way of Atlantis. Right now it seems like it might. I'll stay with pup. You should get some rest." Sirius shifted to Padfoot and jumped up next to Harry. Remus followed his suggestion.

Dobby, seeing them settle and knowing Winky would keep an eye on things, took initiative and went and collected everything that was Harry's from his dorm. He also visited the room that had stored all of Harry's old mail. He collected the letters that Harry sir's Wolfie had sent years ago that he had found over just the last few days. Most of the mail in this room would never matter to his master, but he knew that these old letters and cards would. They would also help keep Harry in bed until he was better. Dobby pondered, he would likely have to get a trunk for the rest of the mail.

Dobby considered how he used to think Headmaster Whiskers was a good man because he opposed the Malfoys. He now knew better and he couldn't wait to leave this castle. He was confused however why a phoenix didn't see that the way the Headmaster treated the people who trusted him was wrong. Maybe the bird only looked at motivations and not the actions that followed, The Headmaster intended good, but didn't see that his actions were bad. Hopefully Master Harry leaving would make to old man see where he was going wrong.

Hermione was the first person to notice that Harry was missing. She had refused to leave the pitch until she knew what had happened to Harry unlike most the students that had been shepherded away by the teachers. When Cedric called for the aurors. She had seen Harry's horrible landing on the return port-key trip and had recognized Pettigrew.

Hermione thoroughly disagreed with the Headmaster stunning Harry. Yes, Harry had been upset and he wasn't being respectful or polite but he had been kidnapped and hurt. He had a point as a fourteen year old it wasn't his job to be the Hero, even if he was a good one. She had read the contract and knew the Headmaster could have overturned the Goblet's selection. So she wasn't in disagreement with many of the things Harry was saying, just with how he was saying it.

She had shadowed Harry and the Headmaster to the infirmary and had seen Pomfrey diagnose Harry and vanish his leg bones. She had also seen the treatment interrupted by the aurors who had found the real Mad-eye Moody. Pomfrey had told the aurors that Harry was likely to be out all night due to the Headmaster's stunner so Hermione had gone to bed.

Planning to be back in the infirmary when Harry awoke, she had gotten up early and come to the infirmary. Harry's usual bed, the one he'd been occupying last night, was empty. She walked over to Pomfrey's office and knocked softly. There was no answer. She knocked harder, but there was still no answer.

"Hogwarts house elf?"

"Is Miss needing something?"

"Um. I need to see Madame Pomfrey…did she send anyone to St. Mungo's?"

"Madame Poppy is taking Professor sir to Hospital."

"Um..where's Cedric?"

"Hogwarts champion's father took him to Hospital."

"So where's Harry?"

The elf looked at the bed Harry had been put in last night. "I is not knowing Miss."

Hermione felt her heart sink and covered her face with her hands for a moment. _What have you done now, Harry?_ Hermione turned around she'd better inform McGonagall.

Minerva McGonagall was very surprised when her favorite student woke her and told her Harry Potter was missing, after he had apparently been left by himself in the hospital wing.

When Minerva had left the wing last night, it had been in disgust that the Headmaster wasn't approving a trip to St. Mungo's for Harry after his ordeal. The man claimed to be Harry's magical guardian but refused to act in the boy's best interest. She wondered what happened after she left. She was just arriving in the infirmary to begin her investigation when Poppy returned.

"Where's Mr. Potter?" They both asked at the same time.

"Gone apparently." Hermione answered.

"Gone? How could he leave? He didn't have bones in one leg when I left."

"Yes, and wasn't that responsible of you? Leaving when you had an incapacitated patient on your ward?"

"Miss Granger!" Both women were shocked Hermione Granger was usually the epitome of respect towards adults.

Hermione said nothing. She was worried about her best friend.

Poppy Pomfrey knew how close Miss Granger was to Mr. Potter and vice versa. she scolded herself for stressing the girl more. "Albus promised to watch over him."

Hermione let out a wordless grumble the last person Harry would have wanted watching over him was the Headmaster. She didn't know why, Harry never said, but she was sure Harry wouldn't like the fact the Headmaster was assigned to watch over him. She took a deep breath, "Then where are they?"

"Don't worry, Miss Granger, I shall be finding that out for myself." McGonagall's voice was heavy with irritation and her Scottish brogue. Indicating she had more than a few questions for the Headmaster herself.

Hermione followed her Head of House hoping that by doing so she would get some answers.

As they left Poppy Pomfrey inwardly mused, _I bet Harry made his way to whatever Healer he's been seeing this year._

An hour later both Herminone and her Head of House were steaming mad. Albus had been called to the Ministry by Fudge and had forgotten to ask anyone to watch over Harry before leaving. Hermione couldn't help but reflect that in Harry's shoes she too might have done a runner. She prayed that Harry had done a runner, and had not been kidnapped by Voldemort's minions while incapacitated.

She was slightly reassured on he return to the dorm when Ron asked if she knew why Harry's belongings had been removed from the dorm. If Harry had been kidnapped his belongs would have been ignored.

Harry woke up. Padfoot was asleep and laying on his bed at his feet. He was surprised to see Hedwig on a perch across the room. He still felt shaky and sore, but he was hungry and needed Remus to cast the bladder spell again. "Padfoot."

His godfather remained snoozing. Harry used one of the many pillows Dobby had supplied this bed with to wake his dog father.

"Wha…What? Do you need something, Pup?" Sirius asked on completing his change from dog to human.

"Yeah, food, a pain relief potion, and that loo spell again."

"Coming up."

"Oh, one more thing Padfoot. I don't now about you, but I think the Headmaster has earned a bit of a comeuppance. So I think I'd like a little help in the coming up with an appropriate prank, or four."

Sirius' eyes took on an excited gleam. "Can do, Pup!" He left the room to tell Winky to make some food and to collect Remus from his room.

Harry lay back against his pillows time to plan. He had three days until the train left. He would ride the train one last time because it would give him the opportunity to bid his friends goodbye. He would ask all of them to sit together so he wouldn't be terribly noticeable and he would leave the train on his broom thanks to the disillusionment spells Padfoot and Remus had taught him for the Passive Defense ICW OWL. He suddenly had an idea for a first prank it would be easy too.

Remus came in, "How you feeling, Cub?"

"Honestly? Pretty crappy."

Remus cast the spell that emptied Harry's bladder.

"That's a bit better thanks. How much longer until I get potioned?"

"Probably about two more hours before the crucatius potion is ready. That one is given in two hour intervals until the symptoms subside. Stephen said he'd give you skelegrow after you'd had two doses so about six until you have skelegrow on board. Sixteen hours or so until you have a working leg. Stephen will be back when it's time for the skelegrow."

"Okay."

Winky popped into the room with a huge tray piled high with food. She set the tray on the floor long enough to magically reposition Harry so he was sitting up a bit, and summon an actual lap tray. "Winky, knows Ma-Harry Potter sir prefers to cook his own food but hopes he finds this breakfast acceptable."

"I'm sure it will be fine, good even, Winky. Remus and Sirius have said your cooking is very good. I only cook because when cooking for myself, or for a appreciative audience, I find it relaxing." Harry assured her.

The house elf blushed at his praise.

"Where's Dobby?"

The second elf popped in. "I is here, Harry sir."

"Both of you should eat with us. I want an elf's perspective."

The three humans and the male house elf dug into the female elf hesitated for a moment but followed suit after the men had dished up.

Harry gave a happy sigh after he finished his breakfast. "That was wonderful Winky I see why Remus and Sirius praise your skills in the kitchen."

She moved to gather up dishes.

"Don't leave yet, you're part of my family and as a family we need to make some decisions."

She hesitantly resumed her seat.

"Okay, Hard core planning time. Pettigrew is now in Ministry custody along with hard proof he's Voldemort's minion. I made it clear I expected the Ministry to cancel the kiss on sight order and see to giving you a trail, Padfoot. I need to play least in sight until July 30th when I board the Kobeyashi Maru in Reykjavik. The Dursleys only let me go on the really boring and free school field trips, so there's lots here in the UK I haven't seen. Stephen said he'd have to check me several times over the next couple weeks so I guess instead of bumming around all of Europe I'll mostly be staying in Britain. I still want to spend a week in France there's a couple Museums in Paris I want to see and I really want to go to Disneyland in France. So we need to plan that, we also need to figure out what you guys are doing.

"I'm kind of thinking if Sirius' kiss on sight order doesn't get rescinded and a trial isn't arranged in the next two weeks that I should give Rita Skeeter an interview. Unbury a few skeletons on Dumbledore and Fudge, but that is a last resort sort of option. I definitely want some sort of binding legal agreement for her to sign so she can't change my words.

"I am going to need to leave Hedwig with you guys, MMC doesn't allow animals even familiars due to international port quarantine laws. I hope you had success getting a hold of the vanishing cabinet type mail boxes?" "I did. We anchor the one that stays with me with your signature and you're good to go. I also renewed the post office box in London for a year. Sirius and I used your pensive so you're getting a birthday present that will help us keep in touch and we have those maps you asked us to make. Sirius said something about pranking the Headmaster?"

"I did. I'm pissed enough that I'd like to destroy his entire office, but a slightly cooler head has prevailed. First off I know he's going to try and trace me and he will probably try to use my friends to do it. SO before we leave school. I was thinking what if I send notes to all my friends."

"He'll want to read the notes." Sirius said.

"Exactly. But what if they were not notes, merely blank seemingly blank pieces of paper."

"Ooh good one." Sirius said.

"Take it one step further, Cub." Remus began to smile. "What if when hit with an upgraded revealing spell they became mini howlers. Taunting Albus then blowing a raspberry and tearing to shreds."

"I like it. Plus if my friends see I'm willing to taunt him, they'll know I'm okay. Do you think we could get that done by tomorrow morning?"

"Sure."

"That's one. I really want to do something in his office. He hides up there like a spider spinning his web. He practically has a hoard of books up there; knowledge he's unwilling to share…." Harry momentary frown began to smile. "I'd be willing to bet not all those books are his. What if we took them all, every book in his quarters. In their place we leave him a dozen pairs of thick woolen socks. We sort the books. Books that belong to him we set up on ransom with the goblins. He either has to buy eighty new brooms for the first years to learn on or he has to level the playing field for the Quidditch teams in other words buy the Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams Nimbus 2001s. He gets to choose. In either case it will hurt his pocket book. Books that actually belong to Hogwarts come back to the school with a curse on them that if they leave the library they go blank until returned to the library, he won't be able to hoard that knowledge anymore. Books that are other people's get returned to their proper owners. That one would probably take awhile, but might actually teach him a lesson."

"I've got one, Pup, it's actually one I intended to pull if my parents forced home after my fifth year but they let me go home with James and his parents instead."

"What is it?"

"The portraits. All the old Headmasters and Headmistresses He's supposed to consult with them and get advice from them, right?"

"That's the theory, but I bet he hasn't listened to anyone but himself for a long, long time. He uses them to spy."

"I agree, Cub."

"SO the portraits who should be scolding Dumbledore into doing the right thing as Headmaster aren't doing their jobs. So how about we deface them just a bit. Put the Headmistresses in Red catsuits with Devil tails, horns, goatees and mustaches, and the Headmaster's in pink tutus and Marie Antoinette wigs."

Both Harry and Remus burst out laughing at that image.

Once Harry got his laughter under control, he said, "We also have to do something to his candy dish. He always offers those blasted Lemon Sherbets to everyone."

"Winky is thinking you three is being naughty and she wants nos parts of your shenanigans. She is not seeing why she needs staying when there is dishes needing doings."

You're right Winky we can finish this later. I thought you'd want to put your two cents in on what the three of you will be doing once school is out."

"I am willing to stay on as your steward, Harry."

"Good. I was hoping you would. I appreciated the financial increase that was in the report that you gave me when I got back from Switzerland."

"Would you be my steward too, Moony?"

"Once you're cleared, Padfoot. I have to have agreement from the goblins."

"I was never convicted. The goblin's don't give a shite, as far as they're concerned I'm Lord Black. Right, Now let's plan what we'll do to the Headmaster's candy dish right, James."

Remus and Harry looked at each other and winced. Sirius' grip had slipped again, probably from getting ramped up planning pranks. He had stayed together for quite awhile this time so perhaps he just needed more time.

"There's a clinic in Canada that has a program that might help Sirius. I was half thinking we'd go there once he's cleared."

"Okay, so you buy a house there, WInky takes care of you and we're good."

"I was thinking we lease a house there. When you're on school breaks either you visit us, or we visit you. Later after you've graduated we see where we wind up settling."

"Works for me. What about you Winky?"

"Winky bes going where Ma- Harry Potter sir bes telling her she goes and doing what she is being told."

"Are you okay with keeping Hedwig for me?" Harry asked Remus.

"As long as she's good with it."

"How about it, girl?"

Hedwig churred and glared at Harry.

Dobby anticipating his master's next request fetched some treats from Harry's trunk and handed them to him.

Hedwig was coaxed into coming for the treats, but she wasn't her normal careful self when taking them Harry was nipped several times and she flew back to the perch the second the treats were gone, perching with her back to him.

Harry felt bad. He loved Hedwig, but he couldn't take her with him. "Sorry, girl. I'll miss you, you know I will but…I can't take you with me. Maybe while I'm away you should find a mate and make some beautiful babies…" Harry trailed off as Hedwig rotated her head around and glared at him. "I'll let you stay with me until I go to Iceland, alright?"

Hedwig let out a sharp bark of displeasure and resumed ignoring Harry.

Remus fought the urge to grin Hedwig had Harry thoroughly wrapped around her talons, but this was one time she wouldn't get her way.

"So when are we doing this?" Sirius asked.

"Winky since we're returning to prank planning how about you go do the dishes." Remus suggested.

"I was thinking the leaving feast. We can hit Dumbledore's office. The notes can happen anytime between now and when the train leaves. For the candy dish I was think what if it made everything in it act like Bertie Botts Beans. I mean I know it's not super original but it would irritate him."

"Sounds like I wills be buying trunks. I was going to ask if I could buy one for the mails room. But it sounds like you's also needing one for the pranks on the tricksy Headmaster.

"And don't forget a dozen pairs of the most boring wooly socks you can find."

"Why socks?"

"It will act as a signature as to who is behind the prank. It comes from a white lie he told me first year."

"Dobby is also finding old letters and cards to Harry Potter sir from his Wolfie."

"Really?" Both Harry and Remus said.

Dobby handed them over and was pleased by the small smile on Harry's face.

A few hours later Harry was dozing and feeling a bit better the anti cruciatus potions had settled most of the painful spikes that occurred in his nerves. Stephen was due at any moment with the skelegrow for his leg. He had read all the early letters and cards from Remus and was all the more determined to hit Dumbledore where it hurt. Fortunately the old man's control freak tendencies gave him the perfect weapon.

Hermione, Ron, and the quidditch team were puzzled each and every one of them had received a note at breakfast the notes were blank. They were even more surprised when McGonagall came and collected all of them without explanation. The explanation came when in response to revealing spells the eight notes suddenly took on a howlers aspect sounding a bit like Harry.

"NAH-NAH-NA-NAH-NAH!" Followed by the noise of eight raspberries being blown.

The eight students from whom the notes had been taken plus one other, had briefly looked at each other then exited the Great Hall post haste. Fred and George had barely cleared the doors before they lost it, falling to the ground in their laughter. The laughter was contagious and even Neville, who had not received a note, was laughing despite feeling a tiny bit hurt that Harry hadn't included him.

Hermione was confident if Harry was pulling a prank, he was okay and felt considerable relief.

During the leaving feast there was considerable uproar when Harry wasn't there to collect his winnings, although Cedric was there and didn't hesitate to tell everyone what had happened in the maze. Fudge was steaming mad and didn't hesitate to say multiple bad things about Harry Potter, much to the amusement of Draco Malfoy.

Harry figured Dumbledore would be watching the station tomorrow, so as soon as he, Dobby, Remus and Sirius finished pranking the Headmaster's office. He had Dobby pop him to the Express and slept in a compartment with a cushioning charm and his cloak. He awoke when engineer moved the train from the sideline track it was stored on to the main track at Hogsmeade station. He disillusioned himself, then using his broom floated up and stuck himself to the ceiling the hallway the second carriage figuring he would be safe enough there until the train left.

Neville's left out feeling melted away when the morning after the leaving feast Dobby appeared to him. "Harry Potter-sir asks that you get all his friends and Cedric Diggory into one of the expanding compartments of the train. He does not want the Headmaster to know. Are you willing to do this?"

Neville smiled, "I will I assume I'm welcome."

"Harry Potter sir was counting on it."

Neville's smile grew to near blinding levels.

During breakfast there was considerable commotion at the teacher's table. Neville sat close and tried to figure out what was going on. Apparently Harry was suspect number one in trashing the Headmaster's office. Neville wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he had to admit with the teachers focused on that it was pretty easy to pass on Harry's message about meeting up on the train to the others. Alicia, the sixth years girls prefect, explained to Neville what Harry meant by an expanding compartment. Apparently each carriage of the train had one compartment at the front of each carriage that had the ability to expand and seat twice the normal compartment's complement of students. She told him to steer everyone to the third carriage's expanding compartment.

Harry was amused as his now former Head of House searched the train. Presumably looking for him, but he hadn't gotten that O on his Passive Defense OWL for nothing he was not only disillusioned, but he had also silenced himself and completely masked his scent. He wouldn't be easily found by the Headmaster or his minions.

Finally the students began to arrive and Harry spotted Katie. He unshrunk and re- mounted his broom after cancelling his sticking charm; laying on it to stay close to the ceiling and followed her through the second carriage and watched as she entered the third carriage to enter the expandable compartment. To his amusement he noticed Hermione and Ron coming from the opposite end of the train. He was so lucky to have clever friends. They had thought to make it hard for the teacher's to keep eyes on all of them.

Finally the train started moving. Harry lowered himself, cancelled the silencing charm and slipped from the second carriage to the third and then into the enlarged compartment. His friends had been chatting and everyone save Ron and Hermione had looked up in confusion when the door opened and closed, but they saw no one.

As soon as the door was closed Hermione reached over and lowered the shade and cast a locking charm at the door.

"Hermione?" Said Katie.

"Don't worry, Katydid," Harry said using the nickname he had come up with for his girlfriend, "Hermione knows what she's about."

"Harry James Potter take off that cloak right now!"

Instead Harry cancelled his disillusionment spell. "Not using it, Mi."

Harry found himself in the grip of his best friend. After a minute he managed to whisper, "Mi need to breathe."

Hermione relinquished her hold only to be replaced b Katie. When Katie let go she didn't hesitate to punch him in the shoulder. Unfortunately she chose his left shoulder, and he couldn't quite stifle his yelp.

"Ouch, Katie! Leave off, I"m still healing. Speaking of which, I need to get off my bad leg, so can a guy get a seat here."

Fred and George instantly made room.

Harry sat down.

Cedric asked the question all of them wanted to. "What happened to you, Harry?"

"Well, remember how we concluded the Cup was a trap?"

"Wait! The cup was a trap? How'd you come up with that?" Ron asked.

Harry back tracked and told his friends everything about Voldemort's plan, about the third task, and about the graveyard, and the days since waking up in the infirmary; pausing only while the snack trolley was outside their compartment when he hid under his cloak.

They made an appreciative audience to Harry's storytelling. Hermione and Ron having experienced Harry's tendency to downplay his own role mentally ratcheted up the danger and the scary factors by an order of ten.

Over the course of the story Harry also subtly expressed his distrust of Dumbledore. Then he got to the part that was hardest for him, bidding his friends goodbye. "I…I wanted you together because I wanted you all to know I'm leaving."

"What?" Hermione said in confusion.

"I'm leaving, I won't be at Hogwarts next year."

"What about the student contract?" Neville asked.

"I don't know if Dumbledore didn't realize or if he was counting on me not realizing, but he cancelled it when he forced me to compete. If I'm enrolled elsewhere it can't take hold. My name was entered under a forth school remember?"

"So where will you be going?"

"I'd rather not say."

Hermione put a few things together that she hadn't before. "Oh, god they also made you an adult too, didn't they?"

"Don't you need your OWLS for that?" Asked the twins.

"Yes, and yes."

"How? I didn't see you when I tested," stated Kaitie.

"I didn't say I took them in Britain."

Cedric looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "You took the ICW OWLS? But you were here those are only done at the ICW buildings the closest one is in Switzerland and only at certain times." He paused, "And here I was thinking you'd had it easy with no end of year tests. I mean I and the other Champions had no choice but to take our NEWTS, but we got to claim the tournament as passing two NEWT practicals in a wanded subject but we don't have as many classes as the OWLS students do."

"I know. "

"The time turner," Hermione mused.

"Yep." Harry said turning to his best friend.

"Does the Headmaster know?" She asked.

"I haven't exactly stated it outright. I don't trust him, Mi."

"But-" came from several throats.

"I don't trust him. For all Hogwarts is the so called safest place in Britain, I have faced death in one form or another every stinking year. I want to live long enough to see my own grandchildren, at the rate the Headmaster is going I'd be lucky to hit seventeen. In my mind the most important aspect to being a Headmaster involves keeping your students safe. I've been anything and everything but safe. I've faced death or worse twelve times in the last four years. My luck has lasted so far, but I'm not hanging around to run through what luck I've got left.

"Look, you lot should be safe enough. At the end of the tournament I captured Morty's current entity, killed his snake, stopped his resurrection and turned him over to the DMLE. Hopefully that buys you and me all time to grow up. I'm just tired of being set up and feeling like Dumbledore is expecting me to go and be some sort of mythical hero or sacrificial lamb to save everyone. For all the training I've gotten it seems I'm expected to fight Morty blindfolded and with one hand tied behind my back. It doesn't feel good. It's actually terrifying, and no one has the right to expect it of me. Especially Dumbledore who has denied me my heritage and the safe and happy childhood which is what my parents sacrificed themselves for me to have.

"Dumbledore may claim it's for the greater good in some wise and mysterious tone, but honestly. Who died and appointed him God, to make life and death decisions for the rest of us. Given the way he props up the status quo insteadof making things fairer for muggleborns and half bloods or people like Remus, I do not approve of how he thinks things should be.

"Look it's getting late and I need to leave before we get all the way to London. I'm going to miss all of you. I promise I'll write.

"Last presents of a sort, Fred George this is for you use it to make the world laugh. Small word of advice though make sure everyone, even the victim, is laughing." Fred and George opened the sealed parchment and read it.

"We can't—"

"It's not charity. I am investing in your dream because I know you'll be brilliant at it. That is the standard Potter Investment contract. Take that to Gringotts sign it in the presence of the Potter account manager and you'll get access to an investment vault with five thousand galleons and the keys to a premises I own in Diagon Alley. Moony assures me it will be suitable. First year is rent free. second and third are at a reduced rate, after that I expect normal rent. I am a ten percent partner in exchange for fronting the start up. If you can't make it a success in five years time I'm a monkey's uncle. End of discussion.

"Ron, this should allow you that keeper broom you want, good luck at becoming keeper next year." Harry tossed him a pouch.

"Thank you, Harry, I'm sorry I've been such a berk."

"Ron, I forgive you. I have all year. You were my first friend my own age, and you weren't ready to grow up yet. I get it. If I had had a choice I would likely have stayed a kid too, but I didn't. I respected your choice and was jealous as hell you got to make that one, just as I'm jealous of your family. You have it good mate so for my sake would you accept that fact and maybe appreciate it a bit are my friend. We're just not on the same page anymore, and it's okay. Enjoy the broom and help Gryffindor keep the Cup.

"Neville, sorry I wasn't aware of how great a person you are before this year and a small piece of advice. When I got my wand, Ollivander told me the wand chooses the wizard. If that's a legacy wand you use like I suspect; do yourself a favor take this pouch as several years back birthday and Christmas presents and get yourself your own wand.

The shy boy looked torn between protesting and being grateful but settled for a nod.

"Angelina, Alicia it's been great being on the quidditch team with you. Good luck with next years house Quidditch Cup. Sorry about no presents but I wasn't sure what would be appropriate.

"Cedric, I think you're one of the finest people I've ever met. It's been an honor competing against you."

"Likewise, Harry. Thank you for saving me, I owe you."

"No, don't say that because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been in that much danger to begin with." Cedric extended his hand and both young men shook hands.

"Katydid, I… When we started dating this year it was as friends and I feel safe in saying we're still more friends than anything else. So, I hope this goodbye isn't breaking your heart. It has been a pleasure and an honor to be your boyfriend this year. Don't settle for less than the best man you can find because you deserve the best."

"You're right. We're still friends. You make a slightly better than average boyfriend, and the girl who gets you is going to be very lucky. Don't forget to wow her, Harry." Then they kissed.

"Hermione, sister of my heart, I will miss you horribly, but like Katie don't settle for less than the best because you deserve the best."

"I don't want you to go."

"I wish it wasn't necessary, but if I don't I think I'll die and I don't want that either."

Hermione's brown eyes were awash with tears. She nodded reluctantly.

Harry again found himself engulfed in a bone crushing hugs. This time it was from all of his friends.

"Bye, Harry stay safe." Hermione said finally releasing him.

Harry rose to his feet and swirled his father's cloak around himself, "Take care." He made his way through the remaining carriages of the train. On the back platform of the final carriage he once again disillusioned himself and his Firebolt then after tucking his wand away mounted his broom and allowed himself to gently float free of the Express before watching as it disappeared into the distance heading to London.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN/My apologies to my many readers I have struggled with writer's block on many of my incomplete stories, as result I've only decided to publish finished works. this one is now complete and I hope you have enjoyed it. :D


End file.
